Copa de Campeones
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Con la llegada del mas grande torneo de magos del continente el mejor gremio de Fiore no podia quedarse fuera donde viejos rivales y nuevos no dejaran el camino facil. Mientras el mundo se prepara para lo que podria ser la mas grande batalla en la historia de la magia donde un enemigo puede ser tu corazon(NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza,etc) Cap 28 UP: ¡La gala!¡Se define los octavos de final!
1. Preparemos el viaje

La gente de Fairy Tail se había reunido en la sala principal del Gremio, el haber vuelto a la antigua edificación que era el gremio fue un alivio para todos los jóvenes magos y para los viejos también. Conforme todos se preguntaban cuál sería el gran anuncio que el maestro haría dentro de poco las especulaciones comenzaron.

-Oh, ohhh ¡Ojala sea para un nuevo examen de clase S!—La voz hiperactiva y emocionada de Natsu fue la más sonora de todas.

-Lo dices como si fueras a ganarlo, cabeza de cerillo

Se burló el que era su mejor amigo, el mago de hielo le sonrió burlón mientras le hace una seña con la mano de burla.

-¡Lo dices como si pudieras conmigo maldito nudista!—Bramo furioso el mata dragones mientras ambos estaban listos para agarrarse a golpes pero fueron detenidos por la poderosa Titania que les tomo del cuello por detrás y les hizo azotar uno contra el otro fuertemente.

-¡Calma los dos!—Su voz sonora y autoritaria, y claro con ayuda del buen golpe, hizo a ambos magos callar al instante—El maestro vendrá dentro de poco, ¡Compórtense como adultos!

Les ordeno severamente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su armadura eran una clara señal de "O me hacen caso o me verán enojada", ambos sintieron algo de pánico ante la idea por lo que decidieron dejar su pelea eterna para más adelante pero en definitiva no estaba resuelta la rencilla.

-Valla que son inmaduros—Dijo la maga celestial del gremio mientras volteaba hacia la pelirroja— ¿Qué crees que desee el maestro Erza-san?

-No lo sé Lucy, pero no dudes que será algo importante para que el maestro ordenara que todos nos reuniéramos—Declaro la joven Scarlet mientras seguía cruzada de brazos, pero en el fondo su apacible rostro ocultaba una gran curiosidad por la razón que su maestro tenia para llamarla de sus asuntos personales también conocidos como ingerir pastel en cantidades industriales.

De pronto en la parte superior de la barra principal aterrizo un pequeño hombrecito, de gran bigote y calva cabeza. Todos sonrieron y con emoción clamaron "¡Maestro!" al tiempo que el hombre se alzaba para verlos a todos con una sonrisa.

-Mis queridos magos, muchas cosas han pasado pero debo informarles que debido al reciente golpe de Tártaros ¡A quien derrotamos!—Alzo su pequeño puño con gloria al tiempo que sus discípulos de gremio hacían lo mismo gritando orgullosos—El Consejo mágico ha decidido que se realizaran otros Grandes Juegos Mágicos para así poder recuperar la sensación de control sobre la magia que se ha perdido entre la población del país

Su voz seria y ceño fruncido eran señales de que no era para juego todo lo que decía, todos sonrieron feroces alegres y hasta emocionados ante la idea de competir una vez más.

-Como saben, la última vez nos fue de maravilla—Algunas risas se escucharon de fondo—Y esta vez no será la excepción—Dijo muy seguro—¿Saben? Pensé en que quizás no deberíamos competir, que deberíamos seguir entrenando y recuperándonos de la batalla con Tártaros ¿Pero saben? ¡No podía pasar eso!—Alzo su mano orgulloso haciendo la famosa señal del gremio-¡Nosotros no huimos! ¡Nosotros nunca decimos no! ¡Nosotros somos…!—Los miro a todos y ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

-¡Fairy Tail!

El grito de emoción y orgullo de todos los integrantes, incluso de los más serios como lo eran Gajeel o Laxus resonaron al unísono mientras todos sonreían con alegría y júbilo.

-Ahora, ha habido algunos cambios… para empezar, los equipos constaran de seis personas no de cinco como era anteriormente y solo tendremos derecho a dos "bancas" así que yo mismo he elegido a los participantes de nuestro gremio… no se sientan ofendidos de ninguna manera de mis elecciones ¡Lo hago por el gremio!

Alzo sus manos viéndolos a todos, la tensión se apodero del lugar ¿Quiénes serían elegidos? Había algunos obvios pero otros tenían en duda si repetirían su puesto o algunos otros se preguntaban si eran lo suficientemente poderosos para entrar al equipo o siquiera como bancas.

-No abra un segundo equipo este año, solo llevaremos uno….Pero esta vez uniré a los miembros más poderosos: ¡Laxus!—El susodicho sonrió con arrogancia mientras era alagado por los miembros de su grupo—¡Erza!-Rápidamente la pelirroja fue abrazada por la maga celestial quien la felicito, aunque era algo muy obvio—¡Gajeel!—Una risa burlona se escuchó junto con un "Trágate esa Salamandra de cuarta"—¡Gray!—Por si las burlas para el mago de fuego no bastaran ahora eran por partida doble—También, ¡Mirajane!—La joven de cabellos blancos sonrió alegre ante el honor—Y por último… ¡Lucy!—Justo en el momento que lo dijo Natsu cayo desmayado mientras la rubia mencionada atrapaba al moribundo Dragón Slayer—¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Es Natsu por supuesto!

Las risas del maestro rápidamente fueron acompañadas por el resto del gremio que reían del pobre Natsu quien aún no podía recuperarse de la brutal impresión que se llevó ante semejante elección del maestro, aunque quedase ya dicho que fue una simple y potencialmente homicida bromita.

-Preparen sus cosas mis jóvenes magos, ¡Todos partimos mañana! ¡Lleven todo lo necesario y recuerden porque luchan!

Gritos de emoción nuevamente.

-¡Por los ochenta millones que hay de premio!—Baba de emoción cayo de la boca del maestro justo antes que Natsu le arrojara una silla por payaso siendo acompañado de la pena general de los miembros de su gremio, rápidamente el grupo de seis elegidos para la competencia se reunían para hablar.

-Bien muchachos, ¡Vamos allá a patearles el trasero a todos!—Las palabras de Natsu por mas exageradas que sonaran le sacaron una sonrisa a los otros cinco compañeros suyos, él tenía razón, Fairy Tail iba a ir allí a aplastar la competencia y demostrar de una vez por todas cual era el gremio más poderoso que había y hasta Laxus planeaba ayudar para llegar a ese fin.

-Preparen bien sus cosas no quiero contratiempos—La siempre maternal, y un tanto exigente, Erza se encargó de poner rápidamente orden al equipo que decidió hacer caso a lo que dijo separándose rápidamente para tomar rumbo hacia sus respectivas casas, todos a excepción de Natsu que se fue caminando con su gran compañera Lucy.

La rubia observo todo el camino al mago de fuego que no se percató hasta estar ya muy cerca del departamento de ella, él se giró para verla y alzo las cejas con curiosidad de porque le miraba. Ella él sonrió y negó con la cabeza sin tener necesidad de decir nada más él le sonrió de vuelta y sin más se despidieron. La rubia entro a su hogar subiendo tan rápido como podía para ir a su ventana y ver al chico alejarse lentamente por las calles hasta perderse de su vista.

-Ten cuidado Natsu

La chica suspiro pesadamente, aunque Natsu estuviera que estallaba de emoción ante la idea de encontrar poderosos enemigos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, la idea de que se enfrentara a tan poderosos contrincantes no hacia si no encoger el corazón de la chica de preocupación ya que no deseaba que ninguno de sus amigos fuera herido, suspiro de nuevo y se dio un ligero golpe en la frente con su palma.

-No seas tonta Lucy, ellos son fuertes no les pasara nada—Trato de convencerse a sí misma, más todas las palabras de apoyo no podían hacerla evitar sentir un terrible malestar acerca de asistir a los juegos, era como si algo muy dentro de ella supiera que sencillamente todo saldría mal allí… O incluso más que eso.

(Happy: Then!)

Todo el gremio se encontraba listo para el viaje, mil maletas estaban preparadas y apiladas listas para ser subidas al barco a pesar de que la mitad de ellas fueran de la poderosa Erza quien no supo que llevar por lo que mejor lo llevo todo como era típico en ella.

-Oí, oí Erza… ¿No crees que ahora si te pasaste?—El mago de hielo la miro con duda en sus ojos.

-No sabes cómo es la vida de una mujer Gray, no te aconsejo que me critiques—Cruzada de brazos dio punto final a la conversación mientras de fondo Juvia se sentía fatal al ver a su amado Gray hablando con otra mujer, pero sobre todo porque era una mujer obscenamente más poderosa que ella.

-Gray-Sama—La joven lloriqueo suavemente mientras miraba a su amado.

-Prepárense muchachos, el barco no tardara en zarpar—Anuncio el maestro mientras rápidamente todos comenzaron a abordar el gran navío que era digno de ser llamado Titanic II….Solo que sin la parte donde se hunden, aunque es probable que a Lucy le gustaría que Jack la pintara como una de sus chicas francesas.

-¡No me harán subirme a esa cosa!—Natsu cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba ir a los juegos: Subirse a un gigantesco barco por dudosa cantidad de horas, rápidamente el equipo Fairy Tail recurrió al plan de emergencia en esas situaciones.

-¡Erza!

Y solo con la pronunciación de su nombre la pelirroja apareció golpeando a Natsu salvajemente en el cuello con ambos puños dejándolo fuera de combate…y probablemente desnucado.

-Listo, podemos irnos

La joven Scarlet le arrojo al inconsciente Natsu contra la pobre Lucy que no tuvo más opción que cargarlo mientras todos alrededor les miraba con pena por el golpeado chico. Una vez todos abordo las habitaciones fueron repartidas y cada quien tomo por su lado, los Dragón Slayer por su parte se quedaron encerrado en sus recamaras rogando morir ya que un viaje en barco era algo sencillamente intolerable para ellos.

(Happy: Then!)

La noche caía sobre el inmenso mar, las horas para llegar se reducían cada vez más y todos los magos a bordo disfrutaban de su pasibilidad y calma como un momento pasivo previo a la tormenta que se volvería el gran torneo. La poderosa Erza caminaba por la cubierta del barco, eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada así que nadie más estaría allí, solo ella y el silencio.

Sonrió suavemente, a pesar de que amaba la compañía de los demás miembros del Gremio que eran como una autentica familia para ella también disfrutaba un poco de la soledad, del silencio, de esos breves momentos donde podía pensar y serenarse de todo lo que ocurría en su vida.

Observo el mar, una melancólica sonrisa se formó en sus labios pensando ¿Dónde estaría Jellal? ¿Estaría bien? Y quizás algo que le consternaba aunque nunca lo admitiría ¿Pensaría en ella? Quizás si, quizás no. Era un tanto irrelevante, negó con la cabeza a sí misma, no podía distraerse de esa manera, su mente debía estar centrada en los juegos y solo en los juegos para ayudar a su familia, a su gremio.

-Bonita noche, ¿No crees?

Ella se giró rápidamente para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz que el saco de sus pensamientos, un joven alto, mucho más que ella, de tez aperlada le miraba. Sus ojos eran oscuros pero a pesar de eso brillaban vagamente a la luz de la luna, él le sonrió de forma un tanto galante.

-Titania ¿No? Un placer. Te veré mañana en los juegos.

Dijo muy educado antes de darse la vuelta, no la dejo responder o decir nada más, no era necesario solo deseaba presentarse. La pelirroja le miro con duda, casi suspicacia puesto que no confiaba en ningún otro mago que no fuera de Fairy Tail sobre ese barco, si estaba allí ese joven era la competencia y ella no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.


	2. Ir mas alla, La competencia de Campeones

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo a este pequeño proyecto de historia, más que nada agradezco a las persona que se han suscrito a este Fanfic, también me gustaría pedir de la manera más atenta que si es posible dejaran Reviews, ya que el ver sus subscripciones son alentadoras pero nada como un buen Review y sobre todo uno en el que digan fallas o cosas que les gustaría ver próximamente porque al final de cuentas estoy solo para complacerles.**

**Sin más, continuamos:**

**Capítulo 2: Hiendo más allá, Torneo de Campeones.**

Después de muchas horas en barco, los humos comenzaron a caldearse ¿Dónde seria este mentado torneo? Las dudas surgían cada vez más entre los miembros del poderoso gremio de Fairy Tail y notando este ambiente tan tenso el maestro Makarov se decidió a cortar el suspenso y revelar la pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada, tras él un gran objeto era cubierto por una manta este media alrededor de dos metros por seis y el maestro nunca permitió que nadie se acercara a ver dicho secreto hasta que todos estuvieran reunidos.

-Sé que todos están dudosos de porque este barco a navegado tanto y sobre todo, el porque nos alejamos tanto del continente

El pequeño hombre caminaba suavemente en una línea recta, sus manos a su espalda, antes de dar una vuelta para verlos.

-Eso es… porque ¡No iremos a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de Fiore!

Declaro de golpe, en cuanto dijo esto la mayoría de los miembros comenzaron a gritar. Mil cosas fueron dichas en unos cuantos segundos pero principalmente, y por parte de los mareados Natsu y Gajeel, insultos y blasfemias dignas del más malhablado de los camioneros del noreste de Texas.

-¡Maldito viejo! ¡¿Entonces porque rayos nos subiste a esta maldita tortura flotante?!

El Dragón Slayer bramo furioso antes de ser sujetado por su adorada compañera Lucy ante un nuevo ataque de nauseas, ella lo cubrió desde los hombros con una manta mientras acariciaba su espalda suplicándole que se calmara un poco ya que tanto gritar solo empeoraría su estado.

-¡A callar Natsu!—La voz seria del maestro les hizo callar a todos al instante, su sorprendente tono avasallo a los presentes—Esto no es un simple torneo nacional, esto va más allá—Su señor fruncido no vaticinaba nada bueno—Ustedes saben lo que son los grandes juegos mágicos, participar en ellos es un gran honor y ganarlos aún más… pero siempre hay algo más, y esto es lo que hay más allá. ¡Mis jóvenes magos!—Alzo sus manos viéndose un tanto importante, los ojos se concentraron en él—Participaremos, como el Gremio número uno de Fiore… en el gran, Torneo…de… ¡Los Campeones!

El silencio se apodero de la sala, nadie se atrevió a hacer el mas mínimo sonido. Incluso los mareados Dragón Slayer se habían silenciado ante las palabras de su maestro ¿Podía referirse a lo que ellos creían?

-Anciano…-La voz de Laxus se atrevió a romper el silencio que llevaba ya casi medio minuto y ya se había vuelto demasiado incomodo—Te estas refiriendo a….

-¡Si! ¡Laxus!—Le apunto al rostro con un mano y su dedo índice alzado—Ustedes, Si ¡Ustedes! ¡Como campeones de Fiore defenderán el honor no solo de nuestro Gremio o el suyo propio! ¡Irán al mundo y lucharan contra los gremios más poderosos de todos los países que hay en este que es nuestro mundo mágico! Solo la Elite, solo equipos que como ustedes ganaron los primeros lugares de los grandes juegos de su país ¡Y lucharan por obtener la legendaria Copa de los Campeones!

El maestro dio un paso hacia el objeto oculto que ya había sido olvidado por los miembros de su grupo, rápidamente tomo la manta arrancándola de su lugar mostrando una vitrina de vidrio transparente donde dentro había nueve hermosas copas de gran tamaño, esas copas estaban hechas de un metal que asemejaba a la plata y con múltiples piedras preciosas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era eso, si no el hecho que todas las copas tenían un nombre escrito en grandes letras "Fairy Tail"

-Ustedes no lo saben, no saben la historia de su propio gremio ¡Pero Fairy Tail es el gremio que más veces ha ganado este prestigioso torneo! ¡Fairy Tail desde la época de la gran primera maestra siempre ha estado presente en estos juegos!—Su voz más que molesta o reprochante rebosaba de orgullo a cada palabra, frente a él los seleccionados del gremio comenzaron a sonreír—De estas nueve copas ¡Yo gane tres! ¡Una conmigo peleando y dos bajo mi mandato! Pero eso fue hace mucho ya…. —Un pesado suspiro escapo de el—Mis viejos magos se han ido, solo Gildarts queda…y el no vendrá, ahora díganme ¡Laxus! ¡Erza! ¡Gajeel! ¡Mirajane! ¡Gray! Y sobre todo tu ¡Natsu!—Bramo mientras les apuntaba con su mano— ¿Están listos? ¡¿Listos para representar con honor la historia de su gremio, su honor y todo lo que representamos?!

El silencio se produjo una vez más, un silencio de casi veinte segundos mientras los miembros que no eran parte del equipo observaban a los seis que tenían la cabeza gacha y no parecían querer alzar la mirada.

-¿Qué es Fairy Tail?

La voz del Dragón Slayer de fuego rompió el silencio, todos le miraron rápidamente este se levantó soltándose de la manta que Lucy le tenía mientras ella le miraba preocupada.

-¡¿Qué es Fairy Tail?!—A pesar de su mareo el mago de fuego se puso de pie y se giró hacia sus compañeros—La magia no es algo irrazonable, es algo que surge de la razón. No es ningún tipo de milagro. Es la combinación del espíritu que fluye dentro de nosotros—Mientras hablaba dio un fuerte golpe sobre donde estaba su corazón—con el espíritu de la naturaleza—alzo su mano generando una flama—La magia ¡Es la salida del alma! Esta es mi alma, mi alma es una llama que arde con el calor de nuestro gremio—Miro a todos sus compañeros—No vamos a fallar, no vamos a temer a esos gremios poderosos ¡Porque somos más poderosos! Nunca temer, nunca rendirse, nunca seguir lo que nos dicen que es correcto ¡Si no lo que dice nuestro corazón! ¡Eso es Fairy Tail!

La mano del mago de fuego se alzó, sus dedos índice y pulgar estaban alzados haciendo la ya famosa señal del Gremio, las sonrisas invadieron los rostros que en su momento estuvieron serios, las manos se alzaron y los puños se apretaron con convicción.

-Maestro. ¡Mi alma está ardiendo por entrar a este torneo! ¡Vamos a aplastarlos a todos!

El mago de fuego sonrió abiertamente, de oreja a oreja. El viejo Makarov sonrió por igual, unas ligeras lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos ante la alegría que sus jóvenes le generaban. A pesar de todas las cosas, de todos los problemas esos chicos eran mucho más que simples miembros de su gremio para el maestro de Fairy Tail todos, desde el más joven hasta el más viejo, eran sus hijos y los quería a todos por igual y a su vez los quería a cada uno de una manera especial.

Mientras tanto, sobre el tejado del gran barco un espíritu aterrizaba en un borde del mismo viendo la gran y enorme luna con una sonrisa en sus labios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ah, mi Gremio está en buenas manos…

Mientras sus pequeños pies se agitaban de arriba abajo la primera maestra del Gremio, Mavis Vermillion se sentía feliz y mucho más que orgullosa, ese muchacho Natsu podía ser muchas cosas pero el verdaderamente era un impulso para el gremio, mucho más que eso, él era el corazón y la alegría que hacía a Fairy Tail ser lo que era. Los recuerdos de su viejo amigo llegaron a ella y suspiro con melancolía.

-Esfuércense, mi gremio

Se dijo mientras desaparecía en el aire, dejando sus buenos recuerdos atrás y solo palabras de apoyo que nadie oiría pero que seguro llegarían a los corazones de sus pequeños discípulos.

Mientras tanto, dentro del camarote donde todos alababan al buen Natsu la joven rubia más querida del lugar sonreía suavemente, algo había cambiado dentro de Natsu, ella lo veía cada vez más maduro, más fuerte pero sobre todo lo veía más especial, el fijo sus ojos en ella, su mirada de determinación y convicción le saco un ligero sonrojo que aumento cuando él le otorgo una de esas amplias sonrisas de oreja a oreja que tanto lo caracterizaban. Dio un paso hacia ella pero en cuanto lo dio sus ojos se desorbitaron y se sujetó la boca con una mano y el vientre con la otra, la chica lo atrapo rápidamente entrando en pánico: Su mareo volvió, el momento de ser héroe solo se lo quito por un rato.

Las risas invadieron el lugar ante este hecho, pero el ambiente estaba mucho más tranquilo de cómo había estado tiempo atrás. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del maestro Makarov que miro por la ventana como a solo unas horas ya estaba su destino, la gran isla de Ilporto donde se llevaría a cabo todo el evento.

-Prepárense todo mundo _¡Aquí va Fairy Tail!_

**Aquí terminamos el capítulo dos, espero les haya gustado no olviden dejar Reviews, suscribirse y toda la peña.**

**En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a los demás gremios de los otros países, así como veremos la reaparición del segundo, tercer y cuarto lugar de los juegos mágicos de Fiore. **

**Así es Fangirls, allí viene Sting y Rogué.**

**¡Y Fro! **

**Una dedicatoria a mi hermanita que me inspira a todo esto.**


	3. ¡Dia libre!

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, que créanme pinta para muchísimos capítulos y para una historia que les prometo como mínimo será épica. **

**Además, quiero agradecer especialmente a The Midnight Nightmare que ha sido la única persona en mandarme Reviews hasta ahora, no sabes el gran apoyo que me resultan y no te preocupes, NaLu abra a montones, pero no será algo rápido si no que se irá desarrollando perfectamente a lo largo de la historia en un explosivo final ¡Ya verán! **

**Capítulo 3: La gran IlPorto, tierra de Campeones/ ¡Día Libre!**

El barco surcaba los mares, hacia casi dos horas que había salido el sol y la mayoría de Fairy Tail se encontraba en la proa observando la gran isla que se alzaba a la ya cercanía, la isla era sencillamente gigantesca y era coronada por tres grandes montañas, una estaba totalmente nevada mientras la central era de pura roca, la tercera por su parte se veía a leguas que era un volcán.

-Oí, oí….esta isla es enorme—Decía el mago de hielo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sus compañeros seguían observando la isla.

-Claro que lo es, ¿Qué esperaban de un lugar que planea juntar a los mejores gremios del mundo?—Dijo el maestro mientras soltaba su conocida risa, observando al horizonte su memoria se llenó de grandes recuerdos de sus años de juventud y sonrió nostálgico pero confiado en que sus jóvenes harían un más que espléndido trabajo—Preparen sus cosas, ¡Hemos llegado!

La voz del anciano hizo que al instante tres personas brincaran del barco, Natsu cayó al puerto de roca besándolo tanto como podía, Gajeel por su parte cayo y se quedó abrazado al suelo agradeciendo a todo lo sagrado el al fin haberse podido bajar de ese monstruo flotante como le llamaba, por su parte Laxus actuaba de lo más calmado aunque su rostro lucia algo agitado e incluso mareado.

-Bajen todos, debo darles instrucciones—Volvió a hablar el viejo Makarov mientras todos buscaban sus pertenencias tomando todo lo que pertenecía, mientras lo hacían lograron ver a varios magos bajando del barco junto con ellos. Muchas personas de diferentes países bajaban, notando que no todos eran magos.

-Disculpe maestro, ¿Por qué hay tantas personas civiles?—Pregunto la siempre dulce Mirajane mientras el maestro reía sonoramente.

-Es porque esta gran competencia tiene uno de los más grandes renombres en el mundo, toda persona de buen dinero esta gustosa de pagar por ver a los mejores magos del mundo competir entre sí así que eso se usa para financiar todos los gastos de la isla ya que como participantes todo corre por cuenta de los países—Decía el viejo sonriendo, mientras los ojos de Cana se encendían de alegría ante la idea de bebida gratis.

-No quiero ser espectáculo de nadie—Dijo Natsu algo ya más recuperado de su brutal mareo, mientras aun necesitaba de Lucy para apoyarse.

-No te quejes Natsu—Corto de golpe el maestro—Ahora, el inicio oficial del torneo es en una semana a partir de hoy así que tenemos seis días para prepararnos para el gran torneo—dijo muy seriamente.

-Oye, viejo—Le llamo su nieto cruzado de brazos mientras los de su tribu estaban tras el-Dijiste seis días, pero en una semana hay siete—Dijo lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ciertamente Laxus, lo que pasa es que usaremos esos seis días para el más fiero entrenamiento, esta isla cuenta con todo tipo de terrenos: Volcanes, áreas nevadas, playas, selvas, bosques, entre muchos otros. Quiero que entrenen al máximo—Les miro severamente, todos asintieron militarmente-Pero hoy, el primer día…. ¡Quiero que vallan a divertirse!—Dijo con una gran sonrisa causando que todos se sacaran de lugar y los gritos de regaño comenzaron por la seriedad con la que actuó.

-Espera…. ¡Hay una playa!—Dijo Natsu de golpe mientras salía corriendo con su maleta en brazo y jalando a Lucy con la mano libre, mientras ella gritaba que le soltara porque la iba a tirar.

-¡Detente Natsu!—Decía la pobre rubia que era llevada contra su voluntad.

-Oí ¡Tienen una montaña nevada! ¡Me iré a esquiar!—Dijo rápidamente el desnudista del grupo que ya no llevaba camisa y salía corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-Espere Gray-Sama ¡Juvia lo acompaña!—Grito su fiel acosadora mientras le seguía llevando su paraguas siempre para cubrirse del sol, mientras el resto de los miembros conversaban sobre qué actividades realizarían en ese que era su día libre, el maestro sonrió y solo tomo sus cosas pensando en ir al hotel donde se hospedarían y pedir las habitaciones que tenía reservadas ya desde tiempo atrás.

Sus viejos pasos lo llevaron a un enorme hotel donde le habían anunciado que los equipos participantes debían estar de manera obligatoria, al llegar a la recepción el maestro salto sobre la barra para ver a la jovencita que atendía, la bella muchacha sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días, ¿Podría indicarme su reservación para servirle? Soy Mary Lu y espero serle de máxima ayuda—Su aterradora sonrisa seguía allí, el maestro carraspeo y aun extrañado comenzó a hablar.

-Sí, vengo por las ocho habitaciones para mis participantes, mi gremio es Fairy Tail y desearía que me dieran las llaves—Dijo el maestro tan amable como podía, a pesar de ser un viejito a veces pervertido y algo loco era educado cuando debía.

-Lo sentimos señor, por el exceso de personas alojadas debimos reducir su número de habitaciones por equipo a cinco, espero que no le importe.

-¡¿Eh?!—Makarov se alteró al instante ¿Tan pocas habitaciones? ¿Dónde rayos metería a ocho magos problemáticos con solo cinco habitaciones? Rápidamente su mente comenzó a imaginar posibles parejas para la convivencia mutua pero cada combinación le resultaba en la sencillamente más exacta fórmula para la destrucción de hotel y quizás en una mala situación de la ciudad entera—Señorita, debe haber un error ¡Necesito que sean ocho habitaciones!

El hombre mayor hablo recalcando la palabra "necesito" pues ciertamente a falta de una habitación para cada uno de los seis miembros y para los dos de banca sería un total desastre, más si los varones eran quienes debían compartir aposentos. La simple idea de Natsu compartiendo cuarto con alguien le daba a la idea que terminaría pagando por todo el hotel destruido.

-Lo sentimos, está fuera de nuestras limitaciones. Espero haberle sido de ayuda—Su aterradora sonrisa seguía allí, mientras frente al mayor ponía las llaves mágicas que daban acceso a las habitaciones. El maestro sudo frio por ese aterrador rostro.

-Pero debe entender—

Antes que el maestro siguiera hablando la joven le tomo del cuello acercándose a él con gesto amenazador, lo miro abriendo los ojos para mostrarle una mirada asesina digna de la misma Erza.

-Mire anciano, llevo toda la mañana escuchando a viejos rabo verde como usted quejarse sobre las habitaciones, si sus gremios fueran menos numerosos cabríamos ¡No somos un hotel infinito! Así que tomara las cinco habitaciones, alguien dormirá en el sofá ¡Y no dirá una palabra más! Porque si lo hace ¡Quien explotara seré yo y me llevare este maldito hotel conmigo!—La mujer escupió furiosa cada palabra, justo antes de soltar a un aterrado Makarov que borro de su mente la idea de acusarla con servicio al cliente—Disfrute su estancia—Dijo calmada ya con su aterradora sonrisa de regreso.

-Este….si, los chicos no dudaran en compartir—Dijo el anciano algo sorprendido por la aterradora jovencita mientras tomaba las llaves y desaparecía de su vista, rápidamente se sentó en una de las bancas en el Lobby suspirando pesadamente.

-Aterradora, ¿No crees?—Dijo la persona a su lado, parecía un anciano ya muy mayor que sencillamente rondaba los sesenta años, su cabeza tenía una gran falta de cabello dejándole cocoliso, mientras los cabellos que le quedaban eran de color grisáceo casi plateado. Miro hacia el maestro de Fairy Tail y le sonrió amigablemente.

-Oooh ¡Florence! ¡Mil maravilla de verte!—Dijo muy animado mientras alzaba su mano para saludarle, el otro hombre le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa afectuosa mientras se giraba un poco para verle de frente.

-Makarov, han sido más de dos décadas que no te veía. ¿Qué has hecho mi viejo rival? ¿Acaso tu gremio ha entrado a la copa?—Inquirió, su voz era totalmente calmada casi cansada, dándose una ligera pausa entre cada palabra.

-Así es, mi querido gremio ha clasificado y hemos venido a por la décima copa y por el fabuloso premio—La risilla del maestro sonó orgullosa de sus muchachos mientras el otro maestro le sonreía.

-No me confiaría tanto mi viejo amigo…recuerda que mi gremio y yo también venimos buscando la tan ansiada decima copa. ¿Recuerdas? Nuestros gremios han luchado por ser el primero en coronarse con diez copas de Campeones y sobre todo…ser el que más tiene—Su sonrisa amable también fue adornada con un cierto deje de reto.

-Ah. ¿Es eso un reto Florence? Porque no creas que mi gremio viene de visita, hemos venido a ganar-El muy orgulloso Makarov hablo sonriendo y alzando la barbilla.

-Supongo que lo veremos en el torneo mi viejo amigo…solo te digo, ten cuidado. E juntado al equipo de magos más poderosos del mundo y créeme…no seremos un rival fácil—Su voz amable y serena sonó retadora, pero se levantó de su lugar en vez de continuar con la conversación—Bueno mi amigo…iré a tomar un té, espero verte pronto

-Cuídate viejo amigo y siempre recuerda…En Fairy Tail, nunca nos rendimos.

-Tampoco en Real Deal mi amigo...—Dicho esto, el hombre se retiró del lugar dejando al maestro solo una vez más. El sexto maestro de Fairy Tail sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de poder enfrentar al gremio que les competía en ganar esa prestigiosa competición y más aún: Superarlos.

(Happy: Then!)

Las playas de la bella IlPorto eran sencillamente paradisiacas, el lugar estaba cubierto por la blanca y fina arena mientras el océano azul se alzaba en toda su gloria hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. El Dragón Slayer de fuego arrastro a su amiga hasta ese lugar y tras una rápida visita al área de cambiadores el chico ya estaba listo con su bañador rojo y siempre su bufanda al cuello para un refrescante día en el mar.

-Lucy, ¡Apúrate! ¡Se va el día libre!—gritaba el chico mientras golpeaba la puerta del cambiador, la chica dentro gruñía con fastidio por el poco tacto del mata dragones.

-¡Espeta Natsu! Una chica necesita su tiempo—Se defendió la rubia mientras seguía acomodándose el traje de baño, pero sobre todo se miraba en un pequeño espejo que llevaba consigo para ver cómo se veía.

-Bah, ¡Te espero en la playa!—Dijo ya arto de esperarla y corrió hacia la playa donde Happy ya estaba enterrando sus patitas en la arena-¡Happy dijiste que me esperarías!—Dijo decepcionado que su hijo adoptivo no le esperara para comenzar a enterrarse.

-¡Es tu culpa por tardarte con Lucy!—Le recrimino el minino, de pronto él puso cara de sorpresa viendo a su amigo—Natsu ¡¿Te tardaste por espiar a Lucy?!—Dijo el de golpe haciendo que el chico se saliera de onda—Acaso…. ¿Te gusssssssssssssta?—Pregunto el minino con su tono malicioso mientras el chico le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas tonto, ¿Por qué espiaría a Lucy? Si de todos modos la veo desnuda casi diario—Dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo, pero su castigo al gato azul se detuvo cuando sintió una presencia conocida. Se dio la vuelta de golpe para toparse con un hombre rubio y casi de su altura. Se alzó de su lugar viéndole a los ojos retador—Sting…

-Oí…Natsu-san—Dijo el rubio en cuestión viéndole de brazos cruzados, lejos de sus típicas ropas llevaba solo un bañador blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas—Así que…. ¿Así te entrenas? ¿Viendo a tu compañera rubia desnuda?—Dijo un tanto burlón pero con un tono pícaro.

-¡Eso no te incumbe maldito!—Bramo furioso el de cabello rosa mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente por la insinuación— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!—Le cuestiono alzando su mano para apuntarle con el dedo índice.

-¿No es obvio?—Dijo con el ceño fruncido por el maleducado gesto de apuntarle—Venimos todo Sabertooth a participar en La Copa de Campeones, por si no sabes hemos ganado dos en nuestra historia y hemos venido a ganar la tercera—Dijo arrogante mientras le veía retador.

-¡¿No que solo participaban los primeros lugares?!

-Sí que eres tonto, participan cuatro gremios por país, además de nosotros Lamia Scale Y Mermaid Heels han venido a participar, aunque estas últimas irán a repechaje para buscar un lugar en la fase de grupos—Dijo como si todo fuera de conocimiento público, mientras el cerebro de Natsu hacia corto circuito por tanta información.

-¡Eso no importa! ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Viniste a espiarme porque te gusto? ¿O viniste a espiar a Lucy porque te gusta ella?—Pregunto con su cara de aburrimiento.

-¡No digas estupideces!—Bramo furioso mientras se contenía de lanzarle su poderoso rugido de dragón—Vine aquí con Yukino ya que tomaremos dos días libres antes de prepararnos para el torneo—Dijo furioso. De pronto se sobresaltó ante las miradas cómplices de Natsu y Happy, esos ojos le pusieron nervioso— ¿Qué me miran?

-Te gussssssta—Dijeron tanto el gato como el mago mientras el rubio se sonrojaba violentamente y ya sin contenerse abrió su boca lanzando su poderoso rugido del dragón de la luz mientras el dúo dinámico de Fairy Tail se abrazaban y saltaban lejos de su alcance entre risas.

-¡Los hare pedazos a los dos!—Bramo furioso. Una pequeña figura salto en su hombro y el mago volteo de golpe para encontrarse con su fiel amigo Lector que le miro bastante serio, al instante Sting detuvo su intento de homicidio-¿Qué pasa Lector? ¿Sucedió algo?—Dijo extrañado de la seriedad que llevaba el pequeño en la cara.

-Oí, Sting-kun…. ¿Te gusta Yukino-san?—Dijo en un tono pícaro mientras el Dragón Slayer de tercera generación atrapaba a su fiel amigo tapándole la boquita.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Lector!—Decía cada vez más avergonzado, mientras no muy lejos de allí Lucy se había encontrado con la joven Maga Celestial de Sabertooth con quien comenzó una amena conversación acerca de cómo habían estado en esos meses después de los grandes juegos y de la increíble batalla del día del Rey Dragón. A su vez, ambas se preguntaban donde estarían su respectivo dúo de Dragón Slayer y Exxced sin saber que estaban por desatar la tercera guerra mundial en medio de la playa y todo por saber si a Sting le gustaba o no Yukino.

**Recuerden… Reviews son…. Amor.**

**¬w¬ **


	4. Ella es MI Lucy

**No hay Reviews, eso significa… ¿Qué no me aman? D: uwu **

**Esperemos mejore conforme avanza la historia, ahora… ¡Pongamos NaLu! (Eso siempre trae fans)**

**Capítulo 4: Transilvania Nightmare **

Después de un día de excelsa diversión y esparcimiento todos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se dieron a la tarea de entrenar. Desde muy temprano la pelirroja más poderosa del gremio reunió a sus compañeros participantes a excepción de Laxus que partió por cuenta propia como era usual en él.

-Muy bien, desde hoy comienza nuestro entrenamiento previo para el torneo. Tenemos seis días antes que inicie oficialmente nuestra participación—Dijo ella muy seria poniendo sus manos en sus caderas—Espero lo mejor de ustedes, yo también les juro dar lo mejor de mí.

-Oí, oí Erza—llamo la atención el mago de hielo sonriendo—No necesitas ser la heroína, después de todo lucharemos como equipo—dijo sonriendo.

-El paleta tiene razón ¡Vamos a aplastar la competencia! ¡Estoy encendido!—dijo obviamente el hijo de Igneel mientras apretaba sus puños con emoción.

Mientras tanto Mirajane como Gajeel sonreían ante la excesiva alegría del chico, por su parte Erza se sentía feliz de ver semejantes ánimos en sus compañeros pero sabiendo que eso no bastaría para ganar frunció el ceño y tomo actitud seria.

-Chicos, esto no es como enfrentarnos a Dai Matō _Enbu_ en nuestra tierra—sus palabras cortaron la buena vibra del de bufanda—Ahora serán enemigos más fuertes, más feroces y sobre todo: Mas despiadados—dijo con severidad cerrando los ojos—Quiero que cada quien entrene por su cuenta, no midan sus fuerzas liberen todo su potencial y recuerden… esto no es un juego ya—les miro a todos alternando su mirada a cada par de ojos frente a ella terminando con Natsu que de golpe volvió a su sonrisa y se dio la vuelta alzando su pulgar izquierdo.

-Si crees que no podrás con algo, déjamelo a mí Erza… ¡Yo derrotare a todos por ustedes!—Dijo sacando una nueva sonrisa a sus compañeros antes de salir corriendo en dirección al volcán, listo para entrenar como nunca antes y liberar todo el fuego que llevaba en su interior y que le gritaba por salir a luchar.

Las horas pasaron y en seis diferente puntos de la hermosa y paradisiaca isla feroces entrenamientos eran llevados a cabo, buscando siempre ir mas allá de sus límites los magos de Fairy Tail no median su poder y destruían todo a su alrededor con fuego, hielo, energía oscura o feroces ataques de espadas o de hierro. En una gran planicie Erza cambiaba de armadura constantemente tratando de mejorar su control en el cambio de armaduras para hacerlo casi instantáneo y a la ves atacar con el mayor reflejo posible, la chica se giró rápidamente y apunto con sus espadas hacia una gran roca cerro sus ojos y se lanzó hacia allá rebanándola de un rápido tajo limpio. Se giró viendo la roca partirse por la mitad y sonrió satisfecha.

-Las rocas no son un digno rival ¿Sabes?—La voz que sonó la saco rápidamente de sus autoelogios girándose en esa dirección sujetando ambas espadas, sobre el pasto estaba un joven de cuclillas. Lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo chico de la noche en el barco pero ahora podía verlo más detenidamente, su piel era algo bronceada y no morena como lo vio en la oscuridad esa noche, sus ojos eran oscuros y llamativos, una de sus orejas estaba perforada y la otra no. Vestía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro. La miro con una sonrisa burlona y ella se acomodó un cabello.

-Eres el chico de la otra ves—Dijo únicamente mientras bajaba sus armas al no considerarlo una amenaza.

-Me rompes el corazón, ¡Ni recuerdas mi nombre!—Dijo dramáticamente mientras cubría su rostro con su antebrazo, ella sonrió por su faramalla.

-Eso es porque no me lo dijiste—comento burlona.

-¿Uh?—Se quedó pensativo un segundo—Que grosero he sido…disculpa el que actuara como bestia, mi nombre es Christian Ronald de Real Deal—se presentó el chico haciendo un gesto exagerado, ella al instante reconoció el nombre como el de uno de sus gremios rivales y frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso vienes a espiarme Ronald-San?—Dijo ella alzando sus espadas de nuevo, el levanto las manos sonriéndole.

-No vengo a espiarte Erza, además ya lo sé casi todo de ti he leído mucho sobre tus aventuras en esa revista de tu país… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hechicera de la semana?—pregunto curioso.

-Ah, si…aun así ¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió ella notando como el cambiaba de tema.

-Vine a invitarte a cenar—dijo sin más, con un tono galante y un tanto juguetón.

-¿Invitas a todas tus enemigas a cenar?—inquirió ella alzando las cejas, pero apenándose levemente por la invitación.

-No eres mi enemiga a lo mucho serias mi rival ya que no te tengo ningún odio, esto es una competición pero eso no significa que debamos llevarnos mal ¿Verdad?—dijo el mientras sonaba altamente lógico, la chica no se confió en lo mínimo pero bajo las armas para no verse grosera.

-Lo siento, no es correcto—le contesto simplemente.

-¿Tienes novio?

Un rápido pensamiento de cierto joven de cabellos azules llego a la cabeza de la chica y se sonrojo suavemente.

-No.

-¿Prospecto?

-No exactamente.

-¿Prometido?

-¿Cuánto tiempo me harás preguntas?

-Cuando aceptes salir conmigo—dijo sonriéndole y alzo su mano derecha, levantando un dedo—Solo una cena, veras que no te arrepentirás…. Puedes traer tus armas contigo si desconfías—dijo burlón.

La chica lo miro seriamente, sus ojos aunque arrogantes y algo pretenciosos no parecían mostrar señales de engaño pero aun no dejándose llevar por su encantadora labia considero la idea.

-Quizás—dijo simplemente.

-Eso es un medio si—se dijo riendo suavemente, su curioso acento se hacía cada vez más notorio—Te veré luego…Titania—dijo con un deje juguetón mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar despidiéndose con su mano alzada. Ella lo miro todo el tiempo y suspiro ante la idea ¿Una cena? ¿Acaso acepto una cita con un desconocido? Se sonrojo levemente y clavo sus espadas en el suelo sentándose en el piso para razonar todo lo que había pasado.

Happy: Then!

Las flamas inundaban el volcán, los mares de lava se alzaban furiosos mientras el poderoso Natsu Dragneel continuaba practicando sus mejores ataques. El cansancio lo invadía, llevaba casi ocho horas continúas atacando las grandes rocas y los ríos de magma con su fuego buscando arder incluso más que el volcán.

-Mas…Mas… ¡Mas!—Se exigía al máximo mientras que desde la parte alta del volcán era observado por su fiel amigo Exxced y su compañera rubia quienes se sentían acongojados de ver a Natsu tan metido en su entrenamiento al punto de no haber comido o descansado en tanto tiempo.

-Natsu…-susurro suavemente, con gran preocupación la jovencita mientras entre sus manos apretaba la bufanda del chico recordando un par de horas antes…

_La chica siguió al joven hasta la entrada del volcán, al verla él le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Se acercó a ella y antes que dijera algo quito la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello poniéndola en el de ella, la chica se sorprendió y sonrojo levemente._

_-Cuídame esto ¿Si? No quisiera que se queme—dijo con una enorme sonrisa solo típica de él, la idea de que Natsu le diera su objeto más preciado para cuidar la hizo sentir internamente orgullosa y a la ves apenada._

-Natsu se exige demasiado—lloraba suavemente el gatito azul que ya casi no podía soportar el calor del área.

-Así es Natsu…-dijo la maga celestial con preocupación, pero después no pudo evitar sonreír—No estrés asustado Happy, el estará bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—dijo el minino limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Porque Natsu es Natsu…el siempre busca la manera de lograrlo todo, hasta lo imposible—dijo ella en un suave susurro, su voz sonó llena de cariño y admiración, apretó la bufanda en sus manos acercándola un poco más a ella notando como tenía el curioso aroma del chico.

-Lucy….acaso…-susurro el gato en su ya famoso tono, la chica le miro con pánico sabiendo la frase que venía— ¿Te gusssssssta?—Inquirió el pequeño tapándose el hociquito con sus patitas.

-¡No digas cosas así!—Se quejó la chica bastante sonrojada antes de patear al pequeño hasta el infinito y más allá, sabiendo que como puede volar ese no sería problema—Tonto gato y sus tontas cosas de gatos chismosos—dijo ella con sus mejillas más rojas que la lava del mismo volcán.

La chica volteo hacia el mago de fuego, este estaba en el piso tirado viendo hacia arriba. Sus ojos se encontraron, él sonrió abiertamente y alzo su pulgar hacia ella, la chica le sonrió y alzo su pulgar de la misma forma.

-Oye Lucy ¡Deberíamos ir a comer! ¡Me muero de hambre!—Dijo el chico sonriendo, más tuvo que repetirlo gritando para que el ruido del volcán no le opacara. La chica se rio al verlo gritar y asintió como única respuesta, pero de golpe algo tomo a la rubia de las pierna y la arrastro hacia atrás alejándola del campo visual del chico— ¡Lucy!—Grito de golpe dando un fuerte salto acompañado de su fuego para lograr llegar a la parte superior del cráter volcánico.

Sus ojos se movieron frenéticamente en búsqueda de su compañera y lo que vio le dejo frio, un tipo de un poco más de altura que él, con cabello completamente negro excepto por unas extrañas betas de color rojizo estaba sobre ella, él tenía unos ojos rojos profundamente aterradores pero lo que dejo al chico sorprendido no era su apariencia, o el hecho que llevaba sobre si un paraguas que le cubría del sol, si no el hecho que tenía un pie sobre la mano derecha de la chica mientras con sus manos sujetaba el brazo libre de la chica, su dedo índice de la mano izquierda se volvió una fina punta y comenzó a cortar la piel blanca de la maga celestial que profirió un grito agudo sacando al mata dragones de su transe.

-Hueles tan bien…-susurro con un tono de embelesamiento el misterioso sujeto mientras alzaba su dedo punta hacia su boca lamiendo una gota de sangre de la chica con una lengua tan larga que solo parecía digna de una serpiente, se retorció levemente con un gesto retorcido-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres deliciosa también!—Abrió su boca de forma grotesca mostrando unas largas hileras de afilados colmillos, la chica trato de soltarse y liberar a uno de sus espíritus pero antes que fuese mordida un poderoso puñetazo envuelto en fuego golpeo al sujeto en el rostro mandándolo a volar montaña abajo.

-¡Natsu!—Dijo ella sorprendida, pero fuertemente aliviada que le hubiera salvado, tomo su muñeca herida haciendo presión en el área cortada para evitar que siguiera sangrando, el mata dragones no se molestó en voltear hacia ella solo camino hacia enfrente con tal furia que el suelo donde pisaba amenazaba con derretirse.

-Ya vuelvo Lucy—dijo conteniendo su furia, se adentró al bosque donde el tipo en cuestión había caído. Miro en todas direcciones buscándoles o buscando siquiera sentir su apestosa esencia, bajo la sombra de un árbol el sujeto apareció acariciando su rostro quemado que se regenero a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte… ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir la comida ajena?—Dijo con un tono burlón que hizo al hijo de Igneel enfurecer aún mas ¿Llamo a Lucy comida?

El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos, pero el tipo no borro su sonrisa altanera. Rápidamente alzo sus manos suavemente para apuntarle al de cabellos rosados que le miro listo para lanzarse a la pelea.

-Voy a destruirte…-fue el susurro del muchacho lleno de esa misma ira que profería a cualquiera que hiriera a sus amigos y sobre todo, a su Lucy.

-Oh, ¿Es eso? ¿No sabes cultura popular?—Comento burlón—Soy Donovan Sharpe Dragula, soy el líder del Gremio Transilvania Nightmare ¡Soy un vampiro muchachito tonto! ¡Soy el rey de la noche y de todos los espectros!—Bramo furioso el que se auto denominaba vampiro.

-Vampiro o no ¡Te voy a reducir a cenizas!—Junto sus manos a la altura de su rostro-**¡Rugido! ¡Del Dragón de Fuego!**—Grito con fuerza, el ser de la noche abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se volvió una sombra rápidamente mientras el fuego que lanzaba el mago de Fairy Tail arrasaba con una gran parte del bosque, al verse en esa situación el miembro del otro gremio prefirió retirarse y evitar generarse problemas en el torneo.

-Me haz aburrido—se escuchó solo su voz retumbar en las sombras—Te dejare para después Natsu Dragneel—Al oír pronunciar su nombre el chico enfureció—Y salúdame a tu noviecita… pronto será un placer degustar su sangre—seguido de esto una demencial risa lleno el lugar pero fue aplacada cuando fuertes hondas de fuego comenzaron un incendio a su alrededor.

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito cobarde!—Gritaba el chico furioso, pero al ver como no se escuchó más su cerebro hizo un clic y de golpe se dio la vuelta volviendo con su amiga a quien había dejado sola en ese momento.

En lo alto de la montaña ella le esperaba, su brazo tenía un vendaje provisional cubriendo la herida poco profunda pero si de unos cuatro centímetros de largo que termino de sangrar tras una buena aplicación de presión en ella. Cuando vio a su compañero ella sonrió y se levantó de su lugar él se acercó a ella corriendo revisándola de todas partes.

-¿Cómo estás?—pregunto preocupado, ella sonrió con ternura ya que aunque Natsu era un tipo despistado y hasta tonto cuando se trataba de sus amigos se volvía la persona más sobreprotectora y exagerada del mundo.

-Estoy bien, solo duele un poco—mintió la chica pues en realidad la herida ardía horrores y la pisada que le dio juraría que le había lastimado seriamente la muñeca pero no quiso preocupar más al Slayer.

-Te llevare con Wendy ya mismo, luego buscare a ese tipo ¡Y lo hare pagar!—dijo furioso mientras alzaba a la chica en brazos haciéndola sonrojar levemente, ella se apegó a él y con un simple movimiento le puso su bufanda donde pertenecía.

-Esto es tuyo—dijo ella tratando de cambiar el tema y calmar un poco al muchacho, el extrañamente le sonrió mostrando toda su fina dentadura blanca, la chica se extrañó.

-Tómala—dijo simplemente, ella no entendió y le miro con duda—No estará segura en mi cuello, así que tú te la quedaras hasta que termine esta copa ¿Ok?

Ella le miro con los ojos lo más abiertos que pudo, ¿Tanto confiaba en ella? ¿Le confiaría enserio el ultimo recuerdo que Igneel le había dado? Ella sonrió y tomo la bufanda apretándola contra su pecho suavemente.

-Lo siento…-susurro quedamente.

-¿Umm? ¿Por qué lo sientes?—pregunto el confundido.

-Siempre soy una carga para ti y para los demás…

El rio suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Tu nunca serás una carga Lucy, yo sé que tú eres una maga poderosa ¡Y pronto serás aún más!—dijo el con ese mismo tono de decisión que siempre usaba, ese mismo tono con el que la convencería de ir al mismo infierno y volver sin pensárselo dos veces… ese mismo tono que tanto adoraba de él y nunca se lo decía.

_-Gracias Natsu…._

**Hasta luego Mina-San ¬w¬**


	5. ¡Comienza la copa! ¡Grupo de la muerte!

**El hecho de no recibir Reviews me había deprimido un poquito, pero al ver de golpe como llegaron varios y otro par de favoritos han realzado mi esperanza en esta que es de mis historias favoritas.**

**Prepárense, que ya comienza la Copa de Campeones, acción, emoción, drama, romance ¡Todo y más! (Me siento como tráiler de película de Tom Cruise) **

**Y contestando rápido a esa Fan que pidió ver más Kagura ¡Claro que habrá más Kagura! I love that woman, ella tendrá sus escenas y hasta una pareja muy especial en esta historia. Solo espera y veras.**

**Pero bien, ya sin dar más adelantos que luego se arruina la trama.**

**Capítulo 5: Comienza la gran Copa de Campeones.**

El equipo Fairy Tail se reunió en las afueras de su hotel, una larga semana había trascurrido desde su llegada a la isla y muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Una de las de mayor alerta fue la extraña fijación del poderoso líder del gremio Transilvania Nightmare sobre la joven Lucy lo que forzó al gremio a tener a la maga celestial bajo constante vigilancia por petición/orden a punta de patadas de Natsu que hasta pidió dormir en la misma habitación que ella para tenerla vigilada, pero al saber que dormiría con Erza se sintió suficientemente aliviado.

-Muy bien…—la voz áspera de Laxus Dreyar llamo la atención de los otros cinco miembros—Prepárense…Hoy comienza todo—dijo, sus pocas palabras bastaron para hacer entender a sus compañeros. De pronto Laxus hizo algo muy poco usual en él, sonrió de medio lado viéndoles—Traten de no perder inútiles….no quiero que todo el gremio dependa de mi—dijo en un tono brabucón mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Sonrisas aparecieron en el rostro de Erza y Mirajane que sabían que Laxus había dicho eso con la única intención de motivar más a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel que al instante comenzaron a insultar al Slayer de Trueno por sus palabras tan presumidas y menospreciantes hacia ellos. Tras un caminar de quince minutos y muchos recordatorios de la madre de Laxus los magos estaban en su entrada, la entrada número catorce había sido la que les había tocado a los magos del gremio más poderoso de Fiore.

-Estén listos, en esta ceremonia asistirán los reyes de los países más importantes y serán los que sortearan los nombres de los gremios—dijo una muy seria Erza, quien había sido instruida por el maestro previamente esa mañana sobre lo que acontecería—Ellos sacaran nuestros nombres eventualmente. Quiero que se comporten, esto es algo serio—su mirada afilada y algo aterradora hizo a dúo de Slayers de primera generación y al mago de hielo asentir mecánicamente.

La reja frente a ellos se abrió lentamente, los seis se giraron en esa dirección. Natsu sonrió y choco sus puños entre sí con determinación, comenzaron a caminar dentro un largo pasillo de alrededor de veinte metros era lo que tenían que pasar, al fondo una fuerte luz brillaba y los gritos de la gente comenzaban a escucharse más y más estruendosos mientras el coro diciendo el nombre del gremio se hacía más sonoro. Una vez que llegaron al arco de la entrada los seis magos entraron a la arena, la gente de Fiore les ovaciono de pie, coreando Fairy Tail aún más fuerte, en el palco para el gremio sus compañeros gritaban de emoción mientras los chicos entraban e iban a su respectivo lugar.

Un enorme estandarte con el emblema de su gremio indicaba su lugar, en el trayecto Natsu alzo un puño en señal de desafío cosa que fue aplaudida aún más por sus fanáticos y sus compañeros. Lucy que le veía desde el palco sonrió abiertamente. Mientras Erza veía en todas direcciones en búsqueda de algo que pudiera resultar sospechoso. Una voz a todo volumen dijo:

-Del Reino de Fiore, provenientes de la ciudad de Magnolia son el primer lugar de este país, uno de los gremios más reconocidos en todo el mundo y de los que más copas poseen en la historia de este magno evento, ellos son: ¡Fairy Tail!

Los magos sonrieron ante la mención del nombre de su gremio, el orgullo les llenaba pero no les dominaba. Rápidamente Natsu movió su cabeza buscando una peste que le llego de golpe, frunció el ceño totalmente viendo a cuatro equipos de distancia a ese maldito que había atacado a Lucy, el sujeto llevaba su parasol sobre su cabeza y era acompañado por otros cinco extraños sujetos.

-El...—susurro con furia y trato de ir en su dirección pero fue sujetado del brazo por Laxus para sorpresa del de cabellos rosados.

-Cálmate Natsu…si haces un show aquí nos expulsaran y no podrás vengarte—dijo muy sereno, sin voltear a verlo. Natsu dio un tirón al brazo para que le soltara y el rubio así lo hizo—Guarda tus fuerzas, encontrémoslo en el torneo…y entonces hazlo pedazos.

Una sonrisa fiera se dibujó en el rostro del hijo de Igneel, el nieto de su maestro tenía razón debía esperar y aplastarlo frente a todo el mundo en ese coliseo. Solo así le haría pagar lo suficiente por lo que había hecho siete días antes. El presentador entonces dio a conocer el nombre del siguiente equipo cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-De Fiore, son el segundo lugar de ese Reino. Ellos son ¡Sabertooth!

El simple pronunciar de nombre hizo a la gente de Fiore estallar en aplausos, el equipo que ya había sido enemigo de Fairy Tail en anterior ocasión entro a la arena con su líder Sting a la cabeza quien sonrió a Natsu retador. Los dientes de sable se posicionaron a su lado y Sting se acercó a ellos.

-No nos podremos ver hasta la fase de eliminación directa—dijo el chico sonriendo de medio lado pues ningún gremio podría enfrentarse a otro de su país en la fase de grupos—Así que esfuérzate Natsu-San, quiero verte en la siguiente ronda….y derrotarte—Su voz seria y retadora encendió el lado competitivo del Slayer de fuego quien le miro sonriendo.

-Trata de llegar allá y lo decidiremos Sting—le devolvió la media sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de lucir "rudo" y así molestar al rubio de Sabertooth, cosa que funciono pues el Slayer de tercera generación arrugo la nariz y se regresó con los suyos.

En un palco bastante elevado una fina mesa adornada con un mantel que lucía costoso era utilizada por un par de hombres. Uno era de cabello rubio muy mal pintado y de unos cuarenta años mientras el otro lucia de no menos de treinta y cinco teniendo el cabello negro y un tanto corto casi pareciendo un peinado militar.

-Que emocionante es ver a tantos gremios ¿No les parece querido público?—Hablaba el rubio atravesó de un micrófono mágico que transmitía su voz a lo largo de las gradas, el junto al otro hombre eran los narradores oficiales del evento—Por si apenas sintonizan, es un placer presentarme de nuevo soy Hugo y estoy con mi compañero Menester "Manny" Dara, hasta el momento han ingresado ya 18 gremios—dijo con una voz llena de emoción a pesar de su edad.

-Ciertamente mi amigo, los gremios de Sin y Fiore son los de los más llamativos, tanto Transilvania Nightmare como Mythycal Beast son gremios de temer, pero de parte de Fiore han venido cuatro gremios muy peligrosos—dijo el hombre con una perfecta voz de narrador de futbol—Y no olvidemos, tenemos a uno de los dos equipos que más veces ha ganado este torneo: Fairy Tail, poseedores de nueve Copas de Campeones en sus arcas y no dudemos que vendrán por la ansiada decima.

-¡Oh sí! Y es que ellos se han reforzado, no solo cuentan con la poderosa Erza "Titania" Scarlet y con La Demonio Mirajane, si no que tienen a no uno, ni tampoco dos ¡Si no tres Dragón Slayer en sus filas!

-¡Este será un torneo digno de recordar! Si no pudo venir le recomiendo buscar en su país donde será transmitido el evento a base de Lacrima Visión porque créame ¡Esto no es algo que quieran perderse!—Decía mientras más equipos iban entrando, los miembros de Fairy Tail mayores veían y estudiaban a cada rival que entraba.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron y las tinieblas llenaron el coliseo. Todos los gremios ya dentro se pusieron en pose defensiva listos para lo que fuese a suceder pero cuando una luz se encendió iluminando el túnel de entrada, en este estaba un joven de piel algo tostada por el sol alzando sus manos en pose un tanto exagerada pero ciertamente imponente.

-¡Y han llegado!—El púbico del país Pergrande estallo al instante, pancartas de apoyo con el nombre "Real Deal" surgieron de entre las enardecidas fanáticas del astro que acababa de entrar, el chico camino sonriéndole a su público mientras tocaba su pecho con los dedos índices y luego apuntaba al suelo moviendo sus labios diciendo "Yo, aquí"

-¡Y aquí esta! ¡El gremio que empata a Fairy Tail en copas! ¡El gremio que es conocido como uno de los mejores! ¡Real Deal!—La gente coreaba el nombre de Ronald mientras él seguía regodeándose en el amor que su gente y sus fanáticos le daban, tras el entro el resto de su gremio, cuatro chicos y una chica quienes saludaban a todo mundo con las manos alzadas.

Natsu al instante fijo su vista en uno de ellos, el chico en cuestión tenía el cabello azul y los ojos color zafiro, el caminaba sonriendo y alzaba sus manos haciendo un corazón con sus dedos índices y pulgares de ambas manos mientras el público le imitaba en la seña.

-Entre ellos viene la más nueva adquisición del gremio, como quizás ya ustedes sepan Real Deal es uno de los gremios más ricos del mundo y es brutalmente famoso porque cuando encuentran a algún mago muy poderoso en algún gremio lo contratan y pagan por él. Ahora tenemos en nuestra vista a su nueva adquisición el que los rumores apuntan como el segundo mago más caro de la historia solo detrás del mismo Ronald—decía el comentarista leyendo la información que tenia del gremio.

-Ciertamente y valió cada centavo, pues no todos los días puedes poseer a un Dragón Slayer de primera generación, aunque en eso Fairy Tail parece estar a la cabeza—secundo su compañero, al oír esto Natsu vio al chico fijamente de nuevo entreabriendo los labios, el de cabello azul giro la vista hacia él y le sonrió ampliamente aunque algo de timidez se veía en sus ojos cuando se formó junto a sus compañeros.

-Otro Dragón Slayer…que pequeño es el mundo—comento Gajeel para sí mientras otros equipos eran presentados, Natsu asintió aun a sabiendas que no le estaba hablando a él.

-Me pregunto si sabrá algo de su Dragón—murmuro Natsu un tanto pensativo, sonrió y choco su puño derecho con su palma izquierda—Bien, cuando lo vea le preguntare—dijo con decisión mientras los equipos al fin eran terminados de presentar.

En total treinta y dos equipos estaban allí, todos acomodados por secciones que les dividía por país. Treinta y dos equipos de diez países era el total, de algunos cuatro clasificaron de otros a lo mucho uno, pero al final de cuentas los gremios eran la crema y nata de la magia en todo el mundo, nadie era un enemigo fácil y cualquiera podía ser un enemigo invencible.

-Bien, ahora que los participantes ya están aquí procederemos con la ceremonia de inauguración por parte de sus majestades, los reyes de Pergrande, Fiore y Minstrel. Por su parte, el rey de Caelum ha caído enfermo y su salud impidió su asistencia por lo que nos informan que su hijo el príncipe Wilhelm ha venido en su lugar—en el instante que eso fue dicho cientos de gritos de jovencitas se escucharon, una mar de orgasmos espontáneos se liberó incluyendo en el palco de Fairy Tail.

-¡El príncipe Wilhelm de Caelum!—Dijo Lucy sorprendida, mientras a su amada amiga Levy le brillaban los ojos de emoción. Cana por su parte no entendía todo el alboroto pero todo quedo dicho cuando en un enorme palco a la vista de todos los presentes apareció un joven de no más de veinte amaneceres, su cabello era rubio como el de Lucy y sus ojos violetas de la tonalidad más curiosa que uno se pudiera imaginar. Suspiros invadieron el lugar al instante mientras la bebedora del gremio entendió al instante a que se referían.

Posteriormente junto al principito un hombre mayor y regordete se quedó de pie, vestía ropas fastuosas y un gran sombrero muy fino cubría su ya notoria calva. Tenía un lunar en su mejilla izquierda y sus manos adosadas con ostentosos anillos de oro y diamantes, el rey de Minstrel nunca había sido un hombre de humildad y eso era más que obvio. Después de el apareció un hombre mucho más pequeño, casi del tamaño del maestro Makarov que se tuvo que subir a un banco para ser visible y al instante fue reconocido por nuestro protagonista.

-¡Es el cabeza de calabaza!—dijo Natsu apuntando hacia el rey Thoma quien saludaba a toda persona que había acudido al evento. Y por último el rey de Pergrande apareció, era un hombre extremadamente delgado y de una altura aterradora, rondaba los dos metros y veinte, su rostro era muy viejo y sus parpados estaban siempre caídos casi como si tuviera sus ojos cerrados.

-Bienvenidos fieros magos—hablo el príncipe y su voz fue acompañada de más suspiros.

-¡Este es el más grande torneo de magos jamás creado!—Hablo el rey Thoma evitando usar su tradicional "Kabo" al final de cada oración-

-Esperamos…un…gran….evento…. —La voz del rey de Pergrande sonaba muy lenta, casi como si estuviera en extremo cansado y el simple hecho de escucharla generaba mucho aburrimiento en especial en Natsu que se le deformo la boca al oírle.

-Este evento es para buscar al mejor, a los mejores ¡Para ser los que están por sobre todos!—El rey de Caelum comenzó con un largo discurso, la gente del público le veía atenta mientras los participantes se dividían entre quien prestaba atención y quien sencillamente ignoraba lo que el hombre ostentoso y rico decía.

-Estos reyes sí que son raros, casi hacen al cabeza de calabaza lucir normal—Susurro Natsu riendo por lo bajo antes de que Mira y Erza le dirigieran una cara de susto que lo hizo quedarse calladito.

-Siguen siendo reyes Natsu, ten más respeto—dijo Gray a forma de burla más que de regaño pues noto como le reprendieron con la mirada, y hablando de miradas el volteo hacia donde se encontraba Lamia Scale para encontrarse con su amigo Lyon pero este no veía en su dirección si no en lugar de….

-¡Juvia te dedicare todas mis victorias en nombre de nuestro amor!—Dijo el albino apuntando sus manos en gesto exagerado hacia la chica que se escondía en el palco de su gremio tratando que no la viera más.

-¡Bastardo!—Maldijo Gray notando como le ignoraba, tomo el cuello de su propia camisa listo para desvestirse pero un golpe en la cabeza con el puño de Laxus basto para calmarlo.

-Bien hecho Laxus—le felicito Mirajane al ver cómo es que el Slayer de trueno manejaba al que era "Su equipo" pues él era el líder del mismo.

-Alguien debe evitar que hagan que nos descalifiquen—se excusó el rubio mientras el mago de hielo acariciaba su cabeza y el de cabello rosado se burlaba a rienda suelta de su amigo por el dolor que le habían infringido.

-Presten atención—ordeno ahora Erza mientras veía a los reyes comenzar a sacar nombres de unas grandes cajas, mientras una sensual presentadora en un exageradamente revelador traje acomodaba los nombres, los magos oigan y veían nombres ser pronunciados y les era de desinterés hasta que un nombre fue reconocido por ellos.

-Lamia Scale—dijo el rey de Fiore sonriendo al haber sacado un gremio de su propio país, como tercer lugar de su país ellos quedaron en el tercer puesto del grupo A, viendo a sus rivales eran dos gremios desconocidos por lo que no vieron nada de qué preocuparse hasta que….

-Real Deal—dijo ahora el príncipe que tomo el puesto de su padre para el evento, los humos se caldearon rápidamente y las personas comenzaron a emocionarse ¿Una pelea entre esos dos gremios? ¡Maravilloso!

-Pero mira nada más Hugo, esta sí que es un grupo de la muerte aunque todo gremio aquí es fuerte, Lamia Scale y Real Deal están a otro nivel—dijo muy emocionado el comentarista atraves de su micrófono.

-Imagínate esto, dos magos Santos luchando uno contra el otro y a su vez una God Slayer contra un Dragón Slayer ¡Simplemente increíble!—decía el otro narrador que no cabía en sí de la emoción, Erza giro su mirada rápidamente hacia Real Deal donde el joven que le había coqueteado anteriormente ya esperaba su mirada, el apunto a si mismo suavemente y con la otra mano alzo su dedo índice diciendo "Yo soy el uno" con un movimiento de sus labios sin emitir sonido y esto hizo que ella se sorprendiera ¿Él era el más poderoso de los diez magos santos? Eso era imposible.

-Sabertooth—leyó el rey de Caelum mientras el líder del gremio ya mencionado sonreía con fiereza viendo en que grupo les había tocado, no había nadie sobresaliente así que miro hacia Natsu y hablo—Nos vemos en la final—dijo mientras su gremio se daba la vuelta para conversar acerca de sus futuros rivales ya declarados.

Pero Natsu no le prestaba atención, solo veía directo hacia la pizarra donde los nombres de los gremios eran apuntada. El gremio de ese bastardo vampiro ya había sido mencionado y quedaba solo un espacio en su grupo, el deseaba con todo el corazón que su gremio ocupara ese lugar para poder encontrarlo en batalla y poder hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos más su deseo no se cumplió ya que otro Gremio fue puesto allí completando el grupo, una risa prepotente escapo del Dragula quien miro al Slayer de fuego se soslayó alzando su dedo medio, el Fairy casi se lanzó pero Laxus le detuvo del hombro repitiéndole con la simple mirada que no era el momento aun.

-Lo hare pedazos…-mascullo el chico regresando un paso atrás para tratar de calmarse.

-Más te vale hacerlo Salamander—dijo Gajeel ofreciéndole algo de apoyo, aunque él y Natsu tuvieran sus diferencias Lucy era una casi buena amiga de él, después de todo "Era su coneja musical" y era de las pocas personas que no le tenían miedo o desconfianza.

-No me lo tienes que repetir—dijo burlón viendo a su amigo perforado, este puso la misma cara de chiquillo burlón y chocaron puños para los "celos" de Gray al ver que le quitaban a su mejor amigo-enemigo-rival eterno.

-Fairy…Tail…. —susurro por último el Rey de Pergrande, los seis pares de ojos se dirigieron a la pizarra. Les había tocado el segundo espacio del bloque F, sonrieron pues era su letra. Sus rivales ya estaban colocados y pudieron leer sus nombres: Mythycal Beast, The Brotherhood y Sixth Sense.

-Bien, vamos a ganar—dijo Natsu con decisión chocando sus puños mutuamente viendo hacia los lados para ver a sus oponentes—_ ¡Estoy encendido!_

_-Natsu nunca lo supo, quizás era algo sencillamente inevitable pero allí estaba. Entre todas esas personas en esa arena estaba quien liberaría el fin…el fin de todo y de todos…y el fin de sí mismo…._

**Lo último es para dejarlos en intriga.**

**Sayonara Mina-San ¬3¬**


	6. Serpientes VS Reyes ¡Agua VS Hielo!

**Que comienza el torneo damas y caballeros, hagan sus apuestas ¿Quién llegara a la final? No crean que solo Real Deal y Fairy Tail son competidores fuertes porque créanme, el mundo es amplio y los magos en el son variados…**

**Sin más ¡Comencemos!**

**Capítulo 6: ¡Lamia Scale VS Real Deal! ¡Agua VS Hielo!**

La noche paso rápidamente, algunos miembros de Fairy Tail se dividieron en sus propias actividades pero los seis participantes y sus dos bancas decidieron no hacerle a lo tonto, asistieron a la arena a ver las batallas pues aunque les tocaría pelear a ellos hasta dentro de dos días, ya que el primer día competirían los grupos de la A, B y C más al ser ellos del grupo F serian hasta el segundo día de batallas, a pesar de eso deseaban ver a ese que era su gremio aliado y sobre todo Gray que tenía curiosidad de ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto Lyon en ese tiempo.

-Sí que es interesante—Decía Lucy mientras caminaba, alrededor de su cuello la bufanda de Natsu seguía y en sus manos una revista de hechicería.

-¿Ohm? ¿Qué lees?—Pregunto con curiosidad su compañero de rosados cabellos, ella le mostro el título del artículo que leía "Real Deal: Nacidos para la gloria".

-Aquí viene un reporte de los miembros de ese gremio, incluyendo el de su líder Christian Ronald Di Stefano—decía ella leyendo más—Dicen que su magia es muy poderosa y que es famoso por…-leyó más y se quedó extrañada—Por ser un "Genio, filántropo, arrogante y pretencioso mago cuya habilidad para destruir cosas sin sentido es increíble"—leyó palabra por palabra.

-Tche suena como Salamander pero más afeminado—dijo Gajeel ganándose un golpe del susodicho y antes que pelearan Erza les calmo con una mirada asesina, luego se acercó a Lucy curiosa del joven que la invitaba a salir.

-¿Me la permites?—Pregunto educadamente, la rubia le paso la revista y ella comenzó a leer:

"_Christian Ronald, conocido por muchas personas como *El mago más poderoso de la época actual* es sinónimo de grandeza, su poder habilidad, velocidad y manejo de la magia no parecen tener igual y a sus 25 años ha demostrado ser alguien insuperable. A su vez su extraña personalidad arrogante pero a la vez humanitaria sorprende a las personas, sabiéndose que percibe un salario de diecisiete millones de Jewels por misión el joven dona casi una tercia parte a caridades y ayudas en su país natal *Joya* a pesar de vivir en Pergrande"_

Las cejas de Erza se alzaron suavemente ¿Así que era un arrogante y maldito pero en el fondo se las hacía de filántropo? Sonaba como el típico millonario que lo hacía por quedar bien, pero siguió leyendo mientras su equipo se adentraba en el coliseo. Como competidores un palco privado les esperaba con una buena vista del campo de batalla, ella se sentó y continuo su lectura.

"_Muchos datos son curiosos sobre él, como por ejemplo el coste que tuvo a su gremio actual: 96 millones de Jewels tuvo que indemnizar el maestro Florence de Real Deal al maestro del gremio Red Devils de donde era originario el astro de Joya quien sin duda acepto por el bien del muchacho y para que desarrollara este tremendo potencial. En otros aspectos el joven había sido famoso por salir con la poderosa maga y modelo Ariana Shayk con quien estuvo vinculado sentimentalmente hasta su triste rompimiento hace ya cuatro meses, actualmente el joven mago parecía alejado de ese aspecto pero nuestro mejor Paparazzi le ha captado tras una nueva presa la poderosa y ya altamente famosa Erza "Titania" Scarlet del gremio Fairy Tail de Fiore"_

Dejo de leer de golpe. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras un sonrojo subía por sus mejillas y llegaba hasta sus orejas, una idea surgió por su cabeza, abriría sus ojos de nuevo y ahora esas palabras no estarían allí. Con todo su pesar abrió sus ojos lentamente deseando con el alma no ver eso, solo para encontrarse con Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia y Gajeel leyendo el artículo desde sus costados ella sin tardar rompió la revista en mil pedazos mientras sus oídos echaban humo.

Cinco pares de ojos se le quedaron viendo, ella reconoció esa mirada y se hundió en su lugar queriendo que la tierra se la comiera.

-¿Qué…Que me ven?—Susurro tratando de sonar amenazante, pero más que eso sonó mas cohibida.

-Te gussssssta—dijeron los cinco tratando de no reír en exceso, ella se levantó de golpe pero la mano de la demonio la detuvo de cometer un homicidio múltiple.

-¿Qué crees que opine "ya sabes quién"?—Pregunto Mira sonriendo maliciosamente, Erza se atraganto al instante con su propia saliva ¡Se había olvidado! ¡¿Y si Jellal leía eso?!—Quizás le den celos y al fin acepte…dejar a su "ya-sabes-que"—decía ella, mientras Erza juraba nunca jamás contarle ninguna cosa personal a Mira: Era una maldita arma de doble filo.

-Si terminaron de chismear—Dijo el fastidiado rubio del equipo, las risas de fondo pararon—Esto ya va a comenzar—Su voz seria les ordeno tácitamente que sentaran sus traseros y ellos así hicieron, Natsu tenía ya mucha comida que había encargado al vendedor que pasaba por allí.

-¡Esto será divertido! ¡Estoy encendido!—Lleno su boca de maíz tostado mientras en el centro un referee daba las últimas instrucciones de la batalla, sería una batalla de uno vs uno por round, tres rounds a disputarse por lo que cada gremio debía elegir cuidadosamente a sus tres competidores, en caso de un empate se llevaría a cabo una muerte súbita solo con alguno de los tres magos que ya hayan peleado.

-De parte de Lamia Scale… él es, el mago de hielo y uno de sus magos recientemente nombrados de clase S: ¡Lyon Bastia!—La voz del presentador encendió al público de Fiore, Gray casi se caía de su lugar mientras veía a su excompañero de entrenamiento salir al centro de la arena saludando a su público.

-¡¿Cómo ese maldito se volvió de clase S antes que yo?!—Bramaba furioso, su camisa voló al instante y casi saltaba a la arena de no ser porque su compañera Juvia le sujeto y de paso manoseo de más.

-No Gray-Sama ¡Deténgase!—Decía ella no deseándolo pues le estaba apretando el fino y bien marcado tórax que tenía el mago de hielo.

-Y por parte de Real Deal, es la más nueva adquisición de este gremio ¡Un Dragón Slayer! ¡Jareth Poseidra!—Decía apuntando hacia la otra entrada, el chico de cabellos azules salía alzando sus manos y haciendo de nueva cuenta el símbolo de corazón el público de su país Midi así como la gente del país de su gremio Pergrande le aplaudían fuertemente y algunos imitaban el símbolo que hacía con sus dedos.

-Tche puede ser un Dragón Slayer como nosotros ¿Pero qué necesidad tiene de hacer ese símbolo tan gay?—decía Gajeel a forma de burla mientras veía el símbolo que hacía.

-No sé, es algo raro—decía Natsu viendo con interés al chico de cabellos azulados.

-Bueno, según leí sobre él, ese muchacho siempre hace un corazón con sus manos en dedicatoria a su novia quien ha sido su pareja desde que eran muy jóvenes—decía Lucy viendo la arena—A mí me parece algo muy lindo de hacer—admitió.

-¿Ah sí?—Dijo Natsu pensativo, entonces sonrió y alzo su mano al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus dedos exceptuando el pulgar y el dedo índice—Entonces yo hare esto cuando entre, para ti porque eres mi pareja—Su sonrisa se mantuvo y sin darse cuenta le genero un fuerte sonrojo a la muchacha, aparentemente el Slayer por "pareja" entendió pareja de trabajo y no pareja sentimental.

En el centro de la arena los dos magos que se iban a enfrentar se acercaban el uno al otro, Lyon era mucho mayor que el muchacho tanto en edad visible como en altura mas eso no le hizo bajar la guardia, el conocía bien lo que eran los Dragón Slayer y no se confiaría por su apariencia de muchachito.

-Que sea una buena batalla—dijo el joven de Real Deal ofreciéndole la mano, Bastia le miro unos segundos pero le devolvía el gesto cortésmente.

-Deseo con fervor ver todo el poder de un Dragón Slayer—El muchacho rival del albino sonrió algo tímido pero asintió diciéndole un suave "Entendido" se soltaron y retrocedieron varios pasos sin darse la espalda, el árbitro se alejó lo suficiente y sin más grito.

-¡Comiencen!

Ambos se observaban a los ojos, las manos de Lyon fueron las primeras en moverse y con fuerza grito:

**-¡Ice Maker: Eagle!—**Rápidamente de sus manos el círculo mágico apareció y una gran cantidad de hielo se formó sontamente una gran parvada de águilas de hielo volaron hacia el Slayer que rápidamente junto sus manos por igual.

-¡**Torrencial: Water Gun!—**Rápidamente apretó las mejillas como si contuviera el aire y de su boca rápidos disparos de agua salieron contra las figurillas de hielo voladoras dándoles con gran fuerza causando que se destruyeran, ambos magos continuaron atacándose con esto hasta que el albino detuvo su ataque dándose cuenta que su truco más básico no serviría.

-Veo que posees talento y una buena puntería—admitió el mago de hielo caminando lentamente hacia su derecha, el chico lo imito siempre quedando uno delante del otro pero separados por varios metros.

-Mi compañero Isco me ha ayudado a eso—dijo el muy orgulloso de que un mago de clase S le haya alagado—Aunque no peleas en serio aun ¿Verdad? Se nota—dijo el muy perspicaz.

Una ligera risa escapo del albino y le miro serio pero con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Ciertamente, pero lamentó haberte insultado no quería pasarme y llegar a herirte. Pero ahora veo que eres muy poderoso y por eso será mejor ir con todo contra ti—Dijo juntando sus manos de nuevo**— ¡Ice Maker: Dragón! ¡Ice Maker: Twin Tiger! ¡Ice Maker: Snake!**

Conforme hablaba el circulo de magia en sus manos brillaba con intensidad, primero un enorme dragón de hielo ataco al muchacho que se vio obligado a saltar para evitarlo en pleno aire un enorme tigre de dos cabezas le ataco y logro arañarle una pierna generándole un fuerte rasguño pero no demasiado profundo. El Slayer gruño, se voltea hacia el tigre y el dragón que le esperaban en el suelo y tomo aire.

**-¡Suiryu no: Hoko!**

Un poderoso torrente de agua broto de su boca lanzado con gran potencia, este impacto contra las dos figuras de hielo derritiéndolas por su excesivo calor Lyon miro esto con cautela y golpeo el suelo generando un pilar de hielo ya que todo el suelo de la arena se llenó de agua. El mago de ese elemento cayó sobre el suelo mojado, el agua le llegaba ahora a los tobillos.

-Estamos en mi elemento ahora—dijo el chico sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Creo que olvidaste algo…yo use tres veces mi magia—dijo Lyon mientras de debajo de la tierra una gran serpiente de hielo surgía enredándose alrededor del cuerpo del de cabellos azules apretándolo fuertemente—Serpiente ¡Aprieta!

El mago de hielo apretó su mano fuertemente, los ojos de su rival se abrieron mientras la serpiente hacía de boa constrictora dándole una enorme presión a sus huesos y órganos internos, apretó los dientes fuertemente tratando de evitar caer en pánico a pesar de estar en tan terrible situación.

-Valla, parece que Lyon-Sama tiene la situación bajo control—decía Juvia que veía la pelea con interés.

-Más le vale a ese idiota no confiarse, los Dragón Slayer no son de fiar—La voz de Gray sonaba molesta, sobre todo porque Juvia veía tan entretenida a su viejo amigo pelear.

Mientras tanto Lyon veía a su invocación de hielo apretar cada vez más el cuerpo de su rival, se acercó lentamente congelando el agua por donde pasaba para no mojar sus botas y a estar a medio metro apretó su mano un poco más.

-Ríndete, mi Boa no se detendrá hasta que tus huesos estén rotos o alguno de tus órganos haya explotado por la presión: No tienes forma de liberarte—dijo el muy serio, no quería llegar a matar a su oponente pero en las reglas del torneo estipulaba que si la situación se daba sería algo considero como "legal" ya que todos accedieron al mismo.

-Lo…Lo siento—Mascullo el de ojos zafiro, sus ojos estaban llenos de decisión y Lyon reconoció esa misma mirada, eran los ojos que tanto Natsu como Wendy llegaron a mostrar alguna vez—Pero mi Gremio confía en mi ¡Y no los defraudare!—Alzo el mentón suavemente y lo bajo de golpe mordiendo a la enorme serpiente de hielo, el coliseo se paralizo cuando un sonido se escuchó ¿Acaso ese muchacho estaba succionando a la serpiente?

-¿Qué estás?—

De pronto la invocación de hielo se comenzó a achicar, su presión disminuyo y al instante Lyon entendió que pasaba ¡Él estaba bebiéndose a su serpiente! La boa desapareció convirtiéndose en puro líquido que entro a la boca del Slayer, el suspiro y su aliento fue visible debido a lo frio que era.

-Bien…Ya he bebido algo ¡Y me siento refrescado!—Decía sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la mejilla que seguía húmeda, en alguna parte del coliseo un "¡Maldito copión esa es mi frase!" se escuchaba, pero el muchacho acuático estaba concentrado en su rival—Eres un rival demasiado peligroso para no hacer esto contigo…-suspiro pesadamente, juntando sus manos.

-No creas que te dejare hacer algo—Las manos del mago de hielo se juntaron igual—**Ice Maker: Coraza Caparazón—**Presintiendo un gran ataque género no una sino varias capaz de grueso hielo a su alrededor, estas cubrieron todo ángulo de ataque posible de parte del Slayer mientras Lyon se preparaba para ejecutar su "Ice Maker: Ice Fall" en cuanto tuviera oportunidad más en el instante que junto sus manos un ligero "crack" llamo su atención frente a él Slayer acaba de romper el hielo de un puñetazo y le tomaba del rostro con la mano.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Cómo había roto sus múltiples defensas rápidamente? En el palco de Lamia Scale tampoco podían creerlo, la defensa de Lyon era algo que muy pocos enemigos habían logrado pasar más el muchacho los traspasos cada una con solo un golpe.

-Soy el Dragón Slayer de Agua, mi padre Poseidra era el señor de los mares. ¡Ningún ataque con agua, hielo o vapor podrá detenerme!—Su voz sonó sin soberbia u orgullo, solo decía lo que era verdad rápidamente arrojo a Lyon al aire el mago de hielo se volteo en el aire no dispuesto a rendirse aun.

**-¡Ice Maker: Ice Fall!**

Una gigantesca nube de tormenta se formó sobre el coliseo, de golpe del cielo enormes pilares de hielo llovieron como gigantescos granizos del tamaño de una camioneta abalanzándose sobre su enemigo más el chico miro con determinación al Bastia y se agacho tocando el agua bajo sus pies.

-**Mist: Steam Stream**…—Susurro el soplando, de su boca vapor surgió y al tocar el líquido y por igual parte congelada previamente por el albino, esta se derritió formando una gigantesca nube de vapor que rápidamente subió, conforme el vapor ardiendo alcanzaba el hielo este se derretía alimentando así el creciente ataque el de Lamia Scale se sorprendió viéndose rodeado de la abrumadora corriente de vapor que le ataco sin piedad sintiendo como su piel se quemaba ante el inmenso calor.

**-¡Ice Maker: Fall!—**A pesar de su piel quemaba a horrores el mantuvo la compostura preparando su salida de la situación, su cuerpo se rodeó de hielo y como un gigantesco Iceberg en pleno aire cayo hacia tierra con dirección a su rival, el muchacho lo vio y tomo aire de nuevo.

**-¡Suiryu No: Hoko!**

El poderoso rugido del dragón de agua surgió hacia su oponente pero extrañamente el hielo del Iceberg se derretía pero no disminuía, el aumento la presión del ataque pero aun así no funcionaba y solo cuando estuvo muy cerca pudo verlo: Dentro de la estructura de hielo Lyon usaba su magia para ir manteniendo congelado su "vehículo" De caída, ya a dos metros de chocar el gran bloque de hielo se partió y de un rápido salto Lyon le llego al muchacho con una feroz patada de hacha haciéndolo dar fuerte contra el suelo, ya en el piso el mago de Scale no tardo en seguir y le pateo fuertemente el rostro mientras juntaba sus manos.

**-¡Ice Maker: Knife!**

De sus manos surgieron dos cuchillos que rápido lanzo contra el mago, mas este golpeo el suelo a sus lados usándolo como apoyo para girarse y derribar al Bastia que erro su lanzamiento con intenciones mortales, el muchacho limpio algo de sangre de su mejilla y envistió fuertemente al mago de Lamia llevándolo directo contra una de las paredes del coliseo estrellándolo con una fuerza brutal que no parecía propia de un muchacho que aunque fornido no era una mole de músculos.

-¡Esta pelea si qué mola!—Natsu estaba emocionado, una pelea de semejante nivel no se veía diario y entre más veía pelear a ambos sus intenciones de desafiar tanto al Mago de hielo como al Slayer de agua se hacían cada vez más grandes.

Lyon marco distancia de una fuerte patada, se sujetó el costado derecho ya que el Dragón de agua casi estuvo por romperle una costilla de ese feroz impacto, con su mano arranco su camisa para felicidad de las fanáticas y congelo sus costillares superficialmente.

-No importa si me rompes los huesos ¡No voy a perder!—La decisión de Lyon por ganar llego a sus compañeros, las hermanas Blendy se sorprendieron de lo mucho que su compañero se esforzaba, Jura por su parte sonrió con orgullo viéndolo.

-¡Tú puedes Lyon! ¡Tú puedes Lyon!—La voz de Chelia le apoyaba a todo pulmón, su prima la apoyaba en el sentimiento a la vez que gritaban "Eso es amor por el gremio"

-Eres un oponente fuerte Lyon Bastia y por eso te admiro—El mago de agua aunque extrañado por la desnudes de su oponente le miró fijamente—Pero mi gremio cuenta conmigo, mis compañeros más aun y les prometí no fallar. Esta es mi primera batalla en un torneo como miembro de Real Deal ¡Y no va a ser una derrota!

Ambos magos tomaron posición de batalla, fuertes auras de hielo y agua surgieron de ellos mientras la mitad de la arena se congelaba con enormes pilares surgiendo del suelo al tiempo que de la otra mitad torrentes de agua surgían del suelo inundando esa parte, ambos elementos iguales pero en diferentes estados chocaron generando fuertes oleadas de frio en todo el lugar.

La gente no aplaudía ni hacia sonido alguno, no porque no les gustara lo que veían ¡Si no todo lo contrario! La pelea estaba más que increíble y las emociones no les permitían articular palabra, la batalla siguió púas de hielo y fuertes chorros de agua volaban a diestra y siniestra y tras algo de pelea ambos magos se encontraron en medio del campo donde comenzaron una fuerte pelea a puño limpio, los golpes volaban de un rostro al otro mientras se sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría.

**-Ice Maker: Ice Claws**

Las manos de Lyon se volvieron gigantescas garras gracias a su hielo pero al intentar atrapar al mago de agua este pasó sobre su cuerpo de un salto tocando su espalda.

-Lo lamento…-Se escuchó que susurraba—**Arte secreto del Dragón Slayer: Control de la sangre, paro de torrente**—En cuanto pronuncio el hechizo el albino sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, específicamente en su corazón se sujetó esa área con la mano mientras su respiración se dificultaba, su visión se volvió borrosa y lentamente cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida. Todo el mundo en la arena se quedó en silencio total hasta que la voz del réferi dio por terminada la pelea, los gritos comenzaron de forma eufórica, pero lejos de celebrar su victoria el mago de agua toco a Lyon de nuevo deshaciendo su hechizo que poco antes había detenido la sangre en el torrente de su rival casi matándolo.

-¡Lyon!—Las voces de las primas del gremio Lamia Scale sonaron, ambas corrieron hacia su compañero tomándolo en brazos, la God Slayer miro al que le había derrotado furiosa y solo porque fue detenida por Jura no se lanzó sobre el—¡¿Qué le hiciste?!—La voz de Chelia sorprendió a sus propios compañeros, estaba realmente furiosa.

-Use mi magia de agua para detener su sangre—dijo el explicando lo más calmado que pudo, aunque una gran cantidad de culpa fue visible en sus ojos—Solo fue un poco…no tendrá daños, se los juro—dijo el con serio arrepentimiento, luego de eso corrió hacia su lado sin saludar más al público y salto hacia el palco de su gremio donde sus compañeros y compañero le esperaban.

-Nada mal novato—dijo uno de sus compañeros, este tenía una altura bastante baja para lo que eran sus demás compañeros no rondando más del metro setenta y cinco, su rostro era relajado, su cabello marrón y su cara era adornada por una media barba relativamente bien cuidada.

-No lo alientes Iker, Jareth te contuviste mucho y eso hizo que tu oponente te hiriera, deberías ser más asertivo a la hora de pelear en algo así de importante, ese tipo tenía el potencial de hacerte pedazos en cualquier momento—La siempre imponente voz de Ronald hizo al chico dar un suave respingo, el sonrió apenado y rasco su nuca.

-Me gusta pelear pero no me gusta usar ese tipo de magia…no es algo justo ganar así, pude haberlo matado…—suspiro pesadamente, de pronto un gato de color verde suave brinco sobre su cabeza sus ojos lucia entrecerrados casi como si pensara o tuviera flojera.

-No debes preocuparte, en este concurso todos están dispuesto a dar todo por su gremio incluso nosotros—dijo el gato con una voz tan relajada que parecía voz de autoayuda, el muchacho sonrió levemente—Además… tú no eres así, nunca matarías a alguien a menos que no hubiera otra alternativa ¿Verdad amiguito?—Agacho su felina cabeza viéndolo a los ojos.

-Cierto...Gracias Karim—dijo sonriéndole al minino cargándolo en brazos, él le alzo la patita haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz como parecía ser algo típico en el al tiempo que los otros integrantes decidían quien sería el siguiente pero al ver que de Lamia Scale solo Jura se quedó en el campo la decisión estaba tomada: Piedra papel o tijeras.

-¡Jah! ¡Piedra rompe papel!—Dijo Ronald alzando su puño cerrado, sus amigos lo miraron con extrañeza.

-Pero eso no es así—

Y antes que la chica del grupo de rosados cabellos dijera otra cosa el muchacho ya estaba en el campo, todos lo maldijeron por todo lo alto mientras el gato del grupo susurraba "Que divertidos son todos" y el Slayer del gremio reía con una gota corriendo por su nuca.

En el campo la gente se caldeo al instante, los que querían ir al baño prefirieron quedarse y orinarse en los pantalones de ser preciso con tal de no perderse esto: Una batalla entre dos magos Santos de diferentes países.

-E oído mucho de ti, dicen que en tu país eres de los mejores—La arrogante voz de Ronald se calmó un poco hablando con genuino interés mientras le miraba de brazos cruzados.

-Es un placer conocer al mejor mago de Pergrande—El siempre serio Jura le miro, una fuerte y pesada aura de seriedad se respiraba en el sitio, la tierra misma tembló ante el choque de las presencias de ambos magos que aun sin comenzar a atacarse liberaron una fuerte presión mágica al aire.

-Solo te diré…no me gane ese título a base de tener piedad—Movió su cuello haciéndolo crujir mientras se preparaba para iniciar la pelea.

-Demuéstrame tu poder, Mago de Pergrande—Jura se preparó por igual, listo para dar todo lo que podía e incluso más puesto que con la derrota de Lyon su equipo perdía por un punto y no podía permitirse perder.

-Prepárate a ver porque soy "El mago que supera los cuatro dioses Ishgal"—Sus ojos oscuros brillaron de golpe mientras una épica batalla se acercaba.

_Ese iba a ser el choque de dos monstruos, dos colosales guerreros donde solo uno surgiría victorioso ¿Lo recuerdas Natsu? Seguro que sí, aún recuerdo tu rostro emocionado mientras decías cuanto deseabas enfrentarte a ellos…como extraño verte feliz Natsu…_

**La batalla de los Santos ¡En su próximo capítulo! **

**Sayonara Mina-san ¬w¬**


	7. Batalla de los Santos: Jura VS Ronald

**Bueno, ningún Review para el capítulo anterior. Sinceramente eso me deprimió un poco (Llorando en la esquina como una vil puta mientras come chocolates) pero no me detendré, seguiré esta historia mientras al menos sea leída (Aparentemente ha sido leída por más de setenta personas y demonios eso me anima un poco) **

**Sin más sigamos, que la acción debe continuar.**

**Capítulo 7: Batalla de los Santos- Ronald VS Jura**

La gente cuchicheaba, los reyes en sus ponderosos palcos miraban expectantes mientras las miradas de todos los gremios que se habían dignado a aparecer en el lugar estaban solo fijadas en los dos competidores que había en el centro de la arena: Jura de Lamia Scale el mago Santo de Fiore mientras que frente a él Christian Ronald el mago Santo de Pergrande.

El árbitro miro a ambos dándoles las últimas instrucciones pero ellos solo se miraban a los ojos listos para lanzarse a la batalla, sabiendo que este no era un oponente corriente con el que pudieran detenerse a charlar un rato. Al finalizar sus últimas instrucciones retrocedió rápidamente hacia su lugar donde estaría seguro de lo que se vaticinaba como una verdadera pelea de monstruos.

-¡Comiencen!

La voz del que regularía la pelea sonó, la energía de golpe dejo de sentirse y las rocas que habían incluso levitado debido a la liberación de poder entre ambos cayeron al suelo. Un silencio sepulcral lleno el estadio mientras ambos contendientes no se movían ni un centímetro, la pupila de Ronald se movió ligeramente a la izquierda y en menos de un parpadeo el de Lamia Scale juntaba sus manos preparándose para atacar.

-_**Puño de Roca de Hierro**_—Alzo ambas manos frente a su cuerpo mientras el círculo mágico aparecía, la tierra a su alrededor se levantó de golpe generando una gigantesca mano de roca que se desplazó a una velocidad vertiginosa por el aire lanzándose contra el mago enemigo, Ronald abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dio un salto parándose sobre el puño pero al tocar suelo noto como otra gigantesca mano venia hacia su cuerpo, el mago junto ambas manos y un círculo mágico de color blanco apareció.

-_**Crystal Maker: Spears**_—Dijo el, sus manos de golpe se vieron rodeadas de finos diamantes que parecían crecer de su piel generando un par de largas puntas afiladas, él se lanzó contra la mano girando en el aire destrozando la piedra como si fuese un taladro humano cayó al suelo y el diamante retrocedió de esa forma que tenía cubriendo sus manos y antebrazos.

Jura no dio tregua y golpeo el piso con ambas manos mientras repetía su hechizo, esta vez no fueron solo dos si no alrededor de diez gigantescas manos de piedra las que atacaron a la estrella de Pergrande que sin tardar junto sus manos de nuevo pronunciando "Crystal Maker: Crystal Skin" justo antes de ser aplastado por toda la roca moldeada con la que su rival se le abalanzo.

La gente se sorprendió ¿Le había dado? ¿Lo había derrotado? Jura siendo un mago tan poderoso no se dejó engañar por semejante cosa y junto sus manos preparándose para dar un remate rápido y acabar con su oponente.

-_**Avalancha de Rocas**_ —Alzo su mano derecha donde tenía solo sus dedos índice y medios alzados, su mano brillaba con energía amarilla y el ataque fue reconocido al instante por sus compañeros de Gremio aun presentes como uno de sus más poderosos, de golpe rocas del tamaño de casas se alzaron a su alrededor y alrededor de donde las manos de roca habían golpeado al de Real Deal y sin más movió su mano lanzando todo contra la pila de piedras aplastando con una enorme fuerza a los que podían ser los restos de su rival.

El público quedo en silencio de nuevo, nadie se atrevía a dar opinión sobre lo que ocurría pero en el palco del gremio multimillonario ninguno de sus miembros decía nada mas no lucían preocupados, de golpe un crack llamo su atención y Jura sin sorprenderse miro la pila de roca aplastada esperando lo peor. De entre las enormes piedras una mano surgió forrada de diamantes, el mago de cristal surgió con una armadura hecha de ese fino mineral mientras su cabeza era adornada con una corona de eso mismo. Él se alzó y gruño haciendo su cuello crujir.

-Eso me dolió…-murmuro por lo bajo, con su ego algo herido pues le habían tomado por sorpresa y de no ser porque su defensa de diamantes se activó a tiempo hubiera sido realmente herido, Jura le miro y sonrió tenuemente sin orgullo o burla.

-No esperabas una batalla fácil ¿Verdad número uno?—Pregunto sin dejar de verlo, el mago de la brillante armadura salto de la pila que pudo haber sido su tumba quedando a unos cuatro metros de él.

-No, sinceramente espere que fuera mucho más fácil… pero viéndolo bien noto lo poderoso que eres Jura Neekis y solo por eso voy a aplastarte con todo mi poder—Del mago surgió un gigantesco pilar de energía mágica de color blanquecino que se perdía en los cielos, Jura frunció el ceño e hizo lo mismo lanzando un gigantesco torrente de energía de color amarillo de igual tamaño y flujo.

-No te dejare vencerme, cada día me entreno y cada día me vuelvo más poderoso ¡Voy a sobrepasarte!—Dijo el con total decisión alzo las manos y dos gigantescas manos se formaron lanzándose contra el pendragones quien sin más tiempo que perder alzo sus manos gritando.

-Crystal Maker: Crystal Death Spears—de sus manos brotaron largas filas de diamantes que destruían las manos pero estas conforme sus palmas se destruían mas se formaban, una vez que alcanzaron al moreno este golpeo ambas con los puños destruyéndolas mostrando su gran fuerza física y la dureza de los diamantes que le rodeaban casi todo el cuerpo.

-Avalancha de Rocas—repitio su hechizo el Neekis antes que un mar de rocas se lanzaran contra el mago rival, este vio lo que se avesinaba y sonrio arrogante.

-Un truco no funciona con un mago dos veces seguidas ¡Crystal Maker: Crystal Palace!—Sus manos tocaron el suelo y de este comenzaron a surgir sendos diamantes de enorme tamaño, las piedras de Jura se vieron bloqueadas por el surgimiento de una estructura del tamaño de casi toda el área de batalla del coliseo y su expansión fue tal que tuvo que ser detenida por la barrera mágica que protegia a los espectadores de los ataques que proferían los guerreros que allí luchaban.

-Impresionante…-murmuro el mago santo viendo como todo a su alrededor se volvia diamantes, pero lejos de detenerse alzo ambas manos y las rocas bajo el diamantes surgieron con algo de esfuerzo destruyéndolo y asi dándole al mago material para seguir luchando pues inteligentemente previo que su oponente solo deseaba aislarlo de su elemtno y asi dejarlo sin material para pelear.

-Muy listo—admitio el rey de cristal mientras le observaba desde una gignatesca torre de diamante—Demaciado para mi gusto—arrugo la nariz y en su mano derecha se formo una gigantesca espada adamantina que brillaba fuertemente.

-No se gana la fama derrotando a enemigos débiles—las rocas seguían surgiendo del aguejro entre el diamante mientras rodeaban al mago de Scale, este miro la espada que se formo y se preparo ante cualquier ataque. Antes de que cualquiera de los espectadores pudiera pensar algo mas el mago rival se lanzo contra Jura alzando la espada, este alzo las manos preparando su defensa—_**Montaña de Rocas**_—Su voz fue acompañada del circulo mágico, las rocas se amontonaron frente a el generando una gran barrera que le protegería del ataque del mago solo que.

El sonido de corte acompañado de un quejido, los ojos de los espectadores se abrieron con sorpresa ante esto: La espada de diamante atravesó la poderosa defensa del mago de tierra dándole directo en el hombro derecho atravesándolo como si fuese mantequilla. La sangre mano rápidamente cubriendo esa parte de la ropa del Neekis al tiempo que escurria, el jadeo de dolor y vio hacia la pared de piedra.

-No hay nada…. ¡Que detenga mi espada de diamante!—Dijo desde el otro lado la voz de Ronald que sujetaba la espada con ambas manos, la gente de su país aplaudio de golpe pues el arma del mago era algo reconocido en todo el mundo mas una suave risa detuvo la celebración del joven.

-Estas donde te quería…-dijo la voz del mago de Lamia al tiempo que los ojos de su oponente se abrían de golpe ¿Era una trampa? Antes que reaccionara la espada suya se travo en la pared de piedra y una mano surgio de entre la roca atrapándole del cuello, el gruño por la sofocación mientras veía bajo de si un enorme círculo mágico de color amarillo— ¡Maldición!—Bramo sin mucho aire por la ahorcada.

_-__**Pilares Explosivos de Roca de Hierro**_**—**En cuanto el hechizo se pronunció cinco gruesos pilares de roca impactaron violentamente contra el cuerpo del mago de diamantes que solo sentía la fuerte presión a pesar de su armadura adamantina, soltó su espada mientras trataba de alcanzar los pilares para destrozarlos pero Jura no fue tonto y rápidamente pilares de gran tamaño aplastaron sus manos para inmovilizarlo plenamente.

-Maldito…-mascullo el mago nacido de Joya mientras gruñía de nueva cuenta viéndose en una situación bastante comprometedora, Jura salió por el costado de su defensa de roca, su hombro sangraba escandalosamente pero el lucia fuerte a pesar de eso—Cuando salga de aquí me las vas a pagar—su sonrisa arrogante a pesar de la fuerte presión que sufrían sus costillas no desaparecía.

-Entonces no te dejare escapar—Alzo una mano en símbolo de plegaria mientras juntaba una gran cantidad de energía, su cuerpo brillo con incandescencia al tiempo que cerraba los ojos—_**Rugido del Monte Fuji**_—el nombre de la técnica más poderosa del mago de tierra sonó y al instante todo el mundo exclamo con sorpresa múltiples palabras, los de Real Deal se sorprendieron ante la fuerte presión mágica y ciertamente se preocuparon por su compañero que no parecía estar en buena situación.

-Si me lanzas eso…te vas a arrepentir—Advirtió el aprisionado mago mientras su cuerpo brillaba por los diamantes en él, Jura no le hizo caso concentrándose para liberar todo el poder que pudiera dispuesto a romper su propia marca personal y destruirlo todo a su alrededor, abrió sus ojos viéndolo antes de que un torrente de energía de fuerte color azul surgiera del suelo bajo el mago Real, la gente grito de sorpresa pensando que Jura era realmente un mago monstruoso.

Un brillo cegador inundo todo el lugar, tardo varios segundos en disiparse y en cuanto el fulgor fue disminuyendo las figuras fueron visibles de nuevo, de pie seguía Jura respirando un poco agitado por el gran esfuerzo y por la pérdida de sangre pero frente a el a varios metros estaba el cuerpo del mago de cristal tirado boca abajo, el árbitro se acercó rápidamente para corroborar su estado pero antes que diera final a la batalla un diamante voló justo junto a su cabeza casi matándolo del susto.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa llenaron el estadio, la gente no se lo creía ¿Aguanto? Más aun ¿Sobrevivió? El que servía a ese rico gremio se alzó lentamente sobre sus rodillas, la armadura de diamantes que tenía brillaba con aun más fuerza que antes mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con la misma intensidad, Jura no se lo creía.

-Te advertí…. Que te arrepentirías—Se levantó al fin viendo como su armadura brillaba, apretó los puños sintiendo todo el poder del ataque del mago de tierra fluir por su cuerpo—Mi magia es muy especial, es una magia perdida…la magia de Diamantes me convierte a mí en una Lacrima andante…toda magia que se me lance puede ser absorbida y luego reutilizada ¡Observa!—Alzo sus manos mientras un enorme circulo de magia le rodeaba Jura se preparó para defenderse pero antes que lograra siquiera juntar sus manos un puñetazo demoledor le dio en pleno rostro su cuerpo voló y mientras se alejaba el otro alzo sus manos listo para liberar mas magia.

-_**Pinchos Roca de Hierro**_—En pleno aire Jura realizo su hechizo y nada mas toco tierra tomo efecto, enorme pinchos de roca surgieron del suelo buscando penetrar el cuerpo del de Real Deal pero esto no paso pues su armadura resistió todos y cada uno de los impactos el alzo su mano y su espada volvió a él, un tajo limpio basto para destruir los pinchos de roca y él se lanzó a la batalla de nuevo.

-_**Lluvia de diamantes: Jardín de la muerte**_—en cuanto pronuncio el hechizo en el palco de su gremio su maestro Florence le gritaba "¡No!" pero era demasiado tarde, la magia era liberada y un millar de puntas surgían del suelo bajo el en dirección al mago de tierra pero este no dispuesto a ser empalado golpeo el suelo generando un gigantesco pilar de roca que lo alzo, el de cristal salto para perseguirle y en pleno aire Jura le espero con un fuerte golpe en el rostro mientras veía las puntas de diamante crecer más y más elevándose en su dirección y sobre todo a su búsqueda.

-¿Qué no tiene un fin?—Maldijo Jura por primera vez, junto sus manos listo para otro hechizo pero de golpe un fuerte dolor invadió su cuerpo giro la cabeza suavemente para ver al moreno atravesar su costado con su fina espada dándole un feroz corte desde la espalda baja atraves de su cuerpo y viendo la punta del arma salir por su vientre llena de sangre, soltó un quejido bajo pues el diamante cortaba peor que ninguna espada que le hubiese herido antes.

-Ya…¡Ríndete!—Grito con furia el mago de diamantes arto de un oponente que le sacara de sus casillas, le pateo fuertemente arrojándolo hacia el mar de puntas afiladas que esperaban empalarlo pero él le detuvo de un pie gruñendo—Ríndete…-susurro quedamente, a pesar de que Jura le había herido en exceso e incluso había roto su tan preciada nariz de súper modelo no se podía permitir matar a tan digno enemigo, la sangre brotaba del a herida del mago santo de menos número y este estudiando su posición sabía que debía rendirse más él se negaba a hacerlo.

-No…seguiré peleando, por mi gremio—dijo el en un quejido, los ojos de Ronald se abrieron con sorpresa pero decidido a respetar su derecho lo arrojo al aire y clavo su espada al suelo.

-Bien…. Palacio de Cristal: Danza del rey de la muerte cristalina—la energía se juntó listo para desatar un golpe mortal pero antes que él pudiera hacer algo más la voz del árbitro le detuvo.

-¡Alto! ¡Lamia Scale se rinde la victoria es de Real Deal!—Al instante ambos magos en batalla voltearon hacia abajo, la pelea aún seguía ¿Por qué la detuvo? Y fue entonces cuando la mirada de Jura se dirigió hacia el palco de su gremio, donde Lyon ya estaba mediamente recuperado y siendo ayudado por Chelia y Sherry para sujetarse, él había dado la rendición de su equipo con tal de no verle más herido.

-¡No es justo!—Bramo Christian de golpe mientras Jura caía al suelo y a pesar de todo el daño uso solo sus piernas para aterrizar de pie— ¡No tienes derecho a quitarle a tu compañero su pelea!—Su voz furiosa sonó mas y mas, la gente del público no sabían que hacer si aplaudir o quedarse callados mas Lyon solo cerro sus ojos con pesar.

-Sera en otra ocasión Sempai—dijo Jura caminando, las heridas y cortes le dolían a morir pero su orgullo no le permitirían demostrarlo y comenzó a caminar el mago más poderoso de los diez santos se quedó en el centro de la arena cada vez más enojado pues odiaba que detuvieran peleas suyas y mas con enemigos así de poderosos.

-Ronald, vuelve aquí muchacho—La voz de su maestro le saco de sus pensamientos furiosos, volteo hacia él y gruño caminando la gente comenzó a corear su nombre con emoción pero él no se dignó a saludar a nadie en esta ocasión solo regreso con sus camaradas y se sentó en una esquina.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!—Gritaba Iker de golpe.

-¡Pudiste matarlo!—Dijo Luka, la única fémina en el equipo mientras su cabello rosado se movía de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Qué no piensas?!—Decía de nuevo el primero en gritarle.

-Chicos, creo que no deberían ser así…-murmuraba Jareth, pero la mirada de esos dos amenazándolo de muerte lo hicieron volverse Chibi e irse a su esquina de niños heridos.

-¡Cállense los dos!—Dijo de golpe la estrella del equipo, los regaños pararon al instante—Ese no era un puto enemigo ordinario ¡Ese era Jura Neekis! Su poder era aterrador ¡Miren mi armadura!—Decía de lo más amargado, varios trozos de su bella armadura de diamante presentaban gruesas cuarteaduras—Su poder era sobresaliente, tuve que liberar una parte en cuanto lo absorbí o mi armadura hubiera explotado…

El silencio se hizo presente, eso solo había pasado en contadas ocasiones y nunca vieron a Ronald tan amargado tras una batalla, un carraspeo de su maestro les hizo voltear a verle.

-Dime Ronald, ¿Sientes enojo por tu rival debido a la pelea o es por?—Susurro calmadamente creyendo entender porque se había puesto así.

-¡Ese maldito bastardo cabeza de tierra me rompió la nariz!—Soltó de golpe, su nariz ciertamente lucia de lado notándose fuera de lugar— ¡Y más aún me hizo sangrar!—Mostro rápidamente su antebrazo donde una gruesa mancha de sangre estaba— ¡A mí! ¡El mago más poderoso del mundo me hizo sangrar el quinto lugar!—Decía cada vez más enojado, los demás miraban con asombro ¿Ronald sangrando? Eso era nuevo.

-Bueno, al menos ya pareces humano—dijo Luka tomándole del rostro observando su nariz y tomándola con sus dedos pulgares—Esto dolerá—dijo y de golpe la reacomodo pero el de cristal no profirió queja alguna—Listo, podrás seguir siendo modelo—Su voz burlona le hizo gruñir.

-Más vale…que de mi rostro vivo—decía el arrogante mago mientras veía desde su palco al de Lamia Scale, Jura estaba siendo vendado y atendido por Chelia que no dejaba de lloriquear por las heridas de su compañero, este miro al Di Stefano y le sonrió suavemente, el mago le devolvió el gesto mientras pensaba—"_Ese bastardo me debe la revancha"_

Al tiempo en el palco de Fairy Tail los humos estaban caldeados, las palabras volaban de un lado a otro pero extrañamente solo eran las palabras de tres personas: Lucy, Juvia y Mira quienes miraban a Erza con la más picara de las miradas.

-Ara, Ara Erza…sí que te has conseguido un novio fuerte—dijo La Demonio con gesto pícaro, la Scarlet solo se hundía mas en su lugar pues durante la batalla no pudo evitar casi babear al ver a su pretendiente pelear, solo que más que por el babeo por su armadura de cristal y por su espada que le resultaron increíbles.

-¡Muy fuerte!—Secundo Lucy tratando de no reír.

-Seguro tendrían lindos bebes morenos con cabello rojizo—decía Juvia a tono de sus amigas, mientras los varones conversaban de temas totalmente ajenos a los románticos.

-¡Eso si fue genial! ¡Debo pelear con ese tipo!—Dijo Natsu totalmente encendido, ver esa pelea alentó mas su impulso de querer luchar.

-Esos dos son un par de monstruos—mascullo Gray viendo como había quedado la arena y sobre todo viendo como quedaron ambos de heridos.

-Gee-hee será un torneo interesante—Gajeel no tardó en dar opinión estando en el mismo modo que Natsu: Emocionado a morir por enfrentar a enemigos así de poderosos si no es que hasta más.

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la arena un grupo de tres personas conversaba pasivamente, sus cuerpos y rostros estaban cubiertos por capas negras que evitaban revelar sus identidades, estuvieron atentos al brutal encuentro entre los magos santos pero al verse terminado se alejaron un poco de la multitud.

-Interesante ¿No lo crees?—dijo uno de los encapuchados revelando una voz femenina.

-Hay que mantener nuestros ojos sobre ese gremio, no son de confianza—dijo una voz ahora masculina, la mujer sonrió bajo su capa de forma burlona.

-Seguro que no es porque ese hombre va detrás de tu Erza… ¿Verdad?—Un ligero piquete con el codo fue acompañado de su tono pícaro, el chico carraspeo suavemente negando.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto…. —murmuro por lo bajo tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a su compañera ella rio mientras el chico aclaraba sus ideas—Ahora movámonos… no podemos permitir que nos vean—Y con eso Jellal Fernández decidió movilizar a su gente por el coliseo, en búsqueda de lo que habían ido a buscar: La persona que provocaría la mayor guerra mágica que Earthland hubiera visto jamás.

_-Aun lo recuerdo, fue una gran pelea. La primera de muchas y a pesar de todo no fue nada comparado con lo que nos aguardaba ¿Lo recuerdas Natsu? Sé que sí, ese día fue también cuando Jellal llego para advertirnos, lamentablemente no había advertencia que nos preparara para lo que vendría-_

**Dejen Reviews que de eso vivo uwú **


	8. El Leon Radamel

**Ara, Ara me encanto que ahora si hubo Reviews quizás no por montones pero si hubo tres y créanme que esto solo está comenzando.**

**Sin más que decir, sigamos. Por cierto, la historia será JellaXErza pero eso no significa que no podamos ponerle algo de drama a la situación*Giño, giño***

**Capítulo 8: El León Radamel.**

Las batallas iban a cesar, pero después del tremendo enfrentamiento entre los dos magos santos la arena necesitaba una extensa limpieza por lo que se decidieron a dar un descanso de treinta minutos para que las personas pudieran ir a comprar comida o recuerdos, tiempo que el alquimista de hielo de Fairy Tail en compañía de su acosadora usaría para visitar a su convaleciente amigo Lyon y de paso burlarse de él.

-Oí, oí apresúrate Juvia—regaño el chico mientras caminaba tan rápido como podía, las ganas de burlarse en la cara del albino apenas cabían en su cuerpo.

-¡No corra Gray-Sama!—Decía la joven a su amado mientras se acercaba tras él y se pegaba a su espalda al notar como este se detuvo frente a una puerta, el chico tocio tratando de parecer calmado y entro como pedro por su casa.

-¡Hey Lyon!—Dijo de golpe antes de ser recibido por una bacinica voladora que le dio en pleno rostro.

-¿Qué quieres Fullbuster?—Gruño molesto, la idea de recibir a su pedante excompañero de entrenamiento en esas condiciones le irritaba.

-¡Tu maldito! ¡Uno que viene a verte después de que te patean el trasero!—Bramo furioso el mago de Fairy mientras arrojaba el objeto de metal de vuelta pero este fue atrapado por Chelia quien seguía vigilante y expectante del estado de salud de ambos miembros de su gremio.

-¡No hagas que Lyon-sama se esfuerce!—Grito la peligrosa mientras se encogía en su lugar de vergüenza, pero el ambiente se volvió ridículo en el instante que Lyon vio a la joven que acompañaba al mago y sus ojos se volvieron corazones.

-¡Juvia-Chan! ¡Mi amada! ¡¿Has venido a verme en mi estado deplorable?!—Decía el con ilusión, la susodicha se encogió en la espalda de su acosado mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "Yo solo bien con Gray-sama".

-No te ilusiones bobalicón, ella solo vino a acompañarme y yo vine a burlarme—su voz socarrona hizo a Lyon borrar su rostro de felicidad—Nada fácil retar a un Dragón Slayer ¿Eh?—comento picándole una mejilla.

-No molestes Gray…-dijo muy sombrío el de Scale—No sabes lo que se sintió, ese mago hizo algo muy peligroso casi muero—su rostro severo le borro la sonrisa a Gray.

-¿Qué te hizo específicamente?—murmuro.

-Paro la sangre dentro de mi cuerpo, esa magia puede matar…-dijo apretando fuertemente las sabanas de su litera.

-Ya veo…esa maga no debería ser permitida—el mago cruzo sus brazos reflexivo.

-No es tan mala—dijo una voz, todos voltearon de golpe a la puerta donde estaba el mago de ese gremio rico, Jareth Poseidra estaba allí cargando un pequeño florero con rosas azules el sonrió nervioso ante la mirada asesina de Chelia.

-Tu…-susurro la joven de cabello rosado y se abría lanzado sobre el de no ser por la oportuna mano de Lyon.

-¿Qué deseas? ¿Burlarte?—dijo con tono arisco, el joven se puso más nervioso y negó enfáticamente.

-En lo mínimo…deseaba agradecerte por la gran batalla y disculparme por hacer lo que hice—el chico se dobló en una reverencia pidiéndole disculpas múltiples veces—No fue justo lo que hice…yo…-trata de hablar, su voz se acongojaba a cada palabra.

-No te disculpes—por primera vez intervino Jura que estaba en la otra camilla esperando su tratamiento ya que Chelia solo parecía tener ojos para Lyon.

-¿Are?—el chico volteo hacia el sin entender.

-Esto es una competencia y debemos luchar con todo lo que tengamos… ni Lyon ni yo pondremos excusas por nuestras derrotas. Solo haremos lo más propio y nos recuperaremos para pelear la próxima semana y ganar, nuestro equipo no está eliminado en lo más mínimo y no nos permitiremos fallar—dijo muy serio, Lyon sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Esta vez me ganaste solo porque te ataque desde el ángulo incorrecto Slayer—dijo el Bastia muy serio—Pero no repetiré ese error, te veremos cuando pasemos de ronda y veras que me vengare—su sonrisa confiada y retadora hizo al chico sonreír.

El muchacho de Real Deal asintió enérgicamente con un amplio cambio en su actitud, apretó sus puños y alzo uno apuntando hacia Lyon.

-Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, prometo pelear con todo mi poder Lyon Bastia—decía el, mientras que Gray y Juvia lucían un tanto calmados por la escena.

-"Este idiota es igual a Natsu"—Pensaba Gray con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Es tan lindo, es de cabello azul y ojos oscuros… espera ¡Así será mi hijo con Gray-sama! ¡Es una cosa del destino!"—El rostro de la chica se coloro abiertamente mientras se sujetaba al mago de hielo que se extraño por su actitud.

Los ojos de Jareth fueron hacia la pareja de Fairy Tail y se les quedo viendo, ambos magos se extrañaron al instante por esos ojos tan llenos de curiosidad.

-Oí, ¿Qué nos ves?—pregunto el chico sintiéndose extrañamente perturbado, el muchacho rio por lo bajo.

-Hacen una bonita pareja, hielo y agua ¿Son novios no?—su inocencia y diversión al preguntar provocaron muchas reacciones.

Juvia al instante estallo de alegría ¡El que parecía hijo de ambos lo admitía! ¡Parecían pareja! El alquimista de hielo por su parte se coloro fuertemente negando una y otra vez, mientras su excompañero que estaba en la camilla moría de dolor pues la idea de que Gray pareciera más pareja de "su Juvia-chan" le partía el corazón por completo.

-¿Are? ¿Me equivoque?—El confundido muchacho se coloro— ¡Lo siento!—Dijo apenado volviendo a las mil reverencias en búsqueda de perdón mientras Juvia le abrazaba de la nada acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Él tiene razón Gray-sama! ¡Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro!—La chica empezó y el mago estaba que se volvía un tomate de lo rojo.

Happy: Then!

En otra parte del estadio Natsu y Lucy caminaban por los pasillos en búsqueda de un puesto de comida puesto que el mago se acabó todo de la emoción de las primeras dos peleas y deseaba aún más para las siguientes, la chica en cambio decidió acompañarlo puesto que de seguir allí seguiría molestando a Erza y cuando la pelirroja decidiera no aguantarla más alguien iba a morir.

-¡¿Dónde están los puestos?!—Gritaba furioso el Slayer cuyo estomago ya gruñía de nueva cuenta, la chica le miro con pena ajena pues llevaban solo dos minutos caminando y su desespero era demasiado.

-Cálmate Natsu seguro ya los encontramos—intervino la chica para evitar que su compañero siguiera gritando como una bestia, pero eso no parecía funcionar.

-Pero Lucy ¡Tengo hambre!—El adorable e infantil puchero que hacia mientras se sujetaba el estómago le arranco una leve risa a la rubia.

-Entonces no debiste terminarte todo en un solo round—se quejó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

El chico siguió arrugando los labios con un claro puchero, siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que se toparon con un gigantesco puesto de alimentos el Slayer se lanzó rápidamente al mostrador pidiendo un poco de todo lo que tuviera a la vista mientras la chica lloraba por dentro porque algo le decía que ella terminaría pagando.

-¡Paga por mi Lucy!—Dijo el chico mientras la maga lloraba como fuente, allí iba su renta de un mes pero sabía que no podía decirle que no al mago de fuego.

-¡¿Y tú porque no traes dinero?!—Gruño por todo lo alto mientras sacaba su monedero dejando billete tras billete en el mostrador ante la incómoda mirada del despachador.

-Es que lo deje en mi otro chaleco—se excusó mientras tomaba toda su comida el chico cargándola sin esfuerzo, ella suspiro y solo le ordeno que caminara pero al dar unos pasos se toparon con un hombre que les miro fijamente.

-Ah… Son Fairy Tail ¿No?—dijo el hombre que media alrededor de dos metros diez, su piel era morena bastante asoleada, su cabello era negro y demasiado largo asemejando la melena de un gran león mientras su cuerpo era en extremo fornido y marcado notándose que bajo sus simples ropas había un hombre verdaderamente musculoso.

-Si ¿Algún problema?—decía Natsu como si no fuese nada serio mientras se metía un algodón de azúcar a la boca, la rubia por su parte se aterro de ver semejante monstruo delante de ellos y más aún al oírle preguntar si eran de su gremio, el alto sujeto rio negando con la cabeza.

-Soy Radamel, soy el líder del equipo Mythycal Beast—se presentó el, siendo el líder del que sería su primer rival en esa fase de grupos al instante ambos magos de Fairy fruncieron el ceño no tenían buena experiencia con magos de otro país—Vengo a desearles buena suerte mañana—dijo el con una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus largas filas de dientes blancos.

-Si bueno, no te confíes amigo que venimos a ganar—dijo Natsu escuetamente, el otro mago rio fuertemente acariciando su vientre con las manos.

-No lo dudo he oído mucho de ustedes ¡Son realmente fuertes!—Golpeo su pecho con la mano derecha—Quiero decirte que soy conocido como el León de Nemea, el león cuya piel no puede ser destruida—relato el chico—Y quiero probar mi piel contra un Dragón Slayer real, por eso mañana deseo enfrentarme a ti y solo a ti Natsu-san.

La maga vio directo al joven que decía esto, el no lucia como alguien malvado pero las apariencias siempre engañaban miro hacia Natsu para ver su reacción pero el de cabello rosa solo sonrió muy ampliamente extendiéndole una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la comida.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo ¡Luchare con todo!—Dijo el Slayer con decisión, el León amplio su sonrisa estrechando su mano.

-¡Así se habla! Que emoción ¡No puedo esperar a mañana!—decía el, a pesar de su enorme apariencia y seria figura era un hombre muy abierto, pero sobre todo parecía un niño emocionado por la idea de enfrentar a un oponente poderoso, de pronto vio hacia Lucy y parecía que se apeno—¡Oh, no! ¿Interrumpí una cita?—dijo el con vergüenza.

El rostro de ambos magos se coloro al instante ¿Cita? Ambos se vieron entre si entrando en pánico negando con tanta violencia que Natsu tiraba algunas palomitas y dulces en cada movimiento.

-¡Natsu y yo somos amigos!—decía la roja jovencita.

-Oh, disculpen es que como los vi juntos y eso…-dijo el en tono bajo apenado por su "equivocada" suposición—Lamento entonces esto, pero bien debo retirarme que debo ver a una persona pelear—dijo el mientras se daba la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

-¿Eh? ¿A quién?—pregunto la curiosa Lucy, el León de Nemea no se dignó a contestar y camino más fuerte, sin que ambos Fairys se dieran cuenta el poderoso pelinegro se había sonrojado y no deseaba que le vieran así.

-Qué tipo tan gracioso—decía Natsu riendo suavemente, luego vio hacia su compañera y ambos se sonrojaron desviando las miradas-¡Apurémonos que nos perdemos las peleas!—trato de cambiar el tema y ella asintió igual de nerviosa corriendo rápidamente de regreso a su palco para seguir viendo las sendas batallas que estaban por ocurrir.

Mientras corrían Natsu logro distinguir al Slayer de agua caminar por el pasillo sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, pero el pelirrosa no se detuvo a pesar de su curiosidad pues aunque deseaba hablar con ese muchacho la idea de dejar a Lucy caminar sola por un pasillo sin nadie que la vigilara le ponía los pelos de punta.

Happy: Then!

Las peleas continuaron a lo largo del día, entre los conocidos por el gremio más destructivo de Fiore apareció Sabertooth y Mermaid Heels que lograron derrotar a sus respectivos oponentes con victorias 2-1 en ambos casos logrando así ambos equipos conseguir tres puntos dejando a Lamia Scale como el único equipo que no gano ni un punto proveniente de Fiore.

-¡Que genial! ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!—Decía Natsu con emoción, Gajeel le secundo riendo por lo bajo mientras se burlaba de Gray que desde el encuentro con su "Hijo del futuro" no había podido quitarse a Juvia de encima.

-Natsu, deberías concentrarte más en lugar de solo emocionarte—regaño Erza que estaba cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos ¡Si Sabertooth pudo nosotros también!—alzo sus puños triunfante.

-¿Eso crees?—La voz de Sting llamo la atención de los miembros de Fairy Tail, los ocho voltearon en dirección al rubio que caminaba seguido de su mejor amigo Rogue y del par de nekos de ambos Slayers.

-¿Y a ti quien te hablo?—Natsu arrugo la nariz viéndolo con burla.

El rubio de Saber no tenía buena cara, estaba mucho más serio de lo usual cosa que hizo al Slayer de fuego borrar su sonrisa y adoptar un rostro neutral. El camino acercándose a Natsu hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de él.

-Natsu-San….estos no son los Juegos Mágicos de Fiore—su voz sonaba seca y muy estricta—Si peleas como siempre, con ese estúpido instinto tuyo ¡Vas a perder!—Le grito en cara, Natsu frunció el ceño bastante enojado y alzo el puño instintivamente pero fue detenido por su propio autocontrol.

-¿Eso crees?...

-Estoy seguro, ¿Sabes porque nos derrotaste a mí y a Rogue? No fue porque fueras más poderoso, fue porque nos dejamos llevar por nuestro instinto ¡Por eso perdimos!—Sting estaba liberando todo lo que tenía guardado desde esa fiera batalla—Te lo digo…como tu amigo—mascullo por lo bajo—Usa el cerebro Natsu-San o vas a perder ¡Y tu gremio va a ser aplastado!…En serio, de verdad ¡Quiero pelear contigo de nuevo!—Sus ojos estaban llenos de decisión y coraje.

El hijo de Igneel le miraba a los ojos, su mirada seria estaba fija en él y sin más se volteo, sus compañeros e incluso Laxus se sintieron inquietos al ver la mirada en los ojos de Natsu: Seriedad, una sombra que opacaba sus generalmente fuertes deseos de luchar parecía que las palabras del dientes de sable hirieron justo en un punto sensible.

-Vámonos—fue lo único que el mago de fuego dijo, el resto no pusieron objeción y le siguieron dejando al dúo de dragones gemelos atrás, Sting apretaba sus puños fuertemente mientras contenía un grito de enojo.

-Sting…-susurro el pelinegro.

-¡Cállate y vámonos!—No le dejo continuar y se dio la media vuelta caminando furioso, su gato, Lector, sintió su corazón apretarse al ver a Sting tan furioso.

-Los daños que sufrió Yukino-Chan no fueron tu culpa Sting-Kun…. —susurro Lector con tristeza, el pequeño Fro se acercó y le dio una palmada sus ojitos de gato-rana estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No llores Fro….—la siempre calmada voz del dragón de la sombra calmo al pequeñín—Sting aún debe aprender mucho sobre ser un líder…pero es bueno—cargo al pequeño par de gatos alados y camino tras su "gemelo" de otro vientre, suspirando pesadamente.

Ese mismo día por una pelea totalmente ridícula de Sting donde dejo dominarse por sus impulsos el perdió el segundo encuentro, esto provoco que Yukino peleara el desempate y aunque la maga celestial salió victoriosa resulto fuertemente herida, todos sus daños fueron a dar directo a la conciencia de su líder que se culpó por su actitud beligerante durante su encuentro.

Happy: Then!

Los ojos de nuestro protagonista miraban la enorme luna, después de salir de la arena se dirigieron directo al hotel donde el mago de fuego no toco bocado para preocupación de todos sus compañeros. El solo se dirigió al tejado y se tiro sobre este mirando la luna por ya casi seis horas sin detenerse, su compañero gatuno voló a su lado y se sentó preocupado.

-Natsu… ¿Estas bien?—el minino pregunto consternado.

-Si—dijo únicamente.

El silencio volvió a ser reinante, el pequeño recargo su cabecita en el viendo la enorme luna y suspiro pesadamente.

-Si algo te pasara ¿Me lo dirías verdad? Porque somos amigos, somos familia—la voz del gato comenzaba a quebrarse.

El chico se levantó un poco de su lugar y le sonrió suavemente, alzo su mano derecha y acaricio la cabecita del neko con cariño este solo le miraba mientras evitaba ronronear para no perder la seriedad del momento.

-Estoy bien Happy, solo decidí que mañana peleare usando el cerebro y no solo la fuerza bruta, quizás hasta pelee mejor—Dijo ampliando su sonrisa, el gato azul le miro dudoso pues no crea que eso fuera a funcionar, así no era Natsu.

-¿Por qué harás eso Natsu?—cuestiono él.

-Veras…-suspiro largamente, un suspiro largo de parte del Dragneel no era buena señal nunca—Por mi culpa ese maldito hirió a Lucy…si yo hubiera sido menos tonto hubiera estado menos agotado, hubiera entrenado con más moderación y Lucy no hubiera estado tan lejos de mi ¡Pude haberla salvado!—Se llenó de culpa su mirada.

-¡Natsu no fue culpa tuya! ¡Fue mía!-El pequeño Happy comenzó a llorar—Si yo no me hubiera burlado de Lucy…ella no me hubiera mandado lejos ¡Y hubiera estado allí para protegerla!—Su nariz comenzó a moquear, su padre adoptivo le miro y le sonrió limpiándole la naricita con sus dedos.

-No te pongas así Happy…Lucy no querría verte llorar ¿O sí?—siguió limpiándole mientras el respiraba fuertemente tratando de calmarse—Vamos a dentro, veras como cuando encontremos a ese tipo le patearemos el trasero—sonrió con decisión, el Neko sonrió ampliamente alzando su patita.

-¡Aye Sir!—El brinco de donde estaba liberando sus alas, el mago se levantó pero antes de entrar al edificio miro la luna suspirando pesadamente.

_-Aun lamento ese día, ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión Natsu? Tu no eras así tu nunca te dejabas influenciar por otras personas, me culpo a mí misma porque mi debilidad te hizo cambiar quien eras…no culpo a Sting, sus palabras no eran correctas pero fue por mi debilidad que las consideraste, hasta el día de hoy me siento culpable de lo que te sucedió por eso…de lo que te sucedió por mi causa._

**Hasta mañana mina-san**

**¬w¬**


	9. Hadas VS Bestias: El Dragon VS La Sirena

**¡A seguirle! Y que entre el mejor gremio de Fiore ¡Fairy Tail! **

**Disclaimer: Ya se lo sándwich. **

**Capítulo 9: Hadas VS Bestias, Gajeel vs la Sirena Adamaris.**

Era temprano, rondando las siete y cuarto de la mañana pero dentro de la habitación de Laxus Dreyar ya había un exceso de actividad, los miembros principales del equipo discutían abiertamente sobre sus planes para las batallas que pronto se librarían pero "el líder" del equipo no había pronunciado palabra hasta el momento.

-Lo mejor será que peleemos yo, Laxus y Mirajane. Considerando que somos los tres magos de clase S dentro del equipo es la idea más lógica—Erza buscaba la solución más lógica y que permitiera un rápido paso a su equipo a la siguiente fase, pero los tres miembros jóvenes más ruidosos no paraban de quejarse de la idea.

-¡Más vale que estés bromeando Erza!—Bramo Gray siendo acompañado de Gajeel quienes no parecían respetar sus vidas en lo más mínimo.

-¡Ni de coña nos quedaremos haciéndonos los tontos!—Secundo el Slayer de hierro— ¡Di algo Salamandra de mierda!—Jalo al pelirrosa del equipo empujándolo de un lado a otro con su mano.

-¡Déjame maldita sea que me mareas!—Se quejó el susodicho— ¡Y tienen razón Erza no nos vas a dejar fuera!—Se unió a las quejas, pero la mirada asesina de la pelirroja les hizo callarse rápidamente.

-No sean egoístas, ¡Estamos aquí por el gremio! No por sus egos—les recrimino apuntándoles con un dedo, la joven estaba bastante frustrada pues al ver el nivel de poder de los enemigos del día anterior y más aún al ver el informe que Levy preparo sobre sus actuales oponentes no pudo sentirse si no nerviosa del combate y siendo que solo tres debían pelear el llevar a los más fuertes era lo más lógico.

Mientras tanto los otro cuatro miembros no pronunciaban palabra, Juvia y Lucy lucían consternadas por el problema que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella ya que no estaban seguras si debían intervenir a favor de sus "chicos" o a favor de la Scarlet quien tenía argumentos más lógicos para su decisión, mientras que la albina solo miraba a Laxus con ojos desaprobatorios pues esperaba que el expresara su opinión como el líder que supuestamente era.

-Laxus…. —murmuro la chica de forma apenas audible, el Slayer de segunda generación entreabrió uno de sus ojos y bufo con fastidio quitándose sus audífonos tan característicos.

-Te escuche la primera vez—gruño un tanto alto para que el trio peleando con la chica de fondo le prestaran atención—A ver fracasados—hablo tosco y grosero ganándose malas miradas—Como líder yo decido quien peleara y quien no, mi decisión es inapelable—dijo bastante severo.

La mirada de Natsu le reto al instante, sabía que si no elegía el chico seguro le armaría una grande, el rubio sonrió de forma torcida casi burlona y cerro sus ojos de forma pensativa.

-Y como su líder: E decidido que Natsu, Gajeel y Gray serán los que peleen las tres batallas de clasificación…de ustedes depende que pasemos a la siguiente parte del torneo perdedores no fallen… ¡O los mato!—Abrió sus ojos viéndolos amenazadoramente en esta última parte, los tres jóvenes sonrieron fieros ante lo dicho.

-Laxus…-murmuro ahora Titania no convencida de lo que dijo.

-Cállate mujer—la silencio de golpe—Si este trio de imbéciles que son los más débiles de nuestro gremio no pueden volverse fuertes en tres peleas entonces no podremos hacer nada en la siguiente etapa donde deberemos pelear los seis—dijo bastante severo, apretó sus manos suavemente.

-¡¿A quién llamas imbéciles?!—Natsu estuvo a dos segundos de brincarle encima pero la mirada seria de Laxus le detuvo al instante.

-A ustedes trio de imbéciles, por si no se han dado cuenta entre los seis primeros ustedes son los más patéticamente débiles…tienen que volverse más fuertes y para eso deben pelear con enemigos aún más fuertes ¡Así que más les vale ganar!

El silencio se apodero del lugar, las miradas de los tres aludidos estaban cargadas de furia por las palabras del Dreyar pero a pesar de lo ofensivas que eran él tenía razón, ellos eran los menos poderosos de los seis seleccionados. Juvia no tardo en tratar de confortar a Gray pero este no se dejó solo poniendo su mano como distanciamiento de ella, mientras que Lucy miro a Natsu con tristeza y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar en que debía decirle.

-Los vamos a aplastar…-murmuro Natsu, Gray sonrió suavemente.

-Al paso que haremos ustedes ni deberán pelear, solo alzar la copa con nosotros—dijo el alquimista de hielo, Juvia casi desfallece ante su nivel de genialidad al decir esto.

-Así que quédense atrás de nosotros y traten de no estorbar—las palabras del Redfox seguidas de su famosa risa hicieron una ligera sonrisa crecer en el rostro del mago de clase S.

-Más les vale…Ahora prepárense, en dos horas nos vamos a la arena y no quiero retrasos—Estrictamente hablo el nieto del maestro del gremio levantándose— ¡Y no vuelvan a entrar en mi habitación sin permiso!—Bramo furioso lanzándolos fuera a todos a excepción de Mirajane, cerrando cuando termino de patearlos fuera.

-Ara, ara... ¿No crees que te has excedido?—Dijo la albina sonriéndole de forma un tanto burlona.

-Deben aprender a ser fuertes, si no ¿Para que los trajimos?—Musito escuetamente—Y tu lárgate, no te quiero aquí que me apestaras el cuarto—dijo osco.

-Dudo que yo huela peor que tu ropa interior sucia—musito maliciosa, el Slayer gruño con cierta vergüenza murmurando algo parecido a "jodete bruja", la chica solo rio ante el enojo del rubio.

Happy: Then!

En el cuarto que compartían los chicos, a excepción de Laxus que a punta de relámpagos ordeno un cuarto para él solo, discutían su estrategia para la batalla. Erza les había dado una serie de documentos con información sobre sus rivales y ellos leían con detenimiento.

-Oí, oí que tipos más raros—leyendo dijo el mago de hielo—Son magos con poderes basados en bestias de mitos—termino de leer otra hoja y la tiro de lado.

-Bah, nosotros somos criados por dragones no es como si fuera algo nuevo—se quejó el de muchas perforaciones.

-Aun así debemos trazar una estrategia—musito un pensativo Natsu, los otros dos le miraron como quien mira a un enfermo terminal y sin más Gray le puso la mano en la frente—¿Qué te pasa idiota?—dijo extrañado el pelirrosa.

-Oí, ¿Estas bien Natsu? ¿No estas enfermo?—pregunto con genuina preocupación el muchacho.

-Si Salamandra de mierda, tu nunca hablarías de pensar por ti mismo tu eres muy idiota para eso—rio su compañero Slayer.

-¡Púdranse los dos!—Grito al que ambos ofendían y se lanzó sobre ambos para pelear, una rápida batalla a puño limpio empezó entre los tres que no se contuvieron y porque mentir si es obvio que terminaron destrozando la habitación entera entre empujones, golpes y azotes contra las paredes.

Happy: Then!

El tiempo paso rápidamente, a falta de quince minutos para el inicio de las rondas del día Erza fue a por los muchachos y al encontrarlos en plena batalla a muerte les aplaco con un par de patadas nada fuertes pues no quería herirlos antes de sus compromisos del día, pero ya se vengaría después. Los tomo llevándolos hacia la arena donde el resto del equipo ya les esperaba, el trio de magos vio la arena donde del otro lado el gremio rival Mythycal Beast observaba desde su palco.

-¡Bien! ¿Quién ira primero?—Pregunto Natsu, los tres magos se vieron entre si seriamente mientras un aura de pura rudeza fue casi visible, Lucy se sorprendió mientras les veía casi luchar con la mirada pero todo ese respeto se fue al instante que comenzaron a jugar piedra-papel-tijeras para ver quien iría primero.

-¡Tómenlo con seriedad!—Grito la rubia dándole a Natsu una Lucy Kick por la cabeza, causando que Gray y Gajeel quedaran solos en la épica contienda pero para la desgracia del mago de hielo el otro chico puso tijeras ganándole a su elección.

-¡En tu cara stripper!—Dijo burlón mientras saltaba a la batalla, Redfox sonrió ampliamente mientras la gente de su país le alababa fuertemente alzo las manos sonriendo burlón y se giró hacia donde los demás miembros del gremio no participantes observaban, sus ojos fueron directo a una jovencita de cabello azul y le sonrió ampliamente causándole un sonrojo masivo a la chica.

-Levy—Llamo su atención un muy serio Panther Lilly—Acaso… ¿Te gusta?—la miro de reojo sonriendo de medio lado, la chica se sonrojo mucho más y lo estrujo fuertemente por su declaración.

-¡Y Fairy Tail comienza con todo! ¡Del gremio de Fiore viene no cualquiera sino uno de sus tres Slayers! ¡Kurogane No Gajeel! ¡El Dragón Slayer de Hierro! ¡Gajeel Redfox!—Las palabras del presentador emocionaron a la gente, el aludido alzaba los brazos sonriendo ampliamente mientras reía como es típico en él.

-Y bien ¿Quién ira primero?—Preguntaba el líder del gremio rival, el León Radamel vio hacia atrás escrudiñando con la vista a sus compañeros pero antes que dijera algo una patada voladora dejo a la mayoría fuera de combate y una joven de blancos cabellos salto a la batalla—Adamaris ¡Solo debías decir que querías ir primero!—Grito el viendo como la jovencita susodicha había herido a sus amigos de forma no tan amable.

-¡Hola mi amado publico!—la chica ignoro al de la piel indestructible mandando besos a todo mundo, no era muy alta rondando el metro cuarenta y cinco, su cabello era en extremo blanco y largo llegando a la altura de la espalda y a pesar de su apariencia infantil tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado.

-¡Y aquí viene! ¡Una de las magas más bellas del mundo, la fémina favorita de Mythycal Beast! ¡Adamaris La Sirena!—La gente aplaudía emocionada, pero el cuanto la susodicha escucho el nombre su rostro se dobló en ira y extrañamente Gajeel recordó a Erza por su cara.

-¡Soy una maldita dama del mar comentarista de mierda hijo de las mil putas!—Bramo más que furiosa, todos en el estadio se quedaron congelados al imaginarse a tan bella jovencita gritando como un vil camionero, aparentemente el ser confundida le hizo enojar en exceso.

-¡Adamaris recuerda tus clases de control de la ira!—Grito un muchacho de cabellos verdes que estaba en el palco de su equipo.

-¡Tu cállate hidra de mierda!—Grito furiosa, se giró de nuevo hacia Gajeel y le sonrió toda dulzura—Hola lindo, lo lamento pero…odio que me confundan, soy una Dama del Océano o Dama del Mar no una maldita sirena ¿Sabes? Es como si a ti te llamaran Lagartija Slayer—rio como si su propio chiste fuera gracioso mientras el Redfox solo parpadeaba de lo más extrañado.

-Si como sea…-murmuro desentendido solo esperando que la batalla iniciara para acabar con la muchacha.

-Si están listos—carraspeo el árbitro que había salido recién de su sorpresa— ¡Comiencen!—Bajo su mano dando inicio al encuentro y corrió hacia atrás dando espacio para el encuentro.

-Vamos con todo desde el inicio—dijo Gajeel y se lanzó contra ella, la muchacha abrió sus brazos y sonrió ampliamente dando un acrobático salto hacia atrás para evitar la envestida de frente que el chico intentaba.

-Olvídalo Redfox…debes saber una cosa sobre mí: No hay hombre que pueda vencerme—dijo ella abriendo sus manos y alzándolas con las palmas abiertas abrió su boca de golpe—**Magia de encanto: Canto de la dama del océano**—De su boca abierta comenzó a brotar una poderosa melodía, el sonido al instante comenzó a atontar a todos los varones presentes en la arena de forma visible a excepción de algunos que gozaban de exceso de poder.

-Es tan linda…-susurraba un mareado Romeo que no podía ni sujetarse en su lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Romeo?!—Decía una alarmada Wendy que sujetaba al pequeño admirador de Natsu al tiempo que el resto de varones se lucían confundidos y aturdidos a excepción del maestro.

-¡Ten cuidado Gajeel esa es la magia de una Dama del Mar las bestias que devoran a los marineros!—Bramo su maestro a pesar que las ayudas externas estaban teóricamente prohibidas, dentro de la arena el peleador se encontraba fuertemente mareado tanto que cayó sobre una rodilla sujetándose el rostro.

-No…no…. —repetía débilmente—No puedo ver…. —su visión se volvía mas borrosa a cada minuto y sus pensamientos eran revueltos—Ella es…. —lentamente se levantó caminando hacia la muchacha que era su rival y al estar frente a ella le tomo una mano para sonrisa de la chica—Tan bella…

El coliseo entero quedo estático de nuevo, la joven tomo su mano y se enredó entre sus brazos permitiendo al Slayer abrazarla mientras besaba su mejilla, los miembros de Fairy Tail que estaba en el palco no creían lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Gajeel sácate la cabeza de la cola maldito estúpido!—Bramaba Natsu que extrañamente no se vio afectado por el extraño canto de la joven, estaba que lanzaba fuego de la furia.

-Es tan…bonita….—susurraba un idiotizado Gray antes de recibir una poderosa Juvia Kick que lo hizo darse contra el suelo—¡Oí! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—Se levantó de golpee y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho— ¿Cómo?...

-Bien hecho Juvia, ¡Sacaste a Gray del trance!—La felicito Mira pero se quedó callada al ver como la maga de agua lloriqueaba en una esquina.

-¡Gray-sama prefiere a las albinas con olor a trucha!—Siguió llorando y fue cuando la bar tender del gremio se dio cuenta que la patada no fue porque supiera del trance si no por sus enfermos celos.

-Gajeel está en problemas—susurro una preocupada Lucy viendo como la chica hacía de Gajeel lo que quería.

-Cierto, no podrá ganar esta batalla—musito un muy serio Laxus.

-¿Eh? ¡No es por eso!—Se quejó la rubia, todos se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza—…. ¡Levy-Chan lo matara!—Dijo de golpe, mientras que con el resto del gremio todas las mujeres se alejaban de la chica que estrujaba a un pobre Panther Lilly con un aura no menos que asesina.

-Ga…Gajeel…-Murmuraba ella conteniendo las lágrimas, sin saber del todo porque.

Mientras en el centro del campo la chica jalaba de las manos al muchacho sonriéndole en todo momento, este le seguía como un vil cachorrito sin poder resistirse de pronto ella se montó en su espalda acercándose a su odio besándole el lóbulo para sorpresa de los espectadores.

-Hazme un favor… ¿Si?—Murmuro muy tiernamente, el solo asintió robóticamente—El favor es simple…apuñálate, apuñálate mucho…-dio su orden y para sorpresa de todo mundo el Slayer alzo su mano derecha formando una pequeña cuchilla de acero los ojos de las Hadas se abrieron de par en par en el momento que el Redfox se apuñalo a sí mismo en el costado izquierdo del vientre y no tardo en extraer el arma listo para seguir.

-¡Gajeel!—Se escuchó una voz, la albina rival vio en esa dirección y distinguió a una jovencita de cabellos azulados que casi se brincaba la barda de seguridad siendo sujetada por otras féminas más—¡Si dejas que esa maldita bruja juegue contigo así yo!...yo….—su voz se quebró lentamente—¡Yo nunca te lo perdonare! ¡Idiota!—Grito a todo pulmón, el árbitro estaba un poco confundido si debía declarar eso como intervención externa pero decidió dejarlo así.

-No le hagas caso mi amor…solo escucha mi voz…solo mi voz…-susurraba a su oído esperando seguirlo controlando, el Slayer alzo la mirada viendo hacia su mano en forma de cuchilla y esta tembló suavemente, la joven frunció el ceño— ¡Hazlo!—Grito y de golpe la cuchilla bajo pero lejos de darse a sí mismo esta paso por su costado apuñalándole una pierna al chica que grito de dolor separándose de un brinco.

-Lo siento chica pescado—La mujer gruño ante el apodo, el Slayer se giró hacia ella sonriendo fiero a pesar de su profunda herida—Pero no tengo intenciones de volverme tu juguete—Alzo ambas manos volviéndolas enormes martillos y se lanzó contra ella, la muchacha abrió su boca lista para contratacar.

-Magia de encanto: Canto atronador—De pronto de su boca surgió un enorme torrente de sonido que casi lanza al Slayer hacia atrás pero este se clavó al suelo con una mano y al tener los pies fijamente en el suelo comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven aplico más fuerza a su ataque tratando de mandarla a volar pero no lo lograba y cuando él estuvo suficientemente cerca estiro su mano tomándola del cuello comenzando a ahorcarla.

-¡Ahora si te tengo!—Dijo apretando más su mano, la chica se retorció frenéticamente tomando al muñeca del mago con ambas manos pero la fuerza física no parecía su especialidad pues el mago de hierro la tenía perfectamente dominada, este alzo su mano volviéndola su martillo característico—Ahora, o te rindes ¡O te aplasto!—Dijo sin piedad, ella le miro fiera y alzando un poco el mentón para poder tomar algo de aire y hablar dijo:

-Inténtalo….Marica—su rival frunció el ceño bastante enojado por el apodo, apretó el agarre pero ella sonrió riendo sin aire—No deberías…molestar a las damas del océano…. —soltó un jadeo sin aire.

-¿O qué? ¿Cantaras muy feo?—Comento burlón, una fuerte punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo pues la herida que se había auto infringido le pasaba factura pero él no se molestó en poner siquiera rostro de dolor.

-No…porque no soy toda dulzura maldito perro…tengo un lado nada bello—sus ojos se agrandaron y se volvieron amarillos, el pelinegro se sorprendió y con una mano le dio un fuerte martillazo en pleno rostro pero la dama del océano no se inmuto ante el impacto que pudo haberle roto el cuello lejos de eso comenzó a convulsionar ferozmente.

-¡Pero que mierda!—La arrojo de golpe viendo como la chica se retorcía, de pronto su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a crecer de forma grotesca sus ropas se reventaron y no tardo en pasar de una linda jovencita a un gigantesco monstruo de casi tres metros, su piel era escamosa como la de un pescado y su boca podía fácilmente abarcar a un humano rugió fuertemente mientras el Slayer gruñía.

-¡¿Qué cosa es esa?!—Decía Natsu apuntándole con total sorpresa, su equipo observaban alterados por tener a un herido Gajeel frente a un monstruo de cuento.

Mientras tanto en el otro palco los compañeros de la chica monstruo veían con interés lo que había pasado, el de cabellos verdes reía suavemente mientras su líder se veía muy serio.

-Oye Radamel ¿Qué crees que pase ahora?—pregunto con interés el que era conocido como Drake la Hidra.

-Es fácil, Adamaris entrara en su frenesí y probablemente derrote al Slayer así que deberemos interferir en el momento propio para que no se lo coma—dijo muy serio pero antes que dijera algo más una voz les saco de lugar.

-¡Ahora si comeré pescado!—De pronto todos en el estadio se descolocaron ya que el rival de la chica monstruo solo se lanzó sobre su espalda y con sus manos convertidas en sus poderosos mazos de hierro comenzó a golpearla en brazos y cuello de formas repetidas.

-¡Dale duro Gajeel se útil idiota!—Gritaba de nuevo Natsu siendo acompañado por Gray en el sentimiento mientras el hijo de Metallicana seguía en lo suyo sin que la bestia mitológica a la que se enfrentaba pudiera defenderse por la velocidad del rival.

Las enormes garras de la chica monstruo se movían en intentos cada vez más desesperados de atrapar a su atacante pero este se movía más rápido y en ocasiones envés de esquivarlos solo le daba un poderoso martillazo de golpe alzo ambas manos sonriendo demencialmente como era típico en él.

-**Lanza del Dragón de Hierro: Astillas del Demonio—**Y solo pronuncio el hechizo su mano derecha se transformó en una enorme lanza de hierro y sin tardar apuñalo en plena espalda a la bestia que se retorcía con demencia queriendo quitarse al Slayer de encima y ya sin tener más opción se giró violentamente aplastando a Gajeel con su continental peso sacándole algo de sangre de la boca y empeorando su ya de por si profunda herida en el vientre.

La bestia lejos de levantarse y rematar al pelinegro se quedó rodando por el suelo hasta quedar boca arriba, su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse rápidamente hasta volver a su forma humana quedando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo solo cubierto por sus cabellos blancos para deleite de los hombres más esta generalmente bella visión era opacada por los enormes moretones y heridas que la cubrían.

-Eres un verdadero monstruo…-susurraba la dama del mar que trataba de levantarse a pesar de la enorme herida en su espalda, el aludido soltó su famosa risa levantándose con algo menos de esfuerzo viéndola retador.

-Eso es…porque no me voy a rendir en esta pelea mocosa—dijo muy fiero, desde las gradas Levy se limpiaba varias lágrimas de preocupación pero sonreía suavemente.

-Oh… ¿Hay alguien a quien amas acaso?—dijo ella maliciosa, apenas se había podido poner de pie y sus piernas temblaban, el muchacho se sonrojo levemente y gruño.

-Bah ¡Esas son tonterías!—Bramo de golpe, la muchacha sonrió: Ya lo tenía.

-Un hombre que no esté enamorado no puede escapar fácilmente de mi canto embrujador… ¿Quién es tu amada? ¿Eh?—Ella seguía hablando pero parecía tener algún motivo para hacerlo.

-¡Te digo que no es nadie! ¡Yo-No-amo-a-nadie!—Dijo palabra por palabra casi escupiendo al hablar, se cabro más y apretó los puños— ¡Amar es para la gente débil!—Su voz furiosa se cortó de golpe, sintió algo diferente y se giró rápidamente hacia el público y entonces la vio: Su enana estaba llorando, abrió los ojos de par en par y entendió que lo que dijo pudo haberlo provocado—Espera, yo no…

-Tarde—Dijo la maga, en cuanto noto la distracción del Redfox junto sus manos generando un circulo de magia—**Canto de la dama del mar: Espinas de coral**—Sus manos se volvieron dos enormes masas blancas de pura concha salieron disparadas contra su rival, este por ver hacia las gradas apenas logro ver el ataque y sin más las gruesas púas se clavaron ambas directo en su herida el abrió los ojos y de golpe estas se expandieron y comenzaron a crecer provocándole un intenso dolor.

El compañero de Lilly se retorcía tomando los corales con sus manos tratando de arrancarlos pero solo conseguía cortarse las manos en el proceso gruñía furioso y se retorcía, trataba de concentrarse para realizar magia pero cuando lo intentaba una nueva espina crecía atravesando mas de su carne generándole aún más dolor.

-¡Maldita perra!—Gritaba tratando y tratando tercamente de arrancarse el coral, ella le miro con recelo cayendo de rodillas totalmente agotada preguntándose como monstruos como el podían existir.

-Ese coral seguirá creciendo…absorbiendo tu sangre y alimentándose, ¡Deja de luchar o te partirá el estómago!—Le grito pero antes que dijera algo más su rival la tenía sujeta del cuello dejándola en estado de shock.

-En ese caso… ¡Te llevo conmigo al infierno maldita sirena!—Grito alzando su mano comenzando a golpearla en la cabeza con la mano que no la sujetaba, la chica apenas y podía aguantar el brutal castigo pero los corales seguían en su trabajo y el mar de sangre que había perdido Gajeel apenas y eran tolerables para cualquiera incluso para un Dragón Slayer.

La gente veía con terror semejante show, el mago perdía sangre a borbotones mientras realizaba un totalmente brutal castigo a la maga rival que recibía golpe tras golpe del puño de hierro de Gajeel en pleno rostro y cráneo, sus compañeros de gremio trataron de parar la pelea pero una mano de ella ordeno que no lo hicieran, su líder apretó sus puños fuertemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de dolor.

Mientras tanto los magos de Fairy no creían lo que veían, a pesar de que ganar era algo importante para ellos lo que Gajeel hacia no les parecía en lo mínimo, rápidamente Wendy tapo sus ojos sin poder evitar entrar en pánico ante el macabro espectáculo, a pesar del gran cariño que todos le habían tomado a Gajeel él siempre había sido alguien aterrador y el verlo tratar así a alguien y más a una mujer casi desvalida les parecía enfermizo.

Y cuando parecía que ese demencial espectáculo no terminaría, sucedió. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo de golpe, un charco de sangre se formó bajo este y de pie quedo solo una persona que tambaleándose cayo de rodillas de nueva cuenta…la victoria era suya.

-La ganadora es…. ¡Adamaris la Dama del Océano! ¡Un punto para Mythycal Beast!

La voz del réferi dio por terminado el encuentro, la pérdida de sangre había sido demasiada para Gajeel y no pudo soportarlo más, sin contar que el esfuerzo de estar masacrando a golpes a la chica fue un esfuerzo innecesario que gasto sus últimas fuerzas. La joven comenzó a llorar fuertemente, su ojo derecho estaba totalmente morado e hinchado impidiéndole poder ver, se arrastró a gatas al lado de su rival aun con su cuerpo desnudo y toco los corales desapareciéndolos.

-Lo…siento….—fue lo único que logro susurrar antes de quedar inconsciente los cuerpos médicos así como algunos miembros de ambos gremios entraron rápidamente al lugar, Juvia y Natsu fueron los que fueron de parte de Fairy Tail, la chica de cabello azul vio con tristeza a su amigo acariciando su hombro mientras los médicos lo llevaban mientras que Natsu apretaba sus puños furioso dándose cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que Sting le había advertido: Dejarse llevar por los instintos liberaba lo peor de uno, gruño y miro hacia arriba donde Radamel le encontró con la mirada.

La gente del lugar cuchicheo rápidamente, hablando sobre el terrible espectáculo que habían presenciado, Wendy no paraba de llorar mientras era consolada por Cana y por Romeo quienes trataban de sofocar sus sollozos explicándole que así era ese evento.

-No…-hablo por primera vez en un buen tiempo la joven Levy—Así no es esto…Gajeel…El…. —se atraganto con su propio sollozo pero se controló como pudo—Es un monstruo…. —susurro, su maestro suspiro pesadamente y se decidió a no dar opinión al respecto.

_-Ese fue un día terrible, no porque Fairy Tail perdía su primera batalla en el torneo si no por como Levy-Chan quedo… ¿Lo recuerdas Natsu? Fue horrible, ella lloro toda la noche…Gajeel no era malo, ambos lo sabemos pero dentro del había algo oscuro…algo que quizás ni nosotros sus amigos podíamos eliminar. Ojala estuvieras aquí Natsu, sin ti no sé qué pasara con la oscuridad de Gajeel…sin ti, tu amigo se hundirá…igual que todos nosotros…._

**Hasta luego Mina-san**

**¬3¬**


	10. Hadas VS Bestias: Hielo VS La Hidra

**Bueno, de nuevo mis ataques de mariconeria y depresión me dieron cuando no había ni un Review y antes de que me cortara las venas apareció un bonito Review de una fan de GaLe y adivine que señorita, si abra mucho GaLe de hecho en dos capítulos hare medio capítulo dedicado a ellos pero todo a su debido tiempo.**

**Porque el episodio del día de hoy es para nuestro alquimista de hielo preferido ¡El también merece reconocimiento!**

**Capítulo 10: Hielo VS Fuego, Gray VS La Hidra.**

Los humos en la arena estaban bastante caldeados, la gente de otros países cuchicheaba cosas sobre la terrible escena que hacía nada se había desarrollado frente a ellos. Los magos de Fiore se contuvieron de decir palabra pues no tenían excusa de la actuación de su compañero, al tiempo en el palco de Fairy Tail los magos se mantenían en un fuerte silencio a la espera de que se les informara de cuando continuarían los encuentros.

-Bien, iré yo—murmuro el mago de hielo, Natsu al instante iba a saltar pero los ojos serios de su mejor amigo le hicieron callar—Vas de último, déjame esta batalla a mí—se encogió de hombros suavemente comenzando a caminar, llego al borde y de un salto subió al barandal listo para saltar pero fue detenido por una voz.

-Gray-Sama…. —Juvia le llamo quedamente, el mago se quedó quieto pero no volteo hacia ella—Por favor…. —trago saliva, Gray por su parte espero el típico "Ten cuidado" pero no fue lo que le dijeron—Juvia sabe que usted ganara ¡Juvia confía en usted!—La joven se sonrojo fuertemente cubriendo su rostro, el mago sonrió levemente y alzo la mano con un pulgar arriba antes de saltar a la arena.

Mientras el alquimista entraba los aplausos a su favor comenzaron rápidamente, lejos de dejarse llevar por la primera impresión de Fairy Tail la gente les dio otra oportunidad, el alquimista camino dos pasos y se quedó quieto en su lugar designado viendo hacia el palco rival con una mirada muy seria listo para lo que viniera.

Mientras tanto en ese lugar el gremio Mythycal Beast discutían sobre quien debía ser el siguiente, su líder observo pensativo, cerro sus ojos después aun cruzado de brazos tratando de idear una buena estrategia contra un mago de hielo pero antes de decir palabra un muchacho de cabello verde fosforescente camino a su lado, sus ojos eran color marrón bastante brillosos y tenían una enorme furia guardada.

-Déjame ir—dijo lo más calmado que podía, pero sus facciones delataban su enojo por lo que había sufrido su compañera, el León le miro por unos segundos de forma ladina y solo asintió deseándole suerte el mago de curioso cabello salto a la batalla y antes de que el árbitro siquiera declarara el inicio del combate se lanzó sobre Gray dándole un sonoro puñetazo en plena mejilla izquierda, el alquimista ladeo el rostro por el golpe pero no saco las manos de sus bolsillos.

La gente se quedó muda al instante, eso nadie lo vio venir. De pronto la voz del árbitro, que algo alterado estaba por el sorpresivo ataque, dio inicio oficialmente al encuentro. Gray giro la cara forzando el puño del hombre a retroceder viéndolo a los ojos antes de responderle con una fuerte patada en pleno mentón que les hizo marcar distancia.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?—La mano de Gray acaricio la mejilla golpeada, el otro mago solo le miro con recelo gruñendo antes de escupir de lado pues le dolió la patada que había recibido pero fue claro que se la dio sin intenciones de herirlo seriamente.

-No hasta que te rompa cada hueso del cuerpo, así estaremos a mano por lo que tu bestia amigo le hizo a Adamaris—apretó el puño con furia mientras sus ojos brillaban incandescentemente, un circulo de magia se formó bajo el pero Gray no adopto posición defensiva ni mucho menos.

-Oí, oí lo que Gajeel le haya hecho a tu amiga no es problema mío ni de mi gremio—Se quejó el pelinegro poniéndole cara de mala leche, el otro muchacho gruño más enojado—Esta pelea es entre tú y yo, así que olvídate del resto—Saco sus mano al fin de sus bolsillos generando un circulo de magia frente a él cuándo junto ambas palmas listo para iniciar el combate.

-Te voy… ¡A aplastar! _**Mimetismo de la Bestia: Hidra de Cinco cabezas**_—El circulo de magia bajo el comenzó a crecer, su cuerpo empezó a volverse escamoso en medida que iba creciendo incontrolablemente su forma física alcanzo los casi ocho metros de alto así como los cuatro de ancho volviéndose una enorme bestia bípeda con cinco protuberantes cabezas en forma de serpiente saliendo de su cuerpo estas cinco rugieron con fuerza causando que el estadio entero entrara en pánico excepto las personas del país de ese gremio quienes aplaudían con felicidad al ver a uno de sus mejores magos ir con todo desde el principio.

Los magos de Fairy que veían desde las gradas estaban boquiabiertos, un monstruo gigante había aparecido frente a su Stripper consentido, su tamaño era bestial y sus rugidos amenazaban con derribar murallas si seguía. En el palco Natsu y Lucy se alteraron al instante viendo al continental monstruo.

-¡Que cosa más genial!—Bueno, más que alterado Natsu parecía totalmente divertido puesto que admiraba a la bestia viscosa y con una extraña apariencia que le recordaba a un dragón feo y sin alas, la rubia solo le veía como quien ve a un loco.

-¡Natsu esa cosa se va a comer a tu amigo!—Le regaño la Heartfilia mientras le daba un golpe, mientras tras ellos la siempre fiel acosadora del que peleaba se sujetaba las manos en pánico total.

-Gray-Sama…. —murmuro ella altamente preocupada por la situación que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, apretó sus manos una contra la otra al borde de hacerse sangrar pero la mano de Mirajane en su hombro la hizo calmarse un poco.

-No te preocupes, Gray estará bien—dijo la albina sonriéndole, la muchacha le miro con duda.

-Lo sé—dijo ella viendo de nuevo a la batalla—Es su mirada, esa mirada solo la pone cuando…va a aplastar a sus oponentes—dijo ella más preocupada que el acabara con la gigantesca hidra sin la mínima piedad.

Devuelta en la batallas las cinco cabeza se movían rápidamente buscando devorar al mago, este solo brincaba y las evadía haciendo rápidos saltos y deslices inalcanzables para la bestia. El monstruo bramo y se quedó frente a él clavando sus patas en el suelo con fuerza abriendo la boca central de gran manera.

-¿Qué planeas ahora chico lagartija?—Musito el Fullbuster pero antes que dijera algo más un torrente de fuego surgió de la garganta de la bestia cubriendo todo el suelo del estadio con infernales llamas, la gente grito de terror pero las barreras mágicas protegían a los espectadores de ataques colaterales del encuentro, gracias a esto solo vieron una enorme pared de fuego frente a ellos.

Las llamas tardaron casi treinta segundos en disiparse, conforme fueron amainando fue visible como el campo entero estaba derretido al punto que algunos pedazos de la arena estaban vueltos pequeños pozos de grava derretida ardiendo fuertemente, la gente busco con la mirada viendo al a hidra de pie como si su propio fuego no parecía afectarle, el corazón de la maga de agua de FT se apretó al instante al no ver al mago de hielo.

La gente busco con la mirada al otro contendiente pero no lograban ver nada ¿Lo habría matado? No le dio tiempo ni de defenderse, los murmullos comenzaban mientras Juvia buscaba contener sus lágrimas de forma ineficaz.

-¡¿Dónde estás Gray?!—Grito Natsu viendo a todos lados, la idea de que Gray fuera derrotado así de fácil le parecía inverosímil aun cuando él no supiera que significaba inverosímil.

En el centro de la arena la bestia reptiliana miro a todas direcciones con sus cinco cabezas y comenzó a emitir un gutural sonido que asemejaba a una risa, el árbitro miro por igual buscando indicios del alquimista pero no vio nada.

-Bueno, parece que acabo…el ganador es—

Pero antes que diera la batalla por finalizada un fuerte sonido llamo la atención de todos.

-¡_**Ice Maker: Sword!**_

Un rápido sonido de corte retumbo por todo el lugar y la cabeza central del monstruo cayo rebanada, el resto de cabezas emitieron un chillido masivo antes que la cabeza de la izquierda siguiera su mismo destino, las otras tres se giraron para ver sobre su propio lomo y entonces lo vieron: El mago de hielo estaba en su espalda y no tenía herida alguna, sonreía.

-Si en serio creíste que con esas patéticas flamas podrías herirme ¡Eres más idiota de lo que crees!—Grito alzando su poderosa espada de hielo antes de moverse cortando de raíz otro par de cabezas la bestia no pudo ni defenderse del brutal ataque y quedo solo con una cabeza en pie, el mago salto cayendo a ocho metros de su rival caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

La bestia rugió con furia mientras la gente se volvía loca de la emoción ¡Nadie entendía como sobrevivió! En su palco la joven de ojos azules lloraba suavemente de alegría al verlo bien, mientras en el área de espectadores tres extraños observaban la pelea con detenimiento.

-Valla, valla…el muchacho tiene talento ¿No lo crees Gug?—Dijo el que parecía más joven de ellos, los tres sujetos compartían ciertos rasgos: Facciones del rostro y ojos índigo, solo variando sus tonalidades de piel, sus edades y el hecho que el que parecía mayor tenía el cabello blanco en lugar de azul como los otros dos.

-Bah ¡Es un aficionado! Díselo Trish—se quejó uno de ellos que poseía una gran cicatriz en plena mejilla izquierda cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Él es…alumno de…—Susurro el que parecía ser el mayor, los otros dos callaron de golpe viendo hacia el Fullbuster que caminaba de forma pendenciera por la arena toreando al monstruo—Al menos eso parece…

De golpe en plena arena el mago de hielo se arrancó la capa y la camiseta arrojándolas hacia un costado ignorando el hecho que esta se quemó al instante, vio al monstruo y sonrió fiero.

-Ahora… ¡Peleemos en serio!

Los tres extraños parpadearon al instante completamente extrañados, incluso los dos que lucían tan serios no podían creer lo que veían, ese joven definitivamente era un alumno de Ul el más grande se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar, su hermano menor le miro con duda.

-Hey Trish, ¿No vas a?—Antes que siguiera hablando el mediano le tomo un hombro pidiéndole con la mirada que guardara silencio, el chico suspiro volviendo la mirada a la arena prefiriendo seguir observando el encuentro de ese posible alumno de la antigua maga de hielo.

En el centro Gray caminaba desnudo del tórax solo cuidado no pisar esos charcos de material que casi asemejaba a la lava, el monstruo gruño pero de golpe comenzó a soltar ese sonido parecido a una risa de nuevo, el pelinegro frunció el ceño: Eso no le gustaba. De pronto de donde había cortado las cuatro primeras cabezas asquerosas convulsiones comenzaron y antes que se diera cuenta dos cabezas surgían por cada una que arranco dándole un aterrador número de nueve cabezas al monstruo, el desnudista miro esto con los ojos como platos.

-Ok…quizás debí leer mejor el informe—mascullo más para si como regaño por su flojera esa mañana, miro a la bestia decidido a no dejarse intimidar por ese de hecho muy intimidante factor y junto sus manos al notar como la bestia se proponía lanzar fuego de nueva cuenta—_**Ice Maker: Cometa**_—Rápidamente bajo sus pies se formó una estela de hielo que se lanzó por el aire llevándolo para evitar las sofocantes flamas, voló a gran velocidad mientras la bestia dirigía sus cabezas en toda dirección llenando todo de fuego.

El mago junto sus manos de nuevo preparando otro circulo de magia y grito "_**Ice Maker: Disco cierra" **_enormes discos de hielo volaron materializándose de la nada rebanando las cabezas la bestia pero conforme lo hacía dos de estas salían para substituir cada una de las decapitadas el mago se elevó dándose cuenta que ahora se enfrentaba a no nueve ni mucho menos dieciocho si no a un centenar de cabezas de hidra que esperaban que bajara para devorarlo.

-¡Haz algo más que cortarle las putas cabezas!—Grito Natsu con furia mientras veía a su amigo estar tan a la defensiva y por ese mismo hecho solo había vuelto a su rival aún más poderoso o al menos mucho más numeroso, Juvia le veía con el corazón en la garganta preocupándose cada vez más de la muy extraña estrategia que el mago de hielo estaba llevando a cabo, este se elevó aún más llegando a un punto que rondaba el medio kilómetro de alto antes de deshacer su cometa cayendo en caída libre para sorpresa/terror de todo mundo pues se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la bestia mil cabezas que esperaba con las bocas abiertas—¡No digo que te suicides tonto!—Grito ahora más furioso aun.

-¡Gray-Sama!—Grito Juvia pegándose al borde del palco casi lista para saltar al campo y buscar defender a su amado pero a pesar de venir cayendo a gran velocidad el mago de hielo no se veía alterado en lo mínimo, tenía un rostro serio y sobrio dando a entender que haría algo muy especial o al menos lo intentaría.

Conforme caía el mago de hielo formo un circulo de magia con sus manos que comenzó a expandirse hasta alcanzar los diez metros de ancho y largo la hidra abrió sus veinte bocas que escupían fuego listo para fulminarlo en cualquier intento de atacarle que hiciera pero ni con mil cabezas podría contra lo que el mago de hielo tenía preparado para él.

-¡Abre bien maldita bestia! ¡_**Ice Maker Absolute Zero!**_

En cuanto el nombre fue pronunciado el líder de los extraños detuvo sus pasos para salir de la arena y se giró hacia el mago que venía cayendo, sus ojos índigo se abrieron completamente con una sorpresa que no parecía propia de un hombre de tan estoica figura.

-¡_**Furia del Dios del Hielo!**_—El cielo sobre el estadio se volvió completamente negro, la gente se quedó boquiabierta ante tanto poder que provenía el mago y antes de estar a menos de cien metros lanzo un torrente de hielo que choco con las llamas congelándolas al instante, el hielo siguió descendiendo hasta tomar a la hidra congelándola de cabezas a cola, una capa de hielo de casi veinte metros de grosor rodeo a la criatura y hasta sus flamas se congelaron, el hielo lleno su cuerpo en un parpadeo antes que el mago aterrizara sobre el enorme "Iceberg" que acaba de crear, se reincorporo pues cayo de rodillas y crujió su cuello.

La gente estaba hecha estatua, nadie creía lo que estaban viendo: Ese mago de hielo, ese pequeño mago de hielo sin ningún "Poder especial" más que su magia había congelado a un monstruo mitológico gigante y no solo eso, lo había vuelto un iceberg gigante con todo y sus propias llamas ¡Congelo el maldito fuego! El árbitro se quedó uno minuto callado pero al ver que la hidra no parecía siquiera poder moverse dentro del hielo.

-El ganador: ¡Gray Fullbuster! ¡Fairy Tail empata a un punto!

El estadio estallo en gritos y aplausos, los comentaristas estaban que no se lo creían el mago gruño fuertemente y lejos de verse felices solo salto en dirección a su palco siendo recibido por sus compañeros que le esperaban con sonrisas y halagos.

-¡Eso fue fabuloso Gray!—Dijo Lucy muy alegre.

-Con eso estamos empatados—Intervino ahora Mira, Juvia camino hacia el lista para felicitarlo pero los ojos serios del mago de hielo la sorprendieron, el recién ganador solo fue a sentarse sin cruzar miradas con nadie ella camino a su lado algo tímida.

-Gray-Sama… ¿Por qué luce tan serio?—Pregunto ella jugando con sus manos, acariciando las heridas que se había provocado por la tensión. El mago gruño suavemente.

-Esa técnica…No me salió como debía—susurro, ella se sorprendió y entonces lo noto: Las manos de Gray estaban congeladas hasta la altura de los codos—No puedo perfeccionar la técnica que me dejo mi maestra—golpeo con la mano derecha una de las paredes quebrando el hielo que tenían sus puños dejando ver que desde los dedos hasta el codo estaba lleno de horribles heridas profundas y de color morado por el fuerte frio.

-No debió usarla si no estaba listo…. —susurro ella, él se giró bruscamente viéndola con enojo. La joven se sobresaltó al instante.

-Dime algo que no sepa—dijo sarcástico—Llevo meses practicando, meses luchando ¡No logro que funcione como debería!—Le grito, ella abrió sus ojos y contuvo el llanto—No necesito que tú me vengas a joder con algo que ya se—se giró bruscamente caminando fuera del palco, no quería quedarse ni a ver la última pelea.

-Juvia…. —susurro la rubia del equipo acercándose a ella, la joven exPhantom se giró mostrándole una enorme sonrisa que solo hacía ver más obvio que le dolía lo que acababa de pasar.

-Estoy bien Lucy—dijo ella con falso optimismo—Gray-Sama esta tenso por su pelea…pero se le pasara—Su sonrisa se ensancho levemente pero las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos fueron totalmente obvias.

El silencio no duro nada, el líder del equipo Fairy se apresuró a cortar el incómodo silencio que se había formado en el lugar mientras miraba a como limpiaban el campo esta vez un poco más tardado pues debían buscar como derretir el hielo mágico de Gray y de paso sacar a la enorme hidra congelada que allí había.

-Natsu, es tu turno—dijo únicamente, el aludido no le miro solo tenía sus ojos fijos en el palco rival. Rápidamente encontró su objetivo, el León Radamel se le quedo viendo y sus ojos se encontraron en nada de tiempo una fuerte aura de batalla se formó entre ambos.

El León sonrió ampliamente, zapateando el piso con fuerza de lo más impaciente mientras el mago de Fairy lucia mucho más serio de lo que estaría regularmente, su mente trataba de centrarse en la batalla, la rubia miro a su compañero y suspiro pesadamente: No le gustaba esa actitud tan seria viniendo de Natsu.

-La contienda iniciara dentro de cinco minutos, peleadores prepárense—Anuncio una voz, la hidra había sido al fin regresada a su forma original de humano y retirada al palco de su gremio donde era regañado por imprudente y tonto, pero sobre todo se burlaban de el por parecer una paleta humana con la piel azul por la hipotermia causada por el frio ataque rival.

-Natsu…. —susurro la joven viéndolo, el mago se giró hacia ella y tardo un segundo pero le sonrió.

-Calma Luce…volveré pronto—Dio un salto hacia la arena mientras la chica suspiraba, ese sencillamente no era su Natsu.

_-Esa batalla fue corta, Gray aplasto a su enemigo…no recuerdo haberte visto furioso, feliz o alterado solo estabas pensativo Natsu ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fuiste tú ese día? Debiste ser tú, el siempre feliz y alocado Natsu quizás si lo hubieses sido todo hubiera terminado diferente…Oh Natsu me dolió tanto verte sacrificar tu personalidad por lo que creías era justo…pero el verte hacer eso me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa: Amas al gremio más que a ti mismo._

**Sayonara Mina-san**

**Dejen Review o me corto las venas con galletas de animalitos D: **


	11. Hadas VS Bestias: Dragon VS Leon

**Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar Mina-san muchas cosas pasaron y me impidieron ponerme a escribir (En resumidas palabras la flojera me domino por completo)**

**Pero volvamos al punto que es importante ¡Es hora de que Natsu pelee!**

**Capítulo 11: El Dragón VS El León; ¡Natsu VS Radamel!**

El público gritaba con emoción, después del horrible espectáculo de la primera pelea esta segunda había levantado los ánimos de los espectadores que esperaban no menos de un encuentro épico en el último enfrentamiento de ese match.

-Ultimo peleador de cada equipo, favor de pasar al centro—Llamo la atención el árbitro encargado de dirigir el encuentro, por parte de las Bestias Míticas avanzo su líder el León Radamel que venía caminando con la mirada seria pero decidida, del otro lado de parte de Fairy Tail apareció nuestro conocido mago de fuego quien lucía mucho más serio de lo usual, esto llamo la atención rápidamente de sus compañeros de gremio.

Ambos contendientes se vieron a los ojos, el más alto sonrió ampliamente emocionado por la batalla que estaba por tener, se estiro un poco para estar listo mientras el Slayer se quedaba quieto mirándolo con detenimiento, esto no pasó desapercibido por el otro mago quien el miro extrañado.

-¿Todo bien Natsu-San?—Pregunto dudoso.

-Si—Respondió secamente, alzo sus manos listo para pelear solo estando a la espera de la señal de inicio, el León de Nemea frunció el ceño por su actitud y se preparó por igual.

-¿Listos ambos?—Una última mirada a ambos contendientes del árbitro principal fue proseguida con un fuerte grito— ¡Comiencen!—Se alejó rápidamente de ambos contendientes dándoles espacio para la batalla, antes de que siquiera se pensara algo Natsu abrió su boca.

**-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!**—El mago de fuego inicio con todo, de su boca un torrente de pura magia de fuego voló e impacto directo contra su rival dejándolo siquiera con el chance de esquivarlo, el estadio grito de emoción mientras en el palco de su gremio Laxus gruñía por la imprudencia de usar uno de sus mejores ataques tan pronto.

El mar de fuego se sofocó cuando la técnica termino, todas las miradas se dirigieron al mago que recibió dicho ataque de lleno esperando verlo fulminado por las llamas pero lo que estaba allí sorprendió a más de uno: El mago estaba intacto, solo sus ropas superiores habían sido quemadas por el masivo ataque, quito sus manos de su rostro que había cubierto y le miro fiero, en su pecho ahora desnudo era visible un tatuaje de una copa rodeada con una serpiente el cual era el símbolo de su gremio y más aún, en su espalda estaba tatuado un gigantesco León negro cuyas zarpas se extendían por sus antebrazos hasta sus palmas la gente aplaudió de emoción.

-Te lo advertí Natsu-San…. —Golpeo su pecho fuertemente con la mano derecha—Tengo la piel del león de nemea ¡No hay cosa que pueda penetrar mi piel!—Dijo fuertemente, los aplausos le secundaron preparo sus puños y corrió en dirección al mago de Fairy que no lucia sorprendido ante este hecho solo esperaba paciente el momento de atacar.

En cuanto se acercó suficiente Natsu dio un fuerte salto pasándole por encima una vez a espaldas del mago rival se giró asestándole un poderoso puñetazo en plena espalda baja pero se dio cuenta que su piel no solo era resistente sino que también dura, un rápido giro del León le permitió asestarle un certero golpe al hijo de Igneel que no se movió de su lugar solo se quedó allí con el puño enterrado en la mejilla.

-Probemos tu resistencia—Dijo el de cabellos rosados, en sus manos apareció un circulo de magia de color rojizo, el león se sorprendió pero no tuvo tiempo de marcar distancia, las manos de Natsu le tomaron por los antebrazos—** ¡Alas del dragón de fuego!**

El cuerpo del mago de Mythycal se vio envuelto en poderosas llamas que le quemaron la piel, que a pesar de ser indestructible en apariencia si sentía el calor arder y herirle, antes de ser arrojado por los aires vuelto un cometa de fuego mientras volaba Natsu se agacho impulsándose con una llamarada para volar hacia el preparando un segundo ataque, comenzó a pronunciar el nombre del que vaticinaba ser su ataque final pero un fuerte resplandor le dejo congelado.

**-¡Golpe del Rey de las Bestias! : ¡Zarpa del León!**—Las manos del rival se envolvieron con una fuerte luz anaranjada, unas enormes garras se generaron con esa energía separando las llamas de su cuerpo e impulsándose hacia abajo recibió a Natsu con un poderoso golpe a la cabeza que lanzo al mago de Fairy como un meteorito hacia la tierra haciéndolo impactar violentamente.

Su cuerpo se estrelló, el suelo a su alrededor se impactó de gran manera cuarteando la piedra. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, nunca planeo una ofensiva tan rápida y certera, gruño tratando de levantarse pero su espalda baja resintió el golpe. Alzo la mirada para buscar a su oponente y lo vio bajando a gran velocidad con sus puños aun iluminados y convertidos en esas poderosas garras, salto hacia atrás tomando distancia de donde aterrizo segundos antes que el León cayera destruyendo todo donde impacto su puño/garra.

-Eres un oponente aterrador…ese ataque sí que me dolió—Admitió Radamel sonriéndole suavemente, desenterró su garra que había perforado el piso y se limpió un poco la mejilla para quitar el sudor que cubría su piel.

El Slayer no respondió, sintió el impulso de hablar con él y hasta de reconocer sus cualidades como un rival muy bueno pero prefirió callar, sabía que debía ganar esa pelea y platicar con él no le serviría para nada más que para darle tiempo de recuperar el aire frunció el ceño y el otro mago hizo lo mismo, alzo las manos envolviéndolas en dos enormes llamas.

-**¡Llama brillante del dragón de fuego!**—Una poderosa explosión de fuego se formó en el instante que el mago de Fairy Tail junto ambas llamas, el torrente de fuego le dio de frente al rival que salió despedido hacia una de las paredes del coliseo sin poder moverse debido al rio de fuego que impactaba contra él, el público respondió con emoción ante el poderoso ataque.

La batalla proseguía su curso, pero lejos de estar contentos por la seriedad con la que el peli rosado tomaba el encuentro los miembros de su equipo observaban con cautela y sobre todo con dudas. Lucy rápidamente apretó sus manos una con la otra siendo la que sentía más que el resto la diferencia en Natsu, se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente.

-_¿Qué pasa con Natsu? ¿Por qué actúa así?_—Se cuestionaba mentalmente, ver a Natsu tan fuera de su personalidad le acongojaba y aunque parecía estar funcionando para la pelea sencillamente no parecía ser el, no sonreía y sobre todo no disfrutaba la pelea.

-¿Qué planea ese idiota?—Murmuro Laxus en un tono bajo pero suficientemente sonoro para que la dueña del Satán Soul y Titania le escucharon, ambas veían con ojos críticos notando lo que las otras dos jóvenes parecían no poder ver.

-Está insultando a su oponente—Musito Erza cruzada de brazos, frunció el ceño enojada por la actitud de Natsu.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan ustedes?—pregunto rápidamente la rubia sin entender a que se referían, una seria Mirajane se giró para verla.

-Natsu está conteniéndose, usa sus mejores técnicas pero no está "atacando" de verdad…parece como si quisiera guardar su poder para alguna otra cosa—explico ella con ojos desaprobatorios.

-Está insultando a su rival, contiene su poder como si él fuese el tipo de oponente al que no debes atacar con todo desde un principio ¡Es un idiota!—Gruño la Scarlet, el líder del equipo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-Más le vale a ese idiota que no arruine esto…. —Mascullo con molestia.

Devuelta en la batalla, Natsu tenía a Radamel acorralado contra una pared donde le lanzaba bolas de fuego de manera constante. El León por su parte solo usaba sus fuertes brazos para desviar las llamas aprovechándose de su adamantina piel a la vez que buscaba el momento propio para atacar, el mago de fuego genero un pasillo de fuego que rodeo al moreno este se sorprendió: Lo tenía atrapado.

**-Modo Dragón Slayer de Fuego y Rayo**—En cuanto pronuncio esto los miembros de su equipo se sobresaltaron ¿Qué era idiota? Una fuerte cantidad de fuego y relámpagos surgieron de alrededor suyo generando un pequeño vórtice se formó en su cuerpo, Radamel le miro con los ojos abiertos y junto sus manos listo para un contrataque rápido-**Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas**—Todo el fuego y los relámpagos fueron absorbidos por su boca que succiono la energía antes de lanzar un poderoso torrente de fuego electrificado.

El estadio se quedó en silencio, un rayo de luz atravesó la arena desde el centro hasta uno de los bordes. El líder de las bestias no tuvo tiempo de preparar un hechizo apropiado por lo que solo cubrió su rostro con sus antebrazos como única defensa antes que fuese impactado por el ataque que genero una brutal explosión, a pesar de lo poderoso que pareció ser este ataque no fue ni la mitad de lo que usualmente Natsu ejecutaba esa poderosa técnica. El Slayer cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda sujetándose el pecho, había sido un esfuerzo brutal para el invocar ese ataque sin estar en un acceso de ira que lo "provocara" pero aun así lo había logrado, miro hacia enfrente donde la explosión se dio: Todo estaba terminado.

Mientras tanto en el palco de Fairy Tail, Laxus estaba hecho una furia. Su cuerpo desprendía pequeñas descargas eléctricas mientras trataba de contenerse, las serias miradas de Erza y Mira acompañaron su enojo ante semejante imprudencia.

-Ese idiota…Usando mi poder de forma tan impulsiva—Maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿Pero que ha hecho? Lo derroto ¿No?—Pregunto Juvia un tanto consternada, el trio de miradas que le dirigieron le hicieron saber que no era así.

-No Juvia, Natsu ataco a un oponente muy resistente con un ataque que lo dejara sin energías…forzó una magia no propia de él y ahora estará con su poder como máximo a la mitad—explico Mira bastante preocupada, la maga de agua abrió los ojos con sorpresa—Esperemos que Natsu haya logrado al menos herirlo…o de otra manera está perdido—susurro, la maga de agua en cuanto escucho se giró hacia la rubia del grupo que estaba totalmente consternada.

-Natsu…. —murmuro ella con preocupación, el hijo de Igneel miraba la pila de humo donde estaba Radamel en la espera del resultado de su ataque pero una voz le dejo helado.

-Eso me dolió…. —De entre el humo surgió el León con su piel intacta, algo ennegrecida por el ataque, pero intacto de años. Los ojos del peli rosado se abrieron en exceso, el de un poderoso brinco ya estaba frente a Natsu y antes que pudiera reaccionar por sus reflejos alentados por el gasto de energía, recibió un poderoso puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo despego del suelo.

Antes que el cuerpo del mago de Fairy saliera disparado una mano le tomo del pie girándolo por el aire para después ser azotado con violencia en el suelo, la boca de él se abrió con fuerza soltando un pequeño grito de dolor antes de reaccionar comenzó a ser azotado con toda violencia contra el suelo ante la mirada de un público que no cabía en sí de la emoción.

-**¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!**—Sus manos se vieron rodeadas de fuego e impacto un certero puñetazo en el rostro de su rival, este no se inmuto o siquiera movió. Alzo su otro puño con el que no sujetaba al Dragneel y le dio un feroz codazo directo al vientre causando que el golpeado liberara sangre de la boca.

-¡Quédate abajo!—Grito furioso el León alzando la mano—** ¡Golpe del Rey de las Bestias: Puño de León!**—Su mano se volvió una garra una vez más y dejo caer todo su poder sobre Natsu cuyos ojos se pusieron en blanco ante semejante impacto, sintió una de sus costillas reventarse por el golpe que fue solo el primero de veinte todos con el mismo objetivo: Sus costillares.

La gente del público gritaba con emoción apoyando a su favorito, en el área de Fairy el maestro tenía una vena en su frente amenazando con explotar del enojo ¿Qué pasaba con Natsu? ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? Ese sencillamente no podía ser el Natsu que todos conocían, el pelirrosa paro ambos puños del rival de golpe con sus manos viéndole retador.

-No…me... ¡Vas a derrotar!—Grito antes de darle un par de fuertes patadas envueltas en llamas directo al pecho obligándolo a marcar distancia, los ojos de todos fueron a dar directo a el Dragneel que lentamente comenzó a levantarse sujetándose la costilla rota.

-Natsu…. —Susurro Lucy viéndole con algunas lágrimas que contenía desde que el primer golpe de su oponente le impacto.

-Te voy a derrotar…. —mascullo dolido, alzo los puños envolviéndolos en fuego: Radamel cerró sus ojos con tristeza al ver a un guerrero suprimiendo su propio instinto y después gruño con fuerza.

-Si eso deseas…no me contendré….—Un enorme circulo se formó bajo el mientras una cantidad de energía temible se dejó sentir—**Alma del Rey de las Bestias: León de Nemea**—Su piel comenzó a hincharse y su cuerpo a agrandarse, sus músculos crecieron al mismo tiempo que su cabellera crecía convirtiéndose en una clara melena de león, su boca se abrió emitiendo un poderoso rugido mostrando como sus dientes se volvían afilados colmillos el rugido alcanzo una poderosa frecuencia que casi revienta los oídos de algunos presentes.

El hijo de Igneel vio la trasformación de su oponente y gruño pensando una y mil veces en la mejor técnica para usar, en la mejor táctica. Se maldijo, sentía el impulso de solo brincarle encima y atacarlo con todo lo que tenía pero su mente le decía una y otra vez que eso no funcionaria, que lo único que lograría seria que Fairy Tail perdiera esa pelea como le había pasado a Sting. Maldijo de nuevo ahora por lo alto y su cuerpo se vio rodeado de fuego que no resplandecía con su vigorosidad usual.

-**Arte secreto del Dragón Slayer de Fuego ****Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego**—En sus manos una llama de gran tamaño apareció mientras corría hacia el rey de las bestias, este le vio venir pero no se movió. Natsu salto frente a él impactándolo un centenar de veces con sus puños de fuego aplicando todo el poder que tenía, preparando su último puñetazo alzo el brazo concentrando todo el poder que le quedaba pero antes de lograr darlo un dolor llego a él.

-**Corte del Rey León de Nemea**—Un enorme corte se formó en el tórax de Natsu, desde su estómago hasta su hombro derecho tres líneas se formaron cortando su piel como si fuera papel, el Slayer abrió los ojos viendo su propia sangre saltar en todas direcciones, cayo de pie al suelo viendo la herida con los ojos como platos—**Golpe del Rey Bestia—**Grito con fuerza el León ahora golpeando a Natsu en la cabeza, un sonido sordo llego a los oídos de todos, Natsu cayo de rodillas todo el mundo contemplo el horrible espectáculo.

Golpe tras golpe la cabeza de Natsu recibió los poderosos ataques del León que iban cargados de frustración de que el Dragneel nunca peleo como el esperaba, solo peleo midiéndose y "táctico" causando que ninguno de sus ataques fueran realmente poderosos. Gruño con furia y dejo de golpearle al fin, sangre corría por la frente de Natsu que seguía con los ojos abiertos fuera de sí.

-La pelea a terminado…. —susurro el árbitro lentamente, pero antes que terminara el encuentro la mano del Fairy se alzó lentamente tomando a Radamel de los restos de su pantalón, aun quería pelear.

-Quédate abajo….—Fue la súplica del moreno que no deseaba continuar con eso, Natsu estaba derrotado por su propia convicción y el no deseaba herirlo más pues a pesar de todo le tenía mucho respeto pero al ver como se negaba a soltarlo y se intentaba levantar el solo cerro su puño y receto un último y feroz puñetazo en el rostro del peli rosado mandándolo a volar, la mente del Slayer quedo en blanco ante esto antes de la inconciencia solo escucho un mar de voces gritando su nombre.

-¡Natsu!—Fue el grito unísono de todo Fairy Tail, en el palco sus compañeros estaban muertos de preocupación por el pero sobre todo la Heartfilia quien apretaba sus manos contra su pecho fuertemente llorando mares sin contenerse.

-Natsu… ¿Por qué?...—Se cuestionaba ella estando inconsolable, el cuerpo del Slayer cayó pesadamente al suelo y sin más dio por terminada la batalla: Fairy Tail había perdido la primera batalla de las tres en la ronda de clasificación.

_-Trato de olvidar ese día ¿Soy débil no lo crees? Me dolió verte así, fuera de ti y sobre todo…me dolió verte derrotado, tu rostro ensangrentado y tu cuerpo herido eran cosas que nunca deseaba ver pero ver tu espíritu herido en compañía de todo eso…me hizo llorar toda la noche…Oh Natsu, solo me alegro que ese día fue lo que te hizo tomar esa decisión…_

**Antes que llegue la tormenta de arena quiero dejar algo muy, muy en claro:**

**Natsu-Es-Muy-Fuerte.**

**El motivo por el que perdió hoy es porque toda la pelea se quiso hacer el inteligente, intento pelear con lógica y no con su instinto y habilidad cosa que redujo la fuerza de sus ataques y enfrentando a un oponente casi invulnerable obviamente fue una mala combinación.**

**También, Fairy Tail sigue en el torneo les quedan seis puntos por pelear así que no teman que solo Judas tuvo miedo.**

**¡Y algo más! Dejen Reviews, no solo lean y váyanse…es como llegar a una casa y comer todo sin dejar al menos una notita de "Hey me comí tu comida" **

**Sin más que decir, Sayonara Mina-san**

**¬3¬**


	12. Entra: Crime Sorciere No estoy celoso

**Se supone que debería haber empezado a escribir esto hace una hora pero…me distraje, pero bueno ¡A escribir un bonito capitulo cargado de Jerza! ¡Porque el mundo (Y yo) desea ver Jerza!**

**Este capítulo será algo muy divertido en lo personal para mí y es el predecesor de lo que todos hemos estado esperando, momentos NaLu, Gruvia y GaLe pero todo a su tiempo. **

**También digo que este capítulo es más largo y lo escribí rápido porque me mandaron tres Reviews al capítulo anterior y eso me hizo fucking Happy, recuerden, un yo feliz es un yo que escribe como beato.**

**Sin más que decir, a darle átomos.**

**Capítulo 12: ¡No estoy celoso!...Solo no te acerques a ese tipo**

Habían pasado ya alrededor de seis horas desde que las ultimas batallas se habían dado en el coliseo, a las afueras del mismo se erigía el gran hospital que era donde se atendía a todos los participantes heridos durante los encuentros, en dos habitaciones en específico eran resguardados por sus compañeros de gremio dos de los participantes por parte de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox estaban inconscientes en sus respectivas camas esperando que sus cuerpos sanaran las brutales heridas de sus batallas.

Al tiempo los demás miembros del equipo principal habían regresado al hotel, Mirajane decidió pasar la noche calmando a Laxus quien estaba hecho una furia por el desempeño que habían dado sus compañeros, unas botellas de alcohol y escucharlo gritar como energúmeno seguro ayudarían a la chica a calmar al rubio. Por su parte Erza se retiró a sus propios aposentos deseando descansar del gran estrés emocional que había sido esa tarde, se recostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos.

-Espero todo este mejor por la mañana…. —susurro suavemente, para sí misma tratando de darse un falso apoyo moral para llevar la situación—Ojala Natsu y Gajeel estén bien mañana…. —Frunció el ceño de la nada antes de levantarse de un brinco invocando una espada mientras escupía fuego de la ira— ¡Para matarlos yo misma!—Comenzó a apuñalar su almohada como si esta fuera la culpable de todos sus males.

La afilada arma rebanada una y otra vez la pobre almohada sin pecado, las plumas que la rellenaban volaron en todas direcciones generando una pequeña lluvia blanca. La pelirroja calmo un poco su respiración tras ese desahogo y suspiro pesadamente, más que preocuparse por la derrota se preocupó por sus compañeras Levy y Lucy quienes no se habían despegado del lado de los Slayers desde que fueron ingresados al hospital inconscientes y derrotados, apretó los puños pensando en Gray y en su actitud de patán a con Juvia y solo dio otra fuerte apuñalada a lo que quedaba de la almohada.

-¡Idiotas los tres!—Grito, de pronto un sonido de ligeros golpeteos contra un vidrio llamo su atención. Tomo firmemente su arma por el mango y se acercó a la ventana de forma furtiva, una vez allí arranco la cortina lista para apuñalar lo que hubiera del otro lado, se sorprendió al ver solo una pequeña paloma con un mensajito amarrado a su pata izquierda.

La maga parpadeo levemente, al instante reconoció al animal y un ligero sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas ante el recuerdo de su viejo y querido amigo Jellal. Abrió la ventana torpemente para permitir al animal mensajero pasar, le permitió subir a su cabeza y ponerse a bailar extrañamente mientras ella retiraba el mensaje y se daba el lujo de leerlo en voz baja.

"_Querida Erza_

_Creo necesario informarte que me encuentro en la isla __**vacacionando **__con __**Melodía**__, estamos teniendo un par de lindas __**vacaciones**__ juntos y creo que sería esplendido que pudiéramos vernos algún día para __**desayunar**__ en el restaurante __**de la segunda **__calle al frente de la tercera __**montaña**__, dicen que la comida es fabulosa._

_Con cariño, Erlink"_

La maga comprendió al instante el mensaje encriptado, Jellal deseaba verla en la segunda montaña de la ciudad la cual era la gran montaña rocosa de IlPorto, ella rápidamente uso su magia para re-equipar su armadura usual dejando su pijama para otro momento, dejo al animalito mensajero en la ventana volar libre antes de salir de su habitación hecha una bala, camino por los pasillos tan rápido como pudo pero de pronto se topó con una persona que la dejo helada.

-Erza, ¿Cómo estás?

Hablo rápidamente su pequeño "obstáculo" que resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Christian Ronald, el mago de Real Deal. Esto no sería problema para ella si no fuera por el hecho que el mago llevaba solo un pantalón de pijama y tenía su torso desnudo, la vista de la chica rápidamente recorrió su bien marcado tórax topándose con el símbolo de una corona tatuado en el punto donde estaba su corazón la joven se sonrojo levemente pensando lo bien ejercitado que estaba.

-Yo…estoy bien—trato de sonar informal, pero sus ojos la delataban el chico rio para después ponerle una juguetona sonrisa.

-Sabes, puedes tocar si quieres—comento a burla.

-¡No veía nada!—Dijo de la nada echándose de cabeza, giro el rostro algo sonrojada por el atrevimiento del muchacho, le escucho reír de nuevo y frunció el ceño apenada—Además ¿Qué haces desnudo por un pasillo?—cuestiono cambiando el tema.

-¿Yo? Vengo de la piscina, ya sabes es buen ejercicio nadar—dijo como si nada, Titania apenas notaba que su cabello estaba empapado y traía una toalla al brazo—¿Y tú? ¿Tu pijama es así o vas a algún lado?—alzo las cejas inquisitivo, ella se puso nerviosa pero trato de desviar el tema al instante.

-Saldré a visitar a mis compañeros al hospital, es mi turno de relevar a Lucy de cuidar a Natsu—mintió como una experta, ni siquiera ella supo de donde vino eso pero el mago de cristal pareció creerle pues solo sonrió.

-Es bueno tener compañerismo, salúdame a tus compañeros…espero que mejoren para las siguientes rondas, es un gran deseo mío enfrentarlos más adelante—sonrió retador, ella admiro su sonrisa un momento y le devolvió el gesto.

-Igualmente, después de todo derrotaste a Jura eso es algo sobresaliente—le alago, el muchacho sonrió egocéntrico—Pero….—La sonrisa del "Real" se borró al instante, no le gustaban los peros—Debo advertirte… en mi gremio, hay un mago que es más poderoso que Jura—le sonrió suavemente y paso caminando a lado suyo, el moreno alzo las cejas.

-¿Quién es ese?—cuestiono, Titania no se giró hacia él y siguió caminando el muchacho arrugo el ceño pero sonrió aún más emocionado que antes—Eso si deseo verlo…Erza-chan—dijo el, Erza sintió un escalofrió recorrerla no permitía que nadie le llamara así se giró rápidamente lista para amenazarlo pero el ya no estaba frunció el ceño pero sonrió.

-Eso me lo pagaras después…. —advirtió al aire por si él todavía podía escucharla, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar asegurándose en el camino de no ser seguida.

Pasados quince minutos Erza se encontraba saliendo de la bella ciudad comercial, sus pasos la adentraron en el bosque donde dio varias vueltas de despiste para cualquier posible persecutor. Luego de eso al fin se adentró a la zona de la montaña, fue hacia una de las áreas menos visitas y espero paciente la llegada de Jellal, estuvo alrededor de media hora esperando y nada sucedió. Sus ojos se fijaron en la luna en todo lo alto, era más de la media noche la luna se lo decía suspiro pesadamente, quizás no vendría.

-Erza…

O quizás sí. La voz sonó detrás de ella, la joven se giró rápidamente para toparse con un hombre encapuchado que al instante reconoció a pesar de que su rostro no era visible, en un rápido impulso ella salto a el abrazándolo fuertemente, el hombre tardo un segundo pero devolvió el gesto abrazándola contra él.

-Jellal…. —susurro ella con felicidad, el verlo finalmente tras tanto tiempo le hacía sentir demasiado bien se separó para verlo y el solo retiro su capucha dejando su rostro visible ambos se sonrieron suavemente—Te e extrañado mucho Jellal—dijo ella suavemente.

-Y yo a ti Erza—susurro el calmadamente, de pronto un ligero tosido los saco de su linda escena de telenovela provocándole un ligero sonrojo a ambas partes. Ambos se separaron de golpe como si el contacto mutuo les quemara, detrás de ellos otros dos encapuchados les veían una de esas personas se quitó la prenda dejando ver a una joven peli rosada que les miraba pícaramente.

-Valla Jellal ¿Esta es tu misión de "informar y pedir ayuda"?—Comento picara, el muchacho se coloro un poco más y le miro desaprobatorio mientras la Scarlet se hacía chiquita de la vergüenza.

-¡Calla Meredy!—Bramo el líder de "El Crimen de la bruja" quien se miró apenado por la situación, el tercer encapuchado no erigió palabra alguna y el peli azul solo les miro molesto—Tu y Sombra vallan a vigilar los alrededores, yo discutiré con Erza sobre la misión—dijo con seriedad, la chica sonrió haciéndole un saludo militar al muchacho.

-¡Señor, si señor! Soldado Sombra, siga a la generala Meredy—dijo la chica jalando al otro miembro, este no emitió queja alguna y se retiraron corriendo de allí rápidamente. Fernández suspiro suavemente y se giró hacia su vieja amiga.

-Lamento eso, Meredy es…. —trato de excusar la actitud de su subordinada, la chica solo rio suavemente.

-No importa, es normal—dijo con una tenue sonrisa— ¿Pero quién era el otro que les acompañaba?—pregunto curiosa evitando mencionar a Ul puesto que Gray les había comentado de lo que le había sucedido.

-Es nuestro miembro más nuevo…es Sombra, era parte de un gremio oscuro conocido como "Los Merodeadores Nocturnos" él es el God Slayer de las Sombras—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es confiable?—pregunto dudosa.

-Ha demostrado serlo, sus poderes de batalla no están más allá de lo que esperábamos y de hecho Meredy es más poderosa que el—cerro sus ojos suavemente—Pero como espía sus habilidades de mezclarse con las sombras son muy útiles, además es alguien acomedido y ha demostrado ser buen elemento.

-Eso es bueno—sonrió suavemente, se pozo a su lado viendo la luna de nueva cuenta el mago abrió sus ojos para verla tan bella como solo era ella, tomo aire preparándose.

-No es una visita de placer—Corto el silencio, ella giro solo sus ojos para verlo y después su cabeza se movió ligeramente a la derecha para estar ojo contra ojo.

-Eso supuse, ¿Qué sucede Jellal?—pregunto seriamente, la joven decidió dejar la felicidad de su reencuentro para otro momento si el la había llamado y se había expuesto de esa manera debería ser algo serio.

El que una vez fue esclavo del mal cerro sus ojos organizando sus ideas, lo que debía decirle era demasiado importante y debía ser dicho de la manera más inteligente y rápida pues el tiempo era clave.

-Erza, todos en esta isla están en peligro—soltó de golpe, los ojos del a joven se abrieron de golpe.

-¿A qué te refieres?—susurro viéndolo a los ojos de manera crítica.

-Desde hace ocho meses Crime Sorciere ha estado siguiendo la pista de un terrorista, este hombre no tiene registros ni antecedentes, no sabemos nada de su rostro o quien era antes de ser…eso—mascullo algo por lo bajo, ella le miro con una ligera gota de sudor corriendo por su cien.

-¿Eso?—cuestiono.

-El tipo en cuestión es un monstruo, es un terrorista de lo peor: Ejecuta las peores torturas y ataques contra sociedades pequeñas en lugares apartados, no sabemos si es un mago o una persona corriente con mucho poder pero a final de cuentas sabemos que por donde el pasa hay muerte y destrucción—apretó sus puños contra sus brazos aun cruzados—No hemos podido atraparle a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos.

-No puedes culparte de eso Jellal—ella reconoció al instante lo que el muchacho sentía, la miro y se dio el lujo de sonreírle suavemente por ese bello acto tan propio de ella, siempre perdonarle sus errores por terribles que fueran.

-Debo de, solo nosotros podemos detenerlo…hasta donde sabemos posee fuertes aliados en los gobiernos e incluso en el consejo mágico actual—la joven contuvo un sonido de sorpresa ¿Así de influyente era el tipo?—Además sabemos que posee aliados en diferentes gremios legítimos—La muchacha sudo de nuevo.

-¿Saben algo al menos? ¿Qué tiene el que ver con nosotros en este torneo?—cuestiono, su curiosidad y dudas la estaban matando pero guardo silencio esperando las respuestas.

-Si sabemos algunas cosas pero nada relevante, solo recientemente logramos descubrir que su plan se llevaría a cabo en este torneo…no sabemos cómo, cuándo, dónde ni porque solo sabemos que será así. También sabemos que algún o varios gremios inscritos podrían estar ayudando a este criminal por eso es que te contacte—la miro a los ojos bastante serio—Deseo que tengas los ojos bien abiertos Erza, no deseo que te lastimen—su tono serio y mirada preocupada hicieron a la chica sonrojarse nuevamente—Es decir…ni a ti ni a Fairy Tail por supuesto—Y con eso lo mando todo al diablo.

La chica suspiro pesadamente pero entendió lo que decía, jugo con sus dedos un poco buscando aligerar la tensión que la invadía al tiempo que buscaba procesar toda esa información que le habían dado tan repentinamente.

-¿Tienes algún sospechoso?—pregunto quedamente, el alzo una de sus manos acariciando su mentón—De hecho sí, tenemos algunos gremios en la mira pero por las cualidades de sus miembros no nos podemos dar el lujo de investigarlos en primera mano pues podríamos ser descubiertos—explico el joven peli azul—Te diré sus nombres y sobre todo de los miembros que tenemos más dudas.

La pelirroja asintió suavemente dando por entendido que sabía a qué se refería.

-Dime quienes son y con gusto tendré siempre un ojo sobre ellos—Tan servicial con la justicia como siempre era ella, esto lo hizo sonreír suavemente.

-Nuestros sospechosos son—Cerro sus ojos recordando suavemente—El gremio _Kami No Kyojin_, son un gremio de Bosco el país conocido por su antigua historia, de hecho tengo entendido se enfrentaron a otro gremio de ese país el día de hoy—dijo, la joven gruño de golpe con un aura asesina que hizo al muchacho sudar frio.

-Ah sí... ¿Son de ese país también?—Su aura malvada se extendió, el chico prefirió no preguntar.

-Si….—carraspeo tratando de recuperar la compostura—Son el gremio más poderoso del país solo seguidos por "ese" gremio que se enfrentaron—evito decir el nombre de las Bestias Míticas por su propio bien—Sus miembros son en extremo poderosos y utilizan un tipo de Lost Magic que no logramos identificar, su líder Urano es en extremo poderoso pero no se compara con su miembro As "Chrono" el dueño del tiempo—frunció el ceño suavemente—Ese mago tenemos la idea que puede romper el Tabú de la magia del tiempo e incluso puede hacer magia del tiempo sobre humanos—la joven se sobresaltó.

-Eso es imposible, realizar magia sobre seres vivos no está permitido por el consejo—hablo rápidamente la chica, el muchacho la miro serio.

-Lo sabemos, es por eso que nos llama la atención ese gremio. El hecho de que puedan llevar a cabo dicha magia al margen del consejo nos hace pensar que podrían estar aliados con alguien con serias influencias—cerro sus ojos un segundo antes de abrirlos y verla—El segundo sospechoso principal es Donovan Sharpe Dragula—en cuanto pronuncio el nombre los ojos de la Scarlet se abrieron con furia.

-Sí, lo conozco bien…ese bastardo se atrevió a atacar a mi compañera Lucy una semana antes del torneo—le conto, el líder del gremio independiente abrió los ojos con sobresalto y frunció el ceño.

-¿Declararon algo ante las autoridades del torneo?—pregunto rápidamente, la joven asintió— ¿Hicieron algo al respectó?—cuestiono después.

-Solo le dieron a él una lucha de penalización, así que no pudo participar en el primer día de encuentros…. —apretó sus puños con fuerza—No fueron más lejos porque "no teníamos evidencias"—gruño fuertemente.

-Eso es una muestra de que alguien está protegiéndolo desde dentro—murmuro para sí, la miro y de golpe alzo sus manos acariciándole los hombros tratando de calmarla—Calma, en delante lo vigilaremos y no permitiremos que dañe a nadie más de tu gremio—dijo muy serio, ella le miro a los ojos y le sonrió agradecida pues aunque ella pensaba proteger a su amiga ella misma la idea de tener a Jellal a su lado la hacía en extremo feliz.

-Gracias Jellal….—ella alzo su mano acariciándole la mejilla, ambos se vieron a los ojos unos instantes y el impulso de saltarse uno sobre el otro y besarse con la pasión y el amor contenido por años les ordeno hacerlo pero ninguno se movió, el joven solo de pronto se notó incómodo y carraspeo como si juntara valor.

-Y tenemos un tercer sospechoso…. —murmuro, la joven le miro extrañada.

-¿Quién es? Dímelo y podre investigarlo—dijo ella deseosa de ayudar pero él se sobresaltó de golpe.

-¡No! De hecho quiero que te mantengas alejada, este parece ser el más probable de los tres sospechosos—dijo inusualmente nervioso.

-¿De qué hablas Jellal? Si es el más sospechoso debe ser el gremio que más debemos vigilar, sabes que en Fairy Tail te apoyamos—dijo ella sin entenderle, el mago se coloro suavemente y trago saliva.

-El gremio es…Real Deal—Quedamente su voz llego a ella, la muchacha no entendió en un principio cual era el revuelo pero de pronto su mente maquino las cosas.

-Oh…oh…Y dime…. ¿Cuáles son tus razones para sospechar de ellos?—Ella no sabía si reír o llorar por la situación, estaba caso segura que su teoría era correcta pero espero que Jellal la confirmara.

-Pues…este…. —el antiguo mago celestial trato de formular palabras pero más que estar recordando parecía querer pensar en alguna buena excusa—Tienen mucho dinero, sospechamos que viene de actividades ilegales…. —fue lo único que dijo, la chica le miro sonriendo un segundo antes de poner rostro serio.

-Tienes razón, deben traer algo entre manos…los investigare "muy a fondo"—dijo golpeando sus manos una con la otra, el peli azul se puso más nervioso y frunció el ceño.

-No Erza, debes mantenerte alejada de el—recapacito un segundo después— ¡De ellos! Debes estar alejada de ellos, son peligroso—repitió su frase, pero la chica ahora si lo entendía todo.

Ella le miro con un rostro serio y sobrio, aunque por dentro estaba que moría de la risa y la ternura, a pesar de sus increíblemente malos intentos de ocultarlo ella lo entendió en un instante y más por sus "bien actuadas y ensayadas razones". Lo miro un segundo mientras pensaba: Es tan lindo cuando esta celoso.

-Lo mejor será que me mantenga serena al respecto, después de todo su líder a estado merodeándome últimamente: Quizás quiera reclutarme para su plan malvado—dijo ella muy convencida, Jellal sudo frio.

-¿Te a merodeado?—un ligero tic invadió su ojo izquierdo.

-Oh sí, me ha invitado a salir. Pensé en rechazarlo por ser mi oponente, pero reconsiderándolo es una buena oportunidad de acercarme a la mente criminal—susurro ella "muy discreta" evitando explotar de risa, el mago puso cara de haber olido queso rancio.

-No creo que—

-Además, es muy guapo. Si resulta no ser malvado hasta podría salir con él un tiempo—la chica asintió muchas veces, el mago se sujetó el vientre con una mano sintiendo las tripas revueltas "sin saber porque".

-No es tan guapo—dijo de la nada, aún muy consternado.

-Bueno según las revistas es el mago más atractivo del mundo, y aquí entre nosotros buenos AMIGOS—remarco la palabra amigos, Jellal solo sintió una enorme piedra caerle en la cabeza que decía "Friendzone"—Lo vi sin camisa antes de venir hacia aquí, trabaja muy bien su abdomen—ella movió las cejas como Lucy solía hacer al hablar de tipos atractivos, Jellal solo puso cara de póker deseando morir en ese momento.

-Si…tu…has eso…. —dijo secamente, se quería tirar por el barranco y que nunca lo encontraran.

-Jellal—dijo seria de golpe, el mago dejo sus dilemas existenciales para después—Fairy Tail te ayudara en esto, buscaremos a ese sujeto y evitaremos que haga…. —se quedó callada, nunca menciono el "plan" del terrorista en cuestión—Lo que sea que ese tipo intente—su mirada decidida le saco una sonrisa al muchacho.

-Lo se…gracias Erza—se acercó para abrazarla pero ella le puso una mano enfrente en señal de saludo.

-Hasta luego, Jellal—ella sonrió ampliamente con la mano extendida, el solo le dio la mano en señal de despedida y se dio la vuelta caminando mientras pensaba seriamente si una caída desde ese barranco bastaría para matarlo—Espero verte pronto…. —susurro ella al aire antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia su hotel donde esperaba tirarse en la cama y reír toda la noche como una chiquilla que había hecho una travesura.

Happy: Then!

Los pasos de Jellal lo llevaron a un pequeño campamento del otro lado del volcán donde los otros dos miembros de su gremio le esperaban, el muchacho nuevo estaba tirado contra un árbol dormitando mientras la pelirrosa usaba una Lacrima para comunicarse con Ul quien estaba hospedada en uno de los hoteles del lugar gozando que al ser su "yo vieja" nadie la reconocería.

-¡Jellal!—Dijo la chica alegre, colgó la "llamada" a su madre hiendo hacia el muchacho, el otro integrante se levantó de un brinco para ir a ver a su líder y esperar nuevas órdenes pero este solo camino como un zombi y tiro sobre su saco de dormir sin decir palabra—¿Y a el que le paso?—pregunto la pelirrosa, el muchacho de cabello negro y con betas rojas solo se encogió de hombros sin tener respuesta—Seguro lo rechazaron—dijo pícaramente, de donde estaba Jellal se escuchó un gruñido de molestia.

_-Esa noche Crime Sorciere le informo a Erza de nuestro enemigo, aún recuerdo esa noche: Estuve a tu lado viéndote en la camilla, tu rostro vendado, tu pecho rasgado…Me dolió tanto verte así, tanto que a la vez no podía abandonarte aunque no quería verte convaleciente. Natsu, mi Natsu ¿Recuerdas lo que paso después? Yo si…fue cuando te encontraste a ti mismo…_

**Jellal Fernández haz sido oficialmente enviado a la ¡FRIENDZONE! **

**Haha me sentí tan…malvado al hacer eso, pero venga que Erza debe tomar venganza por eso de "Tengo prometida" **

**Dejen Reviews que de eso vivo, ya saben gente los amo, besos, abrazos y demás mariconadas.**

**¬3¬ Si no tiene esa carita, no es producto oficial "The Devil"**


	13. Aprende del pasado, mira hacia el futuro

**Ok, Fanfiction está siendo una perra y no me deja subir este capítulo así que me pondré a escribir como beato hasta que, no sé, algo suceda y pueda actualizar el capítulo en del fic en cuestión.**

**También quiero agradecer el apoyo que recibió el capítulo anterior que en lo personal ha sido de mis favoritos hasta el momento, también quiero aclarar que a diferencia de muchos (En serio, muchos) autores de esta sección, no suelo ser del tipo "Personaje despistado/frio de la nada se pone súper sentimental de la nada y grita te amo a los cuatro vientos" por eso espero no se amarguen si los momentos de las parejas que desean ver son "chispazos" a este momento de la trama, prefiero evolucionar lentamente los sentimientos y personalidades de los personajes con FUNDAMENTOS y no solo con mis deseos de verles juntos aunque sea en una historia hecha por mí.**

**Sin más que decir, sigamos con esto.**

**Capítulo 13: Aprendiendo del pasado.**

El hospital era un pánico, una joven de cabellera rubia corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, golpeando puerta por puerta en búsqueda de una persona que había desaparecido ¿La persona? Natsu Dragneel. El joven peli rosado desapareció de su habitación de hospital en el primer momento que la joven cerro sus ojos para dormir recargada a la camilla, ella le buscaba con preocupación de que sus heridas volvieran a abrirse.

-¿Dónde estás Natsu?—Se preguntó ella en voz alta, cerró sus ojos fuertemente sintiéndose frustrada por ese estúpido instinto del muchacho de meterse en problemas. De golpe se giró al escuchar una voz hablarle.

-Lu-Chan—dijo quién era su mejor amiga, la Heartfilia vio a la pequeña Levy que contenía las lágrimas—Es Gajeel….él también se fue—dijo con un tono ahogado, Lucy se mordió el labio fuertemente sin poder creerse que ambos fueran tan cabezas hueca.

-Esos dos…hay que ir al hotel y pedirle ayuda al gremio, vamos Levy-Chan—dijo ella con decisión, lejos de desmoronarse la muchacha se mostró fuerte como debía ser en esos momentos, su amiga asintió restregándose los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar.

-_¿Dónde estás Natsu?..._

Happy: Then!

Al mismo tiempo que la fatídica búsqueda era realizada en el otro lado de la ciudad en el punto más alto del volcán de la isla un mago estaba sentado, sus cabellos rosados caían salvajes por su rostro en señal que tenía el cabello húmedo pues acababa de meterse a un pequeño lago con el fin de refrescarse y aclarar sus ideas. Golpeo una roca con fuerza la cual se cuarteo al instante, apretó los dientes sintiendo la cortada en su pecho arder al tiempo que los golpes en su cabeza retumbaban de dolor.

-Maldición… ¡Maldición!—Grito golpeando ahora el suelo, cayó sobre una rodilla apoyándose con su puño cerrado contra el piso. Gruño con impotencia—Si peleo como yo, perderé. Si peleo como otros ¡Pierdo igual!—Fuego broto de sus puños pero eran pequeñas flamas, cayo de trasero al piso y vio sus manos sin comprender— ¿Qué me está pasando?...

Apretó sus puños y trato de generar fuego, sus flamas eran débiles y apenas brillaban, se sentía débil pero en definitiva no era por sus heridas o por la falta de descanso, había otra cosa que lo detenía de usar su poder a su máximo potencial. Apretó los dientes de nueva cuenta golpeando sus puños con la tierra a sus lados buscando liberar fuego pero no sucedía con la intensidad que él deseaba.

-¡¿Qué mierda me está pasando?!—Grito dejando salir una pisca del viejo Natsu, comenzó a patear el suelo y golpearlo como un niño en un gran berrinche siguió con esto hasta cansarse y quedar tirado panza arriba viendo el cielo nocturno con sorna—Quizás debería volver….—se dijo, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe e imágenes llegaron a su cabeza.

Los ojos de Laxus viéndole con desaprobación, la mirada de reproche de Erza, los ojos furiosos de sus compañeros por perder la batalla que le quito tres puntos a Fairy Tail y sobre todo…Los ojos de decepción de Lucy, apretó los puños de nuevo.

-Quizás sea mejor no volver—se dijo mordiéndose los labios con fuerza—Quizás si pelea Juvia en mi lugar le valla mejor—Se reincorporo de la cintura estando aun nalgas al piso, suspiro pesadamente—No merezco otra oportunidad después de fallarles…. —susurro con pesar propio.

-¿Esa es tu forma de aceptar la derrota?—el Slayer se giró de golpe al oír la voz hablar, frunció el ceño y se vio listo para atacar pero lo que vio lo dejo helado, su rival de esa tarde Radamel estaba allí de brazos cruzados viéndole con reproche, el Dragneel giro la cabeza.

-No te importa—se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a caminar, el fortachón alzo las cejas y le siguió a paso lento pero constante. El hijo de Igneel al sentirse seguido gruño fuertemente y comenzó a caminar más rápido bajando de la montaña volcánica pero sin dejar de ser seguido.

Sus pasos siguieron siempre sincronizados con los del persecutor, cuando el frenaba él lo hacía y en cuanto daba un paso el moreno lo hacía igual. Frunció el ceño y se decidió a correr pero tras dos minutos de la carrera se dio cuenta que el León seguía detrás, se giró rápidamente apuntándole mientras le salía fuego de la boca.

-¡Deja de seguirme maldito acosador no me gustan los hombres!—Grito a todo pulmón, el de piel irrompible le miro con los ojos como platos y luego se sonrojo negando fuertemente con las manos en un ataque de pánico.

-¡No te sigo por eso!—Su rostro apenado contrastaba con su fuerte apariencia.

-¡¿Entonces porque coño me sigues?!—Le cuestiono acertadamente.

-Porque…. —carraspeo suavemente aclarando sus ideas—Quiero preguntarte algo: ¿Por qué peleaste así?—le miro serio, el Slayer frunció el ceño.

-¿Así cómo?—cuestiono.

-Sabes cómo, tu poder era mínimo, era casi como si no buscaras herirme—contesto casi con tono de ofendido.

El mago de Fairy gruño por lo bajo mientras bajaba la mirada, no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie al respecto por eso había escapado del hospital sin que nadie le viera. Alzo la mirada viéndole con la mayor indiferencia que pudo.

-No te importa: Ganaste tus puntos ahora vete—Su tono estoico y agrio hizo al otro hombre gruñir se acercó y lo tomo del cuello fuertemente obligándolo a verle.

-¡Eres mi rival Natsu Dragneel!—Le grito en plena cara, el Slayer se asombroso por su tono pero el muchacho al instante calmo sus ojos fieros poniendo una mirada más suave—Mi rival…no mi enemigo…. —le soltó soltando una ligera disculpa—No me gusto lo que vi, no quiero decir que derrote al más débil Natsu Dragneel. Quiero decir que luche contra el más poderoso, incluso si es una derrota—le miro a los ojos con su instinto de lucha, el mago sintió algo empezar a arder dentro de sí.

-No importa ya, no peleare más…. —ignoro su instinto y se dio la vuelta. El rostro de Radamel se deformo al instante.

-¿Solo vas a huir como un cobarde?—le pregunto, el peli rosado se contuvo de gritarle por el insulto, seguía queriendo sobreponer su cerebro a su instinto.

-Si—mascullo contenidamente pues una recordada a la madre del sujeto casi se le sale.

-¿Por qué?—cuestiono, el tipo hacia muchas preguntas. Natsu no pudo soportarlo más y se giró furioso, fuego surgió de sus manos lanzando una fuerte oleada que le rodeo y era mucho más brillante de lo que habían sido sus ataques en el torneo esa tarde.

-¡Deja de joder!—Grito con furia, el fuego se avivo aún más— ¡Por mi culpa hirieron a Lucy! ¡Por mi culpa perdimos la primera batalla!—Siguió gritando liberando todo lo que tenía dentro de si— ¡Si lucho como soy yo solo perderé! ¡Si lucho como no soy yo pierdo igual!—Repitió lo que se había dicho a sí mismo—Mí pasado solo me dice lo mismo: ¡Voy a fallarles!—Las llamas se lanzaron en todas direcciones violentamente.

Radamel le miraba de brazos cruzados, sus ojos generalmente apacibles ahora tenían una enorme furia contenida, gruño con fuerza siendo el sonido comparable con el de un felino furioso conteniéndose de rugir.

-¿Y eso que?...—Murmuro, Natsu le miro furioso— ¿Tu pasado te dice que lo harás mal? Entonces haz como todos…ve tu pasado, míralo bien, súfrelo, recuérdalo y sobre todo: Supéralo—abrió sus manos liberando algo de tensión—El pasado no es para atormentarnos cada día de nuestras vidas, es para ver lo que hicimos mal y no hacerlo nunca más—se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al Dragneel que le miraba pletórico—Si no puedes hacer eso…¡Eres solo un cobarde Natsu Dragneel!—Grito con furia, apretó sus puños aún más.

El Hada se quedó en silencio bajando la mirada, apretó más sus puños procesando las palabras del León y aunque buscara puntos para rebatir lo que le decía el parecía tener la razón, alzo la mirada para hablar pero no vio a nadie él se había ido, alzo la vista viendo el cielo estrellado de esa noche.

-…Soy Natsu de Fairy Tail—se dijo en voz baja—Soy Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail—repitió ahora diciendo su apellido y comenzó a correr rápidamente, repitió su nombre de nuevo en una voz más alta y al llegar a un enorme risco de la montaña que era el volcán grito a todo pulmón—¡Soy Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail! ¡No me voy a dar por vencido!—Bramo con furia, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en llamas que ardían como las del mismo sol—Hoy juro…conmigo como mi único testigo ¡No volveré a perder una pelea!—Alzo su puño envuelto en llamas— ¡Peleare!, ¡peleare hasta que mi cuerpo quede hecho pedazos e incluso si mi cuerpo es desaparecido mi alma seguirá peleando!

_**¡Porque mi alma está encendida!**_

Esa noche, muchas personas en la bella isla de IlPorto reportaron una curiosidad, en el volcán en uno de sus laterales un curioso evento sísmico fue visible: Una llamarada, la gente relato de una poderosa llamarada que se levantó cientos de metros en el aire sin razón aparente y con una fuerza que casi ilumino el cielo por unos segundos.

Happy: Then!

Por las calles de la ciudad Gajeel caminaba, su vientre dolía como si un bebe alíen estuviera a punto de reventarle la carne y salir como en las películas pero él estaba decidido a seguir caminando, de golpe se detuvo sintiendo un olor conocido acercarse y a la nada de tiempo el sonido de dos voces conocidas le hicieron poner mala cara.

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba—mascullo, por uno de los callejones aparecieron ellos: Natsu y Gray, sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Al fin te encuentro estúpido Gajeel!—Bramo el Slayer de fuego, su actitud usual había vuelto y eso era visible con solo tenerlo de frente, el pelinegro gruño fuertemente.

-¿Qué quieres salamandra de mierda? ¿Vienes a burlarte porque perdí?—espeto con enojo.

-Nah…Después de todo, yo también perdí—dijo sonriendo ampliamente, Gajeel se sintió fuera de lugar por un segundo.

-¿Y porque mierda sonríes? ¿No significa eso que perdimos el primer día?—cuestiono sintiendo ganas de golpear seriamente al muchacho.

-Trata de conocerlo desde niños—hablo por primera vez el alquimista de hielo.

-¿Qué mierda quieres entonces?—cuestiono al fin, la mirada de Natsu se llenó de seriedad e hicieron al Redfox tragar saliva suavemente, aun no se acostumbraba a ese Salamandra tan serio.

-Vamos a entrenar—dijo de la nada, ambos magos le vieron con incredulidad.

-¿Para eso me arrastraste aquí?—Se quejó Gray apretando un puño listo para golpearlo.

-Sí, solo para eso—dijo el que antes tenía bufanda cruzándose de brazos muy pensativo—Amigos—Ese sobrenombre les hizo saber que esto iba en serio—_Somos débiles…_

Un fuerte silencio se formó entre los tres, los dos aludidos sintieron enojo por sus palabras pero en gran medida supieron que él tenía razón. Las miradas comenzaron a intercambiarse entre los magos, hielo a hierro, hierro a fuego y fuego a hielo, lentamente Natsu sonrió para ellos.

-Pero—Siempre había un bendito pero—Nosotros tres, en especial yo—dijo esto último con arrogancia sacándole una vena de enojo a ambos—Somos muy poderosos, estamos aquí para luchar por nuestro hogar, por Fairy Tail no por nosotros—Les miro con una fiera sonrisa en labios—Solo nos volveremos fuertes ganándole a los más fuertes, solo seremos fuertes cuando lleguemos a nuestros límites ¡Y los mandemos al carajo!

Las miradas casi sombrías del par de pelinegros brillaron suavemente, la pasión de Natsu se contagió rápidamente en ambos quienes sonrieron suavemente.

-Supongo que te puedo seguir la corriente Salamandra—la mano de Gajeel fue a su propia cadera sonriendo de medio lado—Después de todo, quiero patearle el trasero a todo mundo aquí y no creo que haya mejores rivales que ustedes para entrenar—les vio de reojo ahora.

-Habla por ti fracasado, yo si gane mi pelea—se burló Gray ganándose insultos por parte de los dos Slayers que no tardaron en decirle más de mil palabras ofensivas.

El trio se vio más animado, la alegría y emoción de Natsu se volvió contagiosa para los dos decaídos guerreros, después de sus típicas discusiones casi infantiles los tres decidieron ponerse en marcha: Tenían siete días antes de la siguiente ronda donde su equipo debería batallar y los tres estarían más que listos para ese día, pero antes de eso debían hacer una rápida visita al hotel del gremio para recoger sus cosas y de paso bajar la alerta de código rojo a código verde.

-Yo los espero aquí—dijo Gray quedándose fuera del hotel—No necesito ropa nueva mariquitas—Su voz burlona saco de quicio a los Slayers quienes llevaban las mismas ropas desde la contienda en la tarde por lo que estaban hechas puros harapos y tiras, el mago de hielo estaba topless pero eso era irrelevante para él.

-Jodete paleta de hielo—el coro de ambos hijos de dragones más que hacer enojar al Fullbuster le hicieron sonreír suavemente.

El alquimista se quedó allí de brazos cruzados esperando al dúo, se quedó en silencio mientras los pasos de los ruidosos se alejaban lentamente pero su paz no duro ni treinta segundos pues sintió una presencia demasiado conocida, el solo abrió un ojo pues tenía ambos cerrados para ver a la persona.

-Lyon—dijo únicamente.

-Gray—contesto cortésmente el albino— ¿Esta Juvia-Chan?—pregunto con una sonrisa que tenía solo la intención de hacer enojar al muchacho.

-¿No deberías conseguirte otro Hobby?—Comento arisco—O una novia.

-Esa es la idea—cerro un ojo, Gray se caldeo al instante sin saber del todo el porqué.

-Juvia no te quiere—lo soltó fuerte y directo.

-Pero no te querrá por siempre a ti Gray—su mirada se ensombreció y enmudeció al otro chico—No creas que ella te estará esperando por siempre…llegara el momento en que Juvia se dé cuenta que tu no vales la pena, cuando ese momento llegue yo le tenderé mi corazón y esperare ser correspondido—hablo tan poético como solo él sabe.

Sin saberlo, ambos magos eran espiados por el tema principal de su conversación: Juvia Lockser. La maga había salido dispuesta a seguir su búsqueda del, para ella, desapareció Gray pero al escuchar un par de voces conocidas discutiendo solo se quedó tras la puerta espiando discretamente. Gray arrugo la nariz pero sonrió de forma ladina, Lyon no entendió esto y le miro dudoso.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara Fullbuster?

-Es porque eres más idiota de lo que crees si piensas que Juvia dejara de seguirme—comento burlón, la maga de agua al instante se sintió ofendida ¿Acaso la consideraba tan necesitada? Frunció el ceño adorablemente—Ella nunca dejara de seguirme ¿Sabes porque?—espeto burlón.

-No me digas, por tu adorable personalidad—se mofo el albino.

-No, y eres un idiota—le insulto fastidiado—Porque Juvia nunca se rinde—Dijo seriamente, los dos que le escuchaban se sorprendieron por su tono—Ella es una maga que jamás se da por vencida, que nunca da un paso atrás si es algo en lo que cree firmemente—Se encogió de hombros suavemente—Por eso sé que Juvia nunca dejara de acosarme, sin importar que…es algo molesto lo empalagosa que es—admitió y la chica casi llora—Pero…A final de cuentas es algo que admiro de ella—su tono sincero, su voz seria hizo a la joven caer desmayada dentro del hotel causando que uno de los hospedados allí que la vio azotar como una res llamara por ayuda.

-¿Oíste algo?—pregunto Lyon por el sonido que retumbo.

-Creo que una vaca azoto—dijo sin importancia, tratando de distraer el tema pues sus mejillas se habían enrojecido un poco por su "declaración" de las excelentes cualidades de su Stalker personal.

Happy: Then!

En la habitación que, para desgracia de ellos, les toco compartir al trio de magos los Slayers sacaban ropas nuevas de las maletas pues ambos no habían siquiera desempacado desde su llegada hacía ya una semana por la simple flojera de hacerlo.

-Aguanta aquí idiota, ya vuelvo—dijo Natsu antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, Gajeel le miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡¿A dónde vas estúpida Salamandra?!—Le grito furioso pero no sirvió de nada pues el peli rosado ya estaba lejos, aunque quizás si le escucho y solo le ignoro por ser un maldito desconsiderado. Comenzó a zapatear fuertemente y camino hacia afuera dispuesto a ir a hacerle compañía a Gray pero en cuanto dio un paso fuera de la recamara se topó con su pesadilla en miniatura: Levy McGarden.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, el agachando la mirada y ella alzándola. Sus miradas se encontraron en nada de tiempo y el más alto mascullo una maldición por lo bajo, la muchacha frunció el ceño dispuesta a no llorar, no frente a él. Lentamente se pasó por un lado de él y comenzó a caminar con decisión en sus pasos.

-Veo que estas bien…ya no te buscaremos entonces—dijo ella sin voltear a verlo dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que conectaba con la salida del lugar, el mago de hierro se quedó congelado como Delioria y parpadeo suavemente.

-Oye, enana—le llamo pero ella no se detuvo, el gruño— ¡Enana!—Repitió pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta— ¡Levy!—Al fin la muchacha se frenó, sorprendida de haber sido llamada por su nombre pero no se giró hacia él, no le daría el gusto.

-¿Qué quieres Redfox?—le llamo por su apellido, definitivamente estaba enojada.

El muchacho trago saliva y acaricio su propia garganta con una mano tratando de pensar en algo inteligente que le ayudara a salir de la situación sin meterse en puntos emocionales y personales, pero al ver que esa posibilidad era nula prefirió hacerlo a su estilo.

-Sé que estas celosa porque esa chica más buenota que tú me susurro cosas y todo

Y su estilo era: Mete la pata hasta que no se pueda más. La muchacha sintió múltiples venas aparecer en su frente y se giró hecha una furia lista para arrojarle de todo encima pero solo lo miro allí, sonriendo pendenciero como era típico de él.

-¡Jah! Te hice voltear—se mofo, ella arrugo los labios viéndolo con enojo—No te pediré perdón—Su tono se volvió sombrío, la peli azul se sobre salto—Igual que no te pedí perdón por "esa" cosa—A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de cuando el ataco a Levy y su equipo—No es mi estilo pedir disculpas y eso—tocio.

Ella le miraba sin entender, ¿A que quería llegar? Se acercó un paso al muchacho y este recorto la distancia dando pasos agigantados hasta quedar a menos de cuarenta centímetros uno del otro, la chica se sonrojo pero no quito su rostro serio de "chica enojada" que al muchacho extrañamente le gustaba.

-Así que haremos como siempre: Yo seguiré igual y tu fingirás que no soy el idiota más grande del mundo—giro su rostro algo incómodo por su forma de actuar—Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien….—susurro, ella sintió la necesidad de tomar su mano pero se contuvo—Aun tengo ese lado de Phantom que no puedo eliminar del todo—suspiro pesadamente—Pero al menos cuando estoy con ustedes es menor—admitió el muchacho pelinegro mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco.

Levy lo miraba directo al rostro, sabia por su voz y su mirada que el muchacho hablaba en serio no se pudo contener y rio por lo bajo causando que el de cabellos negros la mirara con molestia.

-¿De qué te ríes enana?—espeto molesto.

-De nada…. —susurro ella limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria de la risa que le dio—Esfuérzate mucho ¿Si Gajeel?—ella alzo el rostro y lo que él vio lo dejo sorprendido, ella le sonreía de oreja a oreja como solo hacía a con él. Se sonrojo suavemente y giro la cabeza en pose de chico rudo.

-Sí, si ya sabes que si—comento cruzándose de brazos y hablando rápidamente, la McGarden decidió no decir más y salió corriendo del lugar pues en parte se sentía avergonzada por la situación, la vio alejarse y sonrió suavemente—Enana tonta—suspiro, sintiendo como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima.

-¡Y si vuelves a ver a la puta Sirena te golpeo!—Se escuchó de fondo en el pasillo, todos los que dormían en ese piso pudieron escucharla el muchacho más que apenarse se rio sonoramente casi cayendo de rodillas, y hubiera seguido riendo si no fuera porque su herida tipo bebe alíen queriendo salir de su vientre comenzó a doler por las contracciones que la risa le provocaba.

Happy: Then!

Natsu corría rápidamente por los pasillos, se detuvo un segundo quedándose congelado al darse cuenta de su gran problema: Había olvidado cual habitación era la que compartían Lucy y Erza…luego llego el segundo problema.

-¡¿Y si Erza está allí?!—Rápidamente revolvió sus cabellos en pánico, miro la puerta y recordó el número. Entro en más pánico ante la idea de que sus gritos hubieran alertado a la pelirroja y se tapó con ambas manos.

-Eres muy ruidoso—dijo una voz, Natsu se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver quien hablo.

-Ah es solo Laxus—Lo miro un segundo, se giró hacia la puerta de las chicas y en un parpadeo recapacito lo que dijo—¡Laxus!—Giro en un brinco viendo al rubio quien estaba recargado en su propia puerta como si no pasara nada, el peli rosa trago saliva y le vio fijamente—Escucha…

-Te escucho—contesto rápidamente.

-Sé que la cagamos—admitió.

-Y en grande.

-Si, en grande—le dio la razón, pues la tenía—Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de eso Gajeel, Gray y yo vamos a entrenar, estaremos listos para la siguiente ronda—le miro con determinación que era casi palpable, el de segunda generación solo enarco una ceja—Así que no quiero que salgas con tu mirada prepotente y digas que estamos fuera ¡Porque vamos a pelear!—Le apunto con su dedo índice muy seguro de sí, aunque por dentro algo le decía que estaba a dos coma tres segundos de ser electrocutado.

-Ya lo sé—dijo como si nada—Por eso siguen apuntados como nuestros tres competidores para la semana entrante—comento con sorna—Así que vallan y entrenen bien…idiotas, que si vuelven a perder—una chispa eléctrica broto de él convirtiéndose en una ligera corriente que corrió por su cuerpo de un visible color amarillo, el hijo de Igneel trago duro.

-Si ya sabemos—se calmó un poco—Gracias…. —murmuro por lo bajo con su orgullo en juego, el de la cicatriz sonrió torcidamente.

-Lo hago por Fairy Tail, no por ustedes—comento fastidiado aunque muy en el fondo lo único que deseaba era que sus compañeros mejoraran y se volviesen más poderosos, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía—Y no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos a Lucy—dijo de la nada, el menor le miro y de golpe sonrió mostrando sus largas hileras de dientes blancos.

-Gracias Laxus—se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ambos, pocas veces conversaban sin que el tema principal fuera "Pelea conmigo" ambos se miraron unos segundos, luego al piso, luego al techo, luego al piso de nuevo—Este…ya me voy….—comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

El mayor solo se dio la vuelta abriendo su puerta lentamente pero antes que pasara por el arco de la misma la voz del peli rosa le llamo de nueva cuenta.

-Una cosa más…_Dile a Lucy que volveré pronto…_

Y es que sin saberlo, tras la puerta que él no se dignó a tocar estaba una joven rubia…escuchando toda la conversación.

_-Nunca me sentí tan feliz, al menos hasta ese día, escucharte decir mi nombre con ese tono me hizo la mujer más feliz en el planeta. Oh, Natsu desearía haber tenido el valor de abrir esa puerta y correr a abrazarte…_

**No acepten imitaciones, recuerden un producto The Devil es de alta calidad…excepto este capítulo que no sé por qué pero no me gusto (?)**

**Bien damas y caballeros terminamos por hoy, recuerden cuando recibo cuatro Reviews por capitulo en menos de 24 horas verán actualización. Pero ¡Hey! Nueve hojas, nuevo record en esta historia (?)**

**Próximo capítulo: Ova especial, los equipos en la competición.**

**Buenas noches**

**¬3¬**


	14. ¡Los rivales a vencer!

**Hola Mina-san bueno que sigan paseándose por aquí.**

**Primero que nada, deseo agradecer a todos los que apoyan esta bella historia que cada día me gusta más escribir para ustedes.**

**Segundo que nada, deseo agradecer a todos los que dejan sus comentarios de apoyo eso es lo que más me motiva a escribir.**

**Tercero que nada, este capítulo es especial puesto que podremos ver un poco más de los gremios de otros países y a su vez planeo concentrarme solo en los que podrían ser próximos rivales de Fairy Tail, sin más ¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 14: Rivales a vencer.**

Era alrededor del mediodía, la isla de IlPorto estaba llena de vida en todos sus rincones pero donde nos enfocaremos el día de hoy es la habitación que era compartida por tres de las féminas de Fairy Tail. Lucy, Erza y Juvia estaban en la habitación que les había tocado compartir, principalmente por seguridad de la rubia por su peligroso acosador, las jóvenes disfrutaban del día teniendo una amena platica mientras esperaban los postres y él te que habían pedido a servicio a la habitación pues ¡El maestro paga!

-Espero que llegue pronto mi pastel—hablo la golosa Erza que ya babeaba suavemente al imaginar un delicioso postre cubierto de exquisita crema batida y adornado con una suculenta fresa roja. Un poco más de saliva escapo de ella para risa de las otras dos jóvenes.

-Calma Erza o inundaras la habitación—comento con burla la rubia.

-Lucy tiene razón Erza-San—secundo la peli azul, la chica se limpió suavemente la mejilla con el antebrazo.

-Déjenme, saben que tengo mi pequeña debilidad por los pasteles—se excusó, pero ambas magas solo rieron más— ¿Qué les resulta tan gracioso?—alzo las cejas inquisitiva, ambas callaron pues respetaban sus vidas.

-Eh…No ¡Nada Erza!—Comenzó la más vivaz, la maga de agua solo le secundo asintiendo rápidamente esperando que su vida fuera perdonada.

-Eso pensé—puso la sonrisa aterradora pero un par de ligeros toques a la puerta le hizo voltear en esa dirección—Oh, la comida está aquí—lamio su labio inferior suavemente dándose rumbo hacia allá, las magas suspiraron aliviadas.

-La vi cerca—susurro Juvia.

-Yo igual—secundo Lucy.

La maga de re-equipación camino rápidamente en dirección a la puerta pero ni la más grande de las videntes del mundo pudo anticipar lo que estaba por pasar, abrió la puerta lentamente para toparse con Ronald quien le sonreía ampliamente, llevaba puesto un chaleco igual a los encargados del lugar y frente a el venia un pequeño carrito de servicio.

-¿Pidió servicio a la habitación señorita Scarlet?—dijo en tono entre burlón y pícaro la muchacha abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto rápidamente ignorando el hecho de que fue descortés.

-Pues…traigo pastel—fue lo único que dijo, ella le miro y negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente para luego abrirle paso el "muchacho de servicio" paso lentamente llevando el carrito mientras sonreía igual.

-Servicio—se giró hacia Erza viéndola de frente, la maga cerró la puerta y se topó con la penetrante mirada del muchacho se sonrojo levemente y él lo noto al instante—Que bella te vez hoy…. —susurro alzando una mano para acariciarle una mejilla.

-Gracias…. —susurro ella, de pronto recordó que sus amigas estaban allí y se despegó de el en un parpadeo caminando dentro—Ven muchacho, debes servirnos él te a mí y a mis amigas—su rostro recupero su color normal en segundos mientras caminaba hacia las dos magas que se preguntaban a quien hablaba pero en cuando por el pequeño pasillo apareció el mago de cristal llevado el carrito ambas abrieron la boca enormemente.

-Hey…. —susurro el viendo al trio de hadas—No hago cuarteros—dijo de golpe, las tres se sonrojaron escandalosamente—Aunque…por diez mil Jewels quizás hasta me quite la camisa—sonrió ampliamente, las magas se sonrojaron más y de pronto Lucy saco su cartera despistadamente.

-Bueno, cooperen ¿No?—murmuro ella mientras Juvia se retorcía en su lugar murmurando algo parecido a:

-Piensa en Gray-Sama, piensa en Gray-sama—se repetía a forma de mantra alejándose de las tentaciones de serle "infiel" a su único amor.

-¡Nadie se quitara la camisa!—Declaro la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, el hombre sonrió burlón de nueva cuenta.

-¡Cierto! Verme sin camisa es derecho solo de Erza—dijo el muy convencido, dos pares de ojos se fueron directo sobre la Scarlet.

-¿Qué…que me miran?—dijo ella apenada, las otras dos hadas le miraban de forma picara imitando a Happy.

-Te gussssta—susurraron raspando la lengua y la maga casi explota en rabia y vergüenza pero se contuvo para no destruir la habitación.

-Solo cállense—dijo apenada, de pronto el mago de Real se acercó a ellas sirviéndoles sus respectivos platos: Un pastel para Erza, un flan para Lucy y un pequeño helado para Juvia.

-Bon a petit señoritas—dijo el muy elegante, se quedó de pie viéndolas como si fuese algún tipo de mesero.

Las jóvenes agradecieron los alimentos y comenzaron a comer, las miradas viajaron de unas a las otras y de vez en cuando al "mesero" que solo seguía allí de pie con una sonrisilla burlona en los labios, Scarlet carraspeo para aclarar su garganta y llamar la atención.

-¿Puedo preguntar que le hiciste al pobre de servicio, al de verdad me refiero?—cuestiono con las cejas alzadas, dudando levemente de la integridad física del verdadero trabajador.

-Hey me ofendes con ese tono—comento poniéndose la mano en el lado equivocado del pecho como si sujetara su corazón—No lo herí si a eso te refieres, digamos que esta…mejor ahora—sonrió misterioso, las magas le miraron confundidas.

-¿Qué le hiciste?—susurro Lucy con cierto miedo que lo haya matado o algo peor.

-Oh pues verán…

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del hotel un joven llegaba a la recepción y le arrojaba un juego de llaves en la cara a la encargada para después arrojarle su mandil con toda la prepotencia del mundo, la mujer se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces?—dijo ella sorprendida, el muchacho rio fuertemente casi desquiciado.

-¡Renuncio perra frígida! ¡Cumpliré mi sueño y comprare un bote!—Dicho esto en todo lo alto salió corriendo de felicidad ya que en su bolsillo había un cheque por un millón de Jewels y ahora estaba "retirado" de trabajar en ese funesto lugar.

Devuelta en la habitación de hotel, las tres mujeres veían al muchacho con la boca bien abierta sin poder creerse lo que él decía que había hecho.

-Dime que bromeas—dijo una sorprendida Erza.

-Tiene que estar bromeando Ronald-San—secundo Juvia.

-¡¿Qué hago yo para que me des un millón así?!—Grito ahora Lucy de lo más sorprendida el solo rio sonoramente.

-No es nada, gano diecisiete de esos cada seis meses es mi salario por contrato—dijo como si nada, el trio le vio con ojos de plato— ¿Qué?—dijo sin entender porque las miradas.

-¡¿Por qué le pagaste un millón de Jewels a ese hombre?!—Grito Erza ahora, el muchacho solo rio tirándose en el sofá junto con ella abrazándola por el hombro.

-Quería estar cerca de ti—dijo con un ligero ronroneo, la pelirroja se sonrojo de golpe y risillas de fondo fueron escuchadas—Además debía informarte de algo—comento burlón ganándose una mala mirada por parte de ella.

-Que graciosito—soltó con un tono arisco— ¿Qué viniste a informarme?—cuestiono deseosa de cambiar el tema lo más rápidamente posible.

-Pues, deberías encender tu Lacrima TV en el canal…. —hizo memoria—cuatro creo—dijo como si nada aun abrazándola por el hombro, Juvia se estiro para encender la Lacrima y sintonizando el canal que el moreno había dicho mientras él se acercó al pastel de Erza ganándose una mirada asesina—Ya entendí—dijo con fastidio.

-Más vale, mi pastel es sagrado—advirtió la chica viéndole como quien mira a un futuro muerto.

El mago rio suavemente y enfoco su vista en la Lacrima TV que estaba en la pared, era de casi cuarenta pulgadas por lo que la imagen era grande y nítida. En ella aparecía un hombre de traje viendo hacia la "cámara" con una suave sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta, en este canal nos dedicamos a revisar los eventos acontecidos en este fabuloso torneo de los Campeones—decía el hombre, la mirada de las magas fue al chico en la habitación.

-¿Esto querías que viéramos?—dijo Lucy.

-Así es, supuse que les gustaría saber un poco de la competencia—comento como si nada, luego acerco su dedo a la mano del pastel de la pelirroja pero un tenedor potencialmente homicida le hizo reconsiderar la idea por lo que lentamente la hizo hacia atrás mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Volviendo a nuestro tema del día: Los gremios más poderosos del torneo, revisando las grandes promesas del primer día—volvió a hablar el presentador del show—Dieciséis de los treinta y dos equipos registrados ganaron sus batallas, de esos dieciséis tenemos varios que han resaltado un poco sobre el resto y debido a eso les haremos mención especial.

-Y aquí vienen—comento Ronald viendo a la pantalla alzando su brazo quitándolo de alrededor de Erza para cruzarse de brazos posteriormente.

-Comenzando con los gremios más poderosos del primer día de competición encontramos a uno de los siempre favoritos para ganar el evento: Kami No Kyojin—en pantalla apareció la fotografía de un grupo de seis personas, tres mujeres y tres hombres de múltiples edades y apariencias—En si es un gremio muy consistente donde todos sus miembros son poderosos pero sobre todos se alzan sus ases: Prometeo y Chrono, ambos magos son sencillamente arrasadores en la competencia como demostraron al ganar sus peleas el primer día de competencia.

En pantalla apareció una grabación de la batalla del llamado Prometeo, el mago en cuestión era bastante algo rondando el metro ochenta y cinco, su cabello era de un fuerte rojo brillante, medianamente largo, sus ojos eran de rojo bermellón de un tono apagado, como curiosidad de sus sencillas ropas estaba el hecho que llevaba grilletes a las muñecas. Durante el video se vio utilizando magia de fuego para casi matar a su oponente en un demoledor ataque digno del mas enojado Natsu conocido, las magas tragaron duro.

-Ese gremio es una patada en la cola—intervino Ronald arrugando los labios—Son estúpidamente peligrosos, los vi pelear y créanme lo que les digo: recortaron las peores partes.

-Parece un mago de fuego realmente poderoso—susurro Lucy ciertamente preocupada de la idea que Natsu deseara enfrentarle.

-No tienes idea muñeca rubia—Dijo de nuevo el joven de tatuaje de corona, la aludida le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Pero la competencia no se queda allí, en ese mismo día vimos a otro poderoso gremio que como siempre ha mantenido un fuerte avance en el torneo y nunca a decepcionado con sus batallas, los reyes de Pergrande—

-Los mejores, los inigualables—agrego Ronald con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ellos son: Real Deal—apareció en pantalla ahora la grabación de las batallas de Ronald y Jareth contra Lamia Scale—Este gremio dio una espléndida batalla contra uno de los gremios más poderosos del país de Fiore, también su mago As, Christian Ronald Di Stefano ha demostrado porque es el número de los diez magos santos.

-¿Ven lo asombroso que soy?—comento el alabado mientras sonreía arrogante, las chicas solo reían por sus gestos tan fastuosos.

-Aunque por otra parte también esta lo típico de él, de nuevo ha demostrado que las publicaciones de la prensa del país Pergrande tiene mucha razón: Demuestra ser un chulo comandante que solo usa la fuerza bruta dentro y fuera de la arena para mostrar su poderío.

El rostro del moreno se deformo, abrió su boca enormemente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Creo que te describieron muy bien—se burló la pelirroja antes que el joven se levantara de su lugar hecho una furia.

-Voy a destruir ese estudio—dijo de golpe caminando hacia la puerta, se giró caminando en reversa y les sonrió—Fue un placer atenderlas damiselas, debemos repetirlo después—hablo burlón, mando un beso a Erza en el aire para sonrojo de la chica y salió por la puerta.

El silencio se apodero del sitio, Erza lentamente acerco su tenedor a su pastel dispuesta a comer y olvidar pero un par de voces a coro la sacaron de sus casillas en nada de tiempo.

-¡Erza tiene novio!—Gritaron ambas, Erza se levantó de golpe amenazándolas con el tenedor.

-¡Las matare!

Una brutal escena de violencia invadió el lugar, la maga de rango S no permitiría burlas de parte de sus compañeras eso era más que obvio y después de un buen escarmiento para ambas chicas la tranquilidad volvió a la recamara aunque cobro como victimas un par muebles de la habitación pero eso resultaba irrelevante pues la benevolente Erza había perdonado sus vidas y eso era más que suficiente.

-Espero que hayan aprendido su lección jovencitas—musito Titania cruzándose de brazos, las golpeadas aludidas apenas emitían gemidos de dolor. La pelirroja alzo la mirada dándose cuenta que se había perdido el resto del programa debido al a trifulca, la joven suspiro pesadamente.

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones el líder del equipo de Fairy Tail observaba la Lacrima mientras el presentador se despedía, frunció el ceño suavemente mientras extendía un vaso a su costado el cual fue llenado por Mira que estaba sentada a su lado en un sofá para dos.

-Interesante ¿No crees?—dijo la albina sonriendo tenuemente.

-No me gusta para nada, además de Sabertooth y Mermaid Heels ahora debemos cuidarnos de otros siete gremios—gruño por lo bajo y dio un largo trago a su recién llenado vaso.

-Ara, ara eso lo hace emocionante—Comento la mujer sirviéndose un vaso a sí mismo, el rubio sonrió ladino casi como con una mueca.

-Como diría Natsu…_Estoy encendido…._

_-Ese fue un lindo día, pero también fue un el primer día que no te vi Natsu. Fue tu primer día de entrenamiento, el enteramiento que tú te impusiste para volverte más poderoso. Te extrañe mucho ese día así como los siguientes pero el tener a Juvia y Erza conmigo fue de gran ayuda. También fue el día que los vi por primera vez, los vi a ellos que serían de tus más peligrosos enemigos…._

**Reviews son amor, tres Reviews y en dos minutos tengo capitulo nuevo (?)**

**Bye, bye people **

**¬3¬**


	15. Entra: Mermaid Heels

**¿Cinco Reviews? No es mi cumpleaños (Aunque no les niego que casi lloro como niña, ok no pero si me emocione mucho) Estoy altamente feliz por el buen resultado del capítulo anterior y ahora dejando de lado mis mariconerias conozcamos un poco más a los rivales de este torneo, incluyendo a un grupo de viejas conocidas.**

**Sigan dándome amor gente que de eso vive uno, también me doy un tiempo para pedir a cualquiera de mis lectores que posea habilidades artísticas que contacte conmigo puesto que deseo ilustrar a muchos personajes de esta historia y los símbolos de los gremios así que si eres artista ¡Ayúdame!**

**Sin más ¡Al capítulo!**

**Capítulo 15: Entra; Mermaid Heels. **

Era la mañana del segundo día de descanso, Erza como era habitual en ella estaba al cuidado de Lucy quien decidió ir a pasear por los campos al sur de la ciudad y comprobar de esa manera si los rosales de la gran IlPorto eran tan bellos como había leído en muchas revistas, la pelirroja iba a su lado y ambas charlaban amenamente.

-Entonces ¿Él se puso celoso?—rio suavemente la rubia, la pelirroja solo asintió con su misma sonrisa.

-Así es, el trata de hacerse el fuerte pero es más que obvio que lo estaba—dijo muy segura de sí misma—Se veía muy lindo, en especial cuando le decía lo amable y atento que es Ronald conmigo—comento ella, Lucy le miro con ambas cejas alzadas.

-Erza ¿No crees que le estas dando muchas alas? Tampoco es como si debieras usar a Ronald para tus malvados planes—reprendió la chica, Titania se descoloco un poco y luego le sonrió nerviosa.

-No le doy ilusiones Lucy, solo…. —pensó en la palabra más apropiada—Lo dejo ser—concluyo ella desviando la mirada para no ver los ojos de desaprobación de la Heartfilia.

-Eso espero, tu eres muy buena persona como para jugar con los sentimientos de alguien Erza—puso sus manitas a jarra en sus caderas mientras seguía caminando, conforme se alejaban de la ciudad comercial los enormes campos verdes se extendían y un suave aroma a campo les invadía las fosas nasales.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos charlando de las más triviales cosas hasta que al fin llegaron, pasando un pequeño trecho frente a ellas se extendieron enormes campos llenos de las mas bellas flores que alguna hubiera visto en sus vidas, Lucy rápidamente corrió para admirar las bellas plantas mientras su compañera la seguía a una precavida distancia pero sonriendo ante la belleza natural que se extendía frente a ambas.

-¡Mira que belleza Erza!—gritaba Lucy como una chiquilla, el ver esos campos le recordaban a los que su madre tenía en la antigua mansión Heartfilia donde la señora Layla siempre dejaba a su pequeña ayudarla con el cuidado de sus bellas flores.

-Sí, lo son en verdad—secundo Scarlet mientras ella sonreía, desde que Natsu se fue a entrenar con Gray y Gajeel ella se había jurado que haría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para mantener a la rubia feliz puesto que la partida del peli rosa la tuvo deprimida ya que se sentía culpable de que el chico se matara en entrenamientos forzados.

-¿Sabes?...Cuando era pequeña mi madre tenía rosas como esta…. —susurro ella arrodillándose junto a uno de los rosales, más específicamente el de rosas amarillas—Decía que le recordaban a mi cabello…. —su tono de melancolía alerto al instante a la Scarlet quien se acercó a ella tirándose a su lado, poso una de sus manos en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Tu madre era una gran mujer ¿Verdad?—dijo ella viéndola, la rubia se giró y asintió suavemente—Seguro que sí, porque te crio a ti—le sonrió suavemente, Lucy le miro unos segundos y sonrió por igual—Seguro estaría muy orgullosa de ti y de lo que te has convertido Lucy—hablo muy segura de sus palabras, la rubia ensancho su sonrisa y la abrazo de golpe, la mayor se quedó un segundo paralizada pero le abrazo por igual.

-Gracias Erza…eres una gran amiga…. —le susurro sin cortar el abrazo, la pelirroja acaricio su cabeza maternalmente.

-Y tú también lo eres Lucy—se separó sonriéndole.

-¿Sabes? Estas flores simbolizan amistad y alegría—comento ella deseando cambiar el tema, tomo una cortándola de su lugar y se la ofreció—Toma, por ser una gran amiga—Scarlet se quedó viendo la flor y un par de lágrimas mariconas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos.

-Gracias…. —susurro ella tomándola y se levantó de golpe para hacerse la fuerte de nueva cuenta—Sigamos avanzando, hay muchas flores que ver…y eso—hablo rápidamente, Lucy solo rio suavemente pero asintió levantándose por igual pero dos pares de pasos llamaron su atención.

-Así que aquí estas…Erza Scarlet—la aludida se giró de golpe, re-equipo una enorme espada que bloqueo un ataque enemigo, Lucy al instante tomo sus llaves lista para invocar a Loki pero se sorprendió en el momento que reconoció a la atacante.

-Hola…Kagura—dijo Erza sonriendo mientras aplicaba más fuerza al empuje que las armas chocantes ocasionaban, la aludida solo le miro y lentamente se separó colocando su amada espada Archienemigo de nuevo en su lugar estando obviamente sin desenfundar.

-Es bueno ver que no has perdido el toque, hermana Erza—dijo ella tan seria como era usual, la maga de Fairy sonrió suavemente desapareciendo el arma con la que se había defendido.

-Y veo que tú no has perdido tu costumbre de atacar primero y saludar después—comento a burla, se giró hacia su compañera de gremio sonriéndole—Lucy, creo que ya conoces a mi pequeña hermana Kagura—reintrodujo ella cortésmente, la rubia solo sintió una gota correr por su nuca.

-Hola de nuevo Kagura-san—saludo muy cortes la Heartfilia, la sirena solo la miro unos segundos e hizo una reverencia como saludo.

-Lucy-san, un placer verla de nuevo—tan cortes como solo ella podía ser la saludo, la rubia sintió una nueva gota correr por su nuca pero un carraspeo llamo la atención de las tres féminas.

-¿Cuándo planeas introducirme Kagura-chan?—hablo la voz, una voz de mujer. Erza paso por lado de Kagura para ver quien hablaba, tras ella venia una joven de no más de veinticuatro años, su piel era blanca y perfectamente cuidada, sus ojos eran de color café ámbar muy brillantes y bellos, su cuerpo era bastante escultural y lo lucia muy bien cubierto por un vestido largo que llegaba hasta más debajo de sus rodillas.

-Oh, disculpa mi torpeza—hablo la líder de Mermad—Ella es Ariana Shayk, es una miembro de mi gremio Mermaid Heels desde hace seis meses y una de mis mejores amigas—introdujo Kagura dando espacio para que las Hadas vieran a la joven, ella sonrió saludando con su mano izquierda pero Lucy casi siente un infarto al verla.

-¡Yo te conozco!—Le apunto con su dedo sorprendiendo a las tres—Eres la súper modelo de Pergrande, Ariana Shayk, una maga de Clase S que también es famosa por ser de las mujeres más bellas del planeta—decía ella con total devoción mientras susurraba "Soy tu fan" la aludida se sonrojo de la vergüenza e hizo gesto de restarle importancia.

-No digas eso, hay mujeres mucho más bellas que yo. Kagura-chan aquí por ejemplo—decía ella picándole el hombro a su líder la cual solo mantuvo su rostro estoico.

-Lo que yo no entiendo—intervino Scarlet—Es ¿Por qué si eres de Pergrande terminaste en Fiore?—pregunto curiosa, la mirada de la joven se ensombreció al instante.

-No deseo hablar de ello…. —murmuro con un aura oscura rodeándola, pero Kagura no pareció notar o importarle su daño emocional.

-Ella se fue por problemas con su exnovio—declaro fría y llanamente, la modelo puso cara de pánico sonrojándose fuertemente.

-¡Kagura-chan!—regaño ella haciendo un puchero.

-Solo dije la verdad Aria-chan—dijo ella, hasta llamar a alguien con un tono apodo tan lindo sonaba algo frio viniendo de ella.

-Eres mala—inflo los cachetes la muchacha, mientras que Erza sintió un enorme ladrillo caerle encima al tiempo que juntaba todo lo que decía como piezas de un rompecabezas.

-¿No crees que fue exagerado dejar tu país solo por tu ex?—cuestiono Lucy algo extrañada del drástico método de la chica.

-Bueno es que…. —ella suspiro pesadamente—Todo me recordaba a él, es un mago muy famoso en Pergrande ¿Saben? De hecho…Esta en la isla para el torneo—conforme hablaba la piedra se hacía más grande en la espalda de Erza, ella trago duramente.

-Y… ¿Cómo se llama el?—pregunto Erza sin querer saber pues ya tenía la idea de a quien se refería.

-Christian, es el mago de Real Deal—Intervino Kagura, los ojos de Aria se volvieron cascadas y se tiro en una esquinita jugando con sus dedos mientras Erza entro en pánico al instante.

-Oh, que gracioso que lo mencionen porque—Lucy iba a seguir hablando pero los ojos de Erza le advirtieron que si lo hacia la iba a decapitar—Porque…

-¿Por qué?—Kagura le miro curiosa.

-Porque…. —trago saliva deseosa de mantener su cabeza en su sitio—Ellos se enfrentaron a Lamia Scale el otro día—soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Oh si, vimos la pelea. Parece un guerrero excepcional, pero no dudo que yo pueda vencerlo—declaro sin arrogancia, diciéndolo más como un hecho.

-No lo dudes Kagura-chan yo sé que tu podrías vencerlo—inquirió Aria que ya había salido de su estado emo-depresivo.

-Gracias Aria-chan, tu apoyo siempre me hace sentir mejor—dijo ella son su tono sereno, parecía difícil el distinguir si era sarcasmo o lo decía literal…pero siendo Kagura lo tomarían como si lo dijera literal.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí Kagura?—pregunto Erza deseosa de cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible y evitar una situación potencialmente incomoda.

-Aria-chan quería ver las flores, obviamente no podía permitir a mi amiga andar sola por un campo—declaro ella, Erza le miro extrañada.

-Bueno, siendo ella una maga de clase S ¿No crees que podría ir sola?

-No es correcto que una mujer ande sola por allí ¿Sabes?—La súper feminista Aria salió de golpe, se cruzó de brazos asintiendo suavemente, Kagura solo asintió una vez dándole la razón.

-Eh…si, bueno supongo—dijo una aún más extrañada Erza, Lucy tras ella sonreía por la escena pero de golpe su rostro comenzó a colorarse.

-Erza…. —susurro ella, las tres magas de Clase S se giraron hacia la maga notando como se coloraba.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?—dijo ella algo sorprendida por su estado.

-Algo me está subiendo por la pierna…. —dijo ella altamente alterada, las miradas fueron hacia abajo, la pierna derecha de Lucy estaba cubierta desde el talón hasta el muslo por lo que parecían ser gruesas vendas bastante viejas antes que pudieran reaccionar estas se tensaron jalando a la rubia y arrastrándola muy lejos de allí a gran velocidad. El trio de féminas no tardó nada en seguirla a gran velocidad.

En otro claro del campo de flores dos hombres estaban, uno estaba tirado sobre una enorme roca descansando, no llevaba camisa dejando ver su tórax lleno de cicatrices y heridas al tiempo que su cabello castaño oscuro caía por su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, su piel era morena casi marrón y tenía un collar de acero al cuello, el otro era un hombre de casi metro noventa y su rostro no era visible pues su cuerpo entero estaba vendado solo dejando ver sus ojos negros atravez de las mismas asi como sus labios.

-Prepárate Wolf—hablo el vendado, el moreno solo se quedó en su lugar—No tarda en llegar—hablo de nuevo, el sentado se levantó lentamente como si su cuerpo le pesara kilos pero alzo la vista dejando ver que de hecho tenía los ojos de un azul muy claro, asintió suavemente mientras del antebrazo del hombre momificado vendas corrían en reversa tirando de la joven Heartfilia en esa dirección.

La chica seguía siendo arrastrada la velocidad tan vertiginosa le impedía alcanzar sus llaves para invocar a Cáncer quien sin duda cortaría las ridículas vendas que la tenían cautiva, después de unos segundos de ese constante arrastre su cuerpo se alzó, ella abrió sus ojos entrando en pánico ante lo que vio: Un rostro cubierto por vendas la miraba detenidamente.

-Es esta ¿No?—miro a su compañero, el que respondía al nombre de Wolf solo asintió suavemente y el sonrió ampliamente—Perfecto, si no Donovan se pondrá como perra—mascullo fastidiado, cuando escucho ese nombre Lucy sudo frio.

-¿Trabajan para el?...—pregunto ella, acerco su mano lentamente a sus llaves pero una serie de vendajes la amarraron de cada extremidad impidiéndoselo.

-Así es, él es el líder de nuestro gremio…nada personal jovencita, son solo negocios—comento el hombre momia mientras seguía enredándola en los viejos vendajes—Vámonos Wolf antes que—

Sus palabras se cortaron de golpe, el moreno salto deteniendo un fuerte cachazo que Kagura había lanzado con el único objetivo de desnucar a la momia. Este se giró sorprendido de la velocidad de la líder de las Sirenas pero antes de poder reaccionar Erza le llego de frente rebanando sus vendajes con un rápido tajo de su espada liberando a Lucy quien lucho por liberarse de los vendajes restantes.

-Dame una razón para no hacerte pedazos…. —mascullo la furibunda Scarlet, el aludido solo sonrió levemente dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Wolf, creo que sería buena idea el irnos…-mascullo el, el aludido solo se alejó de Kagura de un fuerte impulso marcando distancia vio a al trio de magas y asintió lentamente pero antes de poder reaccionar la tercera maga de Clase S apareció frente a él, era brutalmente rápida el lobo alzo sus manos listo para defenderse pero un solo toque de ella basto para mandarlo a volar casi doscientos metros sorprendiendo al vendado.

-Aria-chan, no debiste mandarlo a volar ahora solo tenemos a uno para interrogar—reprendió Kagura, la nueva incorporación de su gremio se giró hacia ella y puso cara de puchero.

-Lo siento Kagura-chan pero ese maldito se atrevió a pelear contigo ¡Yo solo te defendía!—se excusó la mujer, la momia sudo frio.

-_"Estas mujeres son un trio de monstruos"—_Pensó con pánico, la idea de enfrentarse a Erza era algo ya de por si aterrador, pero una mujer que mando a volar a Werewolf y de paso la demente de la katana sencillamente iba más allá de su contrato—Fue un placer, señorita rubia Donovan desea hablarle pero supongo que será en otra ocasión—sonrió murmurando "Chao" antes que su cuerpo se volviera un mar de arena y desapareciera mezclándose con el aire, el trio de Clase S frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieren esos contigo Lucy-chan?—pregunto Aria en plan de hermana mayor, le ayudo a quitarse los viejos vendajes de encima y la rubia solo suspiro con resignación.

-¡No lo sé! Su líder es un maldito sociópata que me acosa desde que el intento atacarme y Natsu le amenazo—se abrazó a sí misma, la modelo no tardo en abrazarla acariciando su espalda y susurrándole que todo estaría bien, mientras tanto Erza y Kagura conversaban seriamente.

-¿Estarán bien?—sin verla Kagura pregunto.

-Sí, nos encargaremos de ese sujeto y de su gremio a su debido tiempo—inquirió la pelirroja.

-Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo ¿Verdad?—dijo ella levemente apenada, Scarlet solo la miro con una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo sé que sí, hermanita—la tomo de la cabeza pegándola fuertemente contra su pecho olvidando que llevaba su armadura y esto casi le rompe la cabeza a la pobre Kagura.

-¡Kagura-chan!

-¡Erza tu armadura!

-¡Oh demonios! ¡Hermanita no te mueras!

-Veo…plátanos bailando…

-¡La estamos perdiendo!

Happy: Then!

En una de las partes menos visitadas de la ciudad, en un viejo hotel que había sido rentado por un solo gremio los dos asaltantes habían regresado. Allí su líder les esperaba con buenas noticias pero al ser solo informado del fracaso estallo en cólera, miro a ambos guerreros y gruño fuertemente dándole una fuerte patada al pecho del moreno que no mostro reacción.

-Eres un perro inútil…. —mascullo molesto, le dio ahora un fuerte golpe al rostro para después tomarlo del cabello y obligarlo a arrodillarse el así lo hizo sin poner resistencia, posteriormente recibió golpe tras golpe en el rostro ante la mirada de sus compañeros que no decían nada al respecto—Te di…una sencilla tarea, atrapar a una pequeña chica rubia ¡¿Tan difícil es para ti maldito perro inmundo?!—Le gritaba antes de darle otra fuerte patada que casi le rompe la nariz.

-Bueno, es que no estaban que digamos solos señor—intervino al momia levemente preocupado de como castigaban a su compañero y más aun de que el siguiente fuera el—Había tres magas de clase S con ella, ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Matarlas?—cuestiono él.

-De ser preciso—mascullo el vampiro, se dio la vuelta caminando hecho una furia—Estaré en mis aposentos hasta el anochecer, luego saldré a cazar. Llévense al perro que su olor me molesta—ordeno y entro a las sombras del lugar desapareciendo, una vez hizo eso el moreno al fin reacción y golpeo el suelo con furia mientras gruñía por todo lo alto, el piso se cuarteo al instante.

-Si vuelves a dejarte vencer él se dará cuenta ¿Sabes?—murmuro la momia, el de ojos azules le miro de reojo.

-Gracias por no hacerle nada…Atemu—murmuro el hablando por primera vez, su voz era muy suave.

-Sí, si…me debes una cara de pulga—le dijo burlón mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, mas este no le dio la mano solo se levantó de un brinco caminando hacia su recamara, necesitaba descansar y sobre todo apaciguar la ira que le consumía cada vez que veía a su "adorado líder".

**Y con esto terminamos el capítulo de hoy, Donovan sí que es un cabron ¿Verdad? Pero no todos en su gremio son como el, las apariencias engañan y créanme que hay mucho más que ver que lo que a simple vista hay.**

**Espero Reviews porque recibir cinco fue algo así como "Putas, debo ponerme a escribir YA, YA, YA, YA" eso es amor gente, eso es amor**

**¬3¬**


	16. Un dia en Real Deal

**No estoy del todo seguro del porque (Porque Fanfiction es una perra, por eso) pero mi historia que actualice ayer tardo un millón de horas de subir hasta arriba y de pronto estaba hasta abajo…entonces, creo pocas personas la vieron ¡Pero eso no importa! Solo por eso subiré dos capítulos en menos de nueve horas ¡Porque nadie más lo hace!**

**Ahora dediquémosle un capitulo a ese gremio que después de Fairy Tail es el favorito del público para esta historia, Real Deal tiene que presentar a todos sus miembros y de paso d **

**Capítulo 16: Un día en Real Deal **

Rondaba el medio día, la ciudad estaba movida y ajetreada como era usual desde el comienzo del torneo hace casi nueve días. Por los pasillos del hotel privado que Real Deal había alquilado recientemente caminaba el poderoso mago santo, Christian Ronald quien iba leyendo el periódico muy interesado en las noticias que hablaban de él.

-Chulo comandante ¡¿Cómo pueden decirme esto?!—Se quejaba por todo lo alto, mientras seguía caminando entro a su recamara privada directo hacia su cama pero se sorprendió al ver a dos jóvenes allí viendo su Lacrima TV, los miro con las cejas alzadas—Isco, Jareth—les llamo por sus nombres, los jóvenes voltearon.

-Y Karim—aclaro el Dragón Slayer alzando a su pequeño gato quien solo alzo la patita haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz.

-Yo—hablo el minino.

-Sí, y Karim—corrigió el moreno— ¿Qué hacen en mi recamara? Se supone que tienen Lacrima TV en su habitación—espeto hastiado, nada lo ponía de peor humor que recibir malas críticas en los periódicos, Jareth se cohibió al instante pero el otro chico se apresuró a hablar.

El muchacho que acompañaba al Slayer peli azul tenía el cabello de color azabache oscuro y unos ojos verde oscuro, él se levantó de un brinco haciendo un movimiento exagerado de apuntar a su mejor amigo.

-¡Te dije Jareth! ¡Te dije que no debíamos venir!—Trato de culparlo, el peli azul puso cara de "El grito" ante lo que decía.

-Pe…pero tu rompiste la Lacrima de nuestra recamara de un tiro y dijiste que viniéramos a ver la de Ronald-san—decía el chico, el otro le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¡No hay que buscar culpables!—se hizo el tonto sonriéndole al líder del equipo quien solo les veía con las cejas alzadas.

-Tienen veinte segundos para irse o les llenare el cuerpo de diamantes—les miro amenazador, sus ojos brillaron de azul intenso y en un parpadeo ambos chicos ya estaban fuera de la habitación huyendo despavoridos—Eso pensé—se tiro al sofá para ver ahora el su Lacrima TV pero se dio cuenta que sentado a su lado seguía el Exxced compañero del Slayer— ¿Y tú qué?—le miro curioso.

-¿Yo que de qué?—cuestiono el felino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no haría yo aquí?—le miro con sus curiosos ojos.

-¿Por qué estarías aquí?—pregunto ahora el moreno.

-¿Por qué no estaría aquí?—devolvió la pregunta.

-…Solo cállate y mira la Lacrima—corto el asunto de raíz y se dedicó a ver la pantalla, el gato solo asintió muy relajado viendo hacia enfrente.

Al mismo tiempo que el mago santo tenía un debate existencial con el Neko el dúo de magos más jóvenes del equipo de Real Deal caminaban por los pasillos del lugar buscando con que entretenerse pues no tenían que hacer ese día.

-Me aburro como ostra—se quejó el joven que respondía al nombre de Isco teniendo sus manos en la nuca de forma despreocupada.

-Bueno, si no hubieras querido mostrarme tu nueva escopeta mágica esto no hubiera pasado—se quejó el Poseidra mientras le miraba de reojo.

-Oh lo dices como si no fuera genial lo que viste, ¿Habías visto un arma mágica destruir un objeto tan contundentemente?—dijo burlón pero con gran emoción, el de ojos azules solo rio suavemente.

-Supongo que no, ¿Qué quieres hacer?—cuestiono.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?—le pregunto ahora él.

-Primero: No iremos a buscar mujeres—le inquirió de golpe, el otro muchacho rio pero se silenció al ver su cara seria.

-Espera, ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Nunca quieres ir a algún bar conmigo!—Lloriqueo su mejor amigo, el aludido solo suspiro.

-Isco, tenemos diecisiete años no tenemos permitido beber—se quejó el muchacho, rodando los ojos a pesar de su personalidad dócil era muy férreo en ciertos aspectos en especial en cuanto a buscar pareja se refería.

-Vale, vale haremos mi segunda actividad preferida—una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios del muchacho, Jareth sudo frio.

-Temo preguntar…

-¡Molestar a los otros!—Le abrazo por el hombro y apunto por todo lo alto, el peli azul puso cara de pánico porque sabía que a algunos miembros del gremio la idea de ser molestados por las tonterías de Isco no era algo que se resolviera con un simple regaño.

-A veces me pregunto porque somos amigos…

-Es que soy bien pinche adorable—argumento el otro joven sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Un par de minutos después ambos magos se habían puesto a merodear por el lugar en búsqueda de una víctima que se dio por si sola en el momento que revisaron el área de la piscina, allí se encontraban el dúo más poderoso del gremio y a la vez la pareja Tsundere más reconocida de Pergrande, Luka Rakitic la joven del equipo tenía su cabello rosado desparramado, estaba recostada en una silla para tomar el sol y llevaba puesto solo un ceñido biquini del mismo color de su cabello, su piel blanca brillando a la luz del sol suavemente debido al bronceador.

-Oye, idiota ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estarte remojando?—se quejó la joven, su compañero le puso mala cara y salió del agua sentándose en el borde la piscina.

El joven en cuestión era Serge Mathaus su inseparable compañero de batallas y a la vez su peor enemigo pues ambos no se llevaban para nada, el joven era de cabello rubio algo corto y sus ojos eran de color ceniza casi grisáceo. Se volteo hacia ella y le puso cara de perro enojado y luego arrugo la nariz con burla.

-Yo tengo la oportunidad de remojarme, no necesito tomar el sol porque no soy una maldita piel de leche como tú—se burló el joven que tenía su marcado cuerpo ligeramente bronceado, la joven se levantó de golpe viéndole con desprecio.

-No soy un maldito renegrido por el sol como tú—le insulto la mujer, él se levantó hiendo hacia ella viéndole enojado.

-¡Eso viene de la maldita pelo de chicle!

-¡No te metas con mi cabello pequeña Barbie!—devolvió el insulto, el muchacho alzo las manos como si fuera a ahorcarla.

-¡Tu zorra!

-¡Repíteme eso impotente!

Mientras tanto desde su escondite Jareth miraba la escena con asombro y en cierta medida algo de miedo, se giró hacia su amigo curioso.

-Eso fue extraño ¿Cómo hiciste que se pelearan?—cuestiono pero noto entonces que Isco había requipado una resortera y le miro con duda.

-¿Cómo hice que cosa?—le miro sin entender, el de cabellos azules solo sintió una gota correr por su nuca.

-Mejor vámonos, esos dos están por iniciar la primera gran guerra mágica—dijo el justo antes que el estruendo de alguien siendo arrojado al agua y más insultos hicieran a ambos jóvenes salir corriendo por sus vidas.

Una vez que llegaron al pasillo que conectaba la piscina con el resto del hotel ambos se detuvieron respirando agitadamente por la carrera, se vieron entre sí sin poder comprender como ambos magos eran el mejor equipo de Real Deal siendo que se llevaban tan mal.

-Es amor Tsundere—explico de la nada Isco, el otro joven solo puso cara de "Eso explica todo" y tomo aire fuertemente.

-Creo que molestarlos no es buena idea—hablo el, Isco se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-Siempre podemos molestar a Iker—dijo pero al instante un fuerte escalofrió les recorrió a los dos al recordar al hombre de guantes que, después de Ronald, era considerado el mago más fuerte de Real además de ser su otro mago de Clase S.

-Eso no suena a buena idea… ¿Recuerdas lo que te hizo la última vez?—le espeto alzando las cejas.

-Ah sí…. —trago saliva duramente—Me hizo golpearme a mí mismo por dos horas…no fue nada divertido—le relataba.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Iker-san en este momento—se cuestionó el mago de cabellos azules.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ronald el susodicho entraba con un periódico en las manos como el segundo al mando del equipo y el más viejo entre ellos era su misión en general encargarse de mantener los pies de Ronald en la tierra. Conforme entraba imagino mil formas de encontrarse a su líder pero lo que vio le dejo helado y con un tic al ojo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Ronald?—le miro con completa extrañeza, el poderoso mago santo estaba tirado en el sofá jugando póker con el Exxced verde que era invasor en su recamara, en la mesa entre ambos había cartas y varias manzanas.

-Espera, tengo buena mano—le dijo para luego voltear de nuevo hacia la mesa viendo a felino retadoramente.

-Mph…-el gato se le quedo viendo con sus ojos taciturnos—Mi resto—movió su cola lentamente empujando cuatro manzanas a la mesa, Ronald vio sus cartas y luego el hecho que solo le quedaban dos manzanas para apostar.

-¿Aceptas cheques?—le pregunto, el gato solo le puso su carita de flojera pero asintió-¿Cuánto vale una manzana, no sabes Iker?—el segundo al mando le miraba incrédulo.

-Como diez mil Jewels…cada una—declaro el Neko, el moreno solo asintió empezando a escribir el cheque por la enorme suma.

-¡No valen eso gato tramposo!—grito Iker furioso por lo malvado que era el minino y por lo tonto que parecía ser el mago de cristal.

-Hey, ¡Me querías estafar!—le apunto Ronald acusadoramente.

-No sé de qué me hablas—su solita se movía de un lado a otro restándole importancia—Por cierto, cuatro Reyes—dejo caer sus cartas antes de levantarse y tomar las manzanas en su espalda usando sus alas y posteriormente el cheque.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Gato hijo de perra…o gata ¡Me robo!—maldijo ya que él tenía solo dos pares, vio cómo se llevaba su cheque al que aún no había escrito la suma— ¡Ese cheque esta en blanco maldito gato!

-¡Yo le pongo el numero!—decía desde el pasillo antes que la puerta se cerrara por sí sola, Iker le miro con una vena en la frente.

-¿Así cuidas tu dinero?—le reprendió con la mirada.

-Es mejor que invertirlo en bienes raíces ¿No crees?—trato de aligerar la tensión con una broma pero aparentemente no funciono.

-Fingiré que no escuche ese chiste que parece digno de Isco—murmuro, después le arrojo un periódico al rostro el moreno gruño pero tomo el papel.

-¿Y esto?—pregunto.

-Lee la cuarta página, Jellal Fernández parece haber sido visto en la isla—dijo y en ese instante el rostro del más fuerte de los magos santos cambio al instante, sonrió pero no con una sonrisa cualquiera si no con una sonrisa fiera llena de deseo por la lucha.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?—interrogo.

-Aparentemente hace cuatro días en los bosques del este de la isla, es solo un rumor pero es posible que siga aquí—antes que pudiera seguir hablando el mago de cristal ya estaba de pie camino a la puerta—No iras a buscarlo—comento hastiado.

-Dame tres buenas razones—le reto.

-Uno, si lo encuentras su pelea podría destruir media isla y el maestro no quiere eso. Dos, tu solo lo quieres encontrar para derrotarlo y que así tu estúpido ego te diga que eres el mago Santo más poderoso de todos. Tres, tu no lo capturarías solo lo derrotarías y si el consejo se entera que lo dejas ir nos cargaran a nosotros con problemas—conto con sus dedos, noto que ya había dicho tres pero ignoro eso y fue por la cuarta razón—Y cuatro, probablemente te gane—comento con malicia.

Christian le puso mala cara, si había algo que detestara incluso más que las malas críticas en el periódico era el hecho que le compararan con Jellal Fernández, siendo Jellal la poderosa súper estrella anterior en los magos santos el ser comparado con él era algo muy usual entre los conocedores de los grandes magos y a diferencia de los otros magos santos Jellal no era un oponente que solo pudiera buscar y retarlo a un combate para probar que era más fuerte, arrugo la nariz.

-Voy a encontrar a Fernández y demostrare una vez por todas que soy el mago más poderoso del mundo—se cruzó de brazos gruñendo.

-Eres un niño en una pelea de quien la tiene más grande con todo mundo—le reprendió, pero luego puso una cara realmente de enojo—Y no me gusta lo que haces con la joven Scarlet, Ronald usar a la vieja amiga de Fernández solo para atraerlo es algo bajo y que nunca espere de ti—le miro ciertamente disgustado, el mago le vio con cara de "¿Qué dices que hice?"

-¿Disculpa?—descruzo sus brazos viéndole sin entender.

-…Porque si sabes que Erza Scarlet es vieja amiga de Jellal Fernández ¿No?—dijo sin creerse que en serio el no supiera ese famoso rumor.

-Eh…claro que lo sabía—inquirió sonriendo nerviosamente.

-…No lo sabias, si no lo sabias ¿Por qué te le pegas tanto a la joven?—le miro alzando las cejas.

-…Me gustan las pelirrojas—fue su único argumento para defenderse, Iker se dio un poderoso palmazo a la frente.

-Eres incorregible—suspiro con cansancio.

-Así que… ¿Erza es la exnovia de Fernández?—sonrió malicioso.

-Nunca dije eso—le miro fastidiado.

-Oh vamos, ella es hermosa, inteligente, poderosa ¡El sueño de todo hombre!—conto con sus dedos las cualidades de Titania—A menos que él sea idiota…o gay es obvio que hubo algo allí—murmuro el en tono de secretito.

-Ahora si planeas usar a Scarlet ¿No?—se maldijo por haberle dicho esto.

-No, seguiré hablando con Erza como siempre—dijo el de brazos cruzados muy solemne—No arruinare esta linda relación por el idiota de Fernández—inquirió el—…Aunque si ese maldito aparece celoso y queriéndome matar no tendría más opción que vencerlo…por mi seguridad claro está—sonrió de nuevo malicioso, Iker suspiro pesadamente.

-Estoy demasiado viejo para esto—camino a la puerta sin desear saber más del asunto pero en cuanto paso por el portal un balde con lo que esperara fuera agua cayó sobre su cabeza, no se movió de su lugar mientras Ronald asomaba su cabeza.

-Uh, gracias por salvarme de esa—sonrió y paso por su lado caminando por el pasillo el otro mago de clase S nos e movió de su lugar ni un centímetro. Ronald camino prepotentemente y al doblar por el pasillo se topó con Isco y Jareth quienes tenían cara de pánico, sonrió para después de un par de golpes arrojar directo frente a Iker a ambos chicos.

-Ustedes…. —se quitó el balde de la cabeza al fin el no tan joven mago, ambos le miraron abrazándose con cierto miedo.

-¿Ten piedad?—murmuro Jareth.

-Todo fue su plan, yo quise detenerlo—el valiente Isco como siempre poniendo a su compañero por delante de él.

Mientras el gremio de Real Deal era aturdido con dos brutales peleas entre un dúo Tsundere y un hombre mayor agarrándose a golpes a dos muchachos bromistas Christian caminaba con toda la felicidad del mundo puesto que ahora Erza no solo era un objetivo de conquista si no de paso se volvió un medio para ver a Jellal Fernández y así al fin poder cumplir su sueño de pelear contra el mago que de niño admiro y que, secretamente, aun admiraba.

-Prepárate Jellal—choco sus puños sonriendo ampliamente.

Happy: Then!

En una de las grandes planicies de la isla un trio de magos batallaba con todas sus fuerzas, fuego, hielo y acero volaban en todas direcciones en brutales ataques no buscaban nada más que destruir a sus oponentes que aunque fuesen sus compañeros en un entrenamiento se habían jurado pelear con todo hasta no poder más.

Después de casi ocho horas de intenso entrenamiento los tres magos de Fairy cayeron rendidos al suelo viendo a los cielos mientras respiraban con dificultad.

-Son unos debiluchos, no aguantan nada—se burló Natsu.

-¿De qué hablas Salamandra? ¡Si tú eres el primero que se tiro al piso!—se quejó Gajeel mientras no podía levantar ni un dedo.

-¿Tienen que hacer tanto ruido?—inquirió Gray con sorna mientras Natsu solo reía, los otros dos giraron el cuello para verlo preguntándose de que reía.

-Esto ha sido divertido ¿Saben? Estar con ustedes, despertar y pelear, comer y pelear—decía el sin quitar su sonrisa, Gray sonrió de lado y Gajeel soltó su famosa risa.

-¿Qué pasa Salamandra? ¿Ya soy tu mejor amigo? ¿Quieres un abracito?—comento burlón ganándose un insulto del de cabellos rosados, el trio rio fuertemente y conforme sus risas se aplacaban sus miradas vieron a los cielos.

-¿Cuánto nos queda?—pregunto Natsu.

-Cuatro días—respondió Gray, el de cabellos rosados se reincorporo a medias y les sonrió.

-Fue divertido y todo…pero de aquí en delante cada uno debe entrenar por su cuenta—vio primero a Gray y después a Gajeel, ambos solo asintieron pero luego Gray sonrió.

-Prepárate Natsu, que cuando volvamos al torneo ganare todas mis peleas y te demostrare de una vez por todas….que soy más fuerte que tu—apunto a si mismo sonriendo con fiereza.

-¡Ya quisieras cubo de hielo!

-¡No se olviden de mi malditos idiotas!—les maldijo Gajeel por todo lo alto—Que cuando termine mi entrenamiento les pateare el trasero a los dos juntos ¡Y con una mano atada a la espalda!—puso su mano tras de sí como si de hecho la tuviera atada mientras les miraba burlón, el dúo le miro feo.

-¡Jodete Gajeel!

Y con eso los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron otra pelea, porque a pesar de estar rendidos físicamente sus espíritus siempre estarían listos para una buena pelea en especial si se trataba del honor, la comida o sobre quién era el más fuerte.

**Nya, nya ¡Quiero Reviews! owo/**

**Recuerden, los Reviews me ponen a trabajar o.o **

**En el próximo capítulo: El entrenamiento de las hadas ¡Aparece la barrera de hielo!**

**(Un mini adelanto)**

**-Tu magia va más allá del simple Ice Maker, acepta lo que eres Gray Fullbuster eres un alumno de mi querida Ul, tu eres un…**

**(Muéranse de curiosidad)**

**¬3¬**


	17. Trishula de la Barrera de Hielo

**Bueno, no sé de donde salió esto específicamente pero me dije ¡Hagamos a Gray aún más obscenamente poderoso! Y de paso démosle a Natsu otro archienemigo al que enfrentarse a lo largo de la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.**

**Capítulo 17: La Barrera de Hielo.**

Había pasado un día entero desde que se separó de sus amigos, a poco tiempo de salido el sol Gray Fullbuster puso manos a la obra y tras una rápida ducha en el lago que acogió como su sitio de entrenamiento comenzó un intenso calentamiento para estar listo para las prácticas de sus más poderosos ataques, termino de estirarse y bostezo pues aún seguía algo cansado.

-Joder, que cansancio—maldijo su suerte de tener que levantarse tan temprano—Pero mejor me pongo a trabajar o esa vela y el cerebro de tornillo me superaran—hizo una mueca de fastidio, junto sus manos rápidamente—Ice Maker: Sword!—En sus manos apareció el circulo de magia que posteriormente materializo una espada de su elemento, atrapo el arma rápidamente y la agito en el aire—Empecemos entonces—se dijo, pero de pronto escucho el silbido que producía un objeto moviéndose a gran velocidad, dio un gran salto hacia atrás de forma preventiva y cuatro enormes estacas de hielo se clavaron donde él estaba.

El pelinegro giro la vista en dirección de donde el ataque vino pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mano le sujeto de pleno rostro, el abrió los ojos contra la palma que le sujetaba y blandió la espada con deseos de cortar a su atacante más este le destruyo el arma de una feroz patada, gruño juntando sus manos para realizar magia de nuevo pero fue empujado fuertemente marcando distancia entonces lo pudo ver.

-No vengo a pelear contigo, Gray Fullbuster—hablo el atacante, frente a Gray estaba un hombre albino sus blancos cabellos eran largos y llegaban hasta su media espalda atados por una coleta, sus ojos eran de un color índigo muy profundo y lucían bastante apagados, además extrañamente venia ataviado con un enorme abrigo de piel que cubría desde sus hombros hasta casi sus pies solo sus manos resaltando por sus costados.

-No me jodas con eso ¡Me atacaste!—Le apunto acusador y junto sus manos listo para contratacar no sin antes tomar su capa y arrancársela de un tirón quedando desnudo del tórax porque con ropa sencillamente no se sentía cómodo para pelear, miro retador a su atacante que solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Si eso deseas, te derrotare y después te explicare por qué estoy aquí—arranco su abrigo de golpe, la pesada piel de animal cayo de golpe en el suelo y para sorpresa de Gray el hombre estaba en sus mismas condiciones, estaba desnudo del torso hacia arriba y sobre su pecho justo en el centro poseía el tatuaje de su gremio: Un copo de nieve con seis puntas tatuado en azul oscuro, Gray se extrañó al instante.

-¿Por qué te quitaste la ropa?—pregunto de golpe, el aludido solo le miro con las cejas alzadas.

-Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ¿No? Gray Fullbuster—le miro taciturno—La magia de creación de hielo es la magia de la libertad, la libertad física es base para ello—Los ojos del albino se encontraron con los del peli negro que se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo sabes las palabras de Ur?—cuestiono incrédulo, le miro con el ceño fruncido y apuntándole con una mano olvidándose completamente de estar en pose defensiva, el de ojos índigos cerro sus ojos adoptando una posición más pasiva.

-Me presento ante ti, soy Trishula, Dragón Slayer de Hielo. Provengo del país Iceberg, soy parte del gremio La Barrera de Hielo—se introdujo con su voz templada, luego abrió sus ojos para verle directamente—Y soy el hermano de Ur—declaro, en ese instante Gray quedo paralizado.

El mago de Fiore le miro apretando los puños y por igual apretó la dentadura viéndole con recelo, gruño fuertemente, camino a él con pasos apresurados hasta quedar a una distancia menor del medio metro alzo la vista puesto que el hombre rondaba los dos metros de altura y era más alto que él.

-Eso es mentira… ¡Ur nunca dijo nada de un hermano!—Bramo furioso, el hombre solo suspiro pesadamente y le miro con la más pura tristeza reflejada en los ojos.

-Bien, supongo que conociste a mi amada Ur más de lo que pensé…te diré la verdad—cerro sus ojos nuevamente y con todo el dolor de su corazón lo dijo al fin—Soy Trishula, soy el esposo de Ur…. —abrió sus ojos para verlo y solo se encontró con un Gray completamente estático, había dejado su furia de lado y solo podía estar serio.

-Eso es…imposible….ella dijo que su esposo murió…. —murmuro lentamente, el mago solo ladeo el rostro con pena.

-No es así…ven, Gray Fullbuster te contare la verdadera historia de Ur…. —le dio la espalda lentamente comenzando a caminar, el peli negro quedo dudoso un segundo pero decidió seguir al que se proclamó Slayer de hielo a paso lento pero constante.

-¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto tras unos minutos de caminar, el aludido solo suspiro.

-A ningún lado, solo me gusta caminar cuando hablo—dijo como si no fuese nada sacándole una vena a Gray en la frente—Todo comenzó hace muchos años…

Happy: Flashback!

_-Era el año 760, en esa época mi padre Trishula, el dragón desapareció del mundo dejándome a mí y a mis dos hermanos, Brionac y Grugnir solos en el mundo._

_-Esa historia me la cuentan a menudo, solo que en la mayoría de los casos es en el año 777._

_-Es grosero interrumpir ¿Sabes?_

_-Sigue tu cuento entonces—tono de fastidio._

_-Después de eso, mis hermanos y yo que vivíamos en la Barrera de Hielo—_

_-¿La barrera?_

_-Interrumpes de nuevo…Si, la barrera es una enorme muralla hecha del hielo creado por mi padre el dragón de hielo. Esta muralla protegía su guarida que a su vez era venerada por la gente del pueblo donde está mi gremio, bajamos y fuimos acogidos por el lugar quienes nos tomaron como sus nuevos miembros…y allí la conocí._

El trio de jóvenes Slayers caminaban por el gremio, el más pequeño caminaba como si esa fuera su casa mientras el mediano miraba entre curioso y fastidiado en toda dirección. El mayor por su parte se mantenía sereno o al menos así fue hasta que sus ojos se toparon con ella: La chica más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, una jovencita de catorce años que sonreía como el sol que rara vez iluminaba los cielos de su país, se acercó a ella pero en cuanto lo vio ella le puso mala cara.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de la lagartija gigante—hablo ella toscamente, Gray al instante supo que en efecto hablaba de Ur—Dicen que eres fuerte, pero para mí pareces una muñeca con ese lindo cabellito de nieve—se mofo la joven poniéndose de pie y mirándola con reto. El albino no se enojó o disgusto en lo mínimo.

-¿Es necesario ofenderme?—cuestiono, la chica le miro extrañada.

-Supongo que no… ¡Pero pelea conmigo!—le apunto al rostro de golpe, el Slayer solo alzo las cejas.

-No—dijo tajante, ella inflo las mejillas en un infantil puchero.

-Pero dicen que eres muy fuerte, nadie es más fuerte que yo ¿Sabes?—dijo con orgullo, el albino solo se dio la vuelta.

-No me interesa—corto el tema de raíz y comenzó a caminar.

-Y si no querías retarme ¿Por qué viniste hacia mí?—pregunto ella, el chico solo se detuvo y sus pálidas mejillas se coloraron.

-Pues…nunca había visto una mujer como tú—admitió, ella le miro sin entender.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Si, como tú…

-¿Cómo es como yo?—cuestiono preguntándose si era algún tipo de insulto.

-Pues…_bonita…_

La chica se sonrojo de golpe y giro el rostro haciéndose la indignada, se cruzó de brazos viéndole de reojo.

-Deja de querer distraerme, ¡Vas a pelear conmigo chico lagartija!

-_Ese apodo se le quedo por todo el tiempo que la conocí…siguió llamándome así incluso el día de nuestra boda._

_-Suena a ella—sonrió suavemente el Fairy._

_-Después de un par de años y muchas peleas ella me enseño mucho de su propio estilo de Ice Maker…me sorprendió en un principio, no solo porque se quitara la ropa—recordó con vergüenza esos incidentes—Si no por el hecho que ella daba un hermoso significado a la magia…_

Ambos magos corrían por los campos llenos de nieve, ella se giró sonriéndole pero el mantuvo su estoico rostro. De golpe la chica se detuvo, el tardo un segundo pero hizo lo mismo los ojos de Ur lo escrudiñaron fijamente, el Slayer se puso nervioso lentamente.

-¿Qué?—pregunto el sorprendido de la seriedad con la que era visto, ella siguió mirándole pero sonrió ampliamente.

-Trish, ¿Cuánto llevamos de relación?—cuestiono la mujer, el hombro alzo la mirada haciendo cuentas.

-Tres años, dos meses y tres semanas…con tres días—dijo tan exacto como era típico en él, Ur rio sonoramente para después tomar sus manos viendo de lado un tanto sonrojada.

-Tres hermosos años… ¿No?

-Con dos meses y tres semanas—corrigió el, ella le puso mala cara pero suspiro sonriéndole.

-Tres años con dos meses y tres hermosas semanas—lo miro a los ojos, algo dentro de él se puso nervioso al instante—Trishula…. —le llamo por su nombre, era serio—Cásate conmigo—dijo ella muy seria, el hombre se puso tan blanco como su cabello.

La miro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, trato de hablar pero no salieron palabras de su boca. Trato de asentir pero más que movimientos su cuerpo solo daba espasmos que eran inentendibles, ella gruño y con la cara de un demonio le tomo de las mejillas con ambas manos obligándolo a asentir y mover los labios.

-"Si Ur, me casare contigo porque eres muy hermosa y cuídate mucho a nuestro bebe"—hablo ella por el imitando malamente su voz, los ojos de Slayer casi se salen de su lugar cuando dijo bebe—Ah por cierto…estoy embarazada—comento ella sonriéndole.

-_No te negare…eso fue algo muy incómodo para mí y no suelo contárselo a nadie. Más vale que puedas guardar el secreto, Gray Fullbuster._

_-Ha, ha ¡Suena a Ur totalmente!—siguió riendo pero callo tras un carraspeo del albino._

Happy: Fin del Flashback!

El de ojos índigo se giró hacia el mago de Fiore viéndole directamente, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo en pose seria para luego abrir sus labios lentamente.

-Después mis hermanos y yo tomamos una misión de clase S…se suponía no sería un problema para nosotros pero fue más difícil de lo esperado y…. —cerro sus ojos con pesar—Fuimos dados por muertos…tardamos casi siete meses en poder volver al gremio…cuando lo logramos, solo me dijeron que Ur se había ido con nuestra hija—cerro sus ojos fuertemente.

Gray le miro con un nudo en el estómago, sin saber que decir. Ur le había contado sobre el fallecimiento de su esposo pero nunca considero que la historia fuese así, trago saliva pesadamente.

-¿No la buscaste?—pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si, por todo el país pero no encontré nada…Lo único que logre descubrir fue la segunda noticia más devastadora de mi vida…que mi hija había muerto—apretó los labios con fuerza y sus puños por igual, Gray abrió los ojos sabiendo que se refería a Ultear—El saber que mi hija falleció por no haber sido lo suficientemente poderoso para volver de esa misión a tiempo…me rompe el corazón cada día…

Ahora no sabía que decir, se sentía frustrado por lo que el hombre decía sin entender del todo porque. Luego alzo los ojos para verlo y frunció el ceño suavemente.

-Es mi culpa—hablo de golpe Gray, el albino solo abrió sus ojos viéndolo serenamente—Es mi culpa…que Ur haya muerto, es mi culpa—repitió el, camino un paso más cerca y golpeo su pecho con el puño derecho— ¡Si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto! ¡Si no hubiera buscado venganza!—gritaba el con completo remordimiento.

-Ur seguiría viva…. —hablo el Slayer, Gray le miro sintiendo toda esa culpa volver a invadir su corazón. El esposo de su maestra alzo una mano por sobre su cabeza, el peli negro cerro sus ojos listo para recibir su castigo pero nunca lo sintió, solo una mano sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué?—abrió los ojos, el de Iceberg seguía allí pero solo acariciaba su cabeza suavemente, le sonrió un poco mirándole con ojos pasivos.

-No te culpes…Ur era la clase de mujer que siempre lo daba todo por su familia—hablo pasivo, Gray sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas—Ella era…la mujer más maravillosa que yo jamás hubiera conocido, estoy agradecido de cada día que pase con ella y sobre todo…Si ella dio su vida por ti, no te permitiré ser débil—ahora sus ojos demostraron convicción, Gray tallo sus ojos con su antebrazo para verlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto sin entender.

-Vi tu batalla, intentaste usar el Cero Absoluto una de las formas más fuertes de Ice Maker que existen—retiro su mano de sobre la cabeza de Gray mirándole con ojos reprensivos, el mago joven seguía sin entender.

-Si…aun no logro dominarlo—mascullo pues no estaba orgulloso de ello.

-Error—le pico la frente con la mano enojando al chico—Tu si dominas la técnica…lo que no dominas es tu propio corazón—murmuro viéndole con los ojos entrecerrados, Gray gruño al instante.

-No sé de qué hablas…. —fingió ignorancia del tema pero solo recibió un golpe al rostro y una mano sujetándole del hombro fuertemente.

-No te hagas el tonto…E visto este tipo de magia antes, me he enfrentado a un hombre con ese tipo de magia—en cuanto dijo esto Gray abrió los ojos con furia pura—Tu magia va más allá del simple Ice Maker, acepta lo que eres Gray Fullbuster, eres un alumno de mi amada Ur…tu eres un—antes que pudiera terminar Gray le golpeo al rostro fuertemente, él no se resistió.

-¡No lo digas!—Grito con furia separándose de el con un fuerte manotazo— ¡No pienso aceptar eso!—seguía gritando, el de ojos índigo le miro con cierto enojo en sus regularmente calmados ojos.

-Deja de mentirte Gray Fullbuster…eres hijo de tu padre, su legado es tu legado…. —Gray gruño rabioso—Eres un…._Devil Slayer…_

**-¡Me niego a serlo!**

**¿Esperaban eso? Yo tampoco o.o**

**¡Con eso terminamos el capítulo de hoy!**

**En el próximo capítulo: Entra Kami No Kyojin ¡El Titán Prometeo ataca al Dragón Natsu!**

**(Mini adelanto)**

**-Tu fuego es débil porque tú eres débil. ¿Quieres saber la verdadera diferencia entre tú y yo? Tu puedes intentar alcanzar a los dioses…yo en cambio estoy por sobre todos ellos.**

**(Disfruten y denme amor)**

**¬3¬**


	18. Prometeo, el Titan de fuego

**¿Soy el único que cree que Silver es el padre de Gray? ¿No? ¿Si? Bueno para mí lo es hasta que Mashima me desmienta ¡Desmiénteme Mashima te reto!**

**Dejando mis desvaríos demenciales sobre lo que no se sabrá hasta quizás dos semanas (porque sabemos bien que el próximo capítulo del manga tratara de Jellal (Lo que de hecho me hace mojar los pantalones de emoción)) así que esperare a ser desmentido (?)**

**Capítulo 18: Prometeo, el Titán de fuego.**

El fuego surgía furioso en todas direcciones, el volcán estaba activo pero no de forma peligrosa lo que no evitaba que enormes explosiones de lava se alzaran a sus lados se dejó caer en una roca respirando agitadamente y sonrió al aire.

-Comeré antes de seguir—abrió su boca comenzando a succionar, de forma espontánea las llamas a su alrededor comenzaron a viajar hacia su boca volviéndose un pequeño remolino de fuego que era consumido rápidamente, el fuego del volcán era especialmente delicioso quizás por el hecho que era un fuego totalmente natural, acaricio su vientre lleno y de su boca surgió un poco de humo— ¡Delicioso! ¡Ya que comí me siento revitalizado!

Después de su famosa frase se levantó de un salto, sonrió ampliamente viendo como enormes burbujas de lava se formaban a lo largo de la carcasa volcánica explotando cada vez que la presión se acumulaba. Comenzó a dar saltos sobre el magma endurecido buscando un punto propicio y junto sus manos, listo para continuar su duro entrenamiento, pero mientras saltaba en esa dirección noto a otra persona se sorprendió un poco.

A casi ocho metros de distancia estaba un hombre alto, de cabello rojo fuego mediamente largo cayendo por los costados de su rostro, sus ojos entre cubiertos por el cabello eran de un color rojo bermellón bastante apagados, alzo el rostro de manera exagerada para hacer sus cabellos hacia atrás y poder ver a Natsu fijamente.

-Natsu Dragneel…. —murmuro el, Natsu rodo los ojos bufando sonoramente mientras alzaba las manos exageradamente.

-¿Por qué mierda todo mundo conoce mi maldito nombre y yo no conozco a nadie?—se quejó por todo lo alto, el de cabello rojo frunció el ceño mientras una vena aparecía en su frente.

-¡Maldito idiota! Soy Prometeo ¡El Titán Prometeo!—Le grito furioso mientras el fuego a su alrededor se elevaba de forma espontánea, Natsu puso cara de ignorancia.

-Ni idea de quien seas, ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¿Un autógrafo?—le preguntaba de brazos cruzados, mas venas aparecieron en la frente del titán.

-Fingiré que no dijiste eso—mascullo furibundo—E oído mucho de ti, Natsu Dragneel. Eres un dragón Slayer que fue criado por el mismísimo dragón rey del fuego—alzo una mano frente a si mismo apretando su puño—Y no hay nada que odie más…que escuchar sobre un mago de fuego mejor que yo—su puño se envolvió en llamas al terminar sus palabras, Natsu sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que buscas pelea…. —choco sus palmas generando llamas que cubrieron desde sus manos hasta sus hombros que estaban al desnudo pues había arrancado las mangas de su nuevo chaleco—En ese caso ¡Pelea!—Se lanzó fiero y sin pensar, en pleno salto su rival solo alzo una mano chasqueando los dedos en ese instante la lava bajo el Slayer peli rosado exploto de forma violenta generando una enorme llamarada que envolvió al hijo de Igneel.

-Eso fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé—se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo mientras se daba la vuelta pero antes que pudiera dar un solo paso una enorme bola de fuego le dio directo en la nuca causando que gruñera.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?—el torrente de fuego que hubiera fulminado a cualquiera era absorbido por la boca del mago de Fairy quien solo se dio una palmada al estómago—Yo apenas estoy comenzando—sonrió ampliamente, su espíritu de lucha había vuelto como era usual.

-Supongo que fue tonto de mi parte pensar que serias así de débil…. —se giró viéndolo, Natsu se sobresaltó al instante por su mirada: Puro odio se vio reflejado en sus orbes bermellón, alzo ambas manos mostrando que llevaba claramente dos grilletes en las muñecas con un par de cadenas colgando de cada uno con alrededor de siete eslabones cada una—Solo por eso, te quemare con el fuego de los titanes—sus manos se envolvieron en fuego, Natsu se sintió extrañamente sobresaltado.

-Te advierto, no hay fuego que yo no pueda devorar—se apuntó al pecho el Hada, sonriendo de nueva cuenta el aludido solo arrugo la nariz y lanzo una poderosa llamarada hacia el mas Natsu lejos de intentar esquivarla trato de absorberla mas el resultado le sobresalto a sobremanera: El fuego entro en su boca pero le quemo horriblemente la garganta, una sensación de dolor nunca antes conocida le llego mientras tocia fuertemente sujetándose la garganta.

-Eres más tonto de lo que pareces Dragneel—se quejó el poderoso Prometeo—Yo soy un Mago Titánico, soy la encarnación del mismísimo Prometeo el titán del fuego...¿Crees que eres poderoso por haber sido entrenado por un dragón de fuego? ¡Yo soy la esencia del fuego!—Sus pies se vieron impulsados por una onda de fuego que lo elevaron rápidamente en dirección a Natsu, le dio una fuerte patada al estómago causando que Natsu saliera disparado hacia una de las paredes volcánicas impactando violentamente.

El cuerpo de Natsu destruyo la roca donde impacto, abrió la boca para hacer una exclamación de dolor pero las quemaduras en su garganta no se lo permitieron toco suelo solo para ser recibido con una poderosa patada que le dio en pleno rostro, antes de reaccionar una mano le tomo del cabello para sujetarlo firmemente y traerle de regreso contra la rodilla atacante en una serie de rodillazos al rostro.

-¡Tu fuego es débil! ¡Porque tú eres débil!—Le gritaba furioso, algo que le tenía más que colérico era el hecho de que su poder fuese comparado al de los míticos dragones y al saber que había un Dragón Slayer de fuego en el torneo no pudo contener más ese resentimiento—Tu intentas imitar el patético poder de un dragón… ¡Pero nunca lograras igualar el poder de un titán! ¡Yo estoy más allá de los dioses!—Le tomo del rostro antes de hacer que su mano explotara en una poderosa bola de fuego que proyecto a Natsu directo contra la pared de roca una vez más.

Respiraba agitadamente, su espalda y cabeza estaban cubiertas de fuego. Trato de calmarse regulando su respiración mientras veía la gran humareda que se había provocado por su ataque al Dragneel, gruño fuertemente antes de comenzar a atacar con feroces ondas de fuego en esa dirección sin la mínima piedad.

-¡Muere! ¡Muere Dragón Slayer de fuego!—Gritaba cada vez más furioso, algo dentro de él estaba desatándose y eso era visible en sus ojos, una vez que bombardeo el lugar con infernales llamas respiro agitado apretando los puños para sofocar el fuego—A sido todo…

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?—En cuanto la voz sonó los ojos bermellón de Prometeo se abrieron a sobremanera, de entre el humo salió Natsu caminando calmadamente su chaleco estaba totalmente quemado y sus pantalones bastante sucios y con algunas quemaduras, pero sin contar un golpe al hombro el pelirrosa estaba intacto, acaricio su nuca suavemente con la mano derecha ante la crédula mirada del titán—No te lo negare…eso me ha dolido—musito frunciendo el ceño, su rival gruño.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?—espeto furioso, el aludido solo crujió su cuello antes de alzar los puños listo para seguir peleando y antes que el pelirrojo tomara posición le receto un poderoso puñetazo ígneo directo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder varios metros mientras ponía rostro de sorpresa.

-¡Soy Natsu Dragneel! ¡Hijo de Igneel el Dragón de fuego! ¡Si crees que con fuego vas a derrotarme estas más que equivocado!—Le grito con fuerza, preparándose para seguir luchando. El titán miro en su dirección recuperándose del golpe hecho una bestia, tomo su grillete izquierdo acariciándolo suavemente.

-Si tanto lo deseas…te hare pedazos entonces…. —se preparó para quitar el seguro que lo mantenía en su lugar más un aura completamente pesada invadió el ambiente, Natsu la sintió por igual y abrió los ojos buscando al dueño de semejante presencia.

Ambos magos cayeron de rodillas sintiendo como el aire les faltaba, Natsu se sujetó el pecho mientras Prometeo apoyaba ambas manos en el suelo luchando por reincorporarse sin excito, un hombre mayor de visibles más de cincuenta años entro al lugar caminando como si un volcán activo fuese cualquier lugar, su largo cabello y barba corta eran blancos por las canas, su ojo derecho estaba parchado y el derecho era un profundo azul cielo, el mago que ataco a Natsu alzo la mirada difícilmente y gruño.

-Déjame anciano…. —mascullo difícilmente pero el mayor solo le tomo del cabello levantándolo sin esfuerzo.

-Eres una vergüenza Prometeo—regaño colérico—Te di el permiso para poder salir sin escolta ¡¿Y así me lo pagas?! ¿Atacando a miembros de otro gremio?—Gruño comenzando a caminar cargando aun del cabello al pelirrojo—Desde hoy tendrás escolta todo el tiempo—ordeno, el aludido solo chisto fastidiado mientras el ambiente se ponía normal una vez más, Natsu tomo tanto aire como pudo tosiendo.

-¡Oye! ¡Viejo de la barba!—grito Natsu, el anciano se detuvo y giro el rostro con un tic en su único ojo bueno.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?—cuestiono incrédulo, el pelirrojo solo se cruzó de brazos con cara de fastidio.

-¿Vez? Te digo que te pintes las canas, tu mujer te lo agradecerá—se burló el chico antes de que un movimiento brusco casi le arrancara sus rojos cabellos.

-Aun no termino con ese idiota ¡Devuélvelo!—Demando Natsu, el mayor solo suspiro pesadamente viendo a Natsu indiferentemente.

-Prometeo ha de ser reprendido por su comportamiento, agradece que te salve la vida—hablo seriamente, Natsu gruño y el chico sonrió.

-Te veré luego lagartija de fuego—se burló el titán mientras se alejaba siendo todavía llevado del cabello por el anciano que resultaba ser su maestro—La próxima vez Urano no va a salvarte—hablo deseoso de poner el dedo en la llaga.

-Créeme idiota titánico…yo no fui a quien salvo—sonrió ampliamente, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras fuego brotaba de el pero el aire a su alrededor se volvió muy ligero evitando que su fuego se propagara.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!—grito antes que desaparecieran de su vista, Natsu gruño entonces sujetándose la garganta fuertemente.

-¡Hijo de puta me quemo la garganta!—Se había estado aguantando el masivo dolor en su garganta toda la pelea, se retorció en el piso como un niño exagerado mientras maldecía con voz ronca— ¡Ese pelo de tomate me las va a pagar!—Maldijo por lo alto una vez más mientras sacaba su lengua que estaba roja e hinchada por las llamas que no pudo consumir.

Happy: Then!

En las afueras de la isla un barco encallaba sobre la blanca arena, hombres con oscuros uniformes bajaban para asegurar el área mientras sobre la proa un hombre de mediana edad observaba detenidamente un tablero de Ajedrez frente a él, este lejos de tener las clásicas piezas del juego poseía figuras miniatura que asemejaban a diversos magos inscritos en ese torneo entre los que se encontraban Laxus, Erza y el mismo Natsu.

-Mi señor, hemos llegado—hablo uno de los uniformados, el hombre giro el rostro sonriéndole suavemente.

-Gracias, pero eso ya lo he notado—comento con cierta ironía antes de reír, el hombre se puso nervioso pensando que hizo mal—Ahora vuelve a tus deberes soldado…todo debe estar listo ¿Verdad?—mantenía esa enferma sonrisa, era una sonrisa llena de alegría falsa y una profunda malicia el soldado solo asintió y salió corriendo para seguir con sus labores.

Giro su rostro para ver el tablero de nueva cuenta, acaricio una de las piezas lentamente mientras pensaba en lo que le habían informado hacia poco tiempo.

-_"Jellal Fernández y su gremio Crime Sorciere ha estado tras de nosotros, debemos movernos con cuidado mi señor"_

Lentamente con su dedo índice movió la pieza de Jellal hasta dejarla recostada de lado, posteriormente comenzó a mover las demás piezas acomodándolas por gremio sin quitar en ningún momento esa perturbadora sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desde que aviso la costa hacía ya casi media hora.

-Todo se mueve de acuerdo al plan…todo se mueve como lo deseo—continuo acariciando las piezas hasta dejar once en el centro del tablero separadas de sus gremios, solo once—Pronto demostrare lo que un poco de caos puede hacer en las vidas de las personas…. —rio de nuevo antes de derribar las once piezas, "El" había llegado a la isla y estaba listo para comenzar su plan estuviera listo el mundo o no.

Se levantó de su cómodo asiento caminando hacia la punta del barco, una vez allí logro divisar a sus fuerzas de reconocimiento que bajaban del barco todo lo que habían traído consigo y mientras lo hacía no podía imaginar una bella melodía similar a la de una orquesta tocando la bella danza de las valquirias.

-Bienvenidos a mi juego damas y caballeros, todos son mis invitados y a la vez mis rehenes—hablaba al aire como si alguien le escuchara—Es un juego simple…solo tenemos tres reglas—rio quedamente, sin gracia—La regla número uno: Yo pongo las reglas—acaricio sus manos enguantadas una con la otra—Regla numero dos: Sobrevivir no es opción—Miro hacia el horizonte notando las luces de la ciudad donde se hospedaban todos los competidores que el terminaría tomando por sus víctimas—Y mi regla favorita…

-_Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero…_

**No se dejen engañar…él tiene un plan más que malvado entre manos, ya lo verán a su debido tiempo damas y caballeros.**

**Sin más deseo agradecer de nueva cuenta por el apoyo brindado a esta historia, ya se saben ese lindo discurso que siempre les pongo sobre cuanto los amo y todo eso: 3**

**En el próximo capítulo: Comienza la segunda ronda ¡Vamos Fairy Tail!**

**(Adelanto obligatorio)**

**-¡Mas les vale a esos idiotas que lleguen a tiempo!**

**-¡Se acaba el tiempo de espera!**

**-Si Fairy Tail no presenta a sus registrados perderán por descalificación.**

**-Una derrota más implica estar prácticamente equivocados ¡¿Dónde están chicos?!**

**(Curiosidad que les dura 24 horas, lo se)**

**¬3¬**


	19. Hadas vs Asesinos: ¡Gajeel VS La niebla!

**¡Volvemos con un episodio más! Y para no desviarnos más de la trama principal que es el torneo hoy volvemos con las batallas de torneo donde Fairy Tail buscara colarse a la siguiente ronda a pesar de su estrellado inicio.**

**Sin más ¡A darle átomos!**

**Solo una pequeña aclaración para Heero Root quien comento sobre las llamas titánicas deseo aclarar que la magia del mago Prometeo es muy diferente a los estilos de fuego usual o a los estilos de Magia Perdida como es la magia de Dragón o de God Slayer, Natsu no pudo consumir sus llamas como no podía consumir las de Zancrow en un principio pues es un tipo de magia "diferente" a la que está acostumbrado…por ahora.**

**¡No más Spoilers! **

**¡Al torneo!**

**Capítulo 19: ¡Hadas VS Asesinos! ¡Gajeel VS La niebla Asesina!**

Los pasos de Laxus resonaban de un lado a otro en el palco, el lugar estaba en tal silencio que cada movimiento del Slayer de segunda generación, las miradas del equipo Fairy se movían de un lado a otro nerviosas sin saber qué hacer. Habían comenzado las batallas hacía ya varias horas, Lamia Scale, Real Deal, Sabertooth y otros gremios ya habían peleado y en plena arena la batalla del día del gremio Mermaid Heels era llevada a cabo pero tras una aplastante victoria por parte de Ariana solo un una victoria de parte de las sirenas separaba a las Hadas de su terrible verdad: Sus inscritos no habían llegado.

-¡Voy a matarlos!—Grito Erza de golpe, el palco exploto en nervios y furia en todas direcciones. Laxus y Erza estaban que echaban humo de la rabia mientras que Juvia y Lucy no hacían si no encogerse en sus lugares de la preocupación por sus respectivos compañeros.

-Esos idiotas tienen veinte minutos—sus palabras fueron cortadas por el árbitro en el estadio que solo grito de golpe "¡Victoria de Kagura Mikazuchi! ¡El Match es para Mermaid Heels!"—Diez minutos para aparecer antes que nos descalifiquen—maldijo sonoramente, Lucy trato de aligerar la tensión.

-¿No puede participar nadie de nosotros?—pregunto inocente la rubia, la mirada del nieto de Makarov la hizo quedarse muda.

-No, solo los registrados pueden. Incluso ustedes que son nuestras bancas no pueden participar a menos que algún accidente comprobable les haya pasado a los participantes o que las hayamos inscrito desde antes—se acercó al barandal del palco viendo hacia la arena donde Kagura caminaba lentamente hacia sus camaradas que la esperaban de brazos abiertos.

Mientras tanto en el área de palcos, en específico en el palco de Mythycal Beast un grupo de miradas se dirigían hacia el poderoso León Radamel, el generalmente serio hombre estaba agazapado como un chiquillo viendo una golosina en una vitrina. Sus ojos nunca se separaron de la maga de Fiore que acaba de combatir, conforme ella camino el suspiro melosamente.

-¿No es increíble?—Susurro con un tono embelesado, sus compañeros rieron suavemente cosa que le hizo dar un respingo y toser—Es decir….es una rival sobresaliente, es obvio que debemos cuidarnos de ella—trato de hacerse el fuerte pero su piel oscura estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Te apuesto veinte Jewels a que se orinara el día que le dirija la palabra—murmuro la hidra Drake que ya se había recuperado de su cuadro de hipotermia, a su lado estaba la dama del mar Adamaris que aún tenía un ojo vendado pero rio.

-Ya dijiste putito—le devolvió el murmuro para molestia del joven por el apodo.

De vuelta en el palco de Fairy Tail el anterior estado de rabia y pánico paso a ser solo pánico puro, los pies se movían de una dirección a otra mientras esperaban la peor de las noticias en cualquier momento tras unos minutos de terminado el encuentro anterior el árbitro llamo a la batalla a los contendientes de ambos gremios. Del palco rival un hombre encapuchado de blanco camino hacia el centro de la arena pero a pesar de esperar unos minutos su rival no apareció, el árbitro extrañado fue rápidamente en dirección hacia donde estaban los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¿Sucede algo?—cuestiono el juez del evento, los presentes tragaron saliva duramente.

-Nuestros miembros…. —comenzó a hablar Erza sin estar segura del que decir, Laxus gruño no queriendo hablar pues se le saldría alguna mala palabra así que Mirajane tuvo que intervenir y salvar la situación.

-Tienen diarrea, tardaran quince minutos en llegar—hablo con una enorme sonrisa, los rostros de las otras tres chicas se sonrojaron de la risa contenida mientras el rubio solo sonrió de lado evitando soltar una carcajada. El árbitro se apeno por la respuesta y decidió darles esos quince minutos, avisando al público presente e invitándolos a comprar algo de comer en el entretiempo.

-Eso fue listo Mira-san—hablo Lucy tratando de cortar el incómodo silencio mientras evitaba reírse, la albina suspiro pesadamente.

-Solo nos dio quince minutos…esperemos los chicos se apuren—susurro ella con el temple más calmado que tenía pero alterada al fin de cuentas.

-Les doy veinte segundos—hablo Erza comenzando a contar pero en cuanto iba por el catorce la puerta del palco estallo violentamente.

Favor de introducir "Bienvenidos a la Jungla-Guns N´ Roses" de fondo para esta escena.

Atravez el humo de la puerta entraron tres magos, a la cabeza venia un peli rosado que solo tenía una vendrá en su hombro derecho, a su izquierda un pelinegro con cabello muy largo y con varias perforaciones el sujeto venia vendado del vientre y la frente. El tercero no tenía vendajes visibles pero poseía varias bandas en el rostro y en los brazos donde tenía heridas que asemejaban a rasguños.

El silencio invadió el lugar, nadie supo que decir. Lucy y Juvia se contuvieron a sí mismas de lanzarse encima de los magos que eran más especiales para ellas, Erza sonrió de lado y suspiro internamente de alivio al verlos allí. Laxus miro a Natsu a los ojos notando una convicción y determinación tan seria que hasta cierto punto le hizo tomarle respeto a Natsu.

-¡Al fin! ¡Que ya destruimos cuatro puertas y nadas mas no era!—Puso sus manos en la nuca Natsu mientras ese respeto se iba, el rostro del rubio se descompuso mientras de fondo se escuchaban insultos de los dueños de los palcos que el trio de Fairy había destruido intentando hacer su "entrada genial" y por no saber que numero de palco tenían solo se pusieron a adivinar.

-¡Fue tu culpa salamandra de mierda! ¡Nunca pudiste adivinar que puerta era!—Se quejó Gajeel amenazándole con el puño.

-¡¿Y yo que culpa tengo?!—Le devolvió el gesto amenazante mientras a los presentes les salían gotas en la nuca por la vergüenza ajena.

-Voy a aplastarlos—se alzó la manga lentamente el Slayer de segunda generación pero el sonido del Referee llamando a la batalla al miembro de Fairy que pelearía primero le hizo desistir de sus intentos homicidas…temporalmente—Vallan, ya—ordeno cruzándose de brazos, Gajeel dio un paso enfrente y rio por lo bajo.

-Déjenmelo a mí—sin que nadie pusiera objeción se brincó la baranda que separaba su palco de la arena, en el momento que entro la gente en el lugar empezó a aplaudir pues al fin comenzaría el encuentro.

-Bien, después de la pausa para ir al baño—hablo el encargado de la pelea, Gajeel le miro sin entender—Comienza la batalla entre The Brotherhood VS Fairy Tail, será una batalla al ganador dos de tres, recuerden una victoria de dos por cero es igual a tres puntos, una victoria dos por uno simbolizara un punto para el rival y dos para el vencedor. Sin más ¡Comiencen!—retrocedió rápidamente dando espacio para el encuentro.

Gajeel adopto posición de batalla al instante, su oponente seguía allí de pie sin moverse en lo mínimo con sus brazos cruzados en pose seria. Alzo una ceja sin entender pero al notar la falta de actividad de su rival decidió hablarle.

-Hey, ya viste que empezó la pelea ¿No?—hablo de manera sonora pero la "respuesta" que recibió solo le saco una vena en la frente, su oponente ronco suavemente. El Slayer gruño con enojo y junto sus manos—**Espada del Dragón de Hierro**—Su mano se vio envuelta en un círculo mágico de color verdoso antes de convertirse en una enorme espada de hierro negro y comenzó a correr en dirección a su encapuchado rival.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, en el momento que el arma de Gajeel toco a su oponente este estallo convirtiéndose en una densa niebla que rodeo al Slayer. Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron en exceso con toda la duda que podía mientras se frenaba tras haber traspasado literalmente a su oponente.

-Putas, creo que lo mate—se dijo, de pronto se vio rodeado de una densa niebla que cubrió toda la arena causando molestia en los espectadores que no podían ver más allá de sus narices.

-Me ofendes con ese pensamiento—se escuchó una voz, Gajeel giro su rostro en todas direcciones buscando al dueño pero se extrañó de que sus habilidosos oídos de Slayer captaran el sonido proviniendo de todos lados.

-¿Dónde estás?—pregunto caminando a ciegas pero sus ojos al fin captaron algo, una sombra que caminaba lentamente hacia él se detuvo a unos dos metros siendo apenas distinguible como el que era su oponente.

-Estoy aquí y estoy en todas partes—hablo con su voz templada—Me presento ante ti, Délatar es mi nombre y "La Neblina asesina" es como se me conoce—Hizo una reverencia suavemente—También te informo que te conozco bien Gajeel Redfox y te digo…tu magia no es propia para derrotarme—hablo sin prejuicio ni burla, el aludido solo arrugo la nariz.

-Ah ¿Si? ¿Por qué crees eso encapuchado?—amenazo con un puño, su rival solo suspiro.

-Soy un asesino, mi gremio se especializa en trabajos de asesinato—hablo calmadamente—Soy famoso porque mi magia de la neblina evita que cualquier ataque físico pueda herirme…o que puedan detectarme antes que mi cuchilla rebane sus gargantas—alzo su mano derecha revelando un cuchillo que se expandió desde su muñeca hacia enfrente—Siguiendo el código de mi gremio te presento mi única arma, con esta arma te asesinare….—La risa de Gajeel le hizo alzar una ceja—¿Dije algo gracioso?...

-Sí, lo hiciste. Me parece en verdad gracioso que creas que vas a poder matarme—sonrió fieramente, el otro hombre solo le veía calmadamente pero asintió—Vengo aquí a ganar…así que no jodas con que no podre derrotarte—corrió hacia el con su espada en todo lo alto más en cuanto intento darle un poderoso golpe con su arma el asesino se desvaneció en la neblina de nueva cuenta.

El Redfox gruño fuertemente girándose para buscar a su rival, afino su oído y su olfato en búsqueda de cualquier indicio pero antes que pudiera razonar una puñalada le llego a la espalda, giro el rostro viendo que ese sujeto estaba detrás de él apuñalando su espalda del lado derecho.

-Te lo advertí…no podrás atraparme—antes que Gajeel pudiera siquiera girarse en un intento de atraparlo ya se había desvanecido de nueva cuenta, gruño fuertemente sintiendo como el cuchillo desapareció con él y eso causo que la herida comenzara a sangrar escandalosamente, se sujetó el área con una mano mientras con la otra tenía su espada lista para la defensa.

-Muy bien encapuchado hijo de puta…cuando te ponga la mano encima me las vas a pagar—maldijo por todo lo alto, de pronto el aludido apareció sobre el intento un rápido tajo a su cuello pero esta vez el Fairy logro estar listo dando un paso hacia atrás intentando un rápido contrataque pero en cuanto lo toco este se volvió neblina nuevamente—Me está tocando las pelotas tu truquito…

La batalla proseguía con ese lento andar, cada vez que Gajeel trataba de dar un paso en alguna dirección era recibido por otro intento de homicidio que le costaba evitar pues sus generalmente avanzados sentidos estaban atrofiados por esa maldita niebla que neutralizaba los aromas y por alguna razón no le permitía escuchar sonido alguno del exterior.

Mientras tanto en el área del publico todo el mundo se preguntaba que pasaba en la batalla, la densa niebla llegaba hasta los bordes de la barda que separaba la arena de los espectadores y nada era visible ni un sonido lograba penetrar la gruesa capa de neblina que parecía también aislar los sonidos, los miembros de Fairy estaban muy nerviosos pues dudaban de la integridad de su compañero.

-Vamos Gajeel, te has enfrentado a peores situaciones—hablo para si su fiel compañero felino, la chica que le tenía en brazos solo acaricio su cabeza causando que el Exxced volteara hacia ella encontrándose con una tenue sonrisa.

-Calma Lily…Gajeel estará bien—dijo la chica con un tono calmado, el gato la miro con dudas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Levy?—cuestiono pues no dudaba de las habilidades de su amigo pero tenerlo arriesgando su integridad siempre

-Porque él es Gajeel, de Fairy Tail—comento suavemente, sonriendo un poco más—Un mago de Fairy Tail nunca se rinde y siempre encuentra como salir airoso—le rasco una oreja mientras el minino sonría ahora igual a ella.

-¡Al carajo con todo!—Se escuchó de golpe, todo el estadio quedo paralizado al reconocer la voz del Slayer de Hierro salir de entre la niebla, los miembros de The Brotherhood se sorprendieron pues pocos sonidos eran tan fuertes para penetrar la niebla de su camarada— ¡si no te hayo le disparare a todo a la mierda!

Una cara de póker apareció en todos los presentes en el estadio, los miembros de Fairy tenían la boca que tocaba el piso de lo abierta que estaba, en el palco Natsu reía estruendosamente de la mano de Gray, ambos magos se acostumbraron a esa actitud en sus días de entrenamiento al tiempo que sus demás compañeros solo abrían los ojos sin creérselo.

-No es tan idiota…. —murmuro Erza.

-No se atrevería—hablo ahora Lucy sin creérselo.

-Gajeel-Kun no arriesgaría vidas por ganar…. —trato de convencerse Juvia.

**-¡Rugido del Dragón de Hierro de las Sombras!**

Si antes eran caras de póker ahora eran de pánico, la gente trato desesperadamente de salir de sus lugares y ponerse a cubierta mientras un enorme torrente de oscuridad y energía de color metal surgía de entre la niebla destrozando todo a su paso más en cuanto el poderoso ataque llego al área que separaba la arena de las gradas una barrera mágica protegió a los espectadores.

-Para su comodidad y seguridad hemos activado la barrera mágica que les protegerá de los daños colaterales, no olviden pasar a los puestos de recuerdos por una camiseta—hablo una voz por alto parlante mientras algunos espectadores morían de un infarto y otros mojaban los pantalones.

-¡Gajeel maldito idiota!—Grito una furiosa Levy mientras apretujaba al pobre Panther Lily en sus brazos por el pánico que tuvo, el poderoso ataque del Redfox siguió barriendo parejo con todo en la arena destruyendo todo el suelo a su paso al tiempo que la neblina se dispersaba, una vez que dio una vuelta completa miro entre la destrucción.

-¡No te queda donde esconderte desgraciado!—Bramo el Slayer al tiempo que su oponente reaparecía en su forma física viéndole con bastante recelo y hasta cierto punto algo de cautela pues no se esperaba algo tan destructivo para obligarlo a salir de su seguro ataque.

-Valla que eres un monstruo Gajeel Redfox—hablo quedamente alzando su cuchilla—Solo me queda hacer un asesinato limpio—se movió rápidamente, a pesar de ya no estar en la neblina se seguía deslizando ligero como el viento y antes que Gajeel reaccionara le llego por detrás clavando su cuchillo directo al cuello.

Todo mundo suspiro de sorpresa, nadie alcanzo a ver al asesino antes que se posicionara listo para matar pero lejos de gritar por una horriblemente todos exclamaron con sorpresa el asesino por igual no creyó lo que vio: Su cuchillo se había roto al chocar contra la piel del Fairy.

-**Escamas del dragón de Hierro**—Giro el rostro sonriendo, su piel estaba completamente convertida en una gruesa capa de hierro que le protegió del ataque, se giró tomándolo por el cuello aprovechándose de su estupefacción—Ahora….—Alzo su mano libre mientras todo mundo se apegaba al filo de sus asientos.

Ocurrió en cámara lenta, todos esperaran que el muchacho sádico y violento de la semana pasada reaparecía y usara todo su poder para aplastar a su oponente pero lejos de eso este solo convirtió su mano en un martillo de tamaño medio.

-**¡Chipote del dragón de hierro de las sombras!**

Nadie se creyó lo que acaban de escuchar, a pesar de lo ridículo del nombre su ataque fue bastante fuerte y dejo un enorme chichón en la cabeza del miembro de Brotherhood quien solo dio contra el suelo estruendosamente mientras el Redfox alzaba los brazos victoriosos.

-¡Gane putos!—Bramo al tiempo que el referee le daba una penalización por la grosería al público pero sin quitarle el mérito de su victoria, el público estallo en jubilo pues aunque no vieron la pelea la menos pudieron ver una excelsa demostración de poder por parte del gremio de Fiore quien parecía mejor encaminado que la semana pasada, en los palcos las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡¿Para eso me quito mi poder?!—Bramo un furioso Rouge quien no estaba dentro de sí al saber que si ídolo de la infancia le había "robado" sus poderes solo para malgastarlos destruyéndolo todo e inventar "técnicas" con nombres tan ridículos, a su lado Sting, Orga y Lector reían como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Fro piensa lo mismo—hablo el gato-rana a pesar de no tener idea de porque era el enojo de su compañero de toda la vida.

En el palco de Fairy Tail todos estaban sorprendidos de que Gajeel obtuviera la victoria de forma tan rápida, Lucy se acercó a Natsu que estaba extrañamente serio se paró a su lado viéndole a la cara.

-¿Estas bien Natsu?—cuestiono ella, el chico la miro de reojo con ojos serenos.

-Si…solo…. —hablo quedamente, la chica se sintió preocupada— ¡¿De dónde aprendió semejante técnica?! ¡¿Viste como lo dejo inconsciente de un solo golpe?!—Grito de golpe, la rubia sintió un enorme tic recorrerle el ojo al instante preguntándose porque se molestaba en preocuparse por ese idiota pero antes de que su enojo se convirtiera en una patada voladora se quedó quieta viéndolo— ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa Luce?—cuestiono el peli rosado sin entender por qué la mirada de su compañera se volvió cálida de golpe.

-Nada, solo…. —se quedó pensativa si decirle que había extrañado esa loca y atolondrada personalidad de él, negó con la cabeza—No es nada, ¿Iras a pelear ahora?—le pregunto cambiando el tema, el solo asintió sonriendo.

-Sí, debo terminar el día con una victoria para Fairy Tail espérame que ya vuelvo—le sonrió ampliamente como solo él podía ella asintió y con una mano acaricio la bufanda de él que siempre llevaba al cuello—Eh, veo que no te has quitado mi bufanda—comento alegre, la joven solo se sonrojo al instante.

-Bueno, si…te prometí cuidarla por eso siempre la tengo a la mano—trato de quitarle importancia a este hecho.

-¿A la mano? Pero si nunca te la quitas Lucy—hablo Mirajane que siempre buscaba poner en incomodas situaciones a la maga de espíritus, la chica se sonrojo aún más por lo dicho.

-Ni para dormir de hecho, recuerdo que Lucy siempre duerme con ella—intervino ahora Erza causando que Lucy subiera dos tonalidades de rojo.

-Ciertamente, Juvia recuerda que Lucy incluso la lleva cuando va a bañarse—hablo ahora Juvia dejando a la Heartfilia al borde de un colapso.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias por cuidarla tanto Lucy!—Exclamo el alegre muchacho abrazando a la maga que casi explota del calor que invadía sus mejillas el sintió algo extraño y agacho la cabeza olfateando a la joven.

-¿Qué…que haces Natsu?—pregunto ella bastante nerviosa de tener al mago cerca olisqueándola como si fuese algún tipo de comida, el muchacho olfateo una última ves y la miro.

-Nada, es que hoy hueles muy rico—comento con su sonrisa, Lucy ahora si estaba que echaba humo pero para su suerte el chico solo subió al barandal listo para saltar—Bueno, iré a ganar la pelea ¡Ya vuelvo!—Salto lejos de allí en un movimiento mientras Lucy se sujetaba el rostro hecha un tomate.

-Oh por Mavis…. —Susurro ella más aun al sentir un grupo de miradas sobre su nuca, giro la cabeza lentamente para toparse con los ojos burlones de Erza, Mira y Juvia— ¡¿Qué me miran?!—Chillo sonrojadisima.

-Te gusssssta—Susurraron a coro raspando la S de forma melódica imitando a cierto Exxced mientras la maga estaba a dos segundos de invocar a Acuario y pedirle que la ahogara para impedirle la vergüenza, se giró pero se topó con Gray que sonreía burlón.

-¿Tu qué?—pregunto ella consternada y con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Te gusssssta—susurro ahora el para consternación de la muchacha que se giró hacia su rubio líder esperando un poco de ayuda.

-¿Sabes?...Los Dragón Slayers solemos oler deliciosamente a las mujeres con quienes deseamos aparearnos—mintió descaradamente pero la joven no hizo si no creérselo cayendo al suelo desmayada de la impresión.

-Laxus creo que te excediste—le regaño Mira quien rápidamente cargada a Lucy pues a pesar de que la broma fue divertida no podían dejarla allí tirada.

-Venga, solo era una broma—comento burlón cruzándose de brazos y dejando a todos en el lugar con cara de póker.

-¡¿Laxus hizo una broma?!—Fue el coro que todos hicieron más que sorprendidos por esto mientras el rubio solo chistaba con fastidio, aparentemente le consideraban un amargado sin sentido del humor.

Mientras tanto en la arena Natsu entraba poniendo rostro serio, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos al tiempo que veía a su oponente acercarse a él este venia encapuchado igual que su compañero anterior quien ya había sido llevado por los paramédicos tras el poderoso ataque final de Gajeel, se acercó y se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro.

-Un placer—hablo calmadamente, su acento sería algo parecido al acento italiano—Soy Vincent Taggar el de la cuchilla escarlata—alzo su cuchilla que parecía ser el símbolo de su gremio, Natsu solo alzo una ceja notando como solo la punta del arma estaba curiosamente pintada de rojo—Solo usare la punta de mi arma para matarte, considéralo un honor—hablo sereno.

-Ah, ¿Si?—Comento un burlón Natsu cruzándose de brazos—Lo siento, pero no vine aquí a morir…quizás de risa pero no por tu cuchillo—hablo muy serio, el aludido solo suspiro.

-Lo pondré más fácil…se me conoce como la cuchilla escarlata porque solo uso la cuchilla para matar, te daré seis golpes en el pecho solo con la punta de mi cuchilla…y una vez que los haya dado tu corazón será ligeramente rebanado dentro de tu cuerpo y morirás—advirtió, Natsu se sobresaltó pero decidió no exteriorizarlo.

-En ese caso, solo debo evitar tu cuchillo—hablo descruzándose de brazos más en el momento que lo hizo el sujeto ya estaba frente a él, Natsu alzo las manos buscando defenderse pero un rápido movimiento del asesino termino con el pecho de Natsu quedando ligeramente herido por su cuchilla, una llamarada le obligo a retroceder mientras el peli rosa cubría la herida con una mano notando que la cortadura no era seria pero si había sido limpia.

-Esa es la primera…estas a cinco de la muerte—alzo su cuchilla preparado para continuar, el mago de Fairy gruño fuertemente chocando sus puños para generar flamas que cubrieron sus manos.

-En ese caso ¡Te fulminare antes que llegues a la mitad!—Bramo listo para la pelea al tiempo que un aura de pesadez se respiraba en el ambiente.

_-Ese día fue hermoso en sus principios, verte de nuevo casi me hizo explotar de alegría y me sentí una tonta por no ir a abrazarte como debí. Luego en ese pequeño momento que tuvimos juntos me sentí muy especial, el que estuviera yo en tus brazos casi me hizo gritar de emoción y torpemente no aproveche para estar más contigo, Oh Natsu extraño tanto tus gestos…pero sobre todo, extraño tu alegría que irradiabas en todas direcciones…Te extraño a ti Natsu…._

**Lo sé, lo dejo en la mejor parte, soy un cretino ¿No? Jo, Jo.**

**Perdón por la tardanza con este capítulo, Fanfiction es una perra y creo que no sube mis historias hasta arriba a menos que haya pasado cierto tiempo…o que la historia haya pasado a la segunda página de historias para mostrar. No lo sé pero los capítulos anteriores no se pusieron hasta arriba y eso evito que tuviera tantas visitas como es usual pero eso ya no importa.**

**En el próximo capítulo: Natsu vs la Cuchilla Escarlata ¡Mata Dragones vs Mata hombres!**

**Adelanto obligatorio para dejarlos con la duda:**

**-¡Deja de moverte!**

**-Nunca me atraparas, soy el mago más rápido que existe.**

**-Fue una excelente pelea…pero ese ha sido el sexto golpe…Adiós, Natsu Dragneel…**

**-¡Natsu!—Grito masivo.**

**Muéranse de la curiosidad **

**¬3¬**


	20. Hadas VS Asesinos: ¡Natsu VSLa Cuchilla!

**¡Hola Mina-san! Bienvenidos a este capítulo donde nuestro mago consentido será el protagonista de nueva cuenta y donde demostrara que el que gana es siempre el que resulta ser más cabron.**

**Un dato curioso del capítulo anterior es que me tarde dos días en hacerlo porque no sentí la más mínima inspiración para realizarlo, la curiosidad es que el capítulo irónicamente resulto ser el más largo de los que he escrito hasta el momento…ironías del destino.**

**Sin más que decir ¡Sigamos! **

**Capítulo 20: ¡Hadas VS Asesinos! ¡Natsu VS La Cuchilla Escarlata!**

La mirada de Natsu no se separaba de su rival, no podía perder rastro del asesino si no deseaba que el maldito acabara la pelea en un simple parpadeo. El rival alzo la mano derecha donde sostenía la cuchilla mientras adoptaba una posición parecida a la Capoeira y se lanzó a la batalla, Natsu le espero paciente y en cuanto estuvo a pocos metros dio un enorme salto elevándose por los cielos.

Vincent alzo la vista viéndole bajo su capucha, gruño al notar como el mago de Fairy marco distancia de él. Astutamente Natsu se separó del suelo donde el asesino le tendría a mano, un rival a corta distancia no tendría oportunidad de alcanzarle a esa distancia o al menos esa fue su idea.

**-¡Garra del Dragón de fuego!—**Alzo sus manos el Slayer por sobre su cabeza, enormes llamas le cubrieron y las lanzo en contra de su oponente que dio acrobáticos saltos hacia atrás buscando evitar las llamas que amenazaban con incinerarlo vivo.

Las voraces flamas le seguían paso a paso evitando que tuviera un solo momento de respiro, quedo contra una pared usando sus manos para apoyarse mientras Natsu caía al suelo finalmente pero lejos de saltar nuevamente y ponerse en área segura inflo las mejillas preparando su siguiente ataque, Vincent lejos de amedrentarse frunció el ceño corriendo en dirección a Natsu preparándose para lo peor.

-**¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!—**Grito fuertemente, un torrente de fuego salió de su boca en dirección a su rival que se agacho olímpicamente sintiendo las llamas pasarle a centímetros del rostro pero el quedo de rodillas frente Natsu que termino su técnica sin poder tocarle y antes que el Fairy pudiera reaccionar el mago oponente alzo su mano derecha penetrando el pecho de Dragneel de nueva cuenta dejando la segunda marca en su pecho, Natsu gruño al instante pero le respondió tomándolo de los hombros.

-Oh demonios—maldijo al verse sujeto más de pronto sintió un potente impacto en plena frente, el peli rosa le había dado un poderoso cabezazo que casi le rompe el cráneo. Seguido de esto le pateo el mentón mandándolo a volar haciéndolo revolcarse en el suelo rasgando su capucha tan características, se quejó por lo bajo levantándose dificultosamente—No me lo creo…-Musito acariciándose la frente pues el golpe que recibió era digno de romper nueces.

El hijo de Igneel maldijo al sentir la segunda herida, acaricio las cortaduras en su pecho notando que eran profundas pero no anchas en lo mínimo. Las sintió sangrar maldiciendo de nuevo para luego enfocar su vista en el mago de la cuchilla escarlata mientras apretaba su puño que estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre, gruño por enésima vez en el día.

-Muy bien, te deje dos pero no más—envolvió sus manos en fuego sin notar que el otro mago estaba bastante sobresaltado.

-Eres un mago impresionante Natsu Dragneel—admitió, la idea de que una persona soportara dos de sus cortes al corazón sin sentirse desfallecido por la falla cardiaca le era algo imposible por no decir que nunca había pasado.

-No trates de adularme que aun así voy a patearte—comento burlón, el otro sonrió ladino.

-Vale, mientras sea tu pie y no tu testa dura—hablo en italiano refiriéndose a la cabeza dura del peli rosado que solo alzo sus manos ígneas, se sintió furioso porque al no entender lo que dijo decidió tomarlo como un insulto, lo típico.

-¡Testa la tuya!—Le devolvió el "insulto" la mayoría de los presentes en el estadio sintieron una gota de sudor correr por su nuca ante la ignorancia del mago de Fiore, el otro solo rio suavemente negando con sus manos.

-Bien, comencemos entonces…. —alzo ambas manos mientras un círculo de magia azul oscuro aparecía alrededor de su cuerpo—**Magia de velocidad: Match 1**—Su cuerpo floto un instante, Natsu parpadeo y en cuanto abrió los ojos él ya estaba frente a su cuerpo gruño fuertemente lanzando una llamarada frente suyo para asegurarse de alejarlo, el mago de velocidad se separó en esa misma velocidad marcando distancia.

-¡Hijo de perra!—Lo maldijo, a penas y pudo alejarlo. La velocidad y agilidad con la que le había atacado anteriormente se había multiplicado y eso fue obvio desde que intento acercarse.

-Venga, mi madre era una santa—comento a burla, dio un par de pasos que parecían más pasos de baile que una simple caminata—Eres un digno oponente. No solo aguantas mis embates al corazón sino que además logras soportar mi velocidad Match 1 ¿Sabes? Pocos son así de agiles considérate especial—le elogio pero cada palabra le sonaba más a insulto que otra cosa al Dragneel.

-Y espera a que te pesque—advirtió, el fuego en sus manos creció aún más.

-En ese caso intentare que no lo logres Mio amiko—hablo de nueva cuenta en italiano que parecía ser su lengua natal, se dobló en una suave reverencia que solo dejo de hacer cuando tuvo que moverse para evitar una potente llamarada.

Rápidos saltos y movimientos acrobáticos era lo único que le salvaba de las abrazadoras llamas provenientes de hada que trataba por todos los medios de darle con alguno de sus ataques, por más que disparaba nunca lograba dar al blanco.

-¡Ya deja de moverte!—Grito furibundo el Slayer mientras trata de alcanzarle, el aludido dio un salto de varios metros rodando por el suelo antes de terminar de pie.

-Si lo hiciera, me harías pedazos. Aunque no lo creas me gusta estar entero—Hablo a burla generándole una enorme vena en la frente a Natsu quien solo gruño sonoramente.

Natsu frunció el ceño, su fuego seso mientras observaba detenidamente al mago de velocidad que al igual que él se quedó congelado, se vieron a los ojos directamente antes de lanzarse a correr uno en dirección al otro: Era hora de un mano a mano por la supervivencia de alguno de sus gremios en el torneo, perder significaba quedar fuera.

Natsu se agacho de golpe para sorpresa del asesino que trato de saltar pero solo fue recibido por un poderoso puñetazo de fuego en pleno estómago, abrió la boca mientras saliva escapaba de el de la sorpresa, la otra mano del mago ígneo estaba lista para rematarlo pero el de la cuchilla escarlata no se iba a rendir tan rápido: Desplazo su mano atravez de las llamas enterrándola dos veces en el pecho del mago dejándole otro par de heridas que hizo a Natsu entender que no podía tenerlo cerca dándole una patada con el pie derecho marcando distancia, gruño furioso.

-¡Maldijo hijo de!—Detuvo sus impropios al instante dándose cuenta de algo: Su rival no salió ileso. La mano derecha de miembro de La Hermandad estaba totalmente quemada, sus ropas ya no existían o al menos no su manga y su piel estaba enrojecida y con enormes heridas que lucían en extremo dolorosas.

-Me diste duro—admitió con algo de dolor en su voz, su mano quemada apretaba la cuchilla pero no pudo más dejándola caer sujetándose con la mano izquierda la muñeca herida—Figlio Di puttana—maldijo por lo alto al ver que su único método de ataque fue inutilizado, Natsu se extrañó pero tomo cautela.

-¿Puedes seguir?—pregunto el árbitro, el que parecía Italiano solo asintió suavemente agachándose con sumo dolor para tomar la cuchilla con su mano quemada.

-En mi gremio no conocemos el significado de rendirnos—admitió apretando el arma con su piel carcomida, un aplauso del público se hizo sonoro mientras Natsu solo sonreía suavemente.

-Eso lo respeto—le dijo caminando hacia el prendiendo sus puños en llamas—Por eso no me voy a contener—comenzó a correr hacia él, el otro solo sonrió.

-Eso esperaba…. —en el instante que Natsu quedo frente a él todo ocurrió en un parpadeo—Magia de velocidad: Match 2—Dijo el, de golpe su cuerpo brillo de azul cubrió su cuerpo, el mago de Fairy se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa en el instante que el asesino lanzo el cuchillo con dificultad atrapándolo con su mano izquierda y manejándolo a la perfección, trato de usar su aletazo del dragón de fuego para marcar distancia pero antes de eso un rápido movimiento genero el quinto corte en su pecho dejándolo a solo uno de la muerte.

-¡Maldito!

-¡Hasta nunca!—Le grito retirando el cuchillo listo para dar el último golpe pero no dispuesto a morir allí Natsu abrió su boca sorprendiendo al velocista.

-¡**Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!—**Grito a todo pulmón, al instante supo que estaba por morir calcinado por el violento ataque que casi le había matado hacia poco por lo que decidió a dar un paso hacia atrás rápidamente buscando evadirlo pero le pasó rozando los pelos y de paso quemándole aún más su hombro derecho cosa que le hizo maldecir por lo alto en su extraño idioma.

Ambos se vieron mutuamente, sus respiraciones jadeantes eran muestras del masivo esfuerzo al que estaban sometiendo a sus cuerpos. Por una parte el corazón de Natsu ya había sido golpeado cinco de las seis veces requeridas para asesinarle, cosa que a pesar de su poder comenzó a afectarle causándole que la vista se le volviera borrosa y la respiración pesada, el asesino no estaba mejor su brazo derecho estaba al borde de la amputación y su hombro estaba casi dejando su clavícula visible, su mano izquierda a pesar de estar bien entrenada no estaba del todo lista para ser usada en el homicidio a Match dos y comenzó a temblarle levemente además que el correr tanto de tan violento mago le tenía agotado.

El asesino se arrancó la capucha carcomida y quemada que llevaba mostrando a un hombre maduro de no más de veinticinco, su cabello era de color azabache y sus ojos color marrón oscuro, tenía una barba a medio afeitar y sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Eres un gran hijo de la puttana Natsu Dragneel!—Le dijo antes de reír sonoramente, el aludido le miro unos segundos pero después rio por igual.

-¡Eso viene del maldito que usa mi corazón como juguete para picotear!—Le devolvió el comentario con una mala broma mientras todos en el estadio veían con sorpresa lo que pasaba sin creérselo del todo—Además, eres un maldito tramposo me hiciste bajar la guardia con tu truco "Uy me queme la mano, ya no puedo defenderme pero peleare por mi honor"—le imito malamente, el aludido rio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Eres todo un monstruo—le dijo sin ofensa más como alago y el chico solo rio, él le imito pero suavemente sus risas se apagaron viéndose mutuamente con los ojos llenos de desafío.

-Es hora de que acabemos con esto, asesino—hablo con un tono sobrio pero cargado de emoción, alzo su mano envolviéndola en fuego.

-Te digo lo mismo, mata dragones….me queda una mano y a ti un punto es matar o morir ¿Estás listo?—cuestiono alzando el cuchillo con su mano izquierda.

-¡Dame tu mejor intento!—Le grito antes de golpear su propio pecho con su puño envuelto en llamas y salir corriendo hacia él, el asesino dio un fuerte grito de batalla corriendo a su encuentro en lo que sería como una justa medieval, el que fuese golpeado iba a perder.

Todo mundo estaba al borde de sus asientos, pero sobre todo los miembros de Fairy Tail. Laxus mantenía un rostro impasible pero la gota de sudor corriendo por su cien hacia obvio su preocupación por su compañero que aunque fuese un idiota era su amigo, Erza y Mira estaban tomadas de las manos muertas de preocupación pues no podían creer que Natsu fuese tan orgulloso como para no darse por vencido y dejar que Gray intentara ganar el tercer encuentro ¿Qué no valoraba su vida? Gray por su parte veía todo con un rostro neutro mientras Juvia estaba a su lado, ella le miro mordiéndose un labio pero antes de poder decirle algo el la tomo de la mano apretándola fuertemente buscando liberar la tensión de ver a su mejor amigo correr hacia su posible muerte, ella apretó su mano como apoyo viéndolo hacia el que también era su buen amigo Natsu.

Por su parte Lucy, Oh Lucy, la rubia estaba apretando sus manos fuertemente dejándose bien marcadas las uñas en las mismas por la presión que se ejercía, se mordía los labios casi al punto de hacérselos sangrar mientras veía cada detalle de la batalla con gritos de terror y pánico contenidos pues no deseaba distraer al peli rosa que tan especial era para ella, pero no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento de todo esto y cuando vio la justa entre ambos magos se puso las manos a la altura de la boca sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la tensión, pero ni todo el tiempo del mundo le hubiera bastado para estar lista para lo que vería.

-**¡Terminar la restricción, magia de velocidad: Match 5!**

Todos los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de golpe, el silencio se apodero del coliseo entero mientras nadie creyó lo que vio, el silencio fue tan profundo que lo único que se escucho fue ese perturbador sonido que hacia la navaja del asesino al penetrar la piel del mata dragones, ojos comenzaron a llenarse lágrimas, gargantas comenzaron a gritar de desesperación ante la visión que estaba al centro del coliseo.

-_Requiescant in pace__…Natsu Dragneel…._ —fue el calmado susurro que rompió el silencio antes de ser precedido de un mar de gritos y sollozos, Natsu agacho su mirada lentamente viendo como su pecho había sido penetrado por la navaja por sexta vez, su mirada estaba enfocada en la brillante hoja mientras el asesino solo susurro las que eran las últimas palabras que decía a sus víctimas.

En el palco de Fairy Tail el pánico se hizo presente, Gray trataba furioso de saltar a la arena a matar al sujeto que había herido a su amigo siendo solo sujetado por la maga de agua que entre lágrimas le jalaba intentando evitarlo, Laxus estaba hecho una estatua mientras Erza trataba de consolar a Mirajane que estallo en lágrimas al ver eso pero quien lo tomo peor fue obviamente la eterna compañera del peli rosa.

Lucy dejo sus manos caer, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mientras gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos un grito de horror quedo atrofiado en su garganta mientras caía de rodillas gritando tanto que su garganta parecía estar al borde del desgarro, el rubio del equipo camino a ella dejando caer su abrigo sobre los hombros de la chica en un intento vano de confortarla mientras ella no paraba sus gritos y sollozos llenos de pánico.

-¡Natsu!—Gritaba ella sin poder contenerse, apretó el abrigo en sus hombros tratando de buscar algún consuelo pero solo encontrando más y más dolor.

En la arena los dos contendientes seguían estáticos. Vincent lentamente suspiro con relajación intentando retirar su mano pero de golpe la mano de su "victima" le tomo de la muñeca sorprendiéndolo a sobremanera, los ojos de Natsu lo vieron fijamente antes de sonreír con fiereza.

-**Agarre…** .—Hablo lentamente mientras todo el mundo se sobresaltó, Lucy al momento de oír su voz salto casi de su lugar con sus ojos enrojecidos por el masivo llanto que acaba de tener y lo vio allí frente a su rival sujetándolo fieramente con esa sonrisa en su rostro—**¡Del dragón de fuego!**—El Italiano trato de soltarse pero estaba firmemente sujeto y sin energías por haber usado su técnica más poderosa, antes de poder hacer algo una gigantesca explosión de fuego rodeo a ambos causando un nuevo grito masivo.

Ojos expectantes, gargantas atrofiadas, manos temblorosas. Eran las únicas formas de describir a todas las personas en el lugar quienes no creían lo que veían, a pesar de haber recibido el mortal ataque Natsu de Fairy Tail no había solo sobrevivido sino que además propino un violento contrataque contra su rival, las llamas se disiparon dejando ver al miembro de The Brotherhood con la mano izquierda en peores condiciones que la derecha y estando de rodillas viendo hacia arriba directo al rostro de quien le había derrotado.

-¿Cómo?...—pregunto quedamente, no podía comprender como es que había sobrevivido a cortes directo al corazón.

-Soy Natsu "Putamente asombroso" Dragneel, así de fácil—dijo en todo totalmente genial antes de darse la vuelta. El público estallo sin comprender como es que se había dado esa situación pero sorprendidos al fin de cuentas, en los palcos las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-Natsu-san sí que da miedo—comentaba Sting Eucliffe mientras veía a su ídolo de la infancia caminando genialmente rumbo a sus compañeros.

-Ese es el Natsu Dragneel que esperaba ver—decía el León Radamel más que emocionado por el encuentro, muerto de deseos de enfrentar al peli rosa de nueva cuenta.

-Bah, esa estúpida lagartija se hubiera quedado muerta—maldecía Donovan mientras veía al muchacho que protegía a la que debió haberse convertido en su bocadillo, arrugo la nariz—Ya me encargare de ese bastardo…. —dijo en alto dando a entender a sus miembros de gremio que ellos lo harían por el mientras él seguía escondido como un cobarde.

-Cada vez deseo más quemarlo hasta volverlo cenizas—se dijo el titán de fuego Prometeo, alrededor de el una fuerte aura de calor se dejó sentir debido a la emoción que recorría su ser.

En donde Fairy Tail Team estaba Natsu cayó de un salto colgándose del borde, Lucy le miro al instante y todos por igual. El sonrió ampliamente sentándose en la baranda alzando una mano.

-Hey, ya regrese—Hablo como si nada, los gritos de todos comenzaron entre todo se escuchaban regaños por su torpeza, insultos por su idiotez pero el joven se percató que la cuidadora de su bufanda no decía nada, la miro a los ojos notando que ella seguía llorando—Luce—comenzó a hablar pero una fuerte bofetada le hizo detener sus palabras.

-¡Eres un idiota!—Le grito en pleno rostro, el resto guardo silencio al instante viendo la escena— ¡Eres un vil estúpido e idiota egoísta!—Continuo gritándole, lo miraba a duras penas pues su visión estaba borrosa por los sendos de lágrimas que salían de ella al tiempo que trataba de golpearlo pero solo lo hacía con poca fuerza, el sonrió lejos de enojarse y la tomo de las mejillas.

-Lo siento Luce…no quería asustarte—admitió, se acercó a ella y la abrazo suavemente rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo ella se dio su tiempo de sollozar contra su pecho mientras intentaba golpearlo—Pero te prometí que volvería por mi bufanda, así que mientras la cuides nunca me moriré—decía sonriendo, ella se separó lentamente limpiando sus lágrimas con sus antebrazos viéndole e inflando las mejillas.

-Eres un idiota—repitió ella tratando de hacerse la enojada aunque por dentro estaba que moría de felicidad al verlo vivito y siendo tan tonto como siempre.

-Ahora, dinos como mierda sobreviviste a eso—pregunto Gray mientras trataba de fingir que no había llorado por la "muerte" de su queridísimo amigo.

-Pues fácil—decía sonriendo ampliamente—Cuando golpee mi pecho con mi mano envuelta en fuego hice el fuego entrar en mi quemando las cortaduras y así haciendo que mi corazón no se muriera—dijo su brillante plan, todos quedaron en blanco al instante.

-Te das cuenta que eso pudo matarte ¿No?—Le miro sin entender un dudoso Gray quien no sabía si alabarlo de genio o tacharlo de idiota.

-Este… ¡Todo fue parte del plan!—Se jacto orgulloso pero en el instante que lo hizo de su corazón comenzó a brotar sendos de sangre como una fuente causando que los siete miembros del equipo, incluido Natsu claro, comenzaran a gritar en pánico.

_-¡Mierda me desangro! ¡Hagan algo!_

**-¡Natsu idiota!—**Fue el grito de todos mientras entraban en pánico.

"_-Siempre tan idiota, tan tonto, tan hiperactivo e ingenioso…siempre ame eso de ti Natsu, ese día venciste a la muerte por primera vez pero no fue ni de lejos la última. El que me abrazaras después de casi creerte muerto fue un gran reconforte pero jamás dejare de sentir ese dolor de creerte muerto…fue el dolor más grande desde la muerte de mis padres Natsu…_

**¡La Putanna ill mama!**

**¡¿Cómo me tarde tanto?! ¡Casi dos días y medio! ¡¿Qué estuvo mal conmigo?! **

**Bueno, dejándonos de dramatismos lamento seriamente el retraso se me fue la inspiración sin razón pero tener cinco Reviews me ayudó muchísimo (En especial de Levy Red mi fan #1 después de mi hermanita)**

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Ganamos? ¡Hora de celebrar!**

**-¡Natsu no saldrás de esta cama hasta que el Doctor lo diga!**

**-¡Pero Luce las esposas no eran necesarias maldita sea!**

**-¡Quédate allí! ¡Yo te cuidare ahora!**

**-Pe-pero ¡Lucy!**

**Y para darle más emoción a esto:**

**-Al fin te encuentro…Jellal Fernández, he esperado toda mi vida para este momento ¡Es hora de ver quién es el mago santo más poderoso!**

**¡Cuídense mina-san!**

**¬3¬**


	21. ¡Odio los Hospitales!

**Ok, ya me hice tonto por mucho tiempo y creo que en delante actualizare cada dos días para que esta historia no se vea muy forzada.**

**Además hoy volvemos con lo que todo mundo ama: Escenas NaLu (Yays)**

**De paso agradezco a quien se digna a dejarme un Review, saben que hago esto por ustedes (también por los que leen) **

**Sin más que decir ¡A darle átomos!**

**Natsu: ¡Alzo una queja porque el capítulo de Gajeel fue más leído que el mío! ¡Yo soy el protagonista aquí recuérdenlo!**

…**Ignoren eso.**

**Capítulo 21: ¡Odio los hospitales!**

Llevaban allí ya varias horas, no podía creer su mala suerte no solo había sido mortalmente herido por ese condenado italiano si no que ahora estaba encerrado en un hospital con lo mucho que los detestaba. Las manos de Natsu Dragneel habían sido amarradas con un par de agarraderas que cubrían por completo desde sus dedos hasta diez centímetros más arriba de su muñeca impidiendo que pudiera utilizar cualquier tipo de magia o que tomara siquiera algún objeto con sus dedos, gruñía furioso viendo a su carcelera/cuidadora personal Lucy Heartfilia.

-¡Lucy! ¡Ya suéltame prometo portarme bien!—Gritaba por enésima vez en el día, ella rodo los ojos dejando de leer su revista de Hechicera Cosmopolitan antes de gruñir suavemente.

-Te conozco Natsu, la última vez que estuviste aquí te escapaste con una rajada de medio metro en pleno pecho—regaño la mujer, el chico suspiro pesadamente.

-Bueno…. —susurro el, la joven se sorprendió al instante por su cambio de actitud. El alzo la mirada viéndola con algo de timidez cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse—Luce…. —susurro en un tono bajo y casi avergonzado causando un ligero sonrojo en la chica.

-¿S... Si?—pregunto algo alterada en el buen sentido.

-Ven, acércate…. —susurro en un tono casi adorable, ella trago duramente acercándose un poco más—Mas…. —volvió a susurrar, cuando estaba muy cerca de la cama el muchacho alzo sus manos atadas de golpe abrazándola contra su pecho fuertemente la joven abrió los ojos sin comprender lo que sucedía mientras el color rojo invadía sus mejillas—Al fin te tengo en mis brazos…

Lucy trato de hablar, su garganta quedo atrofiada convirtiendo sus palabras en simples jadeos inentendibles ella había leído suficientes novelas como para saber qué era lo que sucedía a continuación, se coloro aún más alzando la mirada y sus mostrando sus labios esperando un fugas pero salvaje beso, es decir no tenía más opción que dejarse de Natsu ¿Verdad?

-"_Natsu va a violarme o algo parecido, tranquila Lucy tu solo síguele la corriente…si, porque es peligroso ¿No? ¡Si! ¡Por eso! ¡Oh Dios Natsu quiere robarme mi primer beso!_ —Trato de pensar claro pero lo único que hacía era autosugestionarse más y más con la idea, cuando lo vio se sintió desfallecer al encontrar en él una mirada totalmente seria, el apretó su agarre apegándola más a él.

-Lucy….—susurro su nombre de nuevo en ese tono tan serio, la chica se sintió al borde del desmayo mientras su corazón intentaba estar listo para los perversos actos que creía al hombre capaz de hacer—Tu…¡Eres mi rehén! ¡Ahora me sueltas o te abrazo tan fuerte que te rompo la columna te lo juro!—Grito a todo pulmón, la rubia se descoloco al instante antes de gritar de rabia intentando zafarse del hombre que la tenía "cautiva" maldiciendo su jocosa mente por las perversas ideas que había tenido.

-¡Natsu maldito estúpido suéltame!—Le gritaba ahora ella completamente furiosa, su rostro no perdía el masivo sonrojo mientras el solo la estrujaba más contra su cuerpo.

-¡No hasta que me desates!—Demandaba el hombre, ella daba fuertes golpes a los costados del chico intentando soltarse pero él seguía terco.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes Natsu con un demonio!—Maldecía por todo lo alto, se estaba cabreando en exceso además que estar tan apegada a un chico, y sobre todo ESE chico, la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

-¡Desátame y te suelto!—Seguía con sus ridículas exigencias, ella gruño por lo bajo pero un brillante plan acudió a su mente.

-N…Nat…Natsu…. —jadeo ella con "dolor" el chico se sobresaltó—Me lastimas….me duele—lloriqueaba ella, el muchacho la soltó de golpe para verla con preocupación pero solo recibió un poderoso puñetazo en pleno rostro que casi le tira un par de dientes mientras la Heartfilia se separaba victoriosa tomando distancia.

-¡Coño Lucy me engañaste!—Se quejaba el retorciendo la cabeza puesto que no podía acariciarse el área golpeada debido a las amarraduras de sus manos.

-¡Eso viene del bastardo que intento romperme la espalda!—Le recriminaba ahora ella, de golpe la cortina que estaba próxima a la cama del peli rosa fue corrida por una mano allí estaba Levy McGarden junto con un vendado y muy cabreado Gajeel Redfox quien tenía rostro de estar furioso.

-¡Ya consíganse un cuarto y follen por amor a Mavis!—Les reprendió por todo lo alto, ambos magos se coloraron fuertemente por lo que decía.

-¡Jodete cabeza de tornillo!—Y con eso una guerra de insultos entre los dos "enfermitos" comenzó que no termino en varios minutos, el par de chicas suspiro con pesadez viendo a sus respectivas "personas a vigilar" discutir como un par de chiquillos.

-Natsu ya déjate de tonterías. Debes descansar y recuperar tus heridas para así poder pelear en la siguiente ronda—regaño Lucy, el muchacho arrugo la nariz, ya fastidiado bufo de lado dándole la razón a la jovencita que le miro maternalmente—Ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres para comer?—pregunto ella el chico se quedó pensativo.

-Pues…. —sonrió ampliamente antes de comenzar a hablar y hablar diciendo una y mil tipos de comida que deseaba para alimentar su enorme apetito, puesto que no comía nada más que fuego desde hacía una semana, su compañera le miro con una gota en la nuca pero asintió suavemente.

-Te traeré lo que pueda—susurro ella sabiendo que no le traería prácticamente ni la mitad, la peli azul le pregunto al perforado que deseaba de comer y el pidió por un buen pedazo de carne pues estaba casi arto de solo comer hierro durante toda la semana ella rio pero asintió dejando al dúo de Slayer por si solos.

En cuanto el par de mujeres dejo la habitación se vieron entre sí, ambos sonrieron ampliamente antes de comenzar a reír.

-¡Acabamos con ellos!—Decía un orgulloso Natsu.

-¡Habla por mi idiota! ¡A ti casi te matan!—Se burló, el peli rosa le puso cara de queja.

-Bah, todo fue parte del plan—se jacto orgulloso, el peli negro solo rio sonoramente.

-Si, como no—decía a burla mientras el silencio se volvía a apoderar del lugar ambos se sintieron extrañamente incomodos puesto que se llevaban bien en gran medida pero no era como si fuesen los amigos más afines.

-Y…. —Comenzó Natsu, sonrió malicioso— ¿Qué pasa con Levy y tú?—decía burlón causando un sonrojo en el metalero que le miro de mala forma.

-No sé de qué hablas salamandra—murmuro por lo bajo buscando ocultar tu sonrojo girando el rostro en dirección opuesta a su interlocutor quien solo rio por lo bajo.

-Hazte el tonto—farfullo el peli rosado riendo por lo bajo ganándose otro insulto del hijo de Metallicana.

-¡Lo dices como si no te gustara la coneja!—Le devolvió lo dicho, el aludido se coloro ligeramente asiéndole juego a su cabellera.

-No sé de qué hablas…—susurro mirándole ladino—Lucy y yo somos solo amigos—aclaro el chico.

-Claro y yo soy estrella pop—musito quejumbroso.

Happy: ¡Mientras!

Lucy subía por las escaleras del hospital, Levy se había quedado en la cafetería esperando la comida de su querido Gajeel, cosa negada por ella aunque todos sepamos que es así, por su parte la rubia decidió romper la dieta de "todo lo que puedas comer" de su compañero por lo que le llevaba una ensalada cesar bien preparada junto con una manzana como "postre" rio por lo bajo sabiendo que iba a ser regañada por el chico pero ella se preocupada por su salud.

-Oh, tu eres compañera de Natsu-san ¿Verdad?—hablo alguien, la chica se giró al instante con una mano en su portallaves lista para defenderse en caso de que fuese un enemigo pero no fue lo visto, calmo sus facciones y sonrió suavemente: Era Jareth de Real Deal, el joven peli azulado sonreía suavemente mientras en manos llevaba un florero que llevaba una flor azul de unos treinta centímetros, al hombro del chico venia un Exxced que sostenía una cajita adornada.

-Ah, así es—sonrió ella calmadamente, el muchacho hizo una reverencia al instante presentándose por su nombre completo y gremio sacándole una risa a la chica—Yo soy Lucy, es un placer pero no tienes que ser tan formal—dijo ella sujetando la ensalada con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda hacia una media jarra al ponerla en su cadera, el chico se apeno.

-Lo siente, es un tontillo muy formal—hablo el minino ganándose un reproche de su compañero que solo se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza—Pero si es la verdad, no sé de qué habla—movió su colita calmadamente, Lucy rio de nuevo encontrando a ese par muy divertidos.

-Pero dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí Jareth-Kun?—pregunto ella muy amablemente para no sonar como si sospechara algo malo del chico.

-Ah, pues—se cohibía al instante—Es que vi la pelea de Natsu-san y pues….—trago saliva duramente—Quería hablar con él, porque no conozco a otros Dragón Slayers—susurro por lo bajo y alzo la flor lentamente—Y les traje esto a Gajeel-san y Natsu-san para su pronta recuperación—seguía murmurando por lo bajo, la chica sonrió enternecida entendiendo a que se refería Juvia con que "Ese Dragón Slayer era súper mono, parecía un pequeño niño tímido".

-Yo les traje chocolates, los chocolates son geniales—intervino ahora el gatito, la joven rio ante el tono calmado como si tuviera flojera que usaba el minino pensando por qué Happy no podía ser así de calmado.

-Seguro les encantaran—hablo ella—Yo le estaba llevando su comida a Natsu, así que síganme seguro les encantara verlos—dijo ella dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, el Slayer sonrió asintiendo a pesar que ella no le vio y comenzó a seguirla mientras su gato le susurraba al oído.

-¿Crees que sea su novia?—pregunto curioso, el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, le lleva la comida. Quizás sea su esposa—murmuro en respuesta, el minino se rasco el mentón con su patita.

-No creo, se ven muy jóvenes, a lo mejor están comprometidos—supuso ahora, el chico solo asintió de nuevo dándole la razón.

-Puede ser, oh quizás están comprometidos a comprometerse en un compromiso—formulo el de pelo azul, mientras la rubia se coloraba cada vez más pues les escuchaba perfectamente pero prefería ignorarlos para evitar la vergüenza mayor.

-Quizás sean amigos con derechos—murmuro ahora el pequeño gato causando que la chica echara humo.

-¡No somos amigos con derechos!—Se giró ella totalmente sonrojada causando que ambos miembros de Real Deal se abrazaran sorprendidos.

-Este… ¿Novios?—pregunto Jareth como queriendo aclarar su duda.

-No—murmuro sonrojada, luego el gato pregunto si casados—¡No!—Grito sumamente roja, después el chico tomo su turno preguntando si eran prometidos—Tampoco….—susurraba más roja que el cabello de Erza.

-¡¿Entonces?!—Preguntaron ambos totalmente curiosos, ella hecho humo por las orejas de nueva cuenta bajando la mirada.

-Somos amigos… ¿Ok?—Murmuro quedamente, como si no se creyera a si misma los dos aludidos se vieron entre ellos unos segundos sonrieron felinamente y luego la vieron, ella se estremeció— ¿Qué me ven?—pregunto abochornada.

-Te gussssssta—fue el susurro de ambos, la chica estallo al instante.

-¡¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?!—Maldijo ella para risa de los magos de Pergrande pero su risa fue cortada en el momento que Lucy fue tomada de un pie por una persona que la alzo de golpe en el aire, de cabeza pues la seguía sujetando del pie, causando que ella arrojara la charola donde llevaba la ensalada y soltara un ligero grito.

-¡Suelta a Lucy-san!—Decía el mago de Real, frente a él estaba un hombre de casi dos metros de alto sujetaba a la maga de Fairy, tenía el cabello rojizo marrón y muy desliñado, sus ojos eran uno verde y uno azul notándose a leguas que no eran iguales además de tener la peculiaridad que su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de horribles cicatrices y coceduras de piel.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa chico—farfullo el sujeto cargando a Lucy para verla al rostro quien ya no tenía cara de pánico si no de fastidio.

-Déjame adivinar, te envió ese tipo Donovan—murmuro molesta, el cicatrizado solo parpadeo suavemente.

-Adivinaste putita—comento groseramente ganándose un insulto de la chica—El pendejo de Donovan me dijo que trajera tu obeso trasero a con él o me sacaría la mierda, así que más vale que no te pongas ruda—le decía, ella iba a por sus llaves pero el tomo sus manos, ambas a la vez, con su mano libre mientras gruesos hilos salían de su piel atándola.

-¡Me las vas a pagar cuando me suelte!—Le maldijo más que enfurecida pues eso de los secuestros ya la tenía hasta los ovarios.

-¡Entonces no te soltare pendeja!—Se burló con palabras despectivas siendo lo que más profería, la chica se coloro de la rabia pero de golpe una onda de agua corto los hilos y de paso la mano del sujeto causando que Lucy cayera, ella ágilmente puso sus manos para girarse rápidamente cayendo de pie.

-¡Ah me pase!—Se alteró Jareth al instante, quería liberar a Lucy pero por accidente le rebano la mano al sujeto este no se inmuto y miro al Slayer de agua.

-Ahora si te cargo pequeño pedazo de mierda—dijo el, hilos surgieron de su herida tomando la mano cortada y de golpe esta se pegó al mismo punto.

-Ok, eso fue…severamente genial—admitió apuntando a su mano recién pegada el aludido le miro burlón.

-Mi nombres es Kokuzi Eko, soy un Frankenstein humano yo puedo coser cualquier parte de mi cuerpo cuantas veces quiera—decía arrogantemente—Y ahora si te va a cargar hijo de puta—repitió su anterior amenaza, el Slayer le miro serio preparándose para la batalla pero su gato no dejaba de jalarle la manga de su chamarra bastante asustado.

-Espera Karim, esto es serio—murmuro sin dejar de ver al cosido pero ante la insistencia volteo a su amigo felino-¿Qué?—cuestiono alterado, el gato solo apunto asustadamente hacia donde Lucy estaba el vio hacia allá y casi se hizo pipi en los pantalones ante lo que vi.

Frente a ellos estaba Lucy, la chica expedía un aura dorada de puro enojo que causo algo de pánico en su atacante que se intimido al instante ella puso ojos de maniaca homicida viéndolo retadora.

-Muy bien pedacito de mierda—comenzó a hablar, Jareth trago saliva algo intimidado—Ustedes y su maldito líder me tienen hasta los putos ovarios—siguió hablando y alzo una mano mostrando dos llaves doradas, el Frankenstein trato de moverse pero el aura de demonio que ella expedía lo hizo quedarse quieto.

-Puta madre—maldijo por lo bajo.

-Ahora si me vas a conocer—hablo y de golpe dos rayos dorados aparecieron, vestidos de negro estaban un hombre alto de lentes y una especie de hombre cabra con lentes negros y oscuros.

Poner: Pump it—Black Eyed Peas de fondo para efecto cómico.

Ambos espíritus celestiales se vieron entre sí, asintieron suavemente y luego vieron al rival de su querida Lucy que solo sudo frio.

-Loki, Caprico—hablo ella quedamente con la mirada baja, ambos la vieron de reojo luego ella alzo el rostro con unos ojos llenos de rabia—Háganlo mierda—ordeno al instante Loki sonrió, Capricho asintió, Kokuzi dio la vuelta para salir corriendo pues se veía en desventaja y Jareth alzo a Karim que tenía un collar que decía "Escudo" mientras el solo decía "Ow".

El casi secuestrador estaba por llegar a la esquina del pasillo pero justo antes que pudiera girarse una mano le tomo de pleno rostro estrellándolo violentamente contra una pared haciendo su cabeza traspasar el muro al instante, miro entre los dedos del que le sujetaba viendo al León Loki quien sonreía de lado.

-Lo siento amigo pero…no, miento: No lo siento—Lo arrojo hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde el espíritu de Capricornio le esperaba con una poderosa patada de hacha que lo hizo dar contra el suelo, mientras su portadora les decía a ambos que le dieran sin la mínima piedad o misericordia y el Slayer de agua solo veía con la boca bien abierta.

-Ustedes los Slayers sí que les gustan las mujeres violentas—susurro el pequeño Karim mientras su compañero aun no cabía en si ante la violencia que estaba presenciando, la chica se giró hacia el sonriéndole amablemente.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme Jareth-Kun eres muy amable—agradeció ella mientras él no entendía a que se refería pues solo la desato, ella en cambio hizo literalmente su perra al sujeto en cuestión que estaba siendo tratado de palos por sus más confiables espíritus.

-Eh….Lucy-san…si….de….nada…. —hablo pausadamente, Karim solo rio por lo bajo pues el minino ya no lucia asustado en lo mínimo de golpe un sonido les llamo la atención, del otro lado del pasillo Loki había mandado al tipo a volar atravesando la pared y haciéndolo caer desde ese que era el octavo piso.

-Muy torpe de tu parte Leo, dejaste al secuestrador escapar—regaño el siempre serio Caprico, el joven solo rio jocosamente.

-No me he medido, supongo que Lucy deberá castigarme—decía un pícaro Loki, la chica solo suspiro pero sonrió.

-Gracias los dos, les debo una—les miro con cariño, el espíritu ex miembro de Fairy le sonrió antes de acercarse y besar su mejilla.

-Hasta luego princesa, llámame cunado necesites que te rescate de nuevo—le cerro un ojo tan coqueto como solo él sabe antes de desaparecer, ella solo rio ya que no tomaba sus palabras en serio luego miro a Caprico que seguía tan serio como siempre.

-Cuídese Lucy-sama—dijo el, ella sonrió asintiendo—…Y recuerde la dieta que le recomendé—en ese instante ella forzó el cierre gritando molesta que no necesitaba una dieta.

-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos con Natsu, ¿No crees Jareth-Kun?—Ella sonrió ampliamente, el muchacho se quedó quieto un segundo pero solo negó con la cabeza ofreciéndole el florero mientras el minino le ofrecía la caja de chocolates—Uh ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto curiosa.

-Debemos irnos Lucy-san, por favor dele esto a Natsu-san y Gajeel-san de nuestra parte—él tenía un rostro calmado pero se veía muy alegre, el gato sonreía con flojera ella tomo los presentes y asintió.

-Es una bonita flor, ¿Un lirio de agua?—pregunto, el asintió y sonrió dando una reverencia antes de salir corriendo del lugar pero antes de doblar la esquina se detuvo un instante.

-Lucy-san…. —la llamo, ella vio en su dirección dejando de ver la flor unos segundos—Séale sincera, no pierda el valioso tiempo—fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo ahora si dejando a la chica extrañada que solo se dirigió a la habitación de su querido Natsu mientras pensaba en que le diría al maestro cuando las enfermeras cobraran por los destrozos en el pobre pasillo del hospital por parte de sus espíritus.

Mientras tanto el Dragón Slayer de agua se detenía ya a unos pasos del hospital, tomo aire pesadamente.

-¿Qué paso amiguito?—pregunto su compañero un tanto preocupado.

-Ella me recuerda a Emma…-susurro quedamente, el minino abrió los ojos un poco y abrazo la cabeza de su amigo con sus peludas patitas.

-Es igual de aterradora—rio suavemente, el chico rio con melancolía.

-Si…Natsu-san es muy afortunado—murmuro el sonriendo sinceramente.

-Bueno, ella dice que no son novios—argumento el gato.

-Claro y Ronald-San no se pone veinte litros de gel a diario—comento a burla el muchacho, sonriendo de nuevo—Al menos a ella le gusta el—murmuro como si fuera secreto.

-¿Verdad que si? Mi instinto felino me lo dijo—se contradecía ahora el felino ganándose una risa del chico.

-Espero que ellos sean sinceros uno con el otro….—susurro quedamente recordando a quien fue el amor de su vida pero que simplemente no pudo tener, suspiro acariciando las orejas de su Exxced—Vamos al hotel…te comprare una manzana—sonrió.

-Yays—celebro el gatito.

Happy: ¡Mientras!

La Heartfilia caminaba alegremente, aunque había perdido gran parte de la ensalada ahora tenía una bonita flor para adornar el cuarto de Natsu y de paso le consiguió chocolates para endulzarle el día. Se quedó parada frente a la puerta recordando las últimas palabras de Jareth "_Séale sincera, no pierda el valioso tiempo"_ y se coloro un poco.

-Cosas de chiquillos—se dijo ella a pesar que el muchacho parecía casi de su edad o quizás hasta mayor, tomo aire para calmar su coloramiento y abrió la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja—Natsu, te traje—

Sus palabras se cortaron al instante, allí dentro estaba Natsu Dragneel sobre su cama mordiéndose el antebrazo izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas, la vio a los ojos unos segundos deteniendo sus mordiscos lentamente dejándose la piel babeada.

-Ok, esto no es lo que parece—comenzó el chico mientras a Lucy le daba un tic al ojo.

-Pues pareciera que te muerdes el brazo como un maldito coyote con tal de poder escaparte—comenzó ella a apretar tanto el florero como la caja de chocolates con gran fuerza.

-Pues…le atinaste—sonrió culpable, ella gruño fuertemente.

-**¡Natsu idiota!**

**-¡Perdóname Lucy!**

**-¡Maldita sea dejen dormir maldito par de casados!**

**-¡No estamos casados!**

_-"Ese día en el hospital te vi todo el tiempo, fue algo extraño pero después de deshacerme de ese sujeto ese muchacho me dijo unas palabras que no comprendí en su momento pero ahora si…Oh Natsu, desearía haber aprovechado el tiempo como Jareth-kun me aconsejo…aprovechar el tiempo que tuvimos antes de que eso sucediera…Te extraño tanto Natsu…."_

**Si quieren culpar a alguien del porque me tardo tanto, culpen a Levy-Red solo subo capitulo cuando ya recibí Review de ella….eso es la pura verdad y no una muy obvia excusa para ocultar mi constante flojera y mi procrastinacion de las cosas*Silva despistadamente***

**Ahora, agradezco el bonito apoyo a esta bella historia los amo gente bonita **

**En el próximo Capitulo: ¡Batalla Santa! ¡Ronald VS Jellal!**

**-¡Ese es Jellal Fernández sal de mi camino!**

**-¡No te dejare ir y destruir esta ciudad!**

**-Si te metes en mi camino, te estas volviendo mi enemigo…**

**-Si tanto lo deseas, luchare contigo….Ronald.**

**-E esperado este día por los últimos siete años, Jellal.**

**Por si se lo preguntaban, si los trolee con el adelanto anterior :3 **

**Y si, Jareth shippea NaLu como todos nosotros.**

**Jareth: NaLu 4 Ever**

**¿Ven? El chico sabe.**

**¬3¬**


	22. ¡El mas fuerte! ¡Ronald VS Jellal!

**¡Alou! ¡¿Cómo están todos mis amados seguidores?! Ok, exagero. Pero siendo sinceros no puedo creer lo lejos que ha llegado esta historia, sinceramente después de un par de capítulos en los que no llegaban Reviews, que casi no tenía vistos me daban ganas de dar todo por terminado.**

**¡Pero aquí seguimos! Siempre confiados y sonrientes.**

**Ahora, la gente lleva un tiempo pidiendo una batalla Jellal VS Ronald ¿Adivinen qué? Es hora de satisfacerlos, ¿Querían violencia entre magos santos? ¡Verán violencia entre magos santos!**

**Capítulo 22: ¡Batalla por Erza! ¡Jellal VS Ronald! **

Los pasos de los miembros de Crime Sorciere apenas sonaban a lo largo del enorme bosque, al frente del trio iba el líder del gremio independiente llevando tras el a sus dos fieles seguidores. El silencio del lugar era casi aterrador pero eso no era algo que a ellos les molestara, conforme caminaban se alejaban cada vez más de la ciudad que hacía solo media hora habían estado merodeando en la búsqueda de cualquier pista sobre el que era su enemigo más como todos sus intentos a lo largo de esa semana había sido infructífero.

-Me está comenzando a molestar esto—suspiro pesadamente la peli rosada del equipo, el muchacho nuevo en el gremio la miro ladino pero no pronuncio palabra— ¿Tu qué opinas sombrita?—Cuestiono curiosa pero el no dijo nada—"Si Meredy, a mí también me molesta mucho eres hermosa y tienes razón"—Hablo ella "por el" el chico solo alzo una ceja.

-Yo no te llamaría hermosa—susurro el en tono bajo, la hija de Ultear frunció el entrecejo pero la que se volvería una pequeña pelea de todos los días fue detenida en el momento que Jellal freno sus pasos, en seco ambos le imitaron.

-¿Qué sucede Jellal?—pregunto rápidamente la maga, el peli azul trago saliva pesadamente y se giró rápidamente hacia ellos viéndoles con un rostro muy serio.

-Váyanse, ahora—ordeno, al instante el God Slayer se acercó tomando de la mano a la chica, listo para usar su técnica de desplazamiento de sombras pero la joven se soltó de un manotazo.

-¡¿Qué sucede Jellal?!—inquirió ella sin desear abandonar al joven, el solo la miro serio tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Vete Meredy!—Grito antes de arrojarla contra Sombra quien la atrapo en sus brazos, Fernández dirigió su mirada al de ojos rojos, el muchacho asintió desapareciendo entre las sombras del suelo con una furiosa Meredy que no paraba de gritar que la soltaran, de golpe el lugar fue sumido en el silencio de nueva cuenta el cerro sus ojos y se quedó allí, de pie, expectante…sabiendo que él estaba cerca.

-¿Sabes? Nunca creí encontrarte aquí—Reconoció la voz al instante, alzo su oscura mirada a lo más alto de los árboles que le rodeaban topándose con el hombre cuya presencia había estado sintiendo desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, de un salto se puso a su altura estando separados por casi ocho metros de distancia ambas miradas se toparon y una enorme aura de pesadez invadió el bosque entero.

-¿Por qué me buscas?—pregunto quedamente, el aludido solo sonrió casi con una mueca por sonrisa mientras se pasaba una mano por su bien arreglado cabello viéndole en todo momento.

-¿Por qué?...¿Te atreves a preguntar por qué?—le cuestiono con un tono extrañamente vacío de enojo o frustración, el peli azul agudizo sus sentidos listo para lo que viniese—E venido a comprobar quien es el mago más poderoso, Jellal—hablo nuevamente, Christian Ronald de Real Deal estaba allí con un solo objetivo: Derrotar a Jellal Fernández.

-¿Es eso todo?—le miro casi enojado, su tono era de reproche— ¿Me buscas derrotar? ¿Atrapar al gran criminal para alzarte como un héroe?—una risa de su interlocutor corto sus palabras.

-¿Atraparte? ¿Entregarte?...—Rio de nuevo casi sin gracia—No Jellal, no busco hacer eso… ¿Por qué querría entregarte al maldito consejo?—le cuestiono, el del tatuaje al ojo solo frunció mas el ceño.

-¿Es venganza entonces?—le cuestión aún más disgustado ¿Qué se traía ese moreno?

-No tengo motivos para desear vengarme de ti, lo que tu hayas hecho en tu país no es asunto mío—adjudico el millonario, la sensación de extrañeza crecía en el criminal que cada vez se sentía más fuera de lugar.

-Dame tus razones, ¿O es que solo me buscas para demostrar quién es más fuerte? ¿Tan grande es tu ego?—Sus miradas se encontraron de nueva cuenta, una pisca de malicia invadió los del nativo de Joya quien solo puso una mueca arisca al rostro.

-Si—contesto escuetamente, no era la verdad y Jellal lo sabía pero no podría sacarle la verdad y eso lo notaba con el tono en el que él hablaba.

-Si tanto lo deseas, peleare contigo Ronald—se miraron seriamente, el de Real Deal sonrió ampliamente mostrando su blanca dentadura—Pero con una condición—hablo rápidamente, casi nervioso extrañando al otro mago.

-No te entregare si eso te preocupa, tus crimines no son asunto mío—Su desinteresada voz demostraba que hablaba en serio pero el aludido negó suavemente tomando aire.

-Respóndeme: ¿Qué _**quieres**_ de Erza?—lo miro a los ojos mientras un ligero sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas, el modelo/mago le miro descolocado mientras su boca se entreabría suavemente.

-Pues…. —trato saliva, esa no la vio venir—Ella es una gran maga, una mujer poderosa, inteligente y bella, solo deseaba conocerla y ver que podía surgir—admitió sinceramente, Jellal frunció el ceño al instante—No es como si eso te molestara… ¿O sí?—pregunto malicioso ganándose una peor mirada del Fernández.

-No juegues con Erza—le advirtió al instante, supo que había tocado una fibra sensible.

-No hables de jugar con sus sentimientos—le recrimino pues él ya estaba al tanto de la pequeña historia entre ambos, o al menos lo públicamente conocido y lo poco que la pelirroja le había confesado, por lo que ambos se dirigieron mortales miradas.

-No sabes nada—le inquirió mientras alrededor de él las rocas comenzaron a levantarse, y me permito recordarles que cuando las rocas flotan por la energía es que algo muy jodidamente épico va a comenzar.

-Se lo suficiente—mascullo apretando sus manos, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color azul cielo bastante intenso al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a cubrirse de diamantes en anticipación para la batalla.

-La filosofía de mi gremio se opone a atacar a miembros de gremios legítimos—hablo quedamente cerrando sus ojos, su rival frunció el ceño—Pero…. —abrió los ojos viéndolo fiero—No estamos en mi gremio o tú en el tuyo… ¿Verdad?—pregunto casi enojado, el tono genero una pequeña gota de sudor, por la tensión, en la frente del moreno que sonrió mediamente.

-Pelea con todo Fernández…cumplamos el sueño de Enzo—musito, en cuanto el nombre fue pronunciado los ojos de Jellal se abrieron a sobremanera el eco de ese nombre recorrió su mente múltiples veces.

-Enzo… ¿Dónde oíste ese nombre?—pregunto tratando de recordar porque conocía ese nombre pero nada llegaba a su mente, el mago de cristal arrugo la nariz.

-No es tiempo para recordar el pasado ¡Es tiempo de pelear!—Golpeo el suelo con ambas manos—**Crystal Maker: ¡Pilares de diamante!—**Alzo sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos, bajo el mago de cuerpo celestial surgieron dos enormes diamantes que trataron de atravesar su cuerpo pero el solo dio un salto apoyándose en los mismos para impulsarse hacia el millonario, este le espero.

**-¡Meteoro!—**Grito por todo lo alto, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en energía dorada desplazándose a una velocidad vertiginosa dándole un poderoso puñetazo a la boca del estómago, se separó antes de recetarlo ahora con un sonoro puñetazo al rostro pero el mago de diamante no se dejó sujetándole de la mano, trato otro puñetazo con la mano libre pero esta sufrió el mismo destino que la primera. Ambos se vieron a los ojos retadores pegando sus frentes empujando en direcciones opuestas uno del otro buscando así empujar a su rival, la fuerza de ambos cuarteaba el suelo a su alrededor y los arboles incluso eran derribados ante la semejante liberación de magia.

Ambos se veían a los ojos, un intenso forcejeo se daba entre ambos pero de golpe Ronald hizo la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un poderoso cabezazo al peli azul que se descoloco pero no le soltó, le miro sonriente el atacante. Fernández le miro frunciendo el ceño notando como la frente del moreno estaba cubierta de diamantes que le protegían como una banda de frente, mas lejos de detenerse solo tomo impulso devolviéndole el cabezazo generando un poderoso crack de parte de los diamantes que protegían al chico.

Una serie de cabezazos se dieron entre ambos magos, cada uno con tanta fuerza que las ondas de choque cortaban los troncos ya sin hojas que estaban alrededor de los dos de pronto los diamantes se reventaron al fin generándoles cortadas a ambos magos que tomaron distancia de un impulso mutuo. No dejaron de verse, sus rostros serios y miradas fruncidas eran un ejemplo de la seriedad que se tenían mutuamente.

-Eres bueno Fernández—musito quedamente.

-No eres nada malo, Stefano—contesto cortésmente, las manos de ambos se llenaron de energía de colores azul oscuro y azul claro respectivamente antes de lanzarse a chocar puños de forma poderosa y estruendosa liberando energía que explotaba salvajemente cada vez que sus puños chocaban generando que la tierra a su alrededor se fuera destruyendo, ambos corrían lanzándose golpes mutuamente siempre sin poder herirse ya que el otro bloqueaba el golpe o lo evitaba demostrando la excelsa velocidad que ambos magos poseían, llegaron a un páramo y juntando una colosal cantidad de energía chocaron sus puños de nueva cuenta generando una explosión digna de destruir un edificio completo creando un enorme cráter bajo ellos que los hizo tomar distancia.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la izquierda de cada uno siempre manteniendo la distancia el uno del otro, las inteligencias de ambos magos estudiaban al otro buscando la más mínima debilidad que pudiese girar la balanza a su favor más al parecer esto impropio de la situación tan abierta solo se quedaron quietos.

-Bueno….—hablo lentamente Jellal sorprendiendo al Stefano, el peli azul solo se estiro un poco y le miro seriamente—Es hora de acabar con el calentamiento….—susurro antes de rodearse de energía de nueva cuenta—**Cometa: Velocidad de Estela**—antes que el mago de cristal pudiese defenderse una serie de increíblemente poderosos golpes impactaron en su cuerpo, el diamante que usaba por armadura absorbió la mayoría del golpe pero era doloroso en exceso mostrando la avasalladora fuerza de la que Jellal era capaz, dio una patada directo a su vientre haciéndolo arrastrarse por el suelo varios metros. Bajo su pie lentamente viéndole—No eres rival para mi…. —musito con un pequeño deje de arrogancia pero la idea de derrotar al presumido mago le hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

Una risa llamo su atención, frunció su ya relajado rostro en señal mezclada de sorpresa y enojo, de entre el humo surgió el mago de Real Deal quien solo se estiro suavemente y sacudió sus pantalones llenos de polvo mientras seguía riendo bajamente como si le hubiesen contado una buena broma.

-Debo admitir que no esperaba que fueses así de fuerte—confeso terminando de sacudirse, posteriormente levanto las mangas de su camisa mostrando un par de enormes anillos azules que rodeaban desde sus muñecas hasta sus codos lentamente retiro el de la mano izquierda—Supongo que fui arrogante…debí ir con todo desde el principio, ¿Te insulte?—decía mientras arrojaba el extraño anillo en forma de resorte, posteriormente retiraba el de su mano opuesta al tiempo que un aura de enorme energía se dejaba sentir.

-¿Supresores?—le interrogo calmadamente, por más que estuviera sorprendido jamás lo exteriorizaría ya que eso solo sería una ayuda a su rival.

-Así es, ¿Sabes que es lo malo de tener un esqueleto que absorbe magia en todo momento?...Todo a tu alrededor se desgasta, todo a tu alrededor pierde su magia si no lo controlas para eso son mis restricciones…pero….—le miro justo antes que un aura de pura energía surgiera de él comparándose con la que rodeaba a Jellal en el momento, este no se inmuto—Contigo debo ir con todo desde el principio—tomo posición antes de lanzarse, el líder de Crime Sorciere alzo las manos recibiendo apenas al mago que ahora se movía mucho más rápido comenzó un nuevo intercambio de golpes entre ambos que si antes destruían solo un poco el suelo a su alrededor ahora se producían enormes cráteres ante el más simple rose entre ambos, se vieron distanciados por unos segundos.

**-¡Crystal Maker: Matanza de Cristal!—**de sus manos cristales volaron violentamente hacia Jellal que ni lento ni perezoso alzo las manos por igual.

**-¡Vigas Celestiales!—**Enormes arcos de luz escaparon de sus manos chocando contra los diamantes pero cuando destruía uno los restos seguían volando hacia el chico, al mismo tiempo sus rayos de luz seguían a Ronald que aunque los evitara estos se movían siguiéndole.

Una persecución de los ataques se llevaba a cabo, ambos intentaban evitar el voraz ataque se pegaron de espaldas mutuamente y sonrieron tenuemente mientras su instinto de pelea se encendía cada vez más.

-Es un truco sucio, me quejaría pero también lo uso—se quejó el moreno el peli azul le tomo del cabello sorprendiéndolo—No te atrevas…

-Ya me atreví—le susurro antes de apretar fuertemente arruinando su bien peinado cabello para levantarlo y hacerlo azotar contra el suelo mientras alzaba su otra mano**—¡Vigas Celestiales!—**Se preparó para lanzar su ataque de nuevo pero un diamante creciendo del suelo casi le rebana el estómago obligándolo a brincar.

-**Crystal Maker: Empalación**—decía el nombre del ataque mientras más cristales surgían del suelo buscando darle honor a su nombre y empalar al mago celeste, él se elevó en el aire usando su magia Meteoro.

-Esa es una magia muy sádica Christian—musito en un tono casi burlón, no sabía porque pero se sentía en confianza con ese joven que irónicamente intentaba derrotarlo el solo rio ariscamente.

-Te dije esa vez hace años que no me gusta que me digan así, solo mi novia puede…y no eres mi tipo—se mofo, ambos rieron tenuemente antes de verse miradas serias entre ambos.

-Vamos entonces…al siguiente nivel—alzo sus manos en el aire juntando una enorme cantidad de energía—**Abyss Break**—a su alrededor se formaron cuatro esferas de agua, tierra, fuego y aire que chocaron entre si generando una enorme esfera de color oscuro, Ronald abrió los ojos entre sobresaltado y emocionado.

-Eso es sucio—junto sus manos por igual absorbiendo todo el eternano a su alrededor condensándolo—**Crystal Maker: Rey Diamante Sangriento**—enormes pilares de diamante creciendo, cuatro a cada uno de sus costados mientras energía pura fluía de entre ellos generando una esfera de enorme tamaño.

Unos segundos después ambos magos movieron sus manos hacia adelante ordenando al ataque ir contra su enemigo, ambas esferas de energía volaron en dirección del contrario buscando la sencilla destrucción de todo en su camino más en el momento que ambas impactaron una enorme fuerza de choque se generó, tanto Jellal como Ronald buscaron impulsar su ataque mutuamente pero no lo lograban pues sus continentales fuerzas eran prácticamente parejas, las dos esferas seguían deformándose por la presión mutua hasta que inevitablemente ambas explotaron generando una fuerza tal que toda la isla sintió una enorme actividad sísmica causando el desconcierto general.

La explosión se suscitó pero esto no detuvo a ambos magos santos que sin más se lanzaron entre la enorme liberación de energía buscando darse con todo.

**-¡Explosión Celestial!**

**-¡Crystal Maker: Ráfaga de Diamantes!**

De las manos de ambos magos surgieron una ráfaga de energía dorada y una senda de diamantes llenos de pura magia, el impacto entre ambas fuerzas seguía impulsando a ambos hacia atrás pero ellos se forzaban a avanzar ya estando a pocos metros terminaron su ataque que chocaba volviendo a los puñetazos evitándolos y recibiéndolos sin ton ni son.

**-¡Desglose de los cielos!—**Movió su mano en dirección al suelo causando que el millonario quedara enterrado hasta la cintura en el suelo.

-¡Hijo del averno!—le maldijo alzando la mirada topándose con la mano abierta del Fernández.

**-Palma del cielo…**

El atacado abrió los ojos al tener la energía dorada de Jellal frente a su rostro a punto de reventarle la cara, una explosión se dio bajo el peli azul que no quito su mala cara, el humo se disipo lentamente topándose con una pared de diamantes gruño dándole un poderoso puñetazo para reventarla pero en el instante que lo intento púas de diamante surgieron de esta hiriéndole la mano y forzándolo a tomar distancia de un salto viendo la sangre manar de sus nudillos.

-Nada mal…. —mascullo lentamente, la capa adamantina se abrió dejando a Ronald salir del suelo con un impulso mostrando como sus piernas habían sido heridas por el ataque que le había enterrado, le puso mala cara pero sonrió burlón.

-Te digo lo mismo…pero en serio, cortemos la mierda—se quejó, Jellal solo sonrió tenuemente— ¿Te contienes porque no quieres herirme? Me estas insultando, en serio—le dijo por tercera vez en la pelea.

-Creo que tu más que nadie sabe lo que mi máximo poder es capaz de hacer—decía cerrando sus ojos tenuemente.

-Entonces prepárate…porque yo no pienso retenerme más—su cuerpo entero se vio lentamente cubierto de diamante, Jellal borro su sonrisa entreabriendo los ojos.

-Bien…es hora que te muestre la verdadera magia de cuerpo Celestial—la tierra comenzó a temblar entre ambos, el cuerpo de Jellal brillo de dorado y el de Ronald de azul.

-Y es hora de que te presente al verdadera magia de Diamante—la energía mano en mayor medida de él, Jellal adoptó una posición idéntica a la que planeo utilizar contra Jura en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de Fiore, Ronald reconoció la pose al instante—Preparémonos para destruir la isla—dijo más para sí mientras sus manos tocaban el suelo suavemente preparándose para liberar un poderoso ataque.

-¡Pelea Christian Ronald!

-¡Dame tu mejor esfuerzo Jellal Fernández!

El cielo se ennegreció, la tierra murió alrededor de ellos, todo tembló el mar se embraveció y el suelo se cuarteo. La fuerza liberada por ambos magos era tal que la misma naturaleza moría a sus alrededores por su excelsa fuerza, el volcán se activó al instante soltando gruesas humaredas, ambos alzaron sus manos al mismo tiempo mientras dos pequeñas esferas de energía surgían la de Jellal del cielo y la de Ronald del suelo ambos tomándola en su mano derecha apretándola fuertemente.

-¡Estrella de la destrucción!—Grito Jellal, el cielo rugió con fuerza acompañando al mago que se lanzó a una velocidad digna de un rayo.

-¡Diamante de la vida!—Bramo ahora el moreno mientras la tierra temblaba casi en un terremoto general apretando su puño y lanzándose contra el peli azul, ambos se veían a los ojos hiendo a una velocidad que hizo los metros entre ambos volverse nada más cuando sus puños estaban por detenerse alguien apareció quedando justo entre ambos.

Se congelaron, una mano se alzó frente al rostro de cada uno impidiendo que avanzaran al ataque mutuo y sus puños listos para chocar quedaron a solo unos milímetros de la persona que se atrevió a interponerse, sin miedo a morir, entre ambos. Allí, frente a ellos e impidiéndoles el choque continental de poder estaba Erza Scarlet.

-Deténganse…..—dijo en todo lo alto y con un tono totalmente autoritario ambos magos se giraron de golpe lanzando sus poderosos ataques que ya no podían ser detenidos en dirección a la montaña de roca de la bella IlPorto, un silbido acompaño ambas esferas de energía que no eran de tamaño superior a una bola de ping-pong mas en el momento que estas llegaron a la montaña una explosión apocalíptica fue liberada, un As de luz tan masivo que a casi veinte kilómetros a la redonda se ilumino el cielo como si fuese plena tarde por unos segundos.

No quería ver, no se permitía ver. La pelirroja de Fairy Tail tenía el más grande pánico de su vida, no quería voltear hacia la montaña rocosa pues sabía que algo había sucedido pero trataba de negarlo desde lo más profundo de su ser, lentamente se giró casi temblando solo para no encontrar nada…la montaña se había ido.

-Ustedes dos…. —hablo ella con voz tremebunda, los aludidos se veían de mala manera y pegaban sus frentes de forma retadora mas que dispuestos a seguir con la pelea—Par de…. ¡Idiotas celosos!—Chillo furiosa, sonrojada y sobre todo apenada ambos la vieron de reojo.

-¿De qué hablas Erza?—pregunto Jellal al instante.

-¿Celosos, de que va eso Erza-chan?—le llamo por el lindo apodo para disgusto del peli azul.

-¡No tienen que pelear por mí!—Volvió a decir completamente roja, casi olvidando el hecho que ambos magos habían destruido toda la puta montaña con sus ataques.

Ambos se vieron entre si unos segundos como no comprendiendo, luego se enfocaron en Titania.

-Nadie pelea por ti—dijeron a la vez, Erza sintió que su rostro quedaba en blanco ¿No era por ella? ¿No peleaban por quien se quedaría con su mano como Mirajane le dijo antes de ir hacia allá? ¿Se metió en una pelea a muerte por nada? Parpadeo de nuevo topándose con la escena de ambos magos viéndose mutuamente con desafío mientras muy en el fondo de su ser se sentía triste y decepcionada pero no se atrevería a admitirlo.

-Sigamos entonces Fernández—mascullo Christian pegando su frente a la de él viéndole con desafío, pequeños rayos surgían de los ojos de ambos chocando cómicamente.

-Aquí te espero modelito—musito Fernández que cada vez se estaba dejando llevar más por la situación y por su instinto pero de pronto las manos de la mujer presente tomo a ambos de las orejas jalándoselas fuertemente.

-¡Hey cuidado con eso que me arrancaras la perforación!—Se quejó el nativo de Joya.

-¡Erza deja mi oreja!—Demando Jellal pero al instante ambos varones callaron al ver la terrible aura que la poderosa Titania emitía.

-¡Ustedes dos niños inmaduros!—Regaño de golpe dejándolos mudos— ¡¿No ven lo que acaban de hacer?! ¡Destruyeron la maldita montaña por amor de Dios!—Les gritaba en pleno rostro, de golpe algo hizo clic en el cerebro de ambos y pusieron cara de estar enfermos o mareados, lentamente giraron el cuello como cayendo en cuenta de lo que sus acciones habían generado.

-¡El maestro Florence me lo va a cobrar!—Fue lo que le preocupo al moreno viendo como habían borrado la montaña de la faz de la tierra, Erza puso cara de no creerse que eso fuera lo que le preocupara.

-Ultear me va a matar….—murmuro Jellal para sí, cada vez más sorprendido que su instinto masculino le haya hecho pelear tan ferozmente que no pensó en la integridad de la isla en lo más mínimo o que ni siquiera pensó en la operación que su gremio estaba llevando acabo.

-Estoy tan decepcionada de ambos—mascullo Erza poniéndose las manos a la cadera—Ambos serán castigados después, pero ahora Jellal debes irte los Caballeros de la Runa no tardaran en venir para acá—informo rápidamente, Christian dio un paso adelante.

-De hecho, ya están casi aquí—informo sorprendiendo a los dos antiguos prisioneros de la Torre del Cielo—Váyanse, yo me encargare—dijo de la nada sorprendiendo al peli azul.

-¿Por qué?—pregunto directamente, el chico se giró sonriendo tenuemente.

-Debemos terminar esta pelea después—comento encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ambos son unos idiotas—se quejó Erza pero de golpe sus labios fueron sellados por los del moreno. La Fairy se sonrojo, el líder de Crime Sorciere se enfurecer y el de Real Deal mentalmente rio victorioso.

-_¡Venganza Fernández!—_Pensó el prepotentemente antes de separarse de los labios de la hada sonriéndole, aunque no deseaba en lo mínimo usar a Erza sabía que con eso haría enfurecer al ex mago santo—Ese es mi pago, tu aun me debes una cena—le cerro un ojo sonriendo galante antes de salir en dirección hacia los caballeros del consejo que iban a la búsqueda de quien hubiese destruido la montaña.

Quedaron solos, Erza estaba en shock y Jellal estaba conteniéndose de ir tras él y arrancarle esa bonita cara de chico presumido con sus propias manos por haber tocado a SU Erza, ya sin contenerse dio un paso en dirección a él pero la mano de la joven le detuvo, ella mantenía su cara de póker.

-Debemos escapar…. —hablo casi mecánicamente, Jellal mascullo algo parecido a un insulto—Ahora—lo miro seria tratando de recuperar la compostura, ambos magos fueron en dirección opuesta al de Pergrande buscando donde ocultar al fugitivo.

_ -Me las pagara por besarme sin mi permiso_—Pensaba una sonrojada Titania que solo arrastraba a un furioso Jellal.

-_¡Le daré con un Grand Chariot por el trasero cuando lo vea de nuevo!—_Pensó un cada vez más celoso Jellal.

-El maestro Florence me regañara por esto—se decía Christian mientras terminaba de nockear al último de los Runa Knights que habían ido al lugar a investigar la extraña actividad que había sido la pelea entre ambos magos.

**Venga, no es la pelea final entre esos dos téngalo por seguro.**

**Solo es un pequeño "entremés" antes de las verdaderas batallas finales y no se preocupen, Jellal tendrá su venganza a su debido tiempo no crean que Christian saldrá ileso de esos actos que pecan contra la misma vida.**

**Agradezco el apoyo mi amado público, recibir siete Reviews para el capítulo anterior casi me hace revolcar de alegría (En parte, si me revolqué) por eso les doy hoy ocho páginas de pelea que espero les haya gustado y créanme cuando les digo ¡No han visto nada aun!**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora?**

**¿Qué pasara en la batalla final de Fairy Tail?**

**¿Lograran clasificar teniendo ya cuatro puntos? **

**¿Ronald recibirá un Grand Chariot por el trasero? **

**¿Por qué hago estas preguntas si a final de cuentas yo soy quien cuenta la historia?**

**¡Todas esas y otras preguntas puede que no sean respondidas en su próximo capítulo!**

**Siguiente Capitulo: ¡La última batalla del grupo! ¡Vamos a por la siguiente etapa! ¡Lets go Fairy Tail!**

**Adelanto obligatorio:**

**-Peleare solo con Natsu Dragneel, si él logra derrotarme mi gremio se rendirá y les daremos los tres puntos…pero si pierden, Fairy Tail deberá de salir del torneo.**

**-¡Acepto!**

**-¡Natsu idiota!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¬3¬**


	23. Consecuencias ¡No estoy celoso 2!

**Ok ya que estamos aquí deseo aclarar una detallito chiquitito, chiquitito pero que es muy importantito… ¡Soy varón! ¡Concha de la madre! Dejen de pensar que soy chica e.e**

**Volviendo a nuestro tema ¡Bienvenidos a otro divertido y encantador episodio! Espero lo disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo.**

**Y ya que estamos de paso deseo desafiarlos a algo muy divertido que yo deseo llamar: El juego de bebidas Fairy Tail Fanfiction. Las reglas son sencillas, den un trago pequeño a una botella de su bebida alcohólica favorita cada vez que vean un Fanfiction cuya trama contenga esto:**

**A) Lucy siendo expulsada de Fairy Tail**

**B) Lissana siendo una vil perra que manipula a Natsu**

**C) Natsu humillando a Lucy y usándola **

**D) Todas las anteriores**

**E) Todas las anteriores y que Lucy se va para regresar un mes después siendo tan fuerte que hace pomada a Gildarts, Natsu y Laxus juntos con un dedo sin despeinarse.**

**Pato) ¡Todas las anteriores y de paso Lucy se une a Sabertooth!...O a un gremio de por allí donde hay un Slayer más guapo que Natsu y de quien Lucy cae enamorada al instante.**

**Si les va como a mí, terminaran con un coma etílico en la primera hoja ¡A darle átomos entonces! *Tecleando al aire de lo ebrio que esta***

**Capítulo 23: Consecuencias/ ¡No estoy celoso! **

Ella le jalaba fuertemente, ambos magos que fueron amigos de infantes enemigos de jóvenes y ahora amigos de nueva cuenta durante su adultez se desplazaban atravez de los bosques del sur de la oeste de la isla alejándose tan rápido como podían del área que dos magos de nivel estratosférico habían convertido en un campo de batalla, Erza aligero su paso lentamente y apretó su palma lentamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—pregunto al aire, el joven del tatuaje al ojo la miro solo pudiendo toparse con sus cabellos rojizos. Trago saliva dificultosamente y hablo.

-El llego violentamente buscando pelea, no podía negarme: Comenzó a atacarme sin razón—Comento a explicar exagerando quizás "un poquito" para hacer ver mal al tipo que ya le estaba crispando los nervios.

La joven le miro con sus finas cejas alzadas, le costaba creer la tontería que le contaba puesto que, a pesar de no conocerlo del todo, sabía que el moreno no haría algo así. Sonrió muy levemente sabiendo que no podía verle, se mordió el labio inferior suavemente.

-Me sorprende, siempre me ha parecido un hombre sereno—hablo ella, el joven del tatuaje gruño casi inescuchablemente mas a pesar de eso ella le logro oír.

-No lo conoces del todo, es un loco arrogante y violento—Comento con cierto enojo en su voz—No deberías estar cerca de….el—mascullo pues no deseaba pronunciar su nombre.

-No tienes por qué ser celoso Jellal—murmuro ella generándole un fuerte sonrojo al criminal.

-No estoy celoso Erza…. —mentía descaradamente—Solo me preocupo por ti, somos….

-¿Amigos?—se giró para verlo a los ojos ambos se miraron mutuamente mientras los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaban de cierta frustración—Sabes que eso no es así Jellal…no tolero que me sigas mintiendo, solo admítelo—le pidió calmadamente pero sin rebajarse a rogarle.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Erza, yo no puedo—

-¡No puedes estar con alguien en la luz!—Le grito en pleno rostro sorprendiéndolo, ella le miro con frustración en toda la cara mientras le tomaba de los hombros—Deja de decirte eso Jellal…Por favor, deja de mentirme de mentirle a todos…y sobre todo: De mentirte—le pidió quedamente bajando su mirada, el joven trago saliva alzando sus manos lentamente para tomarla del rostro obligándola a verlo.

-No es que me mienta…es que Erza, es tan sencillo como esto…no te merezco—comenzó a hablar en voz baja pero sin despegar los ojos de la joven—E hecho cosas que nunca tendrán perdón, cosas contra el mundo, mis antiguos amigos…y sobre todo contra ti—murmuro quedamente.

-Te he dicho que ese dolor no debe ser tu cruz Jellal…uno no muere por los que ama, vive por ellos…. —acaricio lentamente la mejilla del Fernández abandonando sus hombros que había tenido sujetos previamente, los rostros de ambos magos no tardaron en acercarse mutuamente hasta rozar el espacio vital uno del otro, las manos recorrieron rostros y acariciaron la piel que tuvieron al alcance sin tardar sus labios se encontraron en un pasional beso lleno del amor contenido por tantos años.

No se detuvieron, la empujo lentamente hacia el tronco de un árbol apoyando el cuerpo de la joven mientras sus labios se saboreaban candentemente sin deseos de separarse, más en el momento que el beso se profundizo un poco más la chica puso una mano en el pecho del peli azul obligándolo a separarse, el chico se sorprendió un poco.

-No…. —murmuro en un lento jadeo.

-¿Qué sucede?...—suspiro el casi con enojo por haber sido detenido de demostrarle los sentimientos que tanto tiempo, no solo el, si no ambos contenían.

-Esto está mal…no podemos arruinar una relación por…lo que sea que esto sea—musito ella, Jellal ardió en rabia en ese mismo instante separándose violentamente de la joven tomándola de una muñeca con incluso algo de brusquedad.

-¡No puedes decir eso Erza! ¡No permitiré que tengas una relación con ese maldito sujeto! ¡¿No ves que es un maldito arrogante?! ¡No es digno de ti!—Grito por todo lo alto—No voy a tolerarlo ¡Iré ahora mismo a matarlo!—Maldijo por lo alto, la chica lejos de insultarse o asustarse solo comenzó a reír muy bajamente mientras sus mejillas se coloraban levemente como las de una chiquilla riendo de una broma.

-Hablaba de tu prometida…. —musito lentamente, Jellal se quedó congelado—Tu eres un hombre futuramente casado….no me puedo ser el tipo de mujer que arruina un compromiso ¡¿Qué pensarían de mí?!—Hablo fuertemente y con un drama tan exagerado como sus actuaciones en el teatro, paso una mano por su rostro completamente dramática la joven.

El joven solo se quedó de piedra, no podía creer que Erza le había engañado de semejante forma, no solo le había detenido usando las mismas palabras que él había usado a con ella, no solo uso el argumento que el intento usar para mantenerla alejada si no que por si fuera poco lo había hecho gritar como un chiquillo celoso.

-Aunque…. —corto el silencio—Me pareciste muy lindo celoso—le cerro un ojo mientras las mejillas del joven se coloraban al punto que su rostro ardía fuertemente—Te veré luego…._Mi Jellal_

Su susurro estuvo completamente cargado de amor y cariño, se acercó a él casi rozando sus labios pero solo besando su, ahora, ardiente mejilla antes de salir de allí riendo mentalmente el joven siguió allí como una estatua cuya cara fue pintada del más fuerte de los rojos, lentamente comenzó a dar pasos robóticos mientras no paraba de maldecir una y otra vez a su suerte y de paso maldecir a ese maldito mago de Real Deal que le arruino la noche, y casi-casi la vida, de forma épica.

Happy: Then!

El moreno de Joya tenía solo unos pocos problemas en la vida, era estúpidamente rico, obscenamente atractivo y un mago de lo más talentoso. Los privilegios de los que gozaba eran cosas que muchas personas solo soñaban tener o que incluso no podían ni soñar… ¿Su problema? Su temperamento. Si, como todo hombre su temperamento era su peor enemigo en muchas ocasiones y en este caso…era el peor de todo.

-Ok, se los pondré en pocas palabras: Me encontré con Jellal Fernández, luche con él, destruí esa montaña, destruí todo este bosque…y ese de allá, aparte deje escapar a Fernández como que ayudándolo y para rematar pues ataque, deje inconscientes y de paso casi mate a ocho miembros de los Caballeros de la Runa que vienen en nombre del consejo mágico—enumero con sus dedos todas sus malas acciones.

Caras de póker, solo así podríamos describir como era que se veían Luka Rakitic y Serge Mathaus, el mejor dúo de Real Deal no se creía lo que su famoso líder había dicho, el hombre solo alzo una ceja.

-Dime que bromeas—pidió calmadamente, sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho mientras la joven casi sentía un tic al ojo.

-No, miren—se movió levemente mostrando un campo lleno de diamantes y varios Caballeros a la orden del consejo tirados al suelo inconscientes y algunos hasta heridos de cierta gravedad.

-Oh mierda, no bromeas—murmuro el generalmente serio Mathaus que no creía lo estúpido que podía ser el moreno—No te ayudaremos a ocultar sus cadáveres—dijo de golpe, la pelirrosa no aguanto más y grito casi de pánico.

-¡No te ayudaremos con tus actos criminales Ronald!—Le apunto acusadoramente, el apuntado solo rio por lo bajo.

-Nadie nos dirá nada, ¿Y saben porque?—miro con una maliciosa mirada a la chica que solo trago saliva duramente, sabía lo que esa mirada significaba—Solo necesitamos un pequeño favor de la linda Luka…

-¡No usare mis poderes en la mente de caballeros de la Runa! ¡¿Y si lo descubren?! ¡No volveré al psiquiátrico!—Maldijo ella casi jalándose el cabello.

-Luka solo te pido que les violes un poquitito la mente—decía el juntando sus manos en señal de ruego—Venga, casi nunca te pido favores—al instante los dos magos le pusieron mala cara—Bueno si lo hago, ¡Pero siempre te pago!

-Ronald, eres como un hermano para mí en serio ¡Pero esto va más allá!—Le recrimino—Es decir, ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si nos descubren?—le miro hablando ahora en tono mucho más bajo y casi tembloroso.

-Luka….—estiro una mano acariciándola en la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente—Nunca dejare que nadie nos separe, tu sabes bien que ustedes son mi familia ahora…y yo nunca dejaría a mi familia aun si eso implicara destruir al consejo—cerro un ojo suavemente, la joven miro dudosa a Serge que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

El rubio entreabrió un ojo y estiro sus manos abrazándola contra su pecho, la joven se coloro levemente mientras el besaba su cabeza levemente antes de susurrarle.

-Ayúdalo por favor…Él es como un hermano para ambos, sabes que haría eso y más por ti o por cualquier—susurro lentamente, ella se pegó a él un poco más antes de suspirar pesadamente.

-Está bien…pero me deberás una grande—se separó lentamente de pecho del mago para ver al Santo, la mirada de este la hizo sonrojar aún más puesto que les miraba a ambos con una ceja alzada y una mirada llena de picardía.

-Saben, ustedes dos son como hermanos para mi…eso es incesto—mascullo evitando reír al tiempo que ambos jóvenes se separaban de golpe dándose la espalda.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Ronald! ¡Sabes que no tolero a este imbécil!—El aludido al instante se giró hacia ella poniéndole mala cara.

-¿Imbécil? Bien que lloras en mis brazos cabeza de chicle—se mofo, ella se giró para verlo de igual manera alzando la vista para que sus ojos estuvieran angulados a los de él.

-Repíteme eso poco hombre, a ver si de paso no te rompo la mente también—ambos se vieron con furia pura, Christian solo reía por lo bajo pensando lo Tsundere que esos dos podían llegar a ser.

-Sí, si su amor de manga esta genial y todo pero aquí hay ocho agentes del consejo que deben quedar con la mente bien violada así que ¿Ayuda?—Sonrió burlón mientras agitaba las manos, la joven solo le miro con molestia.

-El término correcto es: Extracción Psíquica de los recuerdos—explico ella, su líder solo hizo una seña con la mano de que hablaba mucho.

-Yo solo lo llamo violación cerebral—se excusó encogiéndose de hombros ganándose otra mirada de reprimenda de la chica.

Happy: ¡Una violación de mente después!

El trio de magos caminaba por la ciudad que seguía en estado de alerta, los pasos de los magos de Real Deal apenas y eran escuchados por la gente puesto que la búsqueda del culpable de la destrucción de la montaña seguía a toda máquina, Ronald caminaba con toda la prepotencia del mundo mientras que Serge llevaba a su adorada/odiada compañera en brazos puesto que usar sus poderes en tantas personas y tan fuertemente la dejo agotada.

-Te digo que puedo caminar sola…. —susurraba ella con sus mejillas coloradas y cierta frustración.

-Lo dices como si no te gustara estar en mis brazos, siendo una no-querida es obvio que esto es lo más cerca que estas de un hombre—se burló el chico ganándose un puñetazo al mentón.

-¡Y no te doy más fuerte porque!...—se dejó caer en sus brazos apegándose a él un poco más—Porque…porque…. —murmuro quedamente, los tres magos entraban al hotel que su gremio tomo como base durante el tiempo del torneo, Ronald se había adelantado así que ambos caminaban solos hacia la sala una vez allí el chico la miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?...—pregunto en un susurro olvidándose completamente del golpe que le había dado, ella alzo la mirada topándose con los ojos grises del chico, lentamente comenzaron a acercarse mutuamente pero el sentir tres pares de miradas les hizo petrificarse.

En el sofá llevaban toda la noche sentados los magos más jóvenes del equipo, Isco y Jareth junto al fiel Exxced del Slayer al escuchar a alguien entrar se asomaron solo viendo por el borde del sofá a la pareja, sus ojos estaban cargados de picardía causando que ambos se coloraran y el joven la dejara azotar como res contra el suelo.

-¡Maldito estúpido!—Le maldijo la chica sobándose el trasero.

-¡Caíste sobre tu gordo trasero! ¡Eso te amortiguo la caída!

-¡No jodas conmigo Serge!

Y así como empezó la linda escena entre ambos fue cortada, el trio de ojos seguía viéndoles con las mismas miradas picaras mientras no podían evitar pensar que esos dos se amaban de verdad, lentamente entro por la puerta un levemente herido Ronald que solo se tiro en el enorme sofá para tres personas quedando junto a Jareth que estaba al centro.

-¿Qué pasa enanos?—pregunto todo casual.

-Luka y Serge en sus peleas de casados—contesto Isco restándole importancia.

-Oh lo usual—igual resto importancia— ¿Qué me cuentan? ¿Cómo les fue hoy?—cuestiono poniendo sus manos a la nuca acomodándose en el blando sofá.

-Pues fui al hospital a ver a Natsu-san y Gajeel-san, me topé con su novia que casi es secuestrada, le corte la mano al secuestrador que luego se la puso de nuevo, después ella invoco a un tipo con lentes y una cabra humanoide con lentes ambos de traje negro quienes le partieron la cara al secuestrador y luego ella me agradeció a pesar que ella solita le dio su merecido—contaba el peli azul, los otros dos no parecieron impresionarse en lo mínimo.

-Bueno, yo hoy encontré al súper criminal Jellal Fernández, tuvimos una pelea tremendamente épica donde destruimos una montaña, bese a Erza Scarlet frente a su ex, su ex me odia ahora por lo que podría tener un intento de homicidio esta misma noche, deje fuera de combate a tres Runa Knights e hizo a Luka violarles la mente y todo eso en una noche—conto ahora el líder del equipo mientras se vendaba, equivocadamente por supuesto, el antebrazo donde había sido herido por las Vigas Celestiales del anterior mago santo que fue su rival.

-Yo me saque esa semilla de girasol de mi muela—relato cortamente Isco ganándose la mirada de los otros dos.

-¿En serio? Que genial Isco—sonrió Jareth como si esa fuera la noticia más increíble de la noche.

-A mí una vez me paso eso con una semilla de sandía, fue muy molesto—relato Ronald restándole total importancia a su propia historia y a la de Jareth.

Por uno de los pasillos caminaba el viejo maestro de Real Deal, Florence daba sus lentos pasos más que deseoso de no salir a ver qué era lo que había causado tanta conmoción en la ciudad pues podía jurar que había sido culpa de Ronald que tuvo una de sus ya temidas "Caminatas nocturnas" que terminaban generalmente con el viejo maestro firmando un cheque con al menos cinco ceros después de un uno.

-Por favor gran primer maestro, que sea algo menos a los cincuenta mil—suspiro pesadamente, de pronto se detuvo al ver a alguien al final del pasillo: Iker su segundo mago más poderoso y uno de los más confiables que podía tener estaba de pie frente a él sujetando un papel, solo trago saliva pesadamente—¿Es grave?

El aludido no respondió, el maestro lentamente alzo cuatro dedos esperando que solo fuera algo de miles pero el adulto negó, trago saliva casi sin poder levantando cinco dedos pero la mirada de dolor que puso le hizo saber que tampoco, alzo entonces seis dedos causando que Iker se mordiera el labio y negara lentamente.

-¿Cuánto?...—pregunto casi con terror, el mago de Real Deal alzo la papeleta casi como si pesara ochenta kilos mostrando una cantidad sencillamente inexcusable.

_**-¡Christian Ronald Di Stefano!**_

El poderoso grito del maestro se escuchó en toda la isla y fue casi escuchado hasta su natal Pergrande, el mago líder del equipo trago saliva dificultosamente aparentemente el maestro vio la abrumadora cifra que deberían pagar…nada mayor solo eran ciento ochenta y cuatro millones de Jewels como compensación a la isla ya que uno de sus miembros había, según declaraciones de unos muy aturdidos Runa Knigths "Destruido la montaña en un brutal entrenamiento individual donde ningún otro sospechoso fue visto en el área".

-Bueno, me escapare por un par de días los veo el día de la siguiente pelea—corrió rápidamente el casi condenado a muerte hacia la puerta mientras pensaba que le quitarían mucho dinero de su salario de aquí en delante.

Karim: Entonces—Tono de flojera.

En el hospital las enfermaras estaban que no podían más, cuidar a Natsu Dragneel era de las peores cosas que en sus vidas medicas hubieran tenido que realizar. El joven era grosero, violento y sobre todo no paraba de demandar su liberación, además que al no poder soltarlo de la cama hasta que el doctor lo ordenara ellas debían bañarlo con esponja generando vergonzosas situaciones ya que él no paraba de gritar "Me violan, ayúdenme" en cada ocasión.

-Ya deberías madurar Salamandra—se quejó Gajeel Redfox, el seguía en la cama de alado del peli rosa pero estaba ya casi por ser dado de alta mientras Natsu debía seguir allí por al menos dos días más.

-Jodete Gajeel ¡Cada día que paso aquí mi cordura mental se va más!—Dramatizo ganándose una risa irónica del pelinegro.

-Entonces no pierdes mucho ¿Verdad idiota?—se burló mientras Natsu solo le sacaba la lengua puesto que sus manos seguía atadas.

-Ya verás cuando me suelte—amenazo pero ligeros toquidos a su puerta evitaron que ambos siguieran con el infantil intercambio de insultos—Si trae comida pase, si no vallase al demonio—hablo el hijo de Igneel demostrando sus buenos modales.

Por la puerta entraron dos personas, un hombre bastante alto con el rostro completamente cubierto por un velo además de su cabello, la otra persona venia ataviada con un traje de estilo árabe, su cuerpo cubierto enteramente a excepción de su rostro, tenía un rostro bastante delicado así como un cabello de curioso color lila en un tono claro se acercó a la cama de Natsu y sonrió suavemente.

-¿Y tú quién eres?—pregunto Natsu como si la situación no fuese extraña, Gajeel gruño por lo bajo preparándose para responderé en caso de que fuese algún tipo de ataque hacia los magos que estaban en recuperación.

-Es un placer—hablo con una voz muy suave y aterciopelada con un ligero acento al pronunciar la letra "S" se acercó un poco más al Slayer de fuego admirándolo—Si, en definitiva eres tu…tu eres le hombre que busco Natsu Dragneel—hablo lentamente ganándose miradas de extrañes por parte de los dos hijos de Dragón.

-No te ofendas…pero no me van los tipos—explicaba el peli rosa ganándose una ligera risa del extraño que se le puso enfrente.

-No es por eso, te digo esto ya que yo soy Tally Al Der Var, comando al gremio Sixth Sense y somos un gremio de adivinos—Conto rápidamente antes de sonreír de nueva cuenta poniendo nervioso al mago de Fairy—Y yo tuve una visión sobre ti Natsu Dragneel…

-Lo siento, no creo en eso—le corto de golpe, el líder del que sería su próximo rival en el torneo rio de nueva cuenta encantado por la actitud del mago.

-Pero bien, no estoy aquí por eso….estoy aquí por otra razón, para hacerte una propuesta—Dijo de golpe ganándose la atención del mago—Nuestros gremios están en mala posición ¿Sabes? Mi gremio lamentablemente solo cuenta con un punto y el tuyo con cuatro…el gremio de Asesinos cuenta con tres por lo que si ganan o por lo menos sacan un punto tu gremio podría verse en problemas si no nos derrotasen a dos por cero—La cabeza de Natsu hacia corto circuito.

-¿Tu punto es?—zanjo de golpe.

-Es fácil…como líder de mi gremio te quiero desafiar a ti Natsu Dragneel a una batalla el día del encuentro, si tu logras derrotarme les daremos los tres puntos y automáticamente tu gremio quedara clasificado para la segunda fase—Expuso su propuesta con suma tranquilidad, la idea le atrajo al instante pero Natsu no se dejó llevar-Pero—corto los pensamientos del peli rosa—Si tu pierdes, Fairy Tail deberá retirarse de este torneo sin importar nada—sonrió tenuemente mirándole a los ojos.

Natsu frunció el entrecejo al instante, la idea de que Fairy Tail se quedara sin poder pelear la copa por su culpa le peso al instante pues ya había fallado una vez y aunque gano su anterior pelea eso no compensaba lo que paso el primer día, estudio detenidamente las facciones de quien el hacia la propuesta y a pesar de las palabras de fondo que decía el Redfox el Dragneel solo sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¡Acepto!—Expreso fuertemente, el adivino sonrió tenuemente viéndole antes de tomarlo de las mejillas suavemente sorprendiendo a los dos mata dragones.

-Me alegra…. —se acero lentamente a él pero antes que pudiera protestar le planto un suave beso a los labios dejando a Gajeel con la boca más que abierta mientras Natsu no se movía estando en un total shock, se separó lentamente y limpió un poco la boca con el antebrazo pues Natsu le había babeado un poco—Por cierto, soy mujer—susurro quedamente mientras al menos el peso de haber sido besado por un hombre desaparecía.

-¡Maldita pervertida ese era mi!—Gritaba pero ella le callo con un dedo.

-Tu primer beso, lo sé. Pero deseaba que tuvieras tu primer beso—termino su frase casi al instante sorprendiéndolo, posteriormente explico el porqué de sus acciones mas no del todo—Lo hice por una sencilla razón…Natsu, yo vi el futuro ese es mi más grande don y mi más terrible maldición—cerro sus ojos con pesar, tomo aire antes de seguir—vi nuestra pelea y si tu peleas conmigo en cinco días…_**tú vas a morir….Porque yo te asesinare….**_

_ -Odiar no está bien siempre me lo dijiste pero no pude evitar odiar a esa mujer, robo algo que era mío por derecho ¡Aun me enojo al recordar cuando me lo contaste! Quizás debí ser menos terca y debí soltar tus manos esos días, así quizás no te habrían hecho eso…Natsu, ¿Por qué caíste en su juego?..._

***Se prepara para la tormenta de arena de Fangirls enfurecidas***

**Quiero aclarar que el NaLu viene y viene en gran cantidad, ya lo verán pronto*Se excusa antes de que lo asesinen o algo peor***

**Agradezco el apoyo, recuerden seis Reviews es igual a este escritor de pacotilla escribiendo como poseído y olvidándose del gran amor de su vida (Te amo XBOX 360 nunca cambies)**

**¡En el próximo capítulo!**

**-¡¿Cómo que esa maldita te beso?! ¡Sujétenme que la mato!**

**-Valla, Lucy sí que esta celosa.**

**-¡No estoy celosa! ¡Pero le arrancare las cejas a la maldita por abusar de Natsu!**

**-Meh, tus labios saben mejor….Luce….**

**-Lo siento Natsu Dragneel…no quiero tener que matarte pero el destino ordena…nosotros solo obedecemos…**

**-¡Natsu!—Grito colectivo lleno de sorpresa.**

**Los amo :3 **

**¬3¬**


	24. ¡¿Como que te beso!

**Entre más avanzo más Reviews me mandan y eso me hace más feliz (Un yo feliz es un yo que escribe) **

**De paso pido perdón a todos los que desafié al concurso de bebida ya que debido al exceso de alcohol consumido muchas personas se metieron en problemas debido a mí, me disculpo.**

**Ahora que estamos aquí espero disfruten este capítulo tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo, sin más ¡Vamos a la historia!**

**P.D: Para los que leyeron el manga…si "eso" llega a pasar, abandono esta historia, dejo de ver Fairy Tail y voy a quemarle la casa a Mashima…en serio.**

**Ahora, nueva sección. Ficha Técnica:**

**Nombre: Jareth Chase Poseidra**

**Edad: 19 años.**

**Tipo de magia: Dragón Slayer de Agua/Magia de Agua.**

**Gustos: El agua, los deportes y nadar.**

**Disgustos: El calor excesivo, las bromas de su mejor amigo Isco, que le recuerden el extremo valor que tuvo.**

**Película favorita: La Sirenita (Isco no debe enterarse…jamás)**

**Estado Civil: Viudo.**

**Amistades: Isco Asier (Mejor amigo) Christian Ronald (Amigo y mentor) Serge Mathaus y Luka Rakitic (Ella es una hermana mayor para el joven) **

**Enemistades: No es una persona violenta y no suele considerar a nadie su enemigo.**

**Familia: Karim (Exxced y hermano adoptivo)**

**Emma (Esposa, Fallecida) **

**Curiosidades: Es un joven reservado pero cuando entra en confianza es muy vivas y amigable, gusta de practicar futbol con sus amigos de gremio y es poco adepto a la destrucción a pesar que sus hechizos suelen romperlo todo, es considerado el tercer mago más poderoso de Real Deal en el equipo actual solo detrás de Iker y Ronald, es un gran admirador de Ronald desde que era joven y es el una de las razones por las que trato de entrar a Real Deal, su costo que fue pagado a su antiguo gremio Spurs fue de casi 92 millones de Jewels suma que esta diferida pues muchos argumentan fueron 100 cosa que disgusta a Ronald líder y el mago más caro, el suele ignorar ese hecho. En el fondo considera a todos los miembros de Real Deal como su nueva familia y les tiene profundo afecto a todos y cada uno.**

**Capítulo 24: ¡¿Cómo que te besaron?!**

El silencio invadía completamente la sala, hacía ya casi ocho horas que el dúo de Slayers habían sido liberados del hospital permitiéndoles volver al hotel, aunque la alta de Natsu fue principalmente porque Gajeel argumento que tenía "Algo vital que contar", los miembros del equipo veían directamente al pelirrosa expectantes de lo que tenía que decir.

-Bueno, no hay forma fácil de decir esto—Corto el silencio con voz serena pero audible, los músculos de los presentes se tensaron en anticipación.

-Ya diles salamandra, déjate de estupideces—se burló Gajeel mientras no separaba sus ojos de la rubia del equipo pues estaba divertidamente impaciente de ver su reacción.

-Esto fue lo que paso: Un tipo llego a nuestro cuarto de hotel diciendo que era del gremio al que nos enfrentaremos en la batalla final de grupos—Explicaba, los ojos de los magos de clase S lo pusieron un poquito nervioso pero tragando saliva siguió hablando—Y me desafío a que si yo lograba ganarle su equipo se rendiría y nos daría los tres puntos ¡Con eso estaríamos clasificados!—Trato de dar el lado positivo, el ojo izquierdo de Laxus tembló suavemente en un ligero tic.

-Dime que no…. —fue cortado antes de seguir.

-Obviamente dije que si porque pienso partirle la madre, luego se acercó a mí, me planto un beso y me rebelo que era niña…aunque yo no le vi boobies así que supongo que en realidad es tipo no lo sé—Se encogió de hombros suavemente.

El silencio volvió a la habitación, un aura de pesadez y de tremebunda incomodidad invadió el lugar mientras las miradas comenzaban a intercambiarse buscando si en la vista de alguno de sus compañeros de gremio se podría hallar algo de lógica a lo que Natsu había dicho, lentamente Laxus dio un paso adelante como buen líder pensaba zanjar esta situación.

-¿En serio?—cuestiono, Natsu solo asintió— ¿Te beso?—Alzo una ceja viéndole sin poder creérselo.

-¡Maldita sea eso no es lo importante!—Grito un furioso, y ligeramente sonrojado, pelirrosa mientras alzaba los puños por todo lo alto.

-Es que no nos lo creemos Natsu ¿Por qué te besaría?—Intervino Erza en esta ocasión cruzada de brazos viéndole con cierta picardía.

-¡Que eso no es lo importante demonios!—Seguía maldiciendo casi a gritos.

-Ara, Ara…Sí que eres un coqueto Natsu—Murmuro una divertida Mirajane.

-Venga, que yo hasta vi que le dio con lengua—Metió su cuchara ahora Gajeel que buscaba molestar más a su compañero Slayer quien casi lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¡No jodas Gajeel eso es mentira!...Aunque la tipa sí quiso meterme la lengua—Conto recordando esa viscosa sensación lamiendo sus labios y buscando invadir su espacio personal todavía más.

-Con lo que gay que es Natsu seguro le gusto hasta que se enteró que era chica—Dijo acompañándose de una suave risa el mago de hielo del gremio, a su lado la joven peli azul que era su acosadora personal se coloraba más imaginándose una brutal escena de engaño por parte de Natsu a Lucy con una dama de oriente.

-¡Natsu-San es un infiel!—Grito ella por todo lo alto ganándose las miradas generales.

-¿Y ahora de que mierda hablas Juvia?—pregunto el ex compañero de la chica en sus tiempos en Phantom.

-Pues… Pues…. —trago saliva colorándose más— ¡Natsu-san engaño a Lucy!—Chillo bastante roja, la rubia que seguía en shock por la revelación del pelirrosa reacciono de golpe colorándose hasta las orejas mientras las risas contenidas invadían las gargantas de los presentes.

-¡Juvia no digas tonterías!—Se quejó Lucy en un chillido gritón tratando de callar a la maga de agua que solo seguía murmurando cosas sobre la infidelidad de Natsu.

-¿Eh? ¿Infidelidad?—preguntaba el aludido sin entender por qué le habían dicho eso.

-¿Sabes Salamandra? Yo siempre espere que tú te besaras con la coneja—Le conto Gajeel sin razón aparente, el muchacho se quedó pensativo ante lo que le dijeron.

-¿Y eso porque?—Cuestiono curioso.

-Te apuesto a que no lo haces—Le desafío Gray sonriendo malicioso, el Redfox sonrió de la misma manera y casi rio al ver la cara de furia que puso el Slayer de fuego.

-¿Crees que no lo hare paleta derretida?—Frunció el ceño pues odiaba que desafiaran su valor—Veras si no puedo—Se levantó de golpe caminando hacia la Heartfilia que luchaba por mantener callada a la Lockser que hablaba de infidelidades y amores no correspondidos por todo lo alto— ¡Luce!—Llamo su atención de golpe, la joven volteo hacia el sin saber el porqué de su grito.

-¿Qué sucede?—Frunció el ceño de golpe, no sabía porque pero se sentía extrañamente enojada por la idea de que Natsu fuese besado por otra mujer…es decir, por una rival sí, eso.

-Ven—Ordeno estirando sus manos hacia ella tomándola de la bufanda que le pertenecía y la joven, como era usual desde que se la dio, traía al cuello una vez cerca la chica se coloro pero no quito su mala cara.

-¿Qué quieres?—Lo miro a los ojos, avellana contra esmeralda, el mantenía su rostro entre enojado y retador antes de sonreía ampliamente generándole a la joven una sensación de paz que no pudo evitar exteriorizar con una ligera sonrisa— ¿Si…Natsu?—Pregunto en un cálido susurro el chico solo apretó un poco más la bufanda.

-Luce… ¿Me das un beso?—Pregunto inocentemente, los ojos avellana de la joven se abrieron de par en par mientras un fuerte calor invadía su rostro entero y sus orejas pintándolas de rojo nivel cabello de Erza en un parpadeo.

-¿Co…Como se te ocurre pedirme eso?—Lo miro indecisa y completamente apenada, desvió la mirada pero el no quito su sonrisa muy confiado de la situación estiro una mano soltando la bufanda y la acaricio de la cabeza pegando sus frentes sintiendo como la piel de Lucy era suave y cálida.

-Es porque quiero quitarme el sabor feo de los labios de esa chica, los tuyos seguro saben mejor—La miraba sonriendo, esa sonrisa tan sencilla, feliz y perfecta que solo podía poner cuando estaba con ella. Lucy sentido una fuerte opresión en su pecho que no supo decir si era felicidad, pánico o enojo pero lentamente asintió sin entender el porqué.

-Ok…pero….solo uno ¿Entendido?—Lo miro haciéndose la fuerte aunque sabía que se veía ridículamente tierna el chico rio suavemente antes de acercarse hacia los labios de la joven con los propios y ese bello momento se hubiera culminado si no fuese por el hecho de que tenían cinco pares de ojos viéndolos con tremenda expectación, venga que hasta Laxus estaba interesado en ver como terminaría eso.

-¡¿Qué están viendo?!—Grito Natsu que no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado al ser visto tan detenidamente por tantas personas en un momento tan personal, todos solo seguían mirándoles fijamente.

-Ignora nuestra presencia—Hablo Gray calmadamente.

-Finge que no estamos aquí—Intervino Erza en esta ocasión.

-Bésala Natsu, ¡Bésala bien!—Le apoyo la peliblanca del equipo de lo más emocionada esperando un lindo beso NaLu.

-¡Ustedes son unos chismosos!—Grito ahora Lucy con una carita de tomate—Además ¡No iba a besarlo!—Trato de excusarse a pesar de que claramente le había dicho al chico que si lo besaría.

-Pero tu dijiste que si Luce, quiero quitarme el sabor de la lengua de la chica anguila—Se quejó en un ligero gemido el Slayer mientras ponía cara de puchero, Lucy se quedó estática al instante ¿Esa mujer intentó besar de lengua a Natsu? Una vena apareció den su frente antes de tomar por el cabello al chico jalándolo fuertemente— ¿Lu…ce?—La miro con ligero miedo mientras la joven ponía ojos maliciosos al instante.

-Ahora Natsu… ¿Serias tan amable de decir el nombre de la puta esa?—Todos se sobresaltaron ¿Qué había pasado con Lucy? Un aura de maldad-dad la había cubierto de forma espontánea mientras sus ojos recordaban a los de un homicida además que hablar con malas palabras no era propio de ella, definitivamente Gajeel era una mala influencia para todos.

-Este…Thalía…Tanay…Taray…..—Trataba de recordar pero la fulminante mirada avellana que le dirigían lo ponía cada vez más nervioso—Lucy ¿Qué planeas hacer?—Cuestiono extrañamente seguro de lo que respondería.

-¿No es algo obvio?… ¡Voy a arrancarle las cejas a la golfa esa!—Grito hecha una fiera, caras en blanco invadían el lugar sin poder creer como había pasado de una chica súper tímida que apenas y podía mantenerle la mirada al joven de ojos verdes y ahora estaba que podría destruir Tártaros ella solita.

-Sí que esta celosa—Se burló Gray pero de golpe un florero voló por el aire dándole por la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Gray-sama!—Lloriqueo la maga de agua cargándolo aterrada mientras veía como le crecía un enorme chichón por la cabeza donde había sido golpeado—No se muera Gray-sama aún debe casarse con Juvia—Le corrían cascadas por los ojos a la maga de agua.

-¡NO-ESTOY-CELOSA!—Recalco fuertemente mientras caminaba a la puerta, puso su mano sobre la perilla dispuesta a destruir todo IlPorto de ser preciso con tal de encontrar a esa morena maldita que se había atrevido a besar a SU idiota.

-¡Lucy cálmate que luego nos descalifican!—La siguió el motivo de su enojo tratando de calmar las homicidas intenciones de la rubia dejando al resto del equipo discutiendo sobre la presente situación.

-¿No deberías meter la mano Laxus?—Le cuestiono la pelirroja mirándole con una ceja alzada, el aludido hizo meramente un sonido de fastidio.

-No es mi asunto—Zanjo rápidamente caminando a la puerta—Solo asegúrense que no nos descalifiquen del torneo—Camino relajado pareciendo que ignoraba voluntariamente que Natsu había aceptado ese reto que ponía en peligro la estadía de Fairy Tail en el torneo.

-Bueno, eres el líder—Se encogió de hombros antes de girarse hacia el moribundo Gray que era atendido por la maga de agua, más de pronto el líder del equipo se frenó en el marco de la puerta.

-Por cierto, ¿A quién además de mi le pareció extrañamente sexy ver a la rubia enojada?—Hablo con una mezcla de burla y picardía, de pronto Gajeel levanto la mano riendo por lo bajo mientras Erza rodaba los ojos susurrando algo parecido a "Hombres, todos iguales" antes que el Dreyar dejara la habitación.

Happy: Then!

Las calles de la ciudad eran transitadas por una furibunda Heartfilia, la joven caminaba a zancadas aplastando el suelo bajo ella tratando de aplacar su ira sin excito, el gorgoteo de la furia se hacía cada vez mayor mientras pensaba en esa mujerzuela aprovechándose de que su Natsu estaba inhabilitado para defenderse, y hablando del mismo el joven la seguía bastante cerca ya sin saber que decir.

-Este…Lucy, ¿Podemos hablar?—Intento acercarse el chico pero ella se giró de golpe viéndole con frustración cual que le hizo quedarse mudo.

-¿Por qué la dejaste?—Le pregunto secamente, él se aturdió un poco.

-¿De qué hablas?—Pregunto sin entender a que se refería.

-Sabes bien de que hablo…eres Natsu, jamás dejarías que alguien te tocara sin que tú lo desearas ¡¿Por qué no le diste un cabezazo?!...¡¿O tu rugido del dragón de fuego?!—Le reclamo sorprendiéndolo aún más ¿Lucy no se daba cuenta que eso pudo contar como intento de homicidio?

-No lo sé ¿Esta bien? Sencillamente me tomo por sorpresa, no fue algo que planeara—Se seguía excusando el joven poniéndose extrañamente a la defensiva.

-¡Deja de mentir!—Lo tomo del chaleco con sus pequeñas manos apretando fuertemente sobresaltándolo más, ella trato de jalarlo una vez pero siendo el muy pesado no lo movió…lo intento de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado pero tampoco funciono ya harta en lugar de acercarlo a ella se decidió a ser quien se acercara apegándose al muchacho poniéndolo nervioso al instante.

-O…Oye ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto con un hilo de voz al sentir el busto de la joven pegarse contra su tórax semi desnudo al tiempo que ella acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros viéndolo directamente.

-Tú me pediste un beso, ¿No es así? Ahora vas a darme mi primer beso y Dragneel más vale que sea bueno—Hablo completamente exigente sobresaltando más al pelirrosa que no podía evitar sonrojarse quedando con el rostro rosado como su cabello.

-¡Lucy esto cuenta como intento de violación!—Trato de defenderse banalmente pues no se separaba de ella a pesar de que podría sin esfuerzo ella inflo los cachetes antes de empujarlo, o intentarlo pues solo logro empujarse a sí misma hacia atrás, y darle la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sabía—Dijo de golpe, el chico solo susurro un "¿Qué cosa?"—Te gusta esa golfa ¿Verdad?—Hablo completamente celosa, ya sin poder ocultarlo.

-¡No me gusta esa loca que abuso de mí!—Chillo en un tono quizás no tan masculino como esperaba pero la vergüenza y molestia le estaban pasando factura.

-¿Y porque no quieres besarme?—Se giró viéndolo a los ojos, al instante el chico quedo mudo colorándose aún más sintiendo su garganta quedar atrofiada.

-Es que…yo…. —Trato de formular palabras.

-¿Es porque estoy gorda?—Murmuro ella, Natsu se sobresaltó.

-¡No! ¡No estas gorda, maldición!

-¡¿Es porque soy rubia?! ¡Te gustan las morenas ¿Verdad?! ¡Eres un fetichista de lo peor!—le apunto al rostro completamente acusadora mientras la gente a su alrededor les veía como un divertido espectáculo.

-¡Coño que no me gustan las morenas! ¡Y no tiene que ver que seas rubia!—Se sentía completamente consternado.

-¡¿Entonces porque?! ¡¿Por qué no te gusto Natsu?!—Le grito en pleno rostro, el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar en que responder ante lo que ella le decía pues ni el mismo sabía que era lo que sentía.

-Yo…. —Trago saliva difícilmente—Yo…

-¿Tu?...—Susurro en un tono bajo sintiendo el fuerte nudo ya no estar solo en su garganta si no en su estómago por igual mientras sentía que sería rechazada.

-No lo sé…no se bien que es lo que pienso de ti Lucy—Hablo tomando aire mientras la joven no sabía cómo interpretar eso—Yo…. —De pronto una epifanía llego a él, lentamente comenzó a sonreír—Ya se—Comento con una voz un poco más alegre que su anterior tono nervioso.

-¿Qué es Natsu?—Pregunto de nueva cuenta con ese ligero hilo de voz que le quedo tras tantos gritos a pleno pulmón.

-Lucy…si yo gano este torneo, si Fairy Tail gana la copa prometo decirte claramente que es lo que siento—La miro antes de alzar su mano dejando su palma abierta ligeramente más arriba de sobre su hombro ella miro su mano y se mordió la mejilla por dentro alzando su delicada manita tomando la del chico entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Es una promesa?—Mascullo ella en un tono que solo el pudiera escucharle, el joven solo asintió apretando ligeramente el agarre de manos apretando, sin lastimarla claro, los dedos de la rubia entre los suyos.

-Te lo juro por mi bufanda—Sello su juramento con sus curiosas palabras ella sonrió y sin más se acercó pegando un poco la frente al pecho del muchacho, el no tardo en rodearla con su otra mano pues a pesar de ser un reverendo torpe no podía serlo tanto como para no saber que ese era el momento en el que se debía abrazar a una dama ella suspiro contra el sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

-Pero…. —Hablo aun contra el separándose lentamente mientras el joven sudo frio al ver su mirada asesina de nueva cuenta—Esa golfa aún debe de pagar…. —Apretó la mano del ojos de esmeralda causándole algo de daño.

-¡Lucy ya olvídala!—Se quejó pues si se quedaban sin rivales podrían verse en problema con las autoridades del torneo y él estaba deseoso de ganar la copa, ahora con un motivo mucho más importante.

-Ah no, esa perra me va a escuchar—Comenzó a caminar pero el tener su mano entrelazada con el pelirrosa le impidió seguir avanzando, se giró hacia el quien tenía el rostro muy serio.

-No vallas—Hablo con un tono sobrio dejándola algo sacada de lugar, frunció el ceño por igual dispuesta a debatirle que tenía que ir pero sus ojos le dijeron que algo más estaba pasando por lo que, a regañadientes, accedió a dejar la situación…Para después.

Ambos emprendieron un lento caminar de regreso hacia el hotel, en el camino no dijeron ni una palabra más pues ambos sentían que eso sobraría en esa situación conforme seguían avanzando la chica cayo en cuenta de una cosa: Seguían tomados de la mano y sus dedos estaban entrelazados, se coloro al instante y sintió su mano sudar de la pena provocándole aún más vergüenza mientras rogaba que Natsu no se diera cuenta.

-Lucy te suda la mano—Se burló de golpe, sonriendo infantilmente ella se quejó al instante pero no pudo golpearle pues su mano más próxima a él estaba sujeta a su palma, se coloro levemente.

-Es la furia contenida—Se excusó girando el rostro sonrojada causándole una ligera risita al muchacho.

-Sí, claro—Dejo el tema al aire sumiendo su caminata al silencio una vez más, ya viendo su hotel a las cercanías parecía que la aventura del día había terminado pero el destino les tenía preparado algo distinto. En la última esquina antes de llegar a la calle de su hotel se les atravesó un hombre que venía doblando en su misma dirección, al estar tomados de la mano ambos se detuvieron pues el sujeto no podía pasar entre ellos y esperaron que solo se pasara por un lado pero al ver a Lucy este se quedó anonadado.

-¿Layla?...—Soltó con un hilo de voz, el sujeto era de media altura y sus rasgos eran tremendamente asiáticos muy parecidos a una persona China, su cabello era negro y bien cortado en un elegante peinado, sus ojos rasgados apenas abiertos dejaban ver que estos eran de color castaño muy oscuro casi negros y enfoco su mirada directamente en la rubia que quedo en shock al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

-¿Lo conoces Lucy?—Pregunto su acompañante poniéndose instintivamente un paso adelante pues en esos días la joven Heartfilia ya había tenido varios ataques por parte de una banda de sociópatas obsesionados con Halloween y no quería que algo le pasara, ella puso su mano libre en el pecho del Slayer pidiéndole espacio para avanzar y ver al asiático.

-¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi madre?—Lo miro fijamente con duda en su mirada, el extraño dio un paso atrás ciertamente sobresaltado antes de darse la vuelta de forma rápida.

-Eres idéntica a ella…. —Hablo en un susurro antes de comenzar a caminar apretando los puños ligeramente, Natsu al instante trato de dar un paso hacia el para pedirle respuestas pero la mano que él y la joven compartían en el momento le obligo a quedarse, se giró a verla.

-Lucy ¿Quién era ese sujeto?—Pregunto dudoso.

-No lo sé…pero sabía el nombre de mi madre…. —Respondió con un hilo de voz sin poder entender que era todo eso, se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente ya sin poder entender que pasaba pues hacia solo unas horas una loca besaba a su….Natsu y ahora un sujeto extraño decía el nombre de su madre antes de irse espontáneamente.

-¿Segura que no quieres que valla a sacarle las respuestas?—Pregunto acercándose un poco más a ella de forma instintiva tratando de protegerla, no sabía de qué o de quién pero el impulso estaba allí obligándolo a estar siempre pegado a la chica que quería por sobre las demás personas.

-No me dejes sola por favor Natsu…. —Le suplico en un hilo de voz, el que le recordaran lo parecida que era a su madre le toco una fibra sensible a una joven que ya había sufrido muchas emociones a lo largo de ese día, el muchacho se mordió un labio diciéndose a sí mismo que le ocultaría la verdad a su rubia acerca de la profecía que le habían dado.

-_**Yo nunca te dejare sola Luce…**_

_-Esas palabras hicieron mi corazón hincharse de alegría porque algo dentro de mí me decía que era cierto, que tú siempre cumplirías que tú siempre estarías…pero las promesas no siempre se pueden cumplir ¿Verdad Natsu? No siempre se puede hacer lo que se desea…Pues uno debe hacer lo que se debe…_

**¡Y estamos aquí! ¡Más NaLu! El NaLu vende :TrueStory:**

**Ahora, dejen en los Reviews de quien quieren ver la siguiente ficha técnica al principio del episodio, recuerden puede ser de cualquiera de los gremios participantes de países que no sean Fiore, así podrán irlos conociendo un poco más incluyendo sus gustos y disgustos.**

**Les paso a recordar lo mucho que su apoyo es bueno para mí, los adoro a todos en especial a mis más fieles seguidores ¡Y ahora si dejándonos de cosas en el siguiente capítulo vuelve el torneo!**

**¡Fairy Tail decide su clasificación! ¡Ganar o morir!**

**Adelanto que quizás no se cumpla:**

**-Me sorprende que hayas decidido desafiar a tu destino.**

**-Ya derrote al destino una vez, ¿Porque no de nuevo?**

**-No es lo mismo… ¿Seguro no deseas un beso de despedida?**

**-¡Sujétenme que ahora si la mato!**

**-El ganador es….**

**-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado…**

**-No siempre se puede derrotar al destino…**

**Los veo luego **

**¬3¬**


	25. Hadas VS Adivinos: Natsu VS Su Destino

**Ok, estos han sido días ocupados para mi entre ir a entrevistas de trabajo y ponerme a ver Code Geass otra vez en mi tiempo libre me distraje que debo actualizar mínimo cada dos días aquí o me hacen disturbio.**

**Espero disfruten este capítulo tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo.**

**Pero primero, pasemos a su sección favorita (Aunque solo ha habido una, pero me entienden)**

**Ficha Técnica: Ronald.**

**Nombre: Christian Ronald Santos Du Aveiro Natalio (Di Stefano es su apellido "profesional" en honor a uno de los primeros grandes magos de Real Deal)**

**Edad: 24 años.**

**Tipo de Magia: Crystal Maker/Cuerpo de Lacrima.**

**Gustos: Los desafíos, las fiestas, las comidas tranquilas, Ariana y las mujeres fuertes.**

**Disgustos: La prensa amarillista, El enano maldito, No obtener lo que desea por cualquier método.**

**Manías: Compras cosas de maneras absurdas, donar cantidades ridículas a la beneficencia, que le digan lo atractivo/fuerte/increíble que es.**

**Apodos: Chulo Comandante (Prensa que lo odia) El mejor mago de la historia (Prensa que lo ama) Rony (Algunos compañeros de gremio) Christian (Solo su exnovia Ariana tiene permiso de llamarle por su primer nombre) Capitán Diamante (Isco) Ronald-San o Ronald-Sempai (Jareth) Ese tipo que me debe manzanas (Karim)**

**Estado Civil: Soltero.**

**Amistades: Isco y Jareth (Amigos y en sus palabras "Pupilos") Serge Mathaus (Amigo de años) Luka Rakitic (Hermana-no-sexy) Iker Cerceras (Gran amigo y confidente) Erza Scarlet (Amiga-A-quien-desea-manosear) Jellal Fernández (Amigo-enemigo-rival) **

**Enemigos: Lionel Ravel (Rival de años) Jellal Fernández (Amigo-enemigo a quien le gusta hacerlo encelar besando a su ex) Karim (Gato-Que-Le-Roba) Prensa en general, Laxus Dreyar (Por culpa de Erza) Dioses Ishgal (Buscan venganza) 17 diferentes gremios oscuros (Razones variadas) Ariana Shayk (Exnovia con buenos motivos) Kagura Mikazuchi (Amiga de su ex) El congreso de la Unión del reino Pergrande (Múltiples, múltiples destrucciones de propiedad) Jura Neekis (Nuevo rival) y muchos, muchos más.**

**Familia: Padres fallecidos.**

**Ariana Shayk (Exnovia/ex prometida) **

**Curiosidades: Es un mago bastante excéntrico que suele vivir en su propio mundo, siempre busca hacer las cosas a su propia forma y rara vez toma en cuenta las opiniones de otros.  
Es famoso por hacer actos de caridad por razones desinteresadas pues a pesar de su apariencia tan poco modesta es una buena persona.  
No le gusta que le critiquen y tiende a ser algo violento con quien lo hace (O hace pucheros nivel Acnologia)  
Suele "cachetear" con el dinero a la gente.  
A pesar de todo lo que ha mostrado no tiene un genuino interés en conquistar a Erza Scarlet pero se acerca a ella pues le "Agrada mucho, además que molestar a Fernández es un extra"  
Termino con su ex después de pedirle matrimonio por razones desconocidas.  
Su sueño es tener hijos pues él cree será un buen padre.  
**

**Ahora sí. ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

**Capítulo 25: Hada VS Adivina: ¡Natsu VS Tally!**

La gente gritaba emocionada, el último día de encuentros había comenzado y las peleas eran llevadas a cabo en el gigantesco estadio donde fieros magos de diversos países daban el último esfuerzo por hacerse con un lugar clasificatorio para los octavos de final, la siguiente ronda esperaba solo a los mejores y nada menos que los mejores.

El equipo de Fairy Tail había llegado temprano al lugar y se dedicó a observar los encuentros para poder estudiar a los que podían ser sus oponentes en la siguiente ronda, vieron a diversos gremios conocidos como fue el caso de Mythycal Beast que logro derrotar a The Brotherhood en un parejo combate dos victorias por una dejando a ambos gremios como los más punteados a la espera de la batalla de Fairy, la tabla marcaba lo siguiente.

Mythycal Beast: 7 Puntos.  
The Brotherhood: 5 Puntos.  
Fairy Tail: 4 Puntos:  
Sixth Sense: 1 Punto.

-¿Y eso cómo nos deja?—Pregunto Natsu bastante relajado pues él no se percataba del todo como era el sistema de puntos.

-Estamos un punto debajo de los Asesinos, eso significa que si logramos ganar esta pelea aunque sea dos por uno pasaremos como segundo lugar—Se quedó cruzado de brazos el líder del equipo cerrando sus ojos pensativo.

-¿Y si ganamos le gano a la loca besucona?—Pregunto pues con tres puntos tendrían los mismos que Mythycal, sin darse cuenta su compañera Lucy frunció el entrecejo ante la mención de la morena.

-Estaríamos igual que el gremio del León, pero como ellos nos ganaron—Mascullo esta última palabra con cierto enojo contenido—Ellos siguen pasando primeros, no hay forma matemática de que logremos quedar como cabeza de serie—Se quejó el Dreyar.

-¿Y hay forma geográfica?—Cuestiono un inocente pelirrosa ganándose miradas de pena generalizadas, Erza suspiro pesadamente y salió del palco en dirección al sanitario pues no deseaba estar presente cuando todos reprendieran al hijo de dragón.

La poderosa Titania se abría paso entre la gente que poblaba los pasillos, el espacio entre una pelea y la siguiente daba tiempo al público para ir a buscar chucherías a los puestos comerciales y suplir sus necesidades fisiológicas, siguió caminando hasta que el anuncio de la batalla final de Mermaid Heels en la fase de grupos estaba por ser llevada a cabo, sonrió con cierta nostalgia recordando a su pequeña hermana Kagura y sobre todo preguntándose como estaría más sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando un par de manos la rodearon por la cadera y una cabeza se recargo en su hombro.

-¿Pero qué?—Trato de girarse pero se topó con un par de ojos oscuros que la miraban con burlona prepotencia.

-¿Me extrañaste princesa?—Hablo su "captor" el mago de Real Deal, Christian Ronald que se separó de ella poniéndose las manos a la cadera en forma de jarra manteniendo su sonrisa al rostro.

-Tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes—Musito ella frunciendo el ceño suavemente, el rio.

-¿Me vas a pegar por haberte besado? Venga, que sabes que lo deseabas—Se mofo ahora cruzándose de brazos.

-No quería besarte—Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-No me refiero a eso—Corto sus palabras ganándose la atención de la chica—Sabes bien que querías verlo a "el" celoso—Acentuó suavemente el "El" aunque era obvio a quien se refería.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con él?—Cuestiono mirándole con cierta curiosidad y cierta preocupación por la salud de su querido Jellal.

-Ya te lo dije: Deseo comprobar quien es el más poderoso—Se cruzó de brazos viéndola con rostro serio demostrando que ese deseo de batalla no era solo un impulso tonto pero ella decidió no preguntar más.

-¿Y piensas usarme para llegar a el?—Pregunto un tanto enojada el solo sonrió irónico acercándose un poco a la chica.

-¿No es lo que tú haces conmigo?—La miro un tanto irónico, la pelirroja se sobresaltó y trato de abrir la boca para decir algo pero él puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella evitando que hablara—No respondas, se lo que pasa aquí—Hablo rápidamente—No soy un tonto Erza—La empujo rápidamente pegándola a una pared, sus cuerpos se apegaron pero ella no dejo de verlo a los ojos retadora—Me gusta esa mirada….—Hablo en un ronroneo.

Ella no respondió, solo abrió su boquita dándole una ligera mordida al dedo el sonrió ladino sin dejar de verla.

-Esto es un pacto Erza Scarlet, un pequeño pacto entre tú y yo…. —Musito en un ligero susurro—Vamos a fingir un poco ¿Te parece? Me serás útil y yo a ti….y una vez que Fernández este en tus brazos tú vas a dejarme pelear con él para demostrar de una vez por toda que soy más poderoso que Jellal Fernández—No dejo de mirarla fijamente, Erza no parpadeo siquiera solo sonrió suavemente soltando el dedo que mordía.

-¿Crees que aceptare un trato en el que planeas manipularme para obtener lo que deseas?—Le cuestiono.

-¿No es lo que planeabas hacer? Así te evitare la culpa de usarme—Se encogió de hombros pero no se separó—Anda, fingir que te gusto no te será muy difícil….Aun recuerdo tus ojos sobre mi espalda ancha y musculosa—Comento burlón.

-En realidad veía tu trasero, sí que te ejercitas—Dijo burlona por igual, el rio un poco y se separó extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Es un trato?—Alzo las cejas antes que la joven se lo pensara un segundo dándole la mano.

-Tenemos un pacto "Christian"—Musito un tanto burlona, al instante el frunció el ceño apretándole la mano a la joven que se sobresaltó.

-No…me llames…así—Hablo en un tono casi aterrador ella sonrió tenuemente.

-¿Eres así con todas tus citas?—Se mofo queriendo restarle importancia.

-Solo con las fuertes—Sonrió de nueva cuenta pero no como antes si no de una forma un poco forzada—Te veré después "Novia"—Hablo burlón antes de darse la vuelta llevándose el susto de su vida, dio un salto hacia atrás pegándose a la pared junto a Erza ella lo miro extrañada pero al ver enfrente se topó con una sola persona: Ariana Shayk.

-Veo que te has recuperado bien de lo nuestro Christian—Hablo la famosa modelo en un tono de voz completamente neutro.

-Eh…yo…Ari….este…. —Erza no podía creérselo ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Christian Ronald de Real Deal estaba realmente nervioso?...No, esos no eran simples nervios ¡Él tenía miedo! Su rostro era de pánico puro.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones—Alzo las manos la Sirena, sonrió suavemente—Te comprendo, han pasado meses…es normal que sigas con tu vida ¿Verdad?—Se acercó a él dándole un suave beso a la mejilla-Yo te quiero…y solo quiero que seas feliz—Se separó lentamente—Debo irme, tengo una pelea. Deséenme suerte—Se dio la vuelta y camino calmada, la el dúo de magos no se movió de su lugar quedándose empotrados contra el muro como si sus vidas dependiera de ello.

Una vez que la joven Shayk ya no se encontraba en su rango de visión la pelirroja suspiro pesadamente, relajándose se giró hacia el mago de diamante que seguía estando bastante alterado siendo totalmente visible.

-Creo que te ha perdonado—Sonrió suavemente viéndolo, el solo giro su rostro mecánicamente y sonrió torcidamente totalmente forzado.

-¿Bromeas no?...—Murmuro, su voz tembló—Ariana está furiosa…me va…. —corto sus palabras—Nos va a hacer mierda—Trago duramente, Erza se alteró al instante.

-¡¿Pero yo porque?!—Grito sin entender porque ella era culpable ahora o más bien sin saber porque querrían herirla.

-¡Te metiste con su ex! ¡Te hará pomada!—Grito ahora el hombre comenzó a caminar en círculos tratando de calmarse pero solo lograba poner más histérica a la Scarlet.

-¡No me dijiste que tenías una ex psicópata homicida!—Le espeto furiosa pero al instante la mirada del moreno la hizo callarse pues estaba siendo hipócrita—Ok, tienes un punto allí…. ¡¿Pero yo que culpa tengo?!—Lloriqueo.

-¿Te aconsejo algo?...Aléjate tanto como puedas de ella y su gremio—Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la maga de Fairy.

-Ella está en el gremio de una muy querida amiga—En ese instante el moreno giro lentamente el cuello mirándola con... ¿Pena?

-Lo siento por ti entonces….porque algo muy dentro de mí me dice que Ariana es más poderosa que tu Erza—Sonrió torcidamente antes de seguir caminando, la pelirroja frunció el ceño al instante ante la menospreciacion que hacia el mago de Real Deal pero sin ganas de seguir argumentando tonterías se dirigió hacia su palco ignorando ya sus necesidades fisiológicas pues entre una y otra cosa prefería solo ir con sus camaradas.

Entro al palco de su gremio, observo a los miembros restantes del equipo Fairy Tail que estaban pegados al barandal del palco se acercó a ellos sorprendiéndose de sus miradas, todos estaban casi asustados hasta Laxus lucia algo sorprendido ella bajo la mirada a la arena buscando que es lo que los tenía tan sorprendidos casi sintiendo pánico ante la visión:

En pleno centro de la arena se encontraba un hombre musculoso de enorme tamaño casi metro y medio ¿Lo curioso? Este poderosa masa de músculos estaba siendo literalmente dominado por una delgada mujer, la poderosa Ariana Shayk estaba sobre el obligándolo a meter su propio puño en su boca mientras ella le amenazaba con una pierna hábilmente alzada sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ahora ruega maldito perro o te aplastare la p*** cabeza!—Grito a todo pulmón, la gente del lugar no podían creer lo que veían el sujeto trato de marcar distancia pero en cuanto lo hizo ella dejo su pie caer en una patada de hacha causando que el suelo se cuarteara violentamente como si fuese golpeado con un peso brutal.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Esa mujer es un monstruo!—Corrió aterrado tratando de regresar a su palco mientras los miembros de su gremio le gritaban que se apresurara, la modelo frunció el ceño y tomo una piedra con una mano alzándola ¿La sorpresa? La piedra era de alrededor dos toneladas siendo tan grande como una casa sin piedad la lanzo directo contra el rival que huía el juez dictamino rápidamente la victoria de Mermaid Heels causando que el León Radamel de Mythycal Beast interviniera reventando la piedra de un poderoso puñetazo.

-Señorita, él se ha rendido ¡Deténgase!—Bramo autoritario, la Shayk camino hacia el alzando las mangas de su fina blusa preparada para darle convertirlo en un tapete pero la presencia de su adorada líder Kagura la hizo detenerse.

-Kagura-chan…..—Susurro cayendo encuentra de lo que había hecho apenándose al instante.

-Lo hiciste bien Ari-chan…vuelve con nosotras tus hermanas—Alzo sus brazos antes que la aludida corriera a ella abrazándola suavemente—Y tu—Miro hacia Radamel topándose con un mudo sujeto que no podía hacer movimiento excepto el de sus piernas temblando.

-.S….S…. ¿Sí?...—Articulo con total dificultad.

-No deberías meterte donde no te llaman, entrometido—Musito con su rostro tan serio como siempre antes de llevarse a su querida compañera dejando al poderoso León Radamel con una cara de póker, de parte de su gremio llegaron la Hidra Drake y el Fénix Aljan quienes le miraron curiosos.

-¿Nos lo llevamos?—Pregunto la Drake curioso el Fénix solo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que si—Entre ambos lo cargaron llevándolo pues él seguía completamente petrificado por haber si "acusado de entrometido" por su "Adorada ninfa" como solía referirse secretamente de ella.

De vuelta con las hadas ellos discutían sobre lo que acaban de ver con bastante entretención.

-Esta tipa sí que está loca—Se burló Gray recordando como el rival de la mujer corría orinándose del miedo, Natsu solo rio sonoramente.

-Sí, ¿Viste la cara del sujeto? Era como "¡Me van a matar!"—Rio aún más.

-No me gustaría meterme con esa pinche loca—Se rio por lo bajo Gajeel mientras en el fondo del lugar Erza estaba pegada a la pared con gotas de sudor corriendo más y más por su frente.

-¿En qué me metí?—Se preguntó en voz baja lloriqueando suavemente.

-Última batalla del día ¡Fairy Tail VS Sixth Sense! ¡Preséntense los peleadores de cada equipo!—Demando el árbitro del evento, al instante los miembros de ambos gremios se prepararon pero rápidamente del gremio rival se presentó su líder y la nueva enemiga publica número uno de Lucy.

-¡Sujétenme que ahora si la mato!—Bramo la rubia tratando de lanzarse sobre la maldita violadora mientras era sujetaba por unos paniqueados Gajeel y Gray mientras Laxus discutía con Natsu que estaba siendo, oh sorpresa, cabeza hueca.

-¡Voy a hacerlo!—Grito Natsu en plena cara del Slayer de segunda generación quien arrugo la nariz.

-¿Crees tener la autoridad para aceptar un reto por todo el gremio?—Gruño fuertemente pero antes que dijera algo mas Natsu ya estaba saltando— ¡Maldición Natsu!—Una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por el enojo.

-¡Me regañas luego!—Grito el pelirrosa antes que una mano le sujetara del chaleco—Oh demonios—mascullo mientras Laxus que le había pescado lo giraba para verlo.

-Estas muerto—Musito por lo bajo.

-Me regañas luego—Repitió antes de deslizarse hábilmente de su chaleco quedando desnudo del torso pero cayendo a la arena corriendo hacia el centro al encuentro con su rival.

-¿Están listos los dos?—Pregunto el árbitro, Natsu frunció el ceño viendo a la mujer que le había robado su primer beso pero se sorprendió por la mirada que ella le dirigía…pues solo veía sus bien marcados abdominales.

-¡¿Qué rayos me estás viendo?!—Grito el muchacho algo apenado y tapándose las "bubis de niño" con las manos, la joven solo lo miro sonriendo tenuemente.

-Veo tu torso ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tu eres el que vino desnudo ante mí….pervertido—Rio suavemente cubriendo su boca en un gesto elegante mientras el chico se coloraba suavemente.

-¡No vine desnudo por eso maldito chico/chica!—Grito aún más enojado la joven se sobresaltó por lo que dijo.

-¿Chico/chica?—pregunto con sus finas cejas alzadas— ¿No ves que soy mujer?—Se escuchó ofendida.

-Pues no, yo te creí niño—Se quejó el pelirrosa pero de pronto la mujer se le acerco jalando su ropa para mostrar su busto que era poco más grande que el de Levy.

-¿Quieres ver que si soy chica?—Le inquirió sin vergüenza.

-A ver—Dijo para si el Dragneel acercándose un par de pasos para quedar en ángulo que le permitiera ver.

-¡Natsu idiota no veas a esa zorra!—Gritaba una ya más que furiosa Lucy desde el palco sobresaltando al de pelos rosas que se hizo hacia atrás.

-¡No vas a atraparme con tus malvados trucos femeninos!—Le apunto acusador y ella solo rio.

-¿De qué hablas? Eres mi novio es normal que veas mis senos—Comento como si no fuese nada al instante el pelirrosa y la rubia entraron en pánico.

-¡No es tu novio!/ ¡No soy tu novio!—Bramaron al mismo tiempo el dúo de Fairy la chica rio.

-Nos besamos, nos vemos los pechos ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusto?—Movió su pie suavemente acercándose el hombre solo retrocedió.

-hazte para atrás intento de demonio seductor y malvado—Encendió sus puños rápidamente preparándose para pelear—No vengo aquí para discutir contigo—Frunció el ceño poniéndose serio, la joven borro su sonrisa—Ya derrote al destino una vez ¿Por qué no de nuevo?—Camino hacia ella, la joven solo torció la boca suavemente.

-No es lo mismo ¿Sabes?—Cerro sus ojos y para abrirlos cuando Natsu estaba frente a ella— ¿Seguro que no deseas un beso de despedida?—Se relamió el labio inferior suavemente.

-¡Matare a esa maldita!—Se escuchó alguien de fondo, no hay que ser un genio para saber quién es.

-Respóndeme algo Natsu—Lo miro bastante seria sin inmutarse— ¿Por qué peleas sabiendo que estas en peligro? ¿Qué te hace arriesgar tu vida?—Hablo seria.

-¿Por qué? No tiene sentido tu pregunta—Sonrió fieramente sorprendiendo a la mujer—Yo vivía para encontrar a mi padre Igneel, pero cuando llegue a Fairy Tail otro motivo inundo mi vida…Como dijo una querida amiga, uno no muere por sus amigos, vive por ellos—Las llamas en sus manos crecieron en medida—Y por eso, no voy a morir ¡Voy a vivir y te voy a derrotar!

En el palco Erza no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose orgullosa, Laxus solo sonrió tenuemente asintiendo levemente perdonando a Natsu de la muerte reduciendo su castigo a solo una mega golpiza que lo dejaría paralitico. Tally sonrió con toda la dulzura que podía sintiendo casi una lagrima querer escapar de sus ojos.

-Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo Natsu, por eso yo me—Estaba por terminar su frase cuando su rival la interrumpió.

-**¡Rugido del Dragón de fuego!**—Rugió fuertemente lanzando un torrente de fuego a quemarropa hacia la adivina que puso cara de pánico.

-¡Maldito estúpido!—Grito aterrada evitando por los pelos consiguiendo que sus ropajes y un mechón de cabello se le quemaran, se levantó furiosa con lagrimitas en los ojos— ¡¿Por qué rayos me atacaste?!

-Pues…Es una pelea ¿No?—Pregunto curioso.

-¡Me estaba rindiendo!—Le grito en plena cara luego tomo aire calmándose lentamente—Te estoy dando la victoria—Se limpió las lágrimas de pánico ante la mirada llena de curiosidad de Natsu.

-A ver, barájamela más despacio—Alzo las manos pidiendo medio tiempo— ¿No que ibas a matarme?—Alzo las cejas.

-No, no iba. Te mentí para probar si eras digno del futuro que te espera—Chillo molesta cruzándose de brazos suavemente.

-Bruja mentirosa—Soltó llanamente.

-Lo hice por tu bien—Se mordió el labio inferior suavemente recordando su visión—Natsu…si tu peleas, llegara una pelea donde es imposible que ganes…cuando llegue esa pelea ¿Me prometes que escaparas?—Lo miro a los ojos consternada, el pelirrosa solo sonrió.

-No, no huiré. Te prometo que me volveré más poderoso para no perder esa pelea—Amplio su sonrisa contagiándosela, la chica cerró sus ojos suspirando.

-Eres un tonto…Ella es muy afortunada de tenerte—Se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar—Te estaré apoyando "novio"—rio por lo bajo cuando el chico se sobresaltó pero de pronto Natsu se quedó estático.

-Espera….si todo era mentira ¡¿Por qué me besaste?!—Le espeto furioso, ella giro el rostro sacándole la lengua juguetona— ¡Violadora!—Grito dejando al estadio todavía más confundido, el árbitro no sabía que hacer pero al tener solo clara la rendición de la líder del gremio Sixth Sense por lo que declaro ganador al gremio de hadas.

El Slayer volvió completamente extrañado a su palco donde fue recibido por un poderoso puñetazo eléctrico en plena cara por su arrogancia, mientras tanto en el palco del gremio que acaba de rendirse los sirvientes de la princesa Tally la miraban caminar.

-¿Crees que la princesa este bien?—Cuestiono el guardia menor, el mayor solo suspiro.

-Ella es una mujer fuerte, entiende que ha sido derrotada por Lucy Heartfilia—Declaro muy seria pero de golpe un sollozo llamo su atención.

-Eh…Señor ¿Qué hacemos?—pregunto alterado cuando la princesa estallo en llanto quejándose del porque nadie la quería.

-….Trae helado, mucho helado ¡Calma señorita hay muchos peses en el mar!

Con esa última batalla Fairy Tail logro su pase a la siguiente etapa quedando segundos de su grupo, la alegría les invadió pero decidieron no celebrarlo pues un segundo lugar no era digno de ellos, más que sentirse felices se sintieron motivados: El verdadero torneo estaba por comenzar y los rivales ahora vendrían más poderosos que nunca.

-¡Ya quiero que comience!—Decía un muy feliz, y golpeado, Natsu mientras chocaba sus puños viendo hacia los demás palcos topándose con la mirada de un hombre que lo observaba entre furioso y emocionado: Prometeo el Titán de fuego tenía su vista fija en el—Voy a derrotarlos….—Movió su vista hacia Real Deal topándose con Jareth quien sonreía abiertamente mirándole con desafío—A todos….—Miro después hacia Mythycal Beast topándose con Radamel que mostraba sus enormes colmillos de la emoción con la que sonreía.

-_**¡Estoy encendido!**_

_-Qué suerte que ese día termino rápido, te encargaste de esa maldita bruja besucona rápidamente e impediste que se te acercara más. No podía contenerme si no fuese por Gajeel y Gray que me detuvieron te juro que hubiera saltado a matarla he, he. ¿Soy algo tonta no? Supongo que me crees torpe…pero no importa, así como tú me proteges de todo ¡Yo te protegería de todo!...Oh bueno, casi todo…_

**¿Qué puedo decir? E estado ocupado y me tarde un poquito pero ahora tienen un muy bonito episodio para divertirse por un rato.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo tendremos la ficha técnica de quien tenga más votos y por el momento tenemos la votación así:**

**Luka: 1  
Serge: 1**

**Y nadie más.**

**En el próximo capítulo: ¡¿Baile de gala?! ¡A comprar ropa!**

**-Chicos, a esta gala asistirán los otros quince gremios clasificados para la segunda etapa y los reyes de los reinos ¡Deben vestir decentes!**

**-¡No me vestirán de mono!**

**-Lucy lleva a Natsu a que consiga un traje y por favor que sea uno decente.**

**-Déjenmelo a mí.**

**-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!**

**-¡Vine a destruirte Natsu Dragneel!**

**-¡Sabia que eras joto y querías conmigo!**

**-¡Te voy a derretir!**

**-Así que… ¿Es ella tu novia Gray?**

**-Hey Erza, ¿Quieres ir a comprarme un traje y de paso escondernos de Ari?**

**-Voy a matar a ese maldito chico rico….**

**¡Nos vemos! **

**¬3¬**


	26. ¡De compras chicos!

**Capítulos seguidos porque estoy sin trabajo ¡Yays! **

**Me alegra como le van ganando más y más cariño a la historia (Y sobre todo el hecho que llegamos a más de cien Reviews en esta historia #LogroDesbloqueado.) **

**Agradezco totalmente su apoyo mi amado grupo de lectores, sigan dándome amor y seguirán leyendo divertidos/emocionantes/Hardcore episodios.**

**Espero disfruten leyendo este episodio al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Ahora, su sección favorita: Ficha Técnica.**

**Nombre: Luka Rakitic.  
Edad: 19 años.  
Tipo de Magia: Magia Psíquica/Magia Mental.  
Gustos: Cantar, relajarse tomando el sol, Serge, el atún (Obsesión personal)  
Disgustos: Serge, que la tomen como poco importante por ser mujer, los machistas, que critiquen su cabello rosa.  
Manías: Comer atún, pelear con Serge, insultarse con el ultimo, usar sus poderes para espiar la mente de las personas.  
Apodos: La bruja del bosque negro, cabello de chicle, piel de leche, zorra maldita, mi pequeña Luka, Luka-One-san, Luka-chan, Lucky, Pastelito.  
Estado Civil: Noviazgo Tsundere.  
Amistades: Jareth Poseidra (Hermano menor adoptivo) Isco (Amigo molesto) Ronald (Hermano mayor medio cretino) Iker (Figura paterna) Serge Mathaus (Mejor amigo/No-Novio/Protector)  
Enemigos: Gente de la asociación Arcadios, Serge (En sus palabras cuando "Es un cretino") Cualquier mujer que se acerque a su compañero, cualquier enemigo de su gremio.  
Familia: La abandonaron de pequeña y no conoce a ningún familiar inmediato.  
Curiosidades: De pequeña fue abandonada por su familia en un centro psiquiátrico para que trataran los poderes mentales que desarrollaba sin control, este centro llamado Arcadios la forzó a desarrollar sus poderes mediante múltiples torturas, a los catorce años escapo del lugar destruyendo esa sede escapando a un bosque llamado el Bosque Negro en Pergrande.  
Fue encontrada por Serge quien iba de misión para derrotar a la bruja del bosque negro que era la misma Luka, la derroto pero lejos de asesinarla decidió tomarla como su protegida llevándola a Real Deal con el donde se volvió su eterno compañero.  
Su magia es muy difícil de controlar, por eso siempre está junto a Mathaus quien sella gran parte de su magia de manera permanente evitando que se lastime a si misma al utilizar sus poderes.  
Su color favorito es el amarillo en relación a su compañero rubio.  
Adora a Jareth a quien considera su pequeño hermano y suele llamarlo Otouto.  
Adora a Ronald pero detesta que suele usar sus poderes mentales para su propio beneficio siempre sobornándola con dinero/ropa/amenazas de pegarle a Serge.**

**Si buscan un dibujo con la pequeña Luka vean en mi perfil, próximamente tendremos dibujos de cada personaje de esta historia todo cortesía de mi adorada lectora TheMidnightNightmare a quien adoro porque hace todo ese gran trabajo por mí.**

**Capítulo 26:¡A comprar ropa chicos!**

El maestro de Fairy Tail suspiro pesadamente ¿Cómo podía tener semejantes cabeza dura por miembros de su gremio? Generalmente un maestro daba una orden y esta era obedecida sin objeción ni problema pero en el particular caso de Fairy Tail siempre tenían una excusa que lejos de explicar calmadamente solo la gritaban en su viejo rostro sacándole canas verdes.

-¡Ni de coña me visto así!—Comenzó Natsu.

-¡No soy un maldito mono!—Secundo Gajeel.

-¡¿Cómo rayos esperas que me quede toda la noche vestido con seis capas de ropa?!—Seguía Gray, los tres magos no paraban de quejarse como un montón de críos sobre una simple y sencilla petición: Que compraran un traje para la gala donde sortearían las batallas de octavos de final ¿Era en serio tanto pedir que obedecieran pasivamente?

-Muchachos…les pondré esto de una manera muy simple—Junto sus manos crujiendo sus nudillos suavemente—Si ustedes no van a una buena tienda…. —Mueve su cuello crujiéndolo también—Compran un lindo traje….—Abre sus ojos enormemente viéndose amenazador para ser tan chaparro—Y se portan bien durante la gala….les juro por la primera maestra que ustedes tres tontos se la pasaran en la banca ¡Y les castigare con "Eso" cuando volvamos a Fiore!—Grito ya con varias venas poblando su frente listo para estallar en una tormenta de golpes a mocosos si le provocaban.

El trio de Slayers frunció el ceño pero trago saliva pesadamente, Makarov sonrió abiertamente pues sabía que los había dominado con esto se acercó al borde su silla mientras su mano se estiraba brutalmente abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a un trio de mujeres que sorprendieron a los jóvenes.

-¿Lucy?

-¿Juvia?

-¡¿Enana?!

Por la puerta entraron Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser y Levy McGarden cada una con diferentes reacciones la rubia sonriendo la maga de agua un tanto tímida mientras la maga de escritura solo gruño ante el apodo que el moreno le tenía, los magos se enfurecieron viendo al maestro de su gremio.

-¿Creían que iba a dejarlos a ustedes trio de bodoques comprarse los trajes solos?—Estallo en una risa totalmente burlona y sarcástica causándoles más enojo—Este trio de encantadoras damas se aseguraran de que hagan buen uso de su dinero para comprar buenos y decentes trajes que no dejen a nuestro país y sobre todo a nuestro gremio en ridículo—Amplio su sonrisa bajo su poblado bigote.

-Un día me las pagaras abuelo, ya verás—Amenazo Natsu con el puño alzado pero el aludido solo rio sonoramente a forma de burla—Vamos Luce consigamos un traje de pingüino—Tomo de la rubia de la muñeca jalándola bruscamente fuera de la habitación mientras ella solo le peleaba su trato tan digno de una bestia.

Los pasos del dúo de Fairy se alejaron de la oficina, Natsu seguía jaloneando a una más enfurruñada Lucy que demando su brazo de un fuerte tirón solo recibiendo otro como respuesta, ella ya enojada le tomo del hombro para jalarlo.

-Natsu, deja de jalarme o te pegare—Le advirtió, el chico se detuvo de golpe y giro el rostro poniendo una sonrisa burlona en los labios causándole cierta sorpresa a la joven.

-¿Planeas pegarme Lucy? Recuerda que estoy golpeadito—Se burló pues su pecho seguía vendado de la golpiza que Laxus le había dado al día anterior por sus ridículos actos temerarios al aceptar un reto que pudo dejar a Fairy Tail sin Copa de Campeones.

-Lo dices como si me importara—Le devolvió la burla la joven mientras se pasaba junto a él soltándose de su agarre de un tirón brusco, camino delante dándole la espalda—Apresúrate que además de tu traje debo comprarme un lindo vestido—Decreto la chica dándose a sí misma el liderato de la situación.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si tienes un millón de vestidos!—Hizo un puchero el joven mientras la seguía de brazos cruzados sabiendo que al final de cuentas le terminaría haciendo caso.

-Pero obviamente a una gala tan fina no puedo ir solo con un viejo vestido Natsu ¿Qué no sabes nada de moda?—Cuestiono casi insultada.

-Pues vieras que no—Se encogió de hombros pasándose a su lado caminando junto a ella, la rubia suspiro.

-Hombres—Rodo los ojos suavemente antes de tomarlo de la mano para jalarlo dentro de una enorme tienda departamental y guiarlo directamente hacia la sección de ropa para caballeros a pesar de sus protestas.

-¡Pero quiero pasar a la plaza de comida!—Seguía quejándose ganándose una mala mirada de su compañera que lo hizo callarse—Te advierto, si me da mucha hambre…me comeré un pantalón, eso me causara diarrea y tendré diarrea en la fiesta esa—Rápidamente "amenazo" con su diarrea-terrorista pero Lucy solo lo ignoro como a un niño que balbuceaba tonterías.

-Sí, si puedes morir de diarrea después. Ahora vamos a buscarte un pantalón, un saco, una camisa blanca que combine con tu color de piel y sobre todo…..—Puso cara malvada sabiendo que la siguiente cosa asustaba al pelirrosa—Una corbata….

El muchacho palideció soltándose de la mano de la Heartfilia, retrocedió hasta darse directo contra uno de los aparadores llenos de pantalones finamente doblados mientras sus pupilas se hacían pequeñitas de puro pánico.

-Lucy, prometiste que nunca debería usar una corbata de nuevo—Murmuro con la voz temblorosa, ella rio por lo bajo viéndolo maliciosamente acercándose con las manos alzadas como si fuese algún tipo de secuestradora.

-Veras que esta vez no te ira tan mal—Hablo cada vez más malvadamente mientras en sus manos portaba una corbata negra apretándola como si fuese su látigo, el chico trago saliva.

-Una de esas cosas casi me mata la última vez…

-Eso fue porque tú de idiota te dormiste con ella puesta—Se mofo la chica arrojándole de golpe un pantalón oscuro, un saco azul marino del mismo tono del pantalón y una camisa de manga larga rosa con ligeras líneas blancas al tiempo que arrojaba la corbata hacia atrás—Iré a buscarte una corbata que te quede, el negro es para funerales—Se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con ojos estrictos.

-Si me escapo me pegaras ¿Verdad?—Adivino lo que la mirada de la maga de espíritus le decía, ella solo sonrió y asintió suavemente—Maldición—Suspiro resignado y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco allí frente a todo mundo.

-Natsu…. —Se quejó sin siquiera inmutarse.

-¿Qué? ¿No está bien desvestirse en público? Porque mi amigo imaginario me dice que si—Siguió hablando pero los ojos enojados color avellana le decían que se callara.

-No finjas demencia, se buen chico y ve hacia el vestidor ¿Ok?—El muchacho se rindió y camino hacia el condenado cubículo para probarse la funesta ropa, abrió la puerta topándose con una visión que hubiera preferido jamás ver, venga que hasta hubiera preferido ver a Master Bob que encontrarse con lo que vio.

-¡Dragneel!—Dentro del vestidor se encontraba ese demente de Prometeo ¿El problema? Estaba únicamente vestido con un par de bóxer mediamente largos que apenas y le cubrían, además de esos extraños grilletes a las muñecas, Natsu azoto la puerta y lentamente a paso robótico camino hacia el siguiente probador entrando de golpe deseoso de borrar esa imagen de su cabeza lo más rápido posible.

Prometeo gruño furioso tomando el saco y pantalón que le habían dado/ordenado ponerse mientras no paraba de maldecir al Slayer, ambos jóvenes buscaron vestirse rápidamente poniéndose esos "trajes de mono" o "de pingüino" como les decían, se ajustaron las camisas, acomodaron los sacos y calzaron los zapatos que venían con todo el traje. Ambos salieron de los probadores al mismo tiempo, Prometeo llevaba un traje idéntico al de Natsu con excepción que el suyo era enteramente negro como el carbón y su camisa debajo del saco era color rojo fuego combinando con su cabello mientras la de Natsu era color rosa suave combinando con su cabello ambos se miraron al instante gruñéndose fuertemente.

-¿Qué buscas aquí idiota titánico?—Se quejó Natsu de golpe cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo vine a comprarme un traje lagartija, no es como si fuese de tu incumbencia—Arrugo la nariz hablando con puro desprecio.

-No me hagas agarrarte a patadas aquí mismo—Alzo las manos desdoblándolas de su pecho listo para encenderlas en llamas.

-¡Ven y te derrito!—Bramo furioso el pelirrojo pero cuando ambos estaban por comenzar una contienda de fuego una corbata rodeo el cuello de Natsu jalándolo hacia atrás— ¿Pero qué?—Se dijo curioso cuando un par de brazos femeninos lo rodearon también.

-¡Ayuda que me ahorcan!—Decía un moribundo Natsu que se sentía al borde de ser asesinado pero se calmó al ver que solo era Lucy tratando de acomodarle una corbata rojo carmesí al cuello, se calmó hasta darse cuenta que in facto le estaban poniendo una corbata tensándose al segundo—Lucy…Cuidado con lo que haces—Susurro, la chica solo rio poniéndose frente a él ignorando olímpicamente a Prometeo… ¿Entienden? Olímpicamente…porque es un titán y los titanes fueron derrotados por los dioses olímpicos….ok, me dejo de chistes.

-No te asustes Natsu, ya estas grande—Se quejó como si fuese su mama mientras le hacia el nudo al cuello, mientras tanto Prometeo tenia cara de muy mala leche pero esta vez no era por Natsu si no por el par de manos que le sujetaban.

-Ya suéltame Selene—Advirtió, detrás de él soltándole al fin apareció una pequeña mujer de estatura bastante baja estando casi a la altura de Wendy, su rostro era vivas y casi infantil adornado con un par de hermosos ojos de color blanco que brillaban casi con luz propia, su cabello era del mismo color que sus ojos sedoso y muy largo ella sonrió ampliamente viéndolo.

-No tienes que ser así Prometeo-Kun después de todo solo me preocupo que no destruyas el lugar—Se quejó en un suave y adorable puchero que hizo al chico arrugar más la nariz.

-Solo te deje acompañarme para que me eligieras la ropa, no comiences a joder—Le riño al instante mientras ella a pesar de su infantil apariencia le ponía una sensual mirada.

-¿Seguro que no buscas verme con un lindo vestido Pro-me-te-o-Kun?—Dijo su nombre silaba por silaba mientras se mordía el dedo índice suavemente, el aludido solo se quedó con cara seria para después recordar que a pesar de todo el no golpearía a su compañera…no mucho.

-No—Contesto secamente ella lejos de ofenderse lo miro con ojos brillantes.

-Adoro que seas así conmigo—Musito colgándose de su brazo de un pequeño salto besando su mejilla para disgusto del muchacho.

-Vamos a pagar y larguémonos—Se quejó girando el cuello para ver a Natsu quien solo le dirigió la misma mirada de furia pero ambos no dijeron palabra caminando en direcciones opuestas llevándose a su respectiva fémina consigo.

-¿Era tu amigo?—Pregunto Lucy en un susurro.

-No, ese idiota es de los muchos que quieren patearme el trasero—Murmuro Natsu como respuesta mientras Lucy fruncía el ceño suavemente.

-¿Hice bien en interferir y sacarte de allí?—Cuestiono mordiéndose el labio, el muchacho la tomo de la mano sonriéndole mientras asentía.

-Sí, si no le hubiera pateado el trasero frente a su novia—Rio por lo bajo de nueva cuenta ganándose una sincera sonrisa de la rubia.

-O que él te pateara enfrente de la tuya—Se burló de vuelta pero al instante ambos se quedaron mudos mientras un ligero sonrojo invadía sus rostros—Quiero decir…ya sabes…frente a tu….tu…. —Trato de pensar en algo no estúpido para completar la frase: Misión fracasada.

-Sí, mi eso—trato de completar un nervioso Natsu que se rasco frenéticamente la nuca con su mano libre pues la otra no soltaba a Lucy a pesar de todo ambos vieron cómo se sujetaban las manos soltándose como si el tacto mutuo quemara—Este…

-¡Vamos por mi vestido!—Grito de golpe tratando de cambiar el tema, el chico asintió muchas veces mientras se dirigían hacia las cajas para pagar la ropa que Natsu llevaba puesta pues no quería ni quedarse para quitársela para evitar más encuentros con ese Titán, pasaron por la caja y tras una incómoda revisión de las etiquetas de precio de cada pieza de ropa pagaron-casi arrojaron el dinero en cara de la cajera para salir de allí.

Ambos caminaban a paso calmado por las calles de IlPorto sin desear decirse una palabra pero los ojos avellana de la chica no paraban de recorrer al pelirrosa, después de unos segundos de constante escrutinio ella rio suavemente llamando la atención del muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto por su risita ella lo miro muy calmada pero sonriéndole como solo ella sabía.

-Te vez guapo—Le admitió el muchacho admiro sus finas ropas tragando saliva suavemente colorándose un poquito, alzo una mano acariciándose la nuca.

-No creo, me siento como un mono—Admitió tratando de cambiar el tema, ella solo se pescó de su brazo apenándolo aún más.

-Pues serias un mono muy guapo—Se burló causándole cierto enojo al chico.

Happy: ¡Mientras!

-¡No voy a ponerme eso Juvia!—Se quejaba el Devil Slayer de hielo mientras la chica inflaba los cachetes mostrándole un traje azul marino bastante ridículo.

-¡Pero se vería hermoso!—Seguía con su puchero le muchacho puso las manos en forma de X negando una y otra vez—Nunca se pone lo que Juvia le recomienda—Comenzó a lloriquear pero él no iba a dejarse del chantaje emocional.

-No me pondré esos trajes, parece que los sacaste del armario del tipo ese de Blue Pegasus—Comento arisco refiriéndose a Ichiya mientras se imaginaba con su mismo traje causándole un temblor.

-Juvia solo quiere que Gray-sama se vea bien—Musito por lo bajo jugando con sus dedos tímidamente—Aunque para Juvia, Gray-sama siempre se ve hermoso…..—Se coloro suavemente el muchacho gruño algo apenado.

-No digas que soy hermoso.

-¡Pero lo es!

-¡Pero no lo digas en alto!—Se coloro escandalosamente, trago saliva con dificultad viéndola—Solo consígueme una corbata azul ¿Ok?—Pidió la chica sintió sus ojos brillar de emoción y asintió antes de darse la vuelta corriendo sin pensar topándose con una pared humana.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención—El hombre con quien choco la sujeto de una mano para evitar que cayera ella se sorprendió al toparse con un hombre brutalmente alto de ojos índigo al instante se separó de él retrocediendo a con Gray pero el mago de hielo se quedó tranquilo.

-Oí, ¿Qué haces aquí viejo?—Pregunto muy casual sobresaltando a Juvia ¿Le conocía?

-Mi gremio califico y traje a mis hermanos a comprar ropas decentes, yo mismo he comprado prendas para mí—Alzo una bolsa mostrando que en efecto había ido a comprar ropas nuevas, frente al par de Fairys estaba Trishula, líder del gremio Barrera de Hielo, Gray puso cara de enfermo al escuchar hablar de los hermanos del albino.

-Juvia ve rápido por la corbata y vámonos—Se apresuró esperando no toparse con el dúo de Slayers pero estos aparecieron tras su hermano mayor para molestia del Fullbuster.

-Hey mira es la pulga congelada—Comento el más pequeño de ellos, Brionac quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Veo que sobrevivió, bien por el—Arrugo la nariz el mediano, Grugnir.

-Hermanos, dejemos solo a Gray—Puso liderazgo el mayor causando que los menores cerraran la boca—Denle espacio, se encuentra con su pareja—Ordeno causando una risa en el hermano menor al tiempo que Gray y Juvia se coloraban hasta las orejas.

-¡Ella no es mi pareja!—Aclaro el chico.

-¿Follamiga?—Pregunto un curioso Brionac, Gray solo le puso mala cara— ¿Prometida? ¿Esposa? ¿Amiga con derechos?—Siguió preguntando.

-Creo que eso último es lo mismo que follamiga—reprendió su hermano mediano.

-No, no. Uno suena más bonito—Explico todo relajado mientras Gray sentía una vena crecer en su frente aún más a la par de su sonrojo mientras Juvia no sabía si sentirse alagada que la considerasen la pareja de Gray o apenada por lo que esos Dragón Slayer de hielo decían.

-He dicho—Intervino de golpe Trishula ganándose ojos serios de sus hermanos—Vámonos—Hablo con un tono frio como su propia magia, en un parpadeo el más chico ya no estaba mientras el mediano solo gruñía.

-Como digas jefe—Mascullo algo parecido a una queja y camino con las manos en los bolsillos, el exesposo de Ul suspiro pesadamente.

-Lamento eso, mis hermanos son muy impropios—Miro hacia ambos dirigiendo sus ojos índigo hacia los de Juvia quien se apeno un poco más— ¿Quién es usted señorita?—Pregunto cortésmente.

-Soy Juvia Lockser—Se presentó ella dando una reverencia—Y usted es Trishula-San el nuevo maestro de Gray-sama—inquirió de pronto dejando a Gray sorprendido ¿Cómo lo supo? El albino solo asintió suavemente.

-Así que eras tú la pequeña espía—susurro causándole un ligero sonrojo a la peli azul—Me alegra que estés en buenas manos Gray—acaricio la cabeza del Fullbuster de manera casi paternal—Fue un placer conocerla señorita Lockser, Gray cuida mucho a esta chica se nota que te quiere—Musito quedamente antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, el muchacho se extrañó ante lo que decía y se giró hacia Juvia muerto de la curiosidad la maga agacho la mirada suavemente sonrojándose más.

-¿Me explicas?—Pregunto el joven en voz baja demostrando que estaba calmado, para nada disgustado. Ella trago saliva como si su vida dependiese de eso y alzo su mirada acuosa hacia él.

-Cuando Gray-sama se fue a entrenar para volverse más poderoso….Juvia lo siguió…. —Susurro suavemente.

-Supongo que ibas a ayudarme—Sonrió tenuemente pero de golpe borro su sonrisa cuando ella negó— ¿Entonces?...

-Juvia iba a derrotarlo—Frunció el ceño suavemente a pesar de que lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, el joven se sobresaltó suavemente.

-¿Derrotarme? ¿De qué va eso?—Se movió para quedar frente a frente, ella alzo la mirada un poco más para verlo directo a los ojos.

-Juvia…. ¡Juvia es fuerte Gray-sama!—Le dijo en plena cara, Gray se sobresaltó un poco pero no retrocedió ni un centímetro, ella apretó sus puños—Juvia es fuerte….Y Juvia lo sabe pero Gray-sama no parece querer notarlo—De golpe alzo ambas manos tomando al mago del rostro sobresaltándolo más—Gray-sama…. —susurro suavemente.

-Juvia…..—susurro el en respuesta, nunca supo porque pero había algo en esa mujer que a pesar de sus constantes acosos y problemas causados le impedía odiarla, sonrió suavemente— ¿Eres fuerte?—Pregunto, ella frunció el entrecejo asintiendo con decisión— ¿Qué tanto?

-Mucho, Juvia es digna de estar en el equipo titular—Dijo muy segura de sí misma, el solo acaricio su propia cabellera para quitar la tensión.

-Bueno, en ese caso…serás mi pareja—Hablo de golpe, la joven se quedó paralizada mientras sus manos caían por sus costados como si quedara sin baterías—De aquí en delante abra una pelea de parejas en cada fase, o eso me dijo Laxus—Se cruzó de brazos tratando de parecer serio—Él estaba entre mandar a Natsu y Gajeel….O sacar a Mirajane del equipo titular y ponerte a ti para que seas mi compañera—Tenia su rostro ladeado para ocultar su sonrojo pues en realidad él había propuesto a Juvia como su compañera.

-¿Gray-sama desea que Juvia sea su compañera?—Murmuro en un tono bajito y totalmente adoraba, un hilito de voz apenas escuchable.

-Pues….si, tu y yo tenemos química y…. —analizo lo que dijo y maldijo mentalmente estiro sus manos de golpe atrapando a la chica que se desmayó de la emoción malinterpretando lo que él estaba diciendo como algún tipo de propuesta sentimental— ¡Joder Juvia!—Regaño viéndola echar humo por las orejas.

-¡Juvia acepta!—Se repuso de golpe lanzándose a el abrazándolo con extremo cariño, el chico se apeno un poco pues lo estaba abrazando en medio de una tienda departamental con gente alrededor pudiendo verlos solo acaricio su cabeza suavemente en señal de confort.

-Oí, oí no te emociones—Chasqueo la lengua, la Lockser se sorprendió separándose a regañadientes para verlo—No es pura diversión, debemos trabajar totalmente juntos que hay muchos magos muy buenos en peleas de parejas por aquí ¿Sabes?—La miro inquisidor pero ella solo sonrió asintiendo con emoción—De hoy en delante debemos ser uno solo… ¡No! ¡Espera no quise decir eso!—Trato de corregir pero ya era muy tarde Juvia había caído al suelo con un derrame nasal masivo ya que malinterpreto totalmente sobre "Ser uno solo" como había dicho el pelinegro.

Detrás de varios estantes con ropa estaba el trio de hermanos que anteriormente se habían topado con ellos, el mayor sonrió suavemente para sorpresa de sus hermanitos.

-Vámonos—Decreto caminando lentamente, los otros dos se quedaron atrás viéndolo con extrañez.

-Hacía años que no lo veía sonreír…

-Lo se….no desde que ella se fue—Se mordió el labio el menor, su hermano mayor acaricio su hombro suavemente con su rostro estoico.

-Vamos, hay que alcanzarlo—Comenzó a caminar y el menor puso su mejor sonrisa caminando rápidamente tras ellos.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del mismo edifico una joven peli azul tiraba casi por la fuerza a un moreno lleno de perforaciones que seguía enfurruñado con la idea de no dejarse comprar ropa decente.

-¡Ya suéltame enana no lo hare!—Se quejaba cual infante, la joven suspiro resignada.

-No sé qué le hice al maestro para merecer esto—Lo miro enojada poniendo sus manitas a su cadera—Vamos Gajeel, madura y sígueme—espeto apuntando al suelo bajo ella pero el solo negó cruzándose más de brazos.

-No—Contesto secamente haciendo a la joven gruñir furiosa pero de golpe alguien toco el hombro de Gajeel, este se giró para toparse con quien menos esperaba—Eres…tu….

-Hola Gajeel, veo que estas con tu _novia…._

_-Fue un día hermoso para mí el verte tan guapo vestido con tu traje, no importa todo lo que te quejabas te sigo diciendo que te veías muy bien ¿Sabes? Me gusta verte cómodo pero con corbata te veías fabuloso, aún recuerdo cuando me compre mi vestido ¿Lo recuerdas tu Natsu? Me encanto como me viste…me sentí verdaderamente bonita ese día…_

**¡Otro capítulo que termina! Cada vez me salen más fluidos pero no deseo hacerlos muy largos para no hacerlos aburridos (Y de paso tener con que subirles un capitulo diario) **

**Espero que lo disfruten, hoy quise dedicarme a los chicos comprando sus ropas en el próximo veremos a las chicas comprando ahora ellas sus vestidos y veremos también apariciones especiales de Mermaid Heels y Mythycal Beast hora de momentos RadaXKagura. **

**Aunque claro no crean que me olvide de Real Deal ¡Ellos también meterán su cuchara!**

**Lo adoro mi amado público, recuerden dejarme Reviews que de eso vivo ¿No quieren verme morir o sí? Más vale que no.**

**Recuerden, si no tiene esta carita ¬3¬ no es producto oficial The Devil.**

**¬3¬**


	27. ¡Al diablo los chicos!¡De compra chicas!

**¡Aye Sir! Volvemos a la carga con un episodio más, cada vez me siento motivado un poco/mucho más a continuar esta historia pues estoy recibiendo buena cantidad de Reviews y eso me inspira muchísimo para seguir con este proyecto.**

**Les recuerdo que en mi perfil está el link para ver el dibujo de Luka Rakitic de Real Deal y en cuanto otro dibujo de "Los Caballeros" de Real Deal esté listo publicare el Link allí mismo, denle amor a la gran artista para que se sienta motivada y haga los demás.**

**Ahora, vamos con su sección preferida: Ficha Técnica.**

**Nombre: Serge Mathaus.  
Edad: 22 Años.  
Tipo de Magia: Sellos Kanji/Magia de Repulsión/Magia de Atracción.  
Gustos: Los pasteles, las cosas dulces, Luka, el futbol y el silencio.  
Disgustos: Luka, las broma de Isco, que le jodan sobre su relación con Luka, que alguien moleste a sus compañeros de gremio a quienes considera sus hermanos.  
Manías: Hacer enojar a Luka pues le parece linda enfadada, molestar a Isco por el hecho que es un novato, molestar a Ronald y picotear su ego masivo.  
Apodos: Sergi (Isco) Idiota, estúpido, pendejo, maldito, renegrido, perro de mal (Luka enojada) Mi compañero, Mi Serge, Cabeza de Sol (Luka feliz con el) Amiguin, Mi mejor amigo, mi viejo amigo (Ronald cuando algo quiere) Mathaus, Serge, Número cuatro (Iker)  
Estado Civil: Noviazgo Tsundere.  
Amistades: Isco Asier (Amigo molesto) Jareth Poseidra (Amigo reciente) Ronald (Amigo de muchos años) Luka Rakitic (Protegida, amor secreto, mejor amiga, compañera) Iker (Amigo Sabiondo) Karim (Gato hippie)  
Enemigos: Asociación Arcadios, cualquier hombre que se acerque a Luka o quien trate de herirla, las Fangirls de Ronald que invaden el castillo del gremio todos los días.  
Familia: Padres ex magos retirados y viviendo en Pergrande, dos hermanas menores que no se dedican a la magia.  
Curiosidades: Es junto con Iker los miembros más calmados de Real Deal aunque Serge suele ser algo más explosivo que él.  
El y Luka se conocen desde hace tres años y nunca están separados (O tratan que no sea por mucho tiempo)  
El mantiene sellado parte del poder de Luka para que ella pueda controlarlo, además que es quien lo libera cuando es necesario.  
Se juró nunca dejar a Luka llorar de nuevo.  
El y Ronald son competitivos en todo llevando a ridículas peleas en ocasiones.  
Su número de la suerte es el cuatro.  
Sus padres adoran a Luka y la consideran una parte de su familia, tienen incluso apuestas de cuanto tardara Serge en proponerle matrimonio.  
Sus compañeros de Gremio tienen la misma apuesta.  
Es el miembro más antiguo del equipo actual solo después de Iker teniendo desde sus cuatro años formación de mago en la academia de magia Real Deal.  
El y Luka duermen en la misma cama todas las noches, no importa a donde vallan siempre es así y hasta donde él sabe todos los miembros del gremio no lo saben (En realidad, todos lo saben)**

**Ahora si ¡A darle con el episodio!**

**Capítulo 27: Al diablo los chicos ¡Vamos de compras chicas!**

Quien sea que dijo: La esclavitud no existe en esta época, obviamente nunca había ido de compras con una mujer. Natsu lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, después de pasearse a un lugar donde pudo cambiarse a sus ropas usuales, llevando su nuevo y elegante traje en una bolsa, se dirigieron a una tienda unas ocho o nueve veces más elegante que la anterior donde la Heartfilia comenzó a escudriñar los pasillos llenos de hermosas y costosas prendas en búsqueda del vestido ideal para la noche de gala, el varón solo podía suspirar, maldecir y quejarse bajamente mientras esperaba en un pequeño sofá que estaba obviamente allí para que los varones que acompañaban a sus damas esperaran.

-¿No puedes elegir cualquier vestido y ya?—Pregunto en voz alta, la rubia giro el cuello automáticamente dirigiéndole una mirada muy seria que demandaba silencio, el chico solo cerro la bocaza maldiciendo su suerte.

-Una mujer no solo toma el primer vestido que haya Natsu—Comenzó a explicarle las reglas del buen vestir mientras él se preguntaba si podría ahorcarse con su corbata allí mismo para ahorrarse ese sufrimiento.

Mientras la joven no paraba de parlotear continuaba en la interminable búsqueda de su prenda soñada más cuando parecía que esta búsqueda no sería fructífera y tendrían que ir a otra tienda la chica lo vio: El más hermoso vestido color azul crema que hubiese visto, estiro sus delicadas manos lentamente ansiosa por tomarlo pero sin precipitarse en cuando lo tomo lo jalo para verlo pero sintió una oposición, alzo la mirada de la prenda para toparse con una mujer que jalaba el vestido del otro extremo.

-Suéltalo—Advirtió, Lucy la reconoció al instante como la mujer que había acompañado a Prometeo en la otra tienda para caballeros, frunció el ceño ante la mirada de la albina y comenzaron a gruñirse.

-Tu suéltalo—Amenazo ahora la rubia mientras le daba un fuerte tirón que fue respondido con el mismo gesto, esto comenzó una brutal guerra de tirones y ambas se acercaron sin soltar ni un centímetro de tela.

-Te lo advierto niña, no sabes con quien te metes—Amenazo la mujer a pesar de ser bastante pequeña en altura Lucy bajo la mirada para estar más a su "nivel" y arrugo la nariz.

-Me meto con la tipa que quiere robarme mi vestido—Espeto con un tono no muy propio de ella pero demonios que quería ese vestido, la chica arrugo los labios sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Yo soy Selene la Titán de la Luna y créeme que se lo que te digo cuando te advierto que sueltes MI vestido—Marco la pronunciación de "Mi" al tiempo que daba otro tirón pero Lucy no se movió en lo mínimo.

-Titán o no, yo lo vi primero—Armo un puchero en un instante jalando hacia su lado.

-Muy bien, sentirás mi furia—Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color blanquecino mientras un aura de pesadez se sintió, Lucy no se intimido en lo mínimo lentamente deslizando su mano lista para tomar su set de llaves pero en el momento que estaban por iniciar la primera gran guerra textil Natsu apareció en escena.

-¿Algún problema Luce?—Pregunto el chico quedando en medio de ambas junto al vestido, la rubia sonrió suavemente sintiéndose en ventaja numérica.

-Esta mujer no suelta mi vestido—Comento con tono neutro mientras los ojos de la aludida dejaban de brillar y arrugaba su naricita en un gesto de enojo.

-Tu eres el rival de Prometeo-Kun—Susurro casi escupiendo con enojo las palabras, Natsu alzo una ceja recordando al cabeza de tomate.

-Ah sí, Tomate-Chan es muy enojón ¿Por qué la trae contra mí?—En el instante que pronuncio el apodo ella estallo dándole una feroz patada al pelirrosa en pleno rostro sobresaltando a ambos magos de Fairy pero Natsu no se movió de su lugar dejando el pie fijamente incrustado en su pie.

-No…hables…de MI Prometeo así—Hablo con un tono casi tétrico, Natsu se quedó de brazos cruzados bastante relajado.

-Ok, te doy hasta tres para que le quites tu asquerosa pata de encima a Natsu—Amenazo ahora Lucy la Titán no se dignó ni a verla pero en el momento que una poderosa, y bastante sonora, cachetada le dio en plena mejilla haciéndola retroceder solo quedando de pie por seguir sujeta del vestido se giró con sorpresa para ver a la rubia pero antes de reaccionar esta se lanzó sobre ella comenzando a revolcarse las dos por el piso dándose con todo.

-Ok, no sé cómo clasificar esto—Comentaba un muy confundido Natsu, es decir estaba viendo a dos mujeres súper hermosas agarrándose a golpes, jalándose los cabellos mientras se decían mil tipos de insultos. Por el lado de el paso Prometeo y en el instante que vio la escena su boca se entreabrió levemente— ¿Quieres saber qué pasa?—Pregunto sin verlo más que de reojo pues no quería perderse el extrañamente sexy espectáculo.

-No me importa—Espeto relajado pero no separando la vista del duelo de féminas el cual había aumentado su intensidad, Lucy estaba sobre la Titán jalándola del cabello buscando estrellarla contra el suelo pero esta no se dejaba sujetando a la rubia del cabello con una mano y de la muñeca izquierda con la otra.

-….Le apuesto cien Jewels a Lucy—Dijo de la nada el pelirrosa, el pelirrojo sopeso la idea unos segundos.

-Acepto—Extendió su mano y ambos estrecharon las mismas a forma de sellado del trato.

Happy: ¡Mientras!

En una tienda departamental no muy lejana de esa otra intensa lucha se estaba llevando, pero está en vez de ser entre dos poderosas féminas peleando por una prenda era una sola mujer luchando contra sus propios sentimientos.

-Y entonces los encontré en el pasillo todos pegados y sucios—Trato de no sollozar la poderosa Ariana Shayk mientras ponía vestido tras vestido frente a su mejor amiga Kagura buscando uno que le quedara a la líder de las Sirenas, esta solo asentía suavemente a cada cosa que decía.

-Cuando los encontremos en el torneo tendrás derecho a tu venganza—Trato de "animarla" pero lejos de lograrlo solo la hizo suspirar pesadamente mientras dejaba casi ocho vestidos de lado.

-Iré a buscar alguno de color morado ¿Ok? Quédate aquí y no vayas a la sección de hombres, no te dejare usar traje—Puso sus manos a la cadera en forma autoritaria, su líder arrugo la naricita en un adorable puchero.

-Pero no me gusta usar vestidos tan fastuosos…son imprácticos ¿Y si me atacan?—Argumento a su favor pero los ojos de la modelo la hicieron callar bajando la mirada—Prometo no moverme por pie propio—Sentencio justo antes que la Shayk sonriera alejándose en búsqueda de otro vestido, Kagura se quedó de pie cruzada de brazos esperando.

Mientras a dos espacios de allí en la sección de caballeros un hombre ayudaba al poderoso León Radamel a buscarse un traje ¿El problema? Un tipo de dos metros veinte no era fácil de meter en un traje cualquiera, el fénix Aljan suspiro pesadamente.

-En serio Rad tienes que conseguirte un traje…O un tapa coches—Bromeo pero no saco risas de su líder que se sentía mal por ser tan grandulón y no poder encontrarse ropa adecuada—Aguántame aquí, iré a buscar a alguna de las ayudantes—Salió corriendo mientras Radamel se quedaba solito.

-A veces pienso que debería andar sin camisa por el mundo—Se dijo con tristeza pues era una lata conseguir ropa de su colosal talla pero al pensar que las personas le verían topless negó rápidamente—No, eso sería inmoral—Se reprendió.

Al tiempo el fénix de su equipo caminaba por allí como un chiquillo buscando a alguien que le ayudara pero en cuanto vio a Kagura de espaldas sonrió ¡La había encontrado! Se acercó tomando a la sirena de la mano jalándola rápidamente para sorpresa de la misma.

-Qué bueno, al fin encuentro a una trabajadora—Dijo en alto confundiendo por su adorable uniforme a la Mikazuchi con una de las ayudantes del lugar, esta se sobresaltó pero al no portar su arma por órdenes de su mejor amiga decidió no atacar aun—Mi amigo necesita ayuda y….—Vio por uno de los ventanales alterándose al instante. Afuera del edificio sus compañeras Adamaris y Thesia se habían topado con Gajeel y Levy, al instante que reconoció al sujeto de Fairy se alteró— ¡Oh demonio!—Hablo por lo alto.

-¿Sucede algo?—Cuestiono Kagura pues aunque no era una chismosa se sentía extrañada por la situación, fue rápidamente guiada enfrente del alto moreno de Bosco quien se sonrojo al instante al verla—El entrometido—Hablo con su voz neutra.

-Ayúdelo a ponerse un traje que le quede ¡Ya vuelvo Rad voy por algo ridículamente conveniente!—Y dicha su ridícula excusa salió corriendo a evitar que Adamaris provocara algún problema contra el Slayer de hierro.

-¿Qué necesitas?—Pregunto la seria Kagura acercándose a el gigantón que al instante se apeno tragando saliva a duras penas tratando de hablar.

-Yo…n…necesito…este…. —Trato de formular palabras sin excito alguno—Un….traje…pa…para la gala—Dijo al fin, la sirena solo camino hacia los trajes de mayor talla moviéndolos suavemente con sus manos.

Radamel se acercó un poco viéndola de perfil, tan bella como desde el primer día que la vio se coloro hasta las orejas cuando ella se giró sintiendo su mirada el desvió el rostro tratando de fingir que no la observaba. La mujer se acercó a él.

-Desvístete—Ordeno de golpe, el aludido puso cara de póker antes que humo saliera expulsado por sus oídos y este azotara como una res contra el duro suelo de fino azulejo. La joven solo lo miro unos segundos y suspirando se montó sobre su vientre de piernas abiertas, tomo con una mano la fina camisa que planeaba ponerle y con la otra la sucia y derruida camiseta que llevaba el León antes de arrancarla de un feroz tirón.

-¿Ka…Ka…Kagura-chan?—Se escuchó una voz de fondo, al escuchar su nombre giro el cuello topándose con Ariana quien estaba roja como un jitomate bien maduro al ver a su mejor amiga montada sobre el musculoso pecho de un hombre inconsciente, sin camisa y…bueno, básicamente eso.

-¿Me ayudas a quitarle el pantalón Aria-Chan?—Pregunto informalmente y en ese momento su compañera siguió el mismo destino que el líder de Mythycal azotando contra el piso con las orejas echándole humo mientras su mente maquinaba ideas perversas de lo que su amiga hacía con el moreno—…. ¿Abra algún virus que causa que la gente se desmaye?—Cuestiono al aire sin entender porque tanto desmayo innecesario.

Happy: ¡Mientras!

Gajeel se sentía enfermo, si había algo que le molesto durante la fase de grupos fue su primera pelea en dicho certamen. ¿El problema con eso? La mujer a la que se enfrento estaba allí de pie frente a ellos acompañado de otra chica de cabello muy corto para ser mujer además de una figura muy atlética, gruño al escuchar su comentario sobre que la McGarden era su novia.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?—Espeto furioso, tomo la mano de Levy listo para alejarla si la dama del mar venía con intenciones violentas pero esto fue malinterpretado por su compañera de gremio quien se coloro un poco.

-Pues…. —Desvió la mirada colorándose suavemente, puso sus manos tras ella mientras movía su pie izquierdo en pequeños círculos buscando palabras que decir—Lo lamento…. —Murmuro apenas audiblemente pero audible al fin de cuentas.

-Eh…no te perdono—Dijo llanamente, la albina se enfureció al instante dejando su lado Moe de lado apuntándole hecha una fiera.

-¡No te hablo a ti pendejo!—Le grito en plena jeta dejándolo anonadado, de pronto se coloro más apuntándole a Levy—Te pido disculpas a ti…no fue mi intención usar mi magia de encanto en tu novio y usar su relación para herirlo—Suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Él no es mi novio!/ ¡No es mi novia joder!

Ambos Fairys comenzaron a gritar una y mil cosas sobre la inexistencia de su relación, al chica trucha solo ponía cara de "¿Me hablan en serio?" por el hecho que bramaban a muerte que no eran pareja pero aun así estaban perfectamente sincronizados se miraron algo colorados y desviaron la mirada.

-Como sea….solo quería disculparme con ella—Se dio la vuelta y sonrió suavemente a su compañera harpía que alzo las cejas sin entenderle, le cerro un ojo burlona y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Vuelve aquí trucha apestosa!—Gritaba un furioso/avergonzado Redfox quien ya sentía ganas de terminar la golpiza que le había dado ese día, la albina se giró jalando su parpado inferior izquierdo hacia abajo con su dedo índice mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-No porque luego me dejas sin cabeza, mendiga bestia—Guardo su lengua después—Mejor ve con tu novia y cómprale algo bonito—Se burló.

-¡Joder que no es mi novia!

-¡No soy su novia puta madre!—al instante que lo dijo la peli azul se tapó la boca sorprendida de su propio lenguaje, el de piercings la volteo a ver directamente bastante sorprendido.

-Oye…. ¿Y eso que fue enana?—Sonrió burlón pues en el fondo le había gustado el oírla hablar así.

-No molestes Gajeel—Giro su carita apenada mientras el Slayer emitía su clásica risa burlona.

-Fue casi sexy ¿Sabes?—Espeto pero quedo mudo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Eh… ¿Qué…que dijiste?—Susurro en forma de pregunta, el chico se comenzó a rascar la espalda baja con la mano izquierda debido a la tensión.

_-Algo entre los dos cambia sin querer nace una ilusión tiemblan de emoción bella y bestia son_—La bellísima voz de la maga de Mythycal saco de sus pensamientos a ambos magos que se abochornaron en niveles industriales por lo que cantaba ella sonrió alzando sus pulgares mientras les guiñaba un ojo insidantolos a un beso pero solo ganándose más insultos de Gajeel.

-¡No te metas tu trucha entrometida! ¡Y bestia será tu puta madre!—Trato de cambiar el tema y a la vez sintiéndose ofendido por ser llamado "bestia", una vena apareció en la frente de la chica.

-¡Tu pinche pendejo una que trata de ayudarte después que casi me rompes la puta madre y sales con estas pendejadas!—Le gritaba ahora ella a él, una guerra de insultos comenzó de golpe entre los magos de gremios diferentes ante las incrédulas miradas de las otras dos féminas que no se la creían.

Happy: ¡Mientras!

Una figura cubierta por una enorme gabardina café, sombrero del mismo color y lentes negros se movía entre las secciones de ropa formal para mujer buscando alguna prenda decente de golpe un hombre le llego por detrás picándole la espalda.

-¿Erza-Chan?—Alzo las cejas Ronald quien no se creía que la pelirroja estuviera "encubierta" tras tan curioso disfraz.

-¡¿Cómo me descubriste?!—Se giró de golpe—Digo….No sé de quién hablas—Hizo la voz profunda para tratar de sonar como un hombre pero el mago de Real Deal solo le quito el sombrero y los lentes.

-¿En serio?—Se quedó con cara de no creérselo.

-¡Tú eres el que no me dijo de tu exnovia demente celosa!—Le grito en plena cara pero el joven lejos de alterarse puso cara que declaraba cuan hipócrita estaba siendo Erza—Jellal no es un demente—Aclaro de golpe.

-Ah ¿No?—Rodo los ojos antes de contarle una pequeña historia.

Karim: Flashback, la noche anterior.

Christian Ronald caminaba por su habitación muy relajado tras haberse dado una ducha. Se acercó a su cama dispuesto a descansar pero se quedó quieto frente a esta entrecerrando los ojos suspicazmente, camino hacia la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

-¡Isco! ¡Jareth!—Escucho de golpe la contestación de ambos—Pijamada en mi cuarto—Comento y en un instante ambos jóvenes corrían hacia allá muy emocionados.

-¡Que genial! ¡La última vez compramos tanta comida que el piso no era visible!—Decía un emocionado Isco, Jareth sonrió amarrándose su en extremo largo cabello en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la espalda.

-Cierto, espero que esta vez no terminemos en prisión de nuevo—Recordó con una gota como sus pequeñas bromas nocturnas les causaron serios problemas.

-Pasen enanos—Puso su mejor y más convincente cara alegre mientras dejaba a ambos chicos pasar, de golpe Isco se detuvo con un pie en el aire.

-Espera….algo anda mal aquí—Se giró viendo al Stefano suspicazmente—Algo tramas…. —Murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas—De un empujón lo hizo caer en su cama, en el instante que el Asier cayó sobre el colchón este se dobló de golpe atrapando al joven mago—Uh, ¡Lo sabía!—Dijo al aire.

-¡Mi columna!—Se escuchó ahogadamente de entre el colchón.

-¡Isco!—Jareth trato de separarlo pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos.

-Buena suerte cabeza de balde, si logras sacar al chico escopeta me avisas. Yo dormiré en la sala—Tomo una almohada del suelo y camino hacia la habitación de Serge pues él sabía que el rubio dormiría en la habitación de Luka así que esa estaría sola para él.

Karim: Fin del Flashback… ¿Me da una manzana? Tengo hambre.

Erza tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer o al menos no quería creer que Jellal estuviera involucrado en ese intento de homicidio hacia el moreno, se mordió el labio suavemente.

-Quizás fue otro de tus enemigos—Trato de excusar.

-Despierta y huele el café quemado querida, tu ex trato de matarme—Rodo los ojos de nueva cuenta.

-No es mi ex–Musito quedamente.

-Pues actúa peor que uno ¿Sabes que paso este mañana?

-No quiero saber…

Karim: Flashback.

Isco caminaba a duras penas con su espalda totalmente vendada, siendo ayudado por Jareth que como buen amigo se preocupaba por él y su integridad física.

-Maldición Diamond Dude, no me podre agachar en una semana—Se quejaba el mago joven, Ronald solo sonrió burlón pero se quedó viendo el refrigerador sospechosamente dando un paso atrás.

Por la puerta entraron Luka y Serge quienes discutían por tonterías como cada mañana, la joven se sentó a la mesa cepillando su cabello mientras el rubio se dirigió al refrigerador dispuesto a buscar algo de tomar, de preferencia jugo.

-Y por eso eres un idiota—termino su argumento la pelirrosa.

-Déjame tomo mi jugo matutino antes de seguir escuchando tus estupideces—Abrió la puerta metálica solo para toparse con una garra de energía oscura que lo tomo de cuerpo entero— ¡Isco!—Fue succionado por el refrigerador que se cerró de golpe. Luka casi mata a Isco con la mirada.

-Estoy casi paralitico ¡No fui yo! ¡Diles Jay, diles!—Miro suplicante a su mejor amigo.

-Tiene razón Luka-One-San él no ha sido—Musito el peli azul defendiendo a su amigo frente a su homicida hermana.

-¡Tranquilo idiota yo te salvo!—La chica no se detuvo más y trato de abrir el refrigerador poseído por las sombras mientras Ronald no se lo creía.

Karim: Fin del Flashback.

-Quizás fue otra persona que—

-¡Tu exnovio demente quiere matarme!—Le dijo ahora él a forma de queja, la pelirroja suspiro pesadamente.

-¿En que nos metimos?—Susurro un tanto confusa.

-En algo veinte veces peor que el infierno—Contesto cruzándose de brazos—Pero si todo sale bien, terminaras con tu hombre y con suerte yo sin que ese idiota me asesino—Musito sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Tanto deseas enfrentarlo?

-Es una promesa que hice a un buen amigo…Te lo contare algún día—Mantuvo su rostro cándido y alegre, la joven no pudo evitar contagiarse.

-Vale, pero más vale que me cuentes—Se quitó la enorme gabardina pues no tenía sentido traerla ya más.

-Ahora, ¿Qué tal si te buscamos un súper sensual vestido?—Movió sus cejas juguetón, ella rio negando.

-¿No que me dejarías ir con Jellal?—Alzo las cejas ella perspicaz.

-Eso no significa que no pueda verte con un sexy vestido ¿Oh si?—Rio, ella le imito pero tras esto lo miro seriamente.

-Ronald…. —su tono serio lo hizo callar—Quiero que me digas que paso entre tú y esa mujer… ¿Por qué se separaron?—Murmuro ella queriendo ser lo más delicada posible con el tema, el hombre trago saliva pesadamente.

-Supongo que mereces saber la verdad…. —Tomo aire.

Karim: Flashback…de nuevo.

Christian caminaba de un lado a otro por los enormes jardines del castillo que era la base de Real Deal allá en Pergrande.

-_Espera ¿Tienen un castillo?_

_-Sí, ¿Ustedes no?_

_-…Sigue tu historia_

De pronto del otro lado del patio apareció la figura de una bella fémina, el joven la vio con una amplia sonrisa y corrió hacia ella cargándola de la cadera haciéndola dar una vuelta en el aire. Ella rio y se acercó para besarlo en los labios suavemente, el joven correspondió al instante con todo el amor que le tenía.

_ -Suena a que eran felices…_

_-¿Me dejas contar o no?_

_-Lo lamento._

-Ari…. —susurro el en tono serio bajándola, la Shayk se sorprendió un poco mordiéndose el labio inferior pero el color se le fue del rostro al ver como el joven se hincaba frente a ella—Hemos tenido la más bella relación en este mundo, hemos derrotado a la maldad y todas las adversidades juntos…. ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?—Alzo su mano derecha mostrándole como se formaba un anillo de puro diamante gracias a la magia del chico.

Ella miraba el pequeño anillo, brillante y hermoso. Agacho su mano acariciándolo suavemente embelesada con el tratando de coordinar ideas, movió sus ojos en búsqueda de los del joven y en cuanto los encontró supo exactamente que decir:

-¡¿Estás loco?!—Le grito en pleno rostro mientras se coloraba hasta las orejas.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es un no?—Susurro quedamente, como dolido.

-¡Claro que es un no!—Le espeto más apenada—Chris te adoro, ¡Te amo incluso!—Lo tomo de los hombros para hacerlo levantarse—Pero no….yo…. ¡No estamos listos para eso!

-¿Por qué dices eso?—Puso ojos de perrito pateado haciendo más difícil lo que la joven quería decir.

-¡Llevamos solo tres meses de novios!

Karim: Fin del Flashback

-Cruel ¿No te parece?—Susurro un dolidisimo Ronald—Luego de eso ella me evito por una semana y finalmente dejo Pergrande pues ella y yo nos distanciamos—Suspiro pesadamente sujetándose el lado derecho del pecho con la mano izquierda—Mi corazón duele desde ese día…

-Oh Ronald…. —susurro ella con tristeza acariciándole la mejilla— ¿Cómo lo soportas?—Musito quedamente.

-Pues, es difícil en verdad pero hago lo que puedo…

-Si…debe ser difícil…. ¡Ser tan idiota! ¡¿Quién rayos pide matrimonio a los tres meses de noviazgo?!—Le reprendía ahora ella.

-¡Te lo dijimos!—Salto de entre la roba Jareth acompañado del resto de Real Deal a excepción de Iker.

-¡Te lo dije cabeza de diamante!—Secundo Serge cruzado de brazos.

-¡¿Quién en su sano juicio pide matrimonio así?!—Siguió Isco—…. ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se casa en general?!

-¡Son una pésima familia! ¡¿No ven que era amor verdadero?!—Musito inflando las mejillas cual niño pequeño.

-¡No en tres meses!—Gritaron todos a coro.

-Bueno pero no se tienen que enojar…Además, saben que soy un romántico empedernido—Se cruzó de brazos cubriéndose con su infalible excusa.

-…Erza-san, por favor pégale bien fuerte a ver si le quita lo loco

Happy: -Patea a Karim lejos— ¡Entonces!

Por las calles caminaba Natsu Dragneel ¿Lo curioso de esto? En sus manos llevaba a una ligeramente herida Lucy quien seguía enfurruñada sin poder creer que no había podido quedarse con el condenado vestido pues aunque ella gano la "Épica pelea textil" el vestido resulto cuatro tallas más grande que la suya por lo que debió dejarlo en el lugar.

-Lo siento…. —pronuncio palabra tras media hora en silencio, el pelirrosa solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Está bien Lucy, te viste genial estrellándole la cara a la tipa esa y fue mas genial cuando le hiciste la hurracarrana—Rio sonoramente, la joven no lo evito y rio con el apegándose un poco más a su pecho.

-Gracias por salvarme después…. —Susurro bajamente pues después del combate Selene quedo algo herida lo que hizo que Prometeo tuviera una excusa para atacar a los Fairys y gracias a la intervención del Slayer pudieron salir ilesas.

-No importa, sabes que siempre estaré allí para salvarte—La miro a los ojos sonriendo como solo él hacía a con ella, la joven se coloro devolviéndole la sonrisa con ternura y cariño apegándose a él.

-_Deseo ser….la única princesa en tu mundo…_. —Comento a canturrear esa vieja canción que hacia un tiempo había oído, los músculos de Natsu se relajaron al instante mientras se sorprendía al notar la fina voz que tenía su…amiga—_ ¿Qué se supone que piense si me abrazas así?_ —Lentamente se apegó más a su pecho.

-Luce….

_ -Dices que es peligroso que camine así, el peligroso eres tu_—Rio bajamente, el chico se relajó más y sonrió al escucharla reír tan linda como solo ella sabía—_Deseo que seas….el único príncipe en mi mundo…Date cuenta, Hey, Hey…_.—Pico suavemente su pecho alzando la vista para verlo, el amplio su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que sea un príncipe?—Se mordió la lengua para no reír, ella negó sonriéndole sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-No, mejor no…prefiero que seas un dragón—El chico se extrañó sonriendo a medias—Porque así me tendrías atrapada en una torre y nunca me dejarías ir….

-Nah…pero no necesito ser un dragón para eso porque Luce….

_-…Yo nunca te dejare ir…_

**¿Los torturo al hacer esto? Si. ¿Soy un maldito? Putas que si no. ¿Me aman a pesar de ello? Ni lo duden.**

**Con esto terminamos el episodio más largo hasta el momento (Si logro hacer doscientas palabras a partir de aquí mismo llegare a las cinco mil) Am…palabra de relleno.**

**Agradezco mucho el apoyo y deseo de lo más profundo de mi negro y podrido corazón que sigan con el apoyo dado hasta ahora, sin ustedes esto no sería posible.**

**También los invito a que sigan visitando mi perfil de esta página puesto que la adorable dibujante ya ha terminado el dibujo de Jareth, véanlo le ha quedado genial igual que el de Luka.**

**Además, con solo dos miembros de Real Deal restantes abro votaciones para que gremio desean que siga en las fichas técnicas.**

**Sus posibles elecciones son:**

**Mythycal Beast.**

**Kami No Kyojin.**

**La Barrera de Hielo.**

**Transilvania Nightmare.**

**¡En el próximo capítulo!: ¡Llega la gala! ¡Hora de conocer a nuestros rivales!**

**-El gremio que se enfrentara a Fairy Tail en la siguiente ronda es….**

**-El rival de Real Deal es….**

**-El rival de Kami No Kyojin es…**

**-No puedo creerlo….esto será una batalla de monstruos.**

**-Bueno…a veces las sirenas se comen a las bestias….**

**-O a veces los leones devoran a las sirenas….mi bella ninfa…**

**Coño me ****faltan**** 50 am…am…**

**Flousinausipilifacion**

**Eso ni siquiera es una palabra creo yo, Bueno recuerden dejar un Review que con eso me inspire, lamentó la tardanza con este capítulo es que me distraje con muchas estupideces luego les explico porque…demonios solo diez más…**

**Bueno, recuerden si no tiene esta marca ¬3¬no es producto oficial The Devil**

**¡Lo logre!**

**¬3¬ **


	28. Gala, ¡Se definen los octavos de final!

**Bueno, volvemos con este hermoso mes que es febrero ¿Saben porque es hermoso? ¿Saben porque es el mejor mes?... ¡Vuelve la UEFA Champions League y The Walking Dead! ¡Fuck the hell yeah!**

**Dejando mis desvaríos demenciales de felicidad exagerada sin sentido ni razón les presento la ficha técnica de Isco.**

**Antes dejo mi frase marca registrada: Espero que disfruten tanto el leer este capítulo como yo al escribirlo (Porque a diferencia de otros escritores no me siento frustrado por escribir un capitulo diario) **

**Ahora, vamos con su sección preferida: Ficha técnica.**

**Nombre: Francisco "Isco" Asier Román Alonso.  
Edad: 18 años.  
Tipo de Magia: Magia de Re-equipación/Magia de cuerpo-arma  
Gustos: Gastar bromas, reír por cualquier cosa, pasar tiempo sus compañeros de gremio quienes son su familia.  
Disgustos: Recordar su turbio pasado, los asesinatos, las muertes en general, que se metan con cualquiera de su gremio, que lo tomen como poco por ser el más joven del equipo, que se burlen de su baja altura.  
Manías: Dispararle a todo, conseguir nuevas armas y probarlas (generalmente dentro de un edificio), practicar su puntería, hacer bromas pesadas pero que nunca hieren a nadie (Solo irritan), molestar a Luka y Serge por su amor Tsundere, pasar tiempo con Jareth su mejor amigo, idolatrar a Ronald como el mejor mago del mundo.  
Apodos: Isco (Diminutivo de su nombre) Antiguo Novato, Caballero numero 23 (Iker) El pequeño Isco (Maestro Florence) Cabeza de escopeta (Ronald) Tiros Locos Isco (Ronald) El enano (Ronald) El idiota (Luka) Pistolero (Serge) El tirador más rápido del mundo, el mago de re-equipación más rápido del mundo (Medios)  
Estado Civil: Forever Alone (Enamorado de cada mujer que se topa)  
Amistades: Jareth Poseidra (Mejor amigo/Hermano adoptivo) Ronald (Amigo/Mentor) Luka Rakitic (Amiga de confianza/Victima de bromas) Serge Mathaus (Amigo/Victima de bromas) Iker Cerceras (Figura paterna/Amigo regañón) Enzo Zidane (Torturador personal)  
Enemigos: Cualquier enemigo de su gremio, cualquiera que se meta con ellos o con sus padres, cualquiera que mate a otra persona sin razón lógica.  
Familia: Padres (Padre retirado de la magia y madre ama de casa)  
Jareth Poseidra (Hermano adoptivo)  
Curiosidades: El, antes de ser mago de Real Deal, era un famoso sicario para un Gremio oscuro famoso por asesinar sin piedad toda para tener dinero pues su padre se retiró del trabajo por un accidente.  
A los 12 años activo su magia asesinando a un sujeto que intento matar a sus padres frente a sus ojos.  
Fue derrotado por Ronald cuatro años antes del torneo y salvado por este, Ronald en lugar de derrotarlo y encerrarlo le ofreció ganarse la vida justamente como mago de Real Deal (De paso soborno a muchos jueces para que Isco fuese "absuelto" de sus cargos)  
Vive con la culpa de sus homicidios jurándose nunca matar de nuevo, solo Jareth, Ronald, Iker y el maestro saben de su pasado (O eso cree el)  
Vive acomplejado por ser el más joven del equipo principal de Real Deal también por ser el más chaparro con su metro setenta y dos.  
Su actitud bromista y relajada es en parte una forma de ser diferente a su antiguo ser.  
No tolera que Jareth tenga la atención de muchas mujeres porque les suele parecer más lindo que el mismo (Siempre le pega por esto)  
**

**Capítulo 28: ¡Gala de Estrellas! ¡Condenadas mujeres!**

Cuatro hombres yacían de pie frente al que era el maestro de su gremio, Makarov Dreyar les miraba con ojos completamente serios pasando la mirada a los cuatro Slayers que allí estaban, relamió sus labios resecos para empezar a hablar.

-Chicos, esta noche no es solo una simple rifa para conocer a nuestros rivales…. —Entrecerró sus ojos taciturno, los músculos de los jóvenes se tensaron—También ira un grupo de personas realmente importantes, personas de quienes depende nuestro gremio…. —Abrió sus ojos de golpe viéndoles totalmente serio—Vendrán…

-¿Enemigos?—Pregunto un ciertamente nervioso Gray.

-¿Asesinos?—Cuestiono ahora Gajeel.

-¡¿Payasos Ninja homicidas lanza fuego?!—Se alteró al instante el pelirrosa antes de recibir un ligero golpe a la cabeza por parte de Laxus, el maestro solo le agradeció con la mirada por hacer lo que todos quisieron en cuanto abrió la boca.

-Es mucho más importante que eso—Frunció al instante el entrecejo—Van a ir….Patrocinadores—Sentencio de golpe, el silencio invadió de nueva cuenta el lugar antes de que una persona se aventurara a romperlo.

-Dime que bromeas—Musito un sombrío Laxus que se contuvo de dar un golpe al ciudadano mayor.

-Claro que no bromeo ¿Saben lo difícil que es pagar todo lo que consume nuestro gremio a base solo de la prima que les cobramos por aceptar un trabajo a nuestros contratistas?—Ante tanta palabra los cerebros de Natsu y Gajeel casi explotaban—Pero eso es algo minúsculo….Oh muy minúsculo—Los miro bastante enojado apuntándoles furioso—Ustedes cuatro malditos mocosos ¡Son los idiotas más destructivos! ¡¿Saben lo que me cuestan cada año?!—Bramaba cada vez más enojado.

-Este…. —Natsu recordó como destruyo una panadería por "accidente".

-Pues…. —A Gray le llego a la mente cuando dejo un parque congelado.

-Meh…. —Gajeel decidió no recordar como literalmente tiro un edificio comercial.

-No me arrepiento de nada—Un cruzado de brazos Laxus se quedó dio por desentendido de los muchos, muchos o bendito Ala muchos casos de destrucción que eran su culpa directa o indirectamente.

-Ahora, ustedes cuatro van a asistir a esa gala—Comenzó a alzar sus dedos conforme hablaba "contando" sus puntos o más bien sus exigencias—Se van a portar como buenos chicos, bailaran con sus lindas compañeras y sonreirán a cualquier patrocinador sea gordo, feo, malvado o hasta si los patea en las nueces—Ya llevaba alzados cuatro dedos, alzo el quinto viéndolos seriamente—Porque si no, les quitare el acceso a la tabla de trabajos, no los dejare hacer ninguna misión, les quitare su fondo de ahorros ¡Y sobre todo no pelearan en la siguiente ronda! ¡Ni siquiera tu Laxus!—Amenazo con muchas venas amenazando reventarle la frente.

Los cuatro magos estaban por reventar en quejas pero el anciano volviéndose gigante de forma espontánea hizo hasta al más poderoso de ellos quedarse callado, los más jóvenes tragaron saliva mientras le rubio solo arrugaba la nariz con fastidio.

-Así que….vallan a sus recamaras, pónganse sus lindos trajes y por amor de La primera gran maestra consigan un par de patrocinadores que necesitamos cuarenta y ocho millones de Jewels para pagar múltiples deudas que tenemos—Se acarició las cienes mientras su cuerpo brillaba de un fulgor amarillo volviendo a su apariencia pequeña de nueva cuenta.

-¿Y porque no le dice esto a las chicas?—Se quejó Natsu en un puchero.

-Les he dicho hace casi cuatro horas—Dijo un más calmado maestro.

-¿Y porque nos avisas apenas a nosotros?—Alzo una ceja el que pregunto antes.

-Es obvio, son mujeres—Adjudico como su única excusa, al instante los cuatro entendieron a que se refería—Los carruajes llegaran a las ocho y…..—Corto sus palabras de golpe al darse cuenta que conto algo que quizás no debió de haber contado.

Natsu y Gajeel palidecieron al instante ¿Además de vestirse como monos debían subirse a un par de condenados carruajes? ¡Eso contaba como tortura! Se hicieron hacia atrás pegándose a la pared.

-No puedo creer que sean tan maricas—Musito un burlón Gray cruzado de brazos— ¿Verdad Laxus?—Se giró hacia el rubio pero al instante noto que también estaba algo pálido.

-No digas nada—Murmuro secamente, la idea de subirse a un transporte le enfermaba a sobremanera.

-No quiero objeciones muchachos, saben bien lo que deben hacer: Los espero a las ocho les queda una hora ¡Báñense y prepárense!—Corto de golpe el ambiente el maestro repartiendo órdenes.

Natsu, Gajeel y Gray decidieron no pelear más pues se dieron cuenta que era inútil y se retiraron dejando solos a nieto y abuelo.

-No quiero hacerlo—Mascullo el nieto del hombre que solo lo miro de lado.

-Puedo hacer a Lucy tomar tu puesto ¿Sabes?—Murmuro sin cortar el recién formado contacto visual.

-No te atreverías….deseas ganar, después de todo los ochenta millones de premio te vienen como anillo al dedo ¿No?—Mostro una media sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si…pero se mucho mejor que tú mismo que no puedes aceptar el perderte esta oportunidad ¿Verdad Laxus?—Puso una sonrisa casi malvada en labios causando que el joven arrugara la nariz.

-No me interesa este torneo o algo parecido—Trato de defenderse.

-Di lo que desees….pero sé muy bien que eres igual la Natsu, deseas pelear contra los más poderosos para demostrar que eres el mejor ¿O estoy mal?—Puso otra sonrisa que hizo al chico adulto joven gruñir enojado pues fue derrotado, salió de la oficina hiendo a su recamara para cambiarse escuchando de fondo las risas de su abuelo.

-Siempre gano—Rio el anciano más sonoramente.

Happy: ¡Entonces!

En cuatro puntos diferentes del hotel hombres zapateaban fuertemente con desesperación ¿Cómo era posible que las mujeres tardaran tanto? ¡Les habían avisado cuatro horas antes que ellos! ¡¿En que podían tardarse tanto?!

-¡Lucy si no sales te saco!—Amenazo el pelirrosa.

-¡Deja de gritar Natsu o salgo yo a darte de patadas!—Se quejó la rubia.

-¡Ya apúrate Juvia, maldición!—Golpeo la puerta el mago de hielo.

-¡Juvia va tan rápido como puede Gray-sama! ¡No entre o vera a Juvia desnuda!….A menos que quiera…. —Susurro contra la puerta avergonzada.

-¡Si no sales me largo enana fea! ¡Que tu ni deberías ir!—Casi tiro de una patada la puerta Gajeel.

-¡Si nada más voy para cuidarte porque eres un idiota problemático!—Se quejó la pequeñita desde dentro.

-Mirajane te doy veinte segundos para salir…y ya voy en el quince—Continuo contando de ese número en delante el Slayer de Rayo mientras su enojo subía y subía.

-Ambos sabemos cómo te ira si haces eso Lax—Hablo la joven de cabello blanquecino plateado, el hombre gruño sonoramente dándole una patada a la puerta dejándole una enorme abolladura en la madera casi rompiéndola.

Media hora después al fin se dignaron a salir, los chicos hubieran estallado de no ser porque…

-¿Cómo se ve Juvia, Gray-sama?—El alquimista de hielo se imaginó que su compañera vendría ataviada con el más ridículo y exagerado vestido, algo que parece típico de ella, pero lejos de sus ideas originales lo que vio le dejo enmudecido. Por la puerta salía una hermosa Juvia vestida con un hermoso vestido gris claro que acentuaba sus finas y bien dotadas curvas, los ojos del chico se fueron directo al prominente escote quedándose casi visto de lo bien enfocado que tenía ese punto.

-Este…. —Se quedó ondeado totalmente sin saber que decir.

-Lo…Los ojos de Juvia están aquí arriba—Murmuro la joven apenándose en exceso pero por dentro gritaba de gozo pues su amado se le quedaba viendo, quizás no de la forma más santa pero demonios que la estaba viendo con deseo y eso ya era algo.

-Eh…si….Vámonos—Ignoro por completo lo que ella dijo, le extendió el brazo suavemente para que caminara a su lado, ella se le prendió como un koala sin ninguna disposición de soltarlo, suspiro el joven y siguió caminando dando continuas revisiones al escote de la chica.

Happy: ¡Mientras!

Gajeel ya estaba que destrozaba la puerta, tomo la perilla lista para arrancarla de un tirón y patear la madera ya toda golpeada con él con intenciones de derribarla.

-Te cuento hasta tres—Advirtió en alto antes de hacer nada—Uno….dos…..—Su cuenta fue detenida en el instante que la puerta se abrió dándole un ligero jalón a su mano que aun sostenía la perilla—Tres…. —Enmudeció después de terminar su cuenta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?—Murmuro una apenada Levy, llevaba un lindo vestido de tirantes mediamente largos de color anaranjado, pues era su favorito, que llegaba poco más arriba de sus rodillas, tenía un cinturón de color amarillo amarrado a la cintura ciñendo su delicada figura. A la vez llevaba una cinta amarrando su cabello como era usual pero esta vez era color negro para dar un poco más de seriedad a su peinado, el morocho trago saliva pesadamente.

-Pues…. —La miro de arriba abajo sin saber cómo expresarle que se veía hermosa—Te queda el usar tacones, te vez menos pequeña—Dijo la primera estupidez que le llego a la cabeza, la joven inflo los cachetes en puchero.

-Cállate y vamos al maldito carruaje—Se quejó algo dolida pues se esforzó mucho para verse bonita específicamente para él, Gajeel gruño por lo bajo y la siguió antes de tomarla del hombro obligándola a girar. Lo vio a los ojos extrañada notando que estaba seriamente apenado.

-Te vez bien…. —Dijo muy bajamente, apenas audible pero escuchable para ella a final de cuentas. Levy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos, el carruaje nos espera—Tomo la mano del muchacho con las dos suyas, pues eran obscenamente más grandes que las de ella, y lo jalo hacia afuera sintiéndose tremendamente feliz de sus palabras.

Happy: ¡Mientras!

Laxus Dreyar era un hombre paciente, o al menos eso decía él pues nadie se lo creía, seguía zapateando cada vez más enojado pues la que sería su compañera para la noche de gala no parecía querer salir jamás. Se acercó dándole un par de golpes a la puerta ya desesperado.

-Te lo advierto Mirajane, me largare sin ti. Al cabo que ya no eres parte del equipo principal—Advirtió severamente el joven se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar por el pasillo pero el sonido metálico que producía la perilla al girar llamo su atención. Lejos de darse la vuelta solo siguió caminando escuchando ahora los pasos de la fémina acercarse a él, sonrió a medias.

-Eres cruel Lax, después que me paso noches soportándote a ti y a tu mal humor, me dejas abandonada—Decía la mujer en tono victimario.

-Es tu culpa por tardarte tanto—Murmuro con fastidio aun sin verla.

-Quería verme guapa—Se excusó la mujer, llevaba un vestido color amarillo oscuro casi parecido a un color anaranjado fuerte pero en dos tonalidades pues en la cintura llevaba una pieza de tela parecida a una faja de color café, casi negro, muy oscuro que apretaba su vientre realzando su busto. En el área del escote un adorno de color amarillo más claro que cubría todo el borde del escote y los tirantes, su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y convertido en una fugaz melena plateada que caía elegantemente por sobre sus hombros.

-¿Para los viejos rabo verde? Seguro así querrán que patrocines sus productos—Hablo ácidamente sonriendo de medio lado dignándose al fin a verla, alzo la ceja que era visible para ella—No te vez tan mal—Inquirió sin vergüenza alguna.

-Gracias, después de todo…._quería verme guapa para ti_—Murmuro en un tono suave él se detuvo un segundo, la joven le imito.

-No se puede—Dijo de golpe ella solo rio por lo bajo cubriendo su boquita con su mano izquierda.

-¿No?—Pregunto tras su risa.

-No—Repitió muy serio, ella solo se acercó a él jalándolo de la camisa, pues Laxus no se puso la corbata.

-Pues que bien…._Yo adoro romper las reglas…_

-….Te odio—Murmuro el acercándose más pero cuando estaban por rozarse sus labios ella le empujo poniéndole la mano al rostro tapándole la boca.

-No, sabemos que no es así—Mordió su lengua para no reír y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar alejándose de él.

-…Tienes razón—Murmuro sonriendo de lado a pesar de sentirse extrañamente derrotado, comenzó a caminar junto a ella muy relajado.

Happy: ¡Entonces!...Me explotan, me pondré en huelga D:

Natsu solía decir estupideces, venga que era casi lo que hacía para vivir. Pero esta vez ninguna de esas estupideces podía salir a flote, su garganta estaba totalmente atrofiada murmurando incoherencias parecidas más a gemidos y jadeos en búsqueda de aire, el no supo de donde saco Lucy ese vestido pero por el mismo Igneel ¡Qué bien se veía!

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece entonces? Como no pude comprar un buen vestido Virgo apareció para darme uno—Decía la joven, Lucy portaba en ese momento el más perfecto vestido que uno pudiese imaginar, de color rosa crema y bastante largo recordando bastante a su vestido en épocas de ser la hija de la familia Heartfilia. Llegaba hasta más debajo de sus pies casi tocando el suelo, era un vestido de tres piezas unidas sin cuello. Sus manos estaban finamente enguantadas con piezas de tela que llegaban hasta poco más arriba de sus codos adornados los bordes con fino encaje que recordaba a pétalos de flores, su cabello estaba totalmente sujeto con un fino peinado amarrado con una banda rosa cuyo diseño era combinado con el encaje de sus guantes y llevaba un par de pendientes de diamantes bastante notorios pero no ridículamente grandes, del tamaño ideal.

-Este….yo…eh….tu….yo…..nosotros….ellos…. ¿Virgo?—Alcanzo al fin a decir algo coherente la joven sonrió tenuemente y hasta se sonrojo haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa.

The Devil: Este….Happy renuncio, aquí tienen un Fro.  
Fro: Fro dice Flashback

Lucy corría en círculos en la habitación que compartía con sus compañeras, que por suerte estaba vacía en ese momento, tratando de pensar que haría en la gala puesto que no pudo conseguir un vestido nuevo y los viejos eran sencillamente, y en sus palabras, horrendos e inutilizables para semejante evento. Se tiro sobre su cama con sendos lagrimales en los ojos.

-Me tendré que ver como una pordiosera—Seguía lloriqueando pero el sonido tintineante de un par de cadenas llamo su atención. Se levantó de un salto limpiándose las exageradas lágrimas de los ojos topándose con un trio de personas que conocía muy bien—Virgo, Loki, Cancer ¿Qué hacen aquí? No los invoque—Dijo sorprendida de ver al trio de espíritus quienes solo sonrieron, cada uno a su peculiar estilo.

-Sabemos de su problema, Hime—Fue la mujer la primera en hablar.

-No podíamos dejarte andar con harapos—Intervino ahora Leo acomodándose los lentes de forma "cool" al tiempo que se movía dejando a la virgen mostrarle el vestido que le habían conseguido.

-Lo hemos traído del mundo espiritual, yo misma lo he zurcido y preparado Hime—La doncella mostro la fina prenda mientras los ojos de Lucy se iluminaban enormemente.

-Chicos, eso no era necesario—Sintió pequeñas lágrimas de alegría agolparse a sus ojos.

-¿No lo era?...Pero me esforcé Hime—Puso carita triste la de cabellos rosados, al instante Lucy comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

-¡Lo digo por cortesía! ¡El vestido esta hermoso me encanta!—Se acercó a tomarlo rápidamente sonriéndole a la doncella que la imito.

-Hacemos todo por hacerla feliz—Lucy se acercó para abrazarla pero lo que dijo después la hizo detenerse—Después de todo, usted y el príncipe deben verse bellos para su evento social—Lucy se extrañó.

-¿Príncipe?—Alzo sus finas cejas mientras Loki contenía una risita.

-Pues sí, tu príncipe azul… ¿O más bien es tu príncipe rosa?—Al instante ella comprendió colorándose hasta las orejas, se giró hacia la doncella que tenía una miradita picara.

-Se gustan—Dijo con su tono monótono pero burlón.

-¡Ahora si te voy a castigar!—Chillo sonrojada.

Fro: Fin del Flashback….Fro piensa que aquí termina.

-Pues sí, Virgo me lo dio y Cáncer arreglo mi cabello—Sonrió sin deseos de contarle la historia, en especial el hecho que Virgo ahora le llamaba "El príncipe de mi Hime" cosa que más que molestarla la abochornaba en exceso.

-Pues….te vez linda—Admitió colorándose suavemente la joven no pudo contener una torpe sonrisa de alegría y gozo al saber que su apariencia le había gustado al joven, lo tomo de la mano para luego comenzar a jalarlo fuera del hotel a la espera de los carruajes que de hecho ya les esperaban desde hacía casi cuarenta minutos.

-Ustedes están en serios problemas—Maldecía bajamente un bastante irritado Makarov, los jóvenes comenzaron a decir sus excusas pero el anciano alzo la mano para callarlos—Ya, ya no importa. Cuatro carruajes para ustedes, dos por cada uno—Camino hacia el que estaba hasta adelante, que sería el suyo—Mirajane como mi asistente vendrás conmigo—Declaro sonriendo aprovechándose que les había dado la espalda pues estaba seguro que….

-Mirajane vendrá conmigo abuelo—Corto el silencio Laxus mientras, con todo su pesar, subía al segundo carruaje con la joven siendo jalada por su tosca mano. Makarov se mordió el labio inferior llorando de alegría esperando seriamente tener bisnietos muy pronto.

-Oye Natsu…

-¿Qué pasa Luce?—Murmuro curioso para luego ver con terror el quinto carruaje que era el de ambos.

-¿No crees que es raro el hecho que Laxus y Mira-san estén siempre juntos?—Susurro ella para no ser oída por otros, el chico la miro de golpe extrañado.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas…. —Comenzó a pensarlo un poco luego ambos se miraron con sorpresa—No creerás que….

-Puede ser que…. —Siguió la chica.

-….Nah—Ambos rieron ante lo "ridícula e inverosímil" que sonaba la idea del rubio y la peli plata juntos como algún tipo de pareja, rieron de nuevo subiendo al vehículo/objeto de tortura medieval.

Una vez que los cinco carruajes de Fairy Tail estaban abordados por los magos de dicho gremio estos comenzaron su avance por la ciudad, las calles resonaban por el clacleteo que las ruedas de madera producían al pasar por el empedrado, en el segundo vehículo el hombre rubio y líder del equipo Fairy se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo enfurecer.

-Me tienes que estar bromeando…. —Saco la cabeza por la ventana notando como una larga fila de diferentes tipos de carruajes estaban frente al suyo, se sujetó el estómago con la mano derecha maldiciendo su suerte una vez más.

-Ara, ara parece que llegamos algo tarde—Sonrió tenuemente su acompañante, acaricio el hombro del hombre suavemente tratando de calmar el mareo que lo aquejaba.

-Calla que fue por su culpa mujeres lentas—Puso mala cara pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo callar, se apegó a ella cerrando sus ojos queriendo calmarse—Discutimos esto luego…

-Sí, eso mismo pensé—Murmuro burlona acariciando su cabello como solía hacer cuando eran jóvenes y al chico le acosaba su enfermedad de movimiento.

El Dreyar comenzó a relajarse, que el vehículo estuviera parado acompañado de las suaves caricias y mimos de la joven calmaban su ímpetu, más de pronto una idea llego su mente dándose cuenta que a su equipo le estaba faltando una persona: ¿Dónde rayos estaba Erza Scarlet?

-No me digas que…. —Dijo para sí queriendo no creer lo que su mente maquino.

Mientras tanto, varios carruajes adelante estaban los cuatro de uno de los gremios rivales, uno de los más conocidos a lo largo de esta historia: Real Deal. A la cabeza iba el que era el de su adorado maestro Florence que era acompañado de su mago clase S Iker y la esposa de este, el segundo le pertenecía a su mago estrella que tenía una bellísima pareja para la noche...

-Sigo sin poder creer que me hayas convencido para esto—Se quejó la maga pelirroja, venia vestida con su famoso vestido morado con un diseño de rosa en los costados, se cruzó de piernas elegantemente mientras miraba al hombre que era su acompañante.

-Bueno, dejando de lado que soy más delicioso que un buen pedazo de pan recién horneado por las mañanas, esta gala será transmitida para todo el mundo y cuando reciba el premio al mejor mago del año y tu estés allí arriba conmigo Fernández lo vera, cuando él lo vea se encelara y querrá ir a verte, cuando lo veas te dirá que te ama debido a sus excesivos celos de verte con un tipo obscenamente más atractivo. Luego querrá pelear conmigo y todos seremos felices—Se recargo contra el fino asiento pasando su brazo por sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Eres un genio del mal—Le comento con ironía pero sonriendo tenuemente, al menos lo que decía tenia lógica.

-Soy tan listo como guapo—Adjudico soltando una risotada, se acercó a ella suavemente acortando en exceso la distancia entre sus rostros ella solo alzo una mano poniendo un dedo en los labios del moreno.

-Te dije que no—Murmuro divertida, el solo sonrió contra su fino dedo enguantado.

-No significa que no lo intente—Dijo burlón antes de separarse—Además, Ari quiere matarme por ti así que sería justo que al menos me dieras otro beso….¡O cuatro!—Rio de nueva cuenta.

-No tienes perdón—Negó suavemente la mujer viéndolo de reojo—Además, deberías buscar arreglar las cosas con esa mujer más que hacerla enojar—Le miro regañona, el chico solo arrugo la nariz.

-Como molestas…ella fue la que me abandono—Decía dolido.

-Porque le propusiste matrimonio de manera abrupta y sin razón—Le riño.

-No te pido que comprendas el amor que siento a por ella—Se hizo el dramático apegándose a la ventana—Yo sigo esperando a por ella y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de los tiempos, incluso un poco después de eso la seguiré aguardando…. —La pelirroja no pudo contener un suspiro.

-Eso fue lindo….

-¿Crees que le guste solo por mis lindos músculos y mi sonrisa de dos millones?—La miro de reojo sonriendo tenuemente, suspiro pesadamente— ¿Me das un abrazo?—Extendió sus brazos hacia ella sonriendo tenuemente, ella alzo una ceja y negó—Que cruel…

-Tengo miedo me toques el trasero—Mordió su lengua para no reír.

-Maldición, y además eres adivina—Rio por lo alto.

-¡Eres incorregible!—Ya no se contuvo comenzando a soltar carcajada tras carcajada.

Un carruaje atrás.

-En serio, no puedes ser tan mariquita—Se quejaba el joven Isco Asier mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo que no paraba de vomitar por la ventana.

-No…lo…soporto más….por favor Isco….mátame—Rogaba el joven mago de agua, su estómago se estrujaba violentamente y se retorcía sin poder detenerse.

-Pero como eres nena—Le sujeto el cabello con ambas manos para dejarlo seguir en su asunto—Algún día deberías superar esta cosa de marearte, en serio—Se burló sonriendo.

-Por favor…Bájame de este aparato de tortura…. —Seguía rogando, a él sí que le pegaba fuerte la enfermedad de movimiento.

Un carruaje más atrás.

-¿Y bien?—Alzo las cejas la joven pelirrosa, el rubio a su lado solo se cruzó de brazos mirando en otra dirección.

-Te vez linda…. —Murmuro únicamente, ella sonrió apegándose un poco a su brazo.

-Eso quería escuchar…—Beso suavemente el hombro del muchacho abrazándose a el lentamente, Serge se encogió de hombros murmurando algo para ella apenas y audible.

Seis carruajes más atrás.

-¿Juvia se ve linda?—Preguntaba la joven peli azul.

-Por millonésima vez: Si—Maldijo su suerte por tener que llevarla en su mismo carruaje, la joven contuvo un chillido de felicidad al ser llamada linda por su amado.

-Juvia es tan feliz….

-Sí, eso noto—Dijo con ironía el alquimista de hielo girándose suavemente hacia ella—Juvia debemos hablar de algo serio—Su rostro sobrio la hizo calmar sus ímpetus al instante.

-¿Qué sucede, Gray-sama?—Lo miro con toda su atención.

-A partir de mañana tu y yo entrenaremos juntos—Antes que dijera algo más corto—No, no es que estemos en una relación ni es que quiera llevarte a algún lugar para hacerte el amor no empieces—Le leyó las intenciones, la chica inflo las mejillas en protesta—Sera un entrenamiento duro y profundo—Pensó bien lo que dijo— ¡No me refiero a eso!

-¡Muy tarde ya lo dijo!—Y dicho esto la chica se lanzó sobre el con intenciones de abrazarlo y/o violarlo.

Un carruaje más atrás.

-Enana…. —Susurro un muy serio Gajeel, la chica se giró hacia el, curiosa por su tono topándose con el rostro del muchacho a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Ga…Gajeel ¿Qué rayos haces?—Apenas y alcanzo a decir mientras trataba de hacerse hacia atrás solo encontrándose con el suave asiento, su cuerpo quedó aprisionado entre el joven y el asiento sintiéndose atrapada.

-Enana…..—Repitió quedamente, se acercó un poco más mientras ella solo cerraba sus ojos sin saber que pasaría—Ese listón….—La chica abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con un muy mareado Redfox—¡Dámelo para poder ahorcarme que me vomito!—Se sujetó la boca de golpe sintiendo como su cena deseaba salir a decir "Hola, ¿Adivina quién volvió?"

-¡Maldición Gajeel aléjate de mí!—Bramaba la joven tratando de quitarse de encima al chico que estaba por volverse un volcán de vómito y maldiciones.

Un carruaje más atrás…de nuevo.

-Natsu deberías en serio buscar una solución a este problema—Se quejaba la rubia que tenía la cabeza del pelirrosa apoyada en su pierna derecha, ella acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos buscando calmarlo.

-Es algo natural en los Dragón Slayers no es mi culpa—Murmuro débilmente, sintiendo como el carruaje volvía a moverse sujetando la mano libre de la rubia—No me dejes que me muero—Musito todo dramático, la chica sonrió con ternura.

-Como tú dijiste una vez….nunca te dejare solo—Continuo acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

-Lushi…. —La miro a los ojos—Cántame ¿Si?—Puso una media sonrisa forzada por el contener su mareo.

-¿Cantarte?—Se extrañó al instante— ¿Qué deseas que te cante?—Sonrío suavemente sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos o sin soltar su mano.

-Lo que quieras, tu voz me calma—Murmuro como en un ronroneo asiéndose bolita un poco más en su asiento al tiempo que se acurrucaba en la pierna de la joven.

-Bueno—Carraspeo un poco aclarando su garganta lista para comenzar a cantarle, empezó a tararear una suave melodía calmando un poco los mareos que sentía el pelirrosa—_Todo cambio….cuando te vi_—Su finísima y bella voz sonó en el carruaje, el chico suspiro profundamente sintiendo la calma invadirlo.

-Luce…. —Murmuro sin querer interrumpirla, cerro sus ojos acurrucándose un poquito más, ella le sonrió acariciando su frente ahora.

-_De blanco y negro a color, me convertí_—Siguió la bella melodía que su mente le daba—_Y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto…_. —Sin pensarlo se acercó a él besando su cien con todo el cariño que le tenía—_Algo que no imaginaba…fue entregarte mi amor…._—La mano que acariciaba la frente del joven descendió lentamente hasta su mejilla, el chico entreabrió sus ojos viéndola directamente. El castaño contra el esmeralda, sus ojos no se perdían ni para parpadear de vista—_Con una mirada…._ —Dejo las palabras al aire, el chico a pesar del intenso mareo y dolor que le aquejaba no pareció resentirlo más.

Una droga, eso se había vuelto la joven de fino vestido para él. Una selecta y personal morfina que calmaba todo su dolor, todas sus dudas y sobre todo: Todos sus miedos. Lentamente la mano del chico subió por su cuerpo temblorosa para tomar la de la rubia que acariciaba su mejilla.

-Lucy…yo….—Lentamente comenzaron a acortar distancia pero en el momento que sus labios estaban por rozarse la puerta del carruaje se abrió de golpe revelando una enorme alfombra roja rodeada de cientos de paparazis y otros reporteros tomando fotos ¿Su objetivo? Cierta linda pareja.

-¡Primicia! ¡Amor en Fairy Tail!—Grito uno y al instante los magos se coloraron hasta las orejas saltando fuera del carruaje, en especial Natsu que casi sale lanzando fuego, se pusieron de pie en la alfombra siendo bombardeados por más flashes que les enceguecían.

-¡¿Dónde rayos están los demás?!—Maldijo, de pronto un hombre ya viejo y muy fino se paró a su lado.

-Pase derecho señor, allí le esperara Arthur, infórmele su nombre y su gremio para que sea presentado—Le informo el que parecía ser uno de los ayudantes del lugar, Natsu tomo la mano de la chica jalándola rápidamente entre la multitud de personas maldiciendo cada vez más su suerte.

Lucy no estaba en mejores condiciones, dejando de lado el hecho que casi beso a su mejor amigo/compañero/deseo erótico personal, ahora había sido fotografiada por un millón de paparazis molestos que seguro inventarían mil tipos de mentiras por esos hechos. Tras un par de empujones y un par de insultos por parte del Dragneel al fin lograron entrar topándose con al agradable sorpresa que equipos de seguridad impedían que los medios entraran al recinto, ambos suspiraron.

-Que locura ¿No?—Sonrío Natsu bastante nervioso deseoso de cambiar el tema, la chica asintió quedamente.

-Si…supongo que si—Puso su mejor sonrisa falsa pues ella en el fondo, y porque mentir, en el exterior también estaba deseosa de besarlo. Caminaron juntos, pescada ella de su brazo como desde la infancia le habían enseñado a hacer en fiestas importantes, encontrándose con el mentado presentador.

-¿Nombres y gremio?—Tenia un gesto fastuoso, Salamandra rio suavemente pues le pareció gracioso pero un pellizco de la Heartfilia le dijo que cortara su rollo.

-Somos Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel, de Fairy Tail—Hablo en tono sonoro y formal, el joven se sorprendió de la formalidad de la que era capaz la rubia ella solo sonrió con el cuello alzado de orgullo.

El hombre dio unos pasos entrando al gran salón dejando la puerta entreabierta tras el para que los jóvenes entraran una vez fueran presentados.

-Presentando: De Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel—Dio un golpeteo al suelo con su ostentoso bastón, cosa que fue sucedida por la entrada de los jóvenes magos. Un reflector los ilumino dándose cuenta ambos que estaban sobre unas escaleras un tanto largas que daban directo a una enorme sala llena de personas, mesas de comida y un enorme escenario al fondo del lado contrario al que estaban ellos. Saludo la rubia y susurro al chico que hiciera lo mismo.

-No soy un mono entrenado—Murmuro el fastidiado pero la mirada suplicante/amenazante de la chica le ordeno que lo hiciera, puso su sonrisa exageradamente falsa y comenzaron a bajar los escalones saludando a toda dirección a todos y a nadie.

-Tu sigue sonriendo y luego podrás comer—Murmuro ella sin despegar sus dientes ni quitar su sonrisa.

-Me tendrán que dar una vaca por esto—Murmuro de vuelta, igual sin despegar sus dientes para que no notaran que hablaban.

Una vez que ambos tocaron al fin la pista que era el enorme salón escucharon la voz del presentador de nueva cuenta.

-Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, de Fairy Tail—Golpeo el suelo de nuevo con su bastón, las miradas al fin dejaron a NaLu para dirigirse directo a Gruvia quienes venían bajando entre las mismas falsas sonrisas.

-Mira, al fin llego cara de paleta—Sonrío el chico al ver a su mejor amigo porque en serio que necesitaba hablar con él, la chica por igual se relajó pues ahora tendría a Juvia para conversar de lo que había ocurrido con Natsu, de recordarlo se coloro hasta las orejas pero su maquillaje por suerte camuflajeaba se hecho….un poco.

-Hey flamita—Nada más llegando a su lado le saludo el pelinegro, Natsu ni lento ni perezoso lo tomo de un brazo jalándolo.

-¡Vamos por algo de comer!—Lo tironeo salvajemente ante las protestas del alquimista, una vez en una de las mesas de bocadillos el pelirrosa suspiro salvajemente.

-Muy bien, dime que pasa contigo y por tu bien más vale que sea importante—El Fullbuster se cruzó de brazos viéndole retador pues más le valía tener una buena razón para haberlo traído de un lado del lugar al otro. De fondo se escuchó como presentaban a Gajeel y Levy.

-Casi bese a Lucy—Susurro apenas audiblemente, Gray se quedó congelado.

-Bromeas—Murmuro acercándose a él para que nadie a su alrededor les oyera.

-No, en serio te lo juro por mi bufanda—Le dijo muy seriamente, Gray se puso una mano a la cara tapándose la boca.

-Pensé que…ya sabes—Comenzó a relatar, Natsu se quedó sin entenderle—Como nunca te vi interesado en las mujeres….tu sabes….

-¡¿Pensaste que yo era puto?!—Le grito en plena cara pero el mago de hielo le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Grítalo más fuerte idiota, que estoy deseoso que el abuelo nos regañe—Le riño al instante, Natsu le puso mala cara pero decidió no discutir más al respecto. De fondo se escuchó la presentación de Mirajane y Laxus—Pero bien…. ¿La besaste?—Alzo las cejas sonriendo burlón, el Dragneel se puso nervioso al instante.

-Pues…no….

-Lo sabía, marica.

-¡Déjame terminar paleta derretida!—Gruño fuertemente viéndolo, carraspeo calmándose—Estábamos por besarnos….pero se abrió la puerta del carruaje y nos interrumpieron—Miro en otra dirección para ocultar que se había pintado de rojito su rostro.

-….Maldición que mala suerte tienes—Se rio en su cara ganándose un discreto pero fuerte puñetazo al estómago—Hijo de—

-Oh, Natsu-San es un placer conocerlo—Al instante que dijeron su nombre el mago de Fairy se giró en la dirección de donde le mencionaron topándose con un joven de cabello azul oscuro que le sonreía con su calmado rostro.

-Ah tu eres el chico de Real no sé qué—Le apunto calmadamente—Jareth ¿No?—El muchacho asintió muy feliz que supiera su nombre.

-Así es, es un placer conocerlo Natsu-san—Hizo una ceremonial reverencia—Soy un gran admirador de sus habilidades como Dragón Slayer—Admitió con ojos brillosos pues estaba conociendo a su otro ídolo.

-Tu muy bien muchacho—La prepotencia de Natsu subió 2,3 por ciento gracias a ese comentario mientras de fondo Gray se burlaba—Tu cállate paleta derretida—Le riño de golpe, luego se giró hacia su pequeño fan— ¿Y que buscas chico? ¿Un autógrafo?—Le hablo como si fuese más pequeño que el a pesar que Jareth era de hecho un año más viejo.

-En realidad…. —Murmuro apenado—Quería preguntarle sobre su dragón…. —Dijo en voz baja, los ojos de Natsu no mostraron sorpresa solo suspiro.

-Tu padre desapareció el 7 de Julio del año 777 ¿Verdad?—Al instante el de ojos zafiro asintió—También el mío, el de Gajeel y el de Wendy—Explico cruzándose de brazos, el Poseidra solo suspiro—Pero…si logro saber algo, te lo diré—Sonrío de oreja a oreja, el mago de Real Deal lo miro un tanto sorprendido pero sonrió por igual.

-Gracias, Natsu-san—Hizo otra reverencia pero el pelirrosa solo le pego en la frente con un par de dedos.

-Primero, llámame solo Natsu que me harás sentir viejo—Rio sonoramente apenando al chico—Y segundo….no seas tan formal. Somos amigos ¿No?—Se sonrió aún más abrazándolo por el hombro y acercándolo a la barra de comida— ¿Te gusta comer?

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta!—Sonrío bastante feliz al ser tan aceptado por otro Dragón Slayer pues no le admitió que era el primero que conocía además de sí mismo.

-¡Pues a comer se ha dicho!—Ambos Slayers no tardaron en atacar el buffet como un par de animales hambrientos ante la incrédula mirada del Fullbuster que no se creía la facilidad con la que Natsu hacia amigos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la fiesta evitando a cuanta persona podían se encontraba la "pareja" del momento como los llamaban los medios, Erza miro en todas direcciones con el nerviosismo de toparse con la súper modelo y maga de clase S que quería su cabeza en un platón. Ronald suspiro pesadamente pero sonrió.

-¿No hay moros en la costa?—Dijo burlón pero la mirada seria de la chica le hizo callar—Ok no estamos de humor, entendido—Se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los ojos.

-Estamos a salvo, por ahora—Suspiro pesadamente—Ahora, ¿Podrías decirme por qué quieres derrotar a Jellal?—Lo miro interrogante.

-¿Cuántas veces preguntaras eso?—Alzo las cejas abriendo los ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces deberé preguntar hasta que me respondas?—Se burló ella ahora.

-….Esta bien, pero no debes decirle nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Fernández—Le dijo muy serio, la mujer se sorprendió pero asintió, la tomo de la mano guiándola a un pasillo que daba a los baños una vez allí miro en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca.

-¿Por qué tanto secreto?—Inquirió curiosa.

-Porque la historia de Enzo es algo que se supone no le debo contar a nadie—Suspiro pesadamente.

-Pero seguro ya le contaste a todos—Se quejó la pelirroja ganándose una mala mirada del moreno.

-No, nadie más que yo, Iker y el maestro Florence sabemos esta historia. Para empezar porque haría a Enzo meterse en muchos problemas….más de los que tiene.

-¿Quién es ese tal Enzo?—Lo tomo de una mano para obligarlo a decirle.

-Enzo es el cuarto mago de clase S en Real Deal….es mi mejor amigo, un mago de alto poderío y una personalidad muy apegada a las reglas—Suspiro de nuevo viéndola a los ojos—Él era un poderoso mago y se unió a nuestro gremio el día que yo le derrote y….me hizo jurarle que yo derrotaría a Jellal Fernández—La mujer no entendió nada.

-¿Por qué querría un mago de Pergrande destruir a Jellal? Explícate Ronald—Hablo muy seria, la tomo del rostro obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-Eso es….porque Jellal mato al hermano de Enzo, Erza el mato a la única familia que le quedaba a Enzo en el incidente del Sistema R—Ella entendió al instante a lo que se refería, se mordió el labio al recordar ese hecho pensando que ese joven Enzo era igual a Milliana—Pero eso no es todo…

-¿Qué más?—Murmuro ella sin desear saber del todo pero sabiendo que necesitaba saberlo.

-Él es como mi hermano y lo quiero con el alma, es un hombre justo que siempre sigue las reglas….pero te juro que el día que el vea a Jellal a la cara no le importara hacer lo que sea por asesinarlo—Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmenuzadamente—Y Enzo no es ningún mago débil….créeme lo que te digo que temo seriamente por la vida de Fernández.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué traicionas a tu amigo?—Susurro, le costaba creer que siendo eso real en verdad se lo estuviera contando a ella que apenas conocía.

-Porque confió en ti…y más importante, Enzo no puede perder su alma de esa manera—Cerro sus ojos pegando su frente a la de Scarlet—Erza….ayúdame a que mi hermanito no pierda la humanidad que le queda…por favor….

-¿Lo quieres tanto como para enfrentarte a Jellal tan obsesivamente solo por el?—Lo miro a los ojos ciertamente sorprendida por no decir impresionada de la actitud del arrogante mago. El solo se despegó un poco de ella sonriendo de medio lado.

-Puede que nos haya reunido el dinero y que creas que no somos más que un grupo de mercenarios—Hablo franco y directo pues así les veía mucha gente—Pero Real Deal es más que eso, somos una familia. Yo quiero hasta al último de ellos, desde los novatos hasta los que llevan años conmigo, jamás dejaría a alguno de mis hermanos o hermanas sufrir si no puedo evitarlo así me cueste romperme un hueso…O peor mi nariz de modelo—Le cerro un ojo, ella le miro con cierta admiración recordando esos mismos ojos en Natsu.

-Ciertamente me impresiona tu actitud, eres muy diferente a como esperaba que fueses en verdad—Se cruzó de brazos suavemente la mujer acomodándolo sobre su vientre.

-Bueno, sé que soy perfecto pero recuerda nuestro plan: No puedes enamorarte de mí—Rieron ambos por la broma pero al instante una curiosidad invadió la mente de la Scarlet.

-Espera, si ese tal Enzo es un mago tan poderoso ¿Por qué no está en su equipo?—Inquirió alzando las cejas, Christian se puso nervioso al instante.

-Pues veras…aunque todos queremos muchísimo a Enzo…en serio, lo queremos demasiado él es un poco…. —Trato de buscar la palabra menos insultante.

-¿Controlador? ¿Exagerado? ¿Vengador?—Decía palabras al azar.

-Es medio cretino la mitad del tiempo….y la otra mitad se la pasa siendo un desgraciado y criticón—Admitió abiertamente la pelirroja no se lo creyó.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-No tienes idea….Enzo es un seguidor fanático casi religioso de las reglas, no había día en que no nos regañara/reprendiera/castigara/acusara o amenazara—Tembló suavemente al recordar cómo era que se ponía el mago a con el cuándo se enteraba de sus muchos casos de rompimiento de leyes federales.

-¿Y no tienes miedo que los venga a buscar?—El muchacho tembló ante la idea.

-Esperemos que no suceda…O estaremos en serios problemas, bueno yo lo estaré: Yo fui quien lo engaño para que se fuera de misión en el tiempo que estaríamos aquí—Jugo con el botón superior de su traje mientras reía "despistadamente" ganándose un reproche de la pelirroja—Además, supuse que tu noviecito estaría aquí al estar tu por lo que tener a Enzo en la isla sería mala idea—Trato ahora de cubrir sus acciones con una buena excusa.

-Tienes un punto allí—Titania puso sus manos a la cadera ahora comenzando a caminar de regreso al salón—Vamos, no tenemos tiempo para estar aquí parloteando—El rio negando suavemente antes de seguirla.

De vuelta en el salón los miembros de todos los clanes discutían con patrocinadores, comían gustosos o conversaban entre sí. Natsu se separó de la mesa de buffet sonriéndole al mago peli azul pero al sentir un aura conocida gruño dándose la vuelta topándose cara a cara con el Titán Prometeo.

-Mira, hay lagartija en el buffet—Arrugo la nariz el pelirrojo.

-Y tomate asado—Le devolvió el insulto, al instante Jareth rio por lo bajo por el chiste pero la mirada severa de Prometeo le hizo quedarse calladito.

-Tienes mucho valor para un tipo con cabello rosado—Le reto con la mirada.

-Y tú tienes mucho valor para un tipo con una vagina rosada—En ese momento el puño del Titán se lanzó contra el rostro del Slayer que no se movió de su lugar pues el impacto nunca le llego. Una mano sujetaba firmemente el puño del mago de Bosco quien puso mala cara, para variar.

-Deberíais calmaros Prometeo, sabéis lo que pasara si el maestro se entera de vuestro comportamiento—Hablando con un ceñido acento español apareció un joven de la misma altura que Prometeo, su cabello era rubio en extremo claro siendo casi plateado, sus ojos eran de un profundo amarillo dorado que brillaban con luz propia.

-Suéltame Helios…te cuento hasta tres—Advirtió severamente.

-Sabéis, como vuestro guardaespaldas y mejor amigo os recomiendo no pelear esta noche—Sonrío tenuemente soltando su puño y acariciando la mano del titán—Por favor…por mí—Lo miro a los ojos pero el pelirrojo solo gruño pesadamente dándose la vuelta tomando su mano de un manotazo y yéndose en dirección opuesta a ellos.

-Qué tipo más raro—Hablo Natsu al fin.

-Perdonarlo, es un hombre muy…impetuoso—Se giró el rubio platinado hacia el pelirrosa sonriéndole tenuemente—Soy Helios el Titán del Sol—Se presentó tomando la mano de Natsu y dándole un beso en el dorso repitiendo el proceso con Jareth, los hijos de dragones lo miraron totalmente alterados.

-Este…si, hola tipo—Dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás.

-Sí, hola—repitió el saludo el de la trenza caminando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Bueno, debo dejaros mi deber es proteger a Prometeo…o proteger a los demás de el—Soltó una risa no precisamente masculina y se despidió con un guiño caminando muy elegantemente, una vez lejos ambos magos cazadores se vieron entre sí.

-¿Ese tipo era?—Antes que el de Real Deal terminara su frase el Dragneel solo asintió quedamente—Oh…

-….Iré a por Lucy—Se dijo muy extrañado, después se despidió de su nuevo amigo hiendo a buscar a su compañera.

En otra parte de la fiesta Luka y Serge discutían sobre las intrincadas ramificaciones de la vida…lo que se resume en ¿Por qué eres tan idiota y porque te soporta?

-Estúpido.

-Babosa.

-Tarado.

-Idiota.

-¡Pendejo!

-¡Zorra!

Se tomaron mutuamente de los hombros dispuestos a ahorcarse pero la presencia de dos féminas les hizo postergar ese plan…solo por un rato.

-¿Y ustedes?—Hablaron a coro, allí estaba la titán de la luna, Selene acompañada de una jovencita de cabello negro como la noche y ojos del mismo color quien solo sonreía como una especie de muñeca diabólica.

-¿Esta es la pareja de la que tanto hablan?—Inquirió una burlona Selene.

-Así es, Selene-sama ellos son Luka Rakitic y Serge Mathaus la segunda mejor pareja del torneo—Hablo la otra jovencita con un tono educado y formal, siempre sonriéndole a la albina.

-Pues no parecen la gran cosa, Leto—Miro a la mujer pelinegra.

-No se confié Selene-sama, aunque usted es obviamente superior son rivales formidables—La aconsejo la chica.

De pronto una patata voladora le dio en plena frente a la Titán de la Luna a quien le dio un ligero tic al ojo volteando a ver hacia Luka que era quien había lanzado el "proyectil" con alto contenido de aceite.

-No hablen de nosotros como si no estuviéramos—Arrugo al nariz la de ojos jade—Además, ¿Cómo qué segunda mejor dupla? Somos los mejores ¿Verdad perra?—Alzo su mano por sobre su cabeza siendo chocada al instante su palma abierta por la de su compañero.

-Tienes razón zorra—Completo la frase en perfecta sincronía.

-Me presento mortales, soy Selene la encarnación de la titán de la luna. Guerrera de Kami No Kyojin, y ella es mi querida compañero Leto la titán de la noche, ambos somos la mejor dupla de magos en este torneo—Se dio la espalda con Leto pegándose mutuamente viendo al dúo de Real Deal.

-¿Titanesas?—Alzo las cejas el rubio arrugando la nariz después—Da igual, nunca podrían contra nosotros Luka y yo somos el mejor equipo y punto final—Advirtió severamente.

-Por favor mortal, no te metas donde no puedes ganar—Se mofo la peli plata—Además, un hombre tan atractivo no debería buscarse problemas con nosotras…sería una lástima herir tan bello espécimen—Movió su ojo izquierdo en un suave guiño mientras al Mathaus le daba un fuerte tic al ojo.

-Oh no perra no te metiste con mi hombre—Luka sin pensarlo la tomo del cuello lista para mandarla derechito al inframundo pero las rápidas manos de su compañero Iker que entro en escena la hizo detenerse.

-Quietas ustedes dos, señoritas esto es una fiesta….dejen las peleas para el día que nos toque enfrentarnos—Sugirió calmadamente pero de él se emitía una fuerte aura que hizo a ambos magas retroceder un paso.

-Supongo que te salvaste….te veré después, chica de cabello rosa—Arrugo el entrecejo la titán caminando mientras le ordenaba a su "gemela" seguirla y esta solo se despedía con una reverencia caminando rápidamente.

-….Puedo explicarlo—Comenzó Luka lista para dar su excusa pero una mano acariciando su cabello la hizo calmarse.

-Todo está bien, vengan…Sarah quiere verlos—Les sonrió a ambos haciendo que se relajaran al instante pero mientras caminaban hacia una mujer con un notorio embarazo decidió burlarse un poco—Por cierto, fue cosa mía ¿O escuche a Luka llamarte "Mi hombre" número cuatro?—Alzo la ceja izquierda viéndolos con ese mismo ojo al tiempo que ambos magos se coloraban hasta las orejas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del gran salón Natsu al fin logro dar a con Lucy, la joven rubia caminaba algo extrañada pues había bailado con un extraño hombre que aseguro ser un patrocinador pero solo dijo cosas que la confundieron.

_ -Pronto el caos invadirá el mundo señorita Heartfilia ¿Cree estar lista para el cambio?..._

Sacudió su cabeza sacándose esas ideas tontas que su mente maquino, vio a Natsu de frente y sonrió ampliamente caminando hacia el pero antes de que estuvieran al alcance mutuo una persona se le cruzo congelándole la sangre a la jovencita.

-Ah, pero si no es mi pequeño pastelito rubio—La venenosa voz hizo a Lucy temblar y dar un paso hacia atrás, el hombre frente a ella era ni más ni menos que Donovan Sharp Dragula, líder de Transilvania Nightmare y el acosador personal de la rubia desde los primeros días en la isla.

-Aléjate de mí—Le advirtió sujetando su bolso donde llevaba sus llaves lista para invocar a Leo y hasta a la misma Acuarios.

-Oh pero que descortés de tu parte ¿No saludaras al menos?—Su malévola sonrisa se ensancho cuando sintió la mano de Natsu en su hombro, se giró hacia el sin miedo ni preocupación— ¿Te importa? Estaba por sacar a la bella dama a bailar…

-No si te arranco los brazos primero—Su mano comenzó a arder estando a segundos de envolverse en llamas pero Donovan se separó de el en un gesto rápido y brusco.

-Deberías tener cuidado…si me atacas aquí podrían descalificarlos—Se burló mostrando sus afilados colmillos inferiores y superiores en una sonrisa—Aunque estoy seguro que deseas golpearme… ¿Verdad? Por lo que le hice aquí a tu puta—Se mordió la lengua tratando de no reír ante la mirada de furia que el Dragneel puso.

-Repite eso…. —Lo reto mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente estando al límite de su autocontrol.

-Claro, solo respóndeme…. ¿Qué siente que ahora tu puta tiene mis marcas? ¿Te molesta?—Se acercó a Natsu invadiendo su espacio personal para susurrarle al oído— ¿O lo que te molesta es que pronto la hare gemir mi nombre en lugar del tuyo?—Susurro lleno de malicia, Natsu no se contuvo más y se preparó para incinerarlo en ese mismo lugar pero una enorme mano sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

-Laxus…..—Murmuro el sin siquiera voltear sabiendo perfectamente que era él.

-No es el momento—Repitió lo que llevaba semanas diciéndole, Donovan se separó de él riéndose en su cara acariciando su cabello bien peinado.

-Patético….no puedes ni defender a tu juguete….te diría que te veré luego, pero dudo pases de octavos de final—Rio de nueva cuenta caminando altaneramente, paso junto a Lucy dedicándole una mirada llena de lujuria y perversión causándole otro escalofrió a la chica que no hizo sino abrazarse a sí misma del pánico.

-¿Por qué no me dejas acabar con él?—Mascullo un furibundo Natsu que trataba de no estallar en gritos contra el rubio, pero su enojo desapareció cuando noto que el rostro del Dreyar estaba contraído en furia.

-Porque no es el momento…-Mascullo apenas, Natsu lo comprendió en ese instante: Laxus estaba prácticamente tan furioso como el, habían herido e insultado a sus compañeros a su familia, pero a diferencia de Natsu el esperaba para darle a Donovan donde más le doliera, en su orgullo.

-¿Cuándo lo será?...—Dijo mientras el rubio se daba la vuelta y caminaba.

-Pronto….y cuando ese momento llegue…no le muestres piedad a esa escoria—Le ordeno verbalmente pero tácitamente le pedía que vengara a Lucy pues aunque Laxus fuese…bueno, Laxus el consideraba a todos en el gremio su familia y herir a alguno era herirlo a el mismo…y eso no se podía permitir.

-Luce—Se giró hacia la joven notando algo que, por su rabia ciega, no se había permitido ver: Lucy estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, el la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla en su pánico mientras ella solo sollozaba lo más bajo que podía pues no deseaba llamar la atención.

-Tengo miedo Natsu…no quiero que ese monstruo hiera a nadie—Alzo el rostro lentamente topándose con una enorme sonrisa de parte del ojos de jade.

-No seas tonta Lucy, esos tipos no lograran hacernos ni un rasguño—Le sonrió ampliamente acariciándole las mejillas para limpiarla de lágrimas—Porque nosotros somos Fairy Tail, nunca caeríamos ante esos monstruos de película barata—Le cerro un ojo confiadamente generándole una tenue sonrisa a la chica.

-Gracias Natsu…

-No tienes por qué agradecer Luce…

-¿No son hermosos?—De golpe la escena tan bella entre ambos fue interrumpida por un gigantón que les veía cruzado de brazos con una radiante sonrisa, el León Radamel estaba a pocos metros muy burlón y divertido por la bella escena.

-¡A ti que te importa entrometido!—Acuso un sonrojado Natsu apuntándole con el dedo, Radamel se sintió herido al ser llamado entrometido de nuevo yéndose a la esquina todo triste.

-No soy entrometido…..—Murmuro para sí mismo.

Pero antes que su conversación sobre si el líder de Mythycal Beast era o no un entrometido siguiera un cambio en las luces llamo la atención de todos, los reflectores apuntaron directo al escenario donde un hombre alto y elegante acompañado de una hermosa mujer edecán con revelador vestido estaban de pie.

-Magos, maestros, distinguidos patrocinadores—Hablo el hombre con tono fuerte y sonoro—Damos inicio al sorteo oficial de los octavos de final de la gran copa de Campeones de este año—Aplausos prosiguieron a sus palabras—Las reglas del sorteo serán dadas por mi adorable asistente—Se movió dándole espacio a la voluptuosa mujer.

-Así es, gracias Lord Henry—La mujer sonrió animadamente—Hola hermosa gente, que bien se ven esta noche—Cerro un ojo al público ganándose un par de piropos—Las reglas son sencillas, de los dieciséis equipos que quedan dividiremos sus nombres en dos grupos primeros y segundos lugares ¿Ok?—Alzo una mano mientras una extensión de Lacrima proyectaba los nombres de los dieciséis gremios restantes dividiéndolos en dos lados.

Primeros: Real Deal, Mythycal Beast, Transilvania Nightmare, Shier Gemen (Doce puertas), Sabertooth (Protestas de Natsu de porque ellos si quedaron primeros aunque perdieron un encuentro) Kami No Kyojin, Barrera de Hielo, Seis Samuráis.

Segundos: Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heels, Lamia Scale, (Otros cinco gremios de relleno que no importan mucho ni aportaran nada a la trama)

-Ciertamente sorprende la cantidad de gremios provenientes de Fiore—Admitió el presentador masculino mientras los de ese país sacaban el pecho con orgullo—Incluso aunque muchos quedaron en segundo—Allí comenzaron los insultos.

-Aun así es sorprendente, después de todo además de ellos solo el país de Bosco aporta más de un gremio para la competencia—Contaba la mujer pues solo Mythycal y Kami No Kyojin repetían país además de Fiore claro está—Pero bien el sorteo es muy simple: No pueden enfrentar a un gremio de su propio país o al que ya hayan enfrentado en la fase grupos, en caso que al sortear sus nombres encontremos un caso así el segundo nombre sacado será devuelto y sortearemos de nuevo—Sonrío explicando.

-Ahora, aquí tenemos dos cajones con los nombres de sus gremios para nuestra suerte y regocijo el príncipe Wilhelm de Caelum—Chillidos de Fangirls en cuanto dijo el nombre—A decidido fungir como nuestro sorteador oficial—Aplaudió volteándose mientras el famoso príncipe entraba en escena siendo acompañado de orgasmos espontáneos por todo el lugar.

-Es un placer estar aquí—Alzo su mano saludando ganándose un mar de suspiros—Traten de esforzarse mucho nobles magos, solo cuatro batallas los separan de la grande y la historia—Puso su más amplia sonrisa mientras la joven edecán le acercaba los cajones, uno adornado con un símbolo que leía "Primeros" y el otro decía "Segundos" el joven príncipe introdujo sus manos, una en cada cajón, moviéndolas para mezclar bien las esferas.

-Ahora, proceda a sacar el primer lugar que tomara el lugar uno—El príncipe alzo su mano izquierda revelando una esfera con el símbolo del gremio Mythycal Beast los de ese gremio sonrieron ampliamente.

-Mythycal Beast, de Bosco toma el lugar uno de dieciséis en nuestra tabla—En la proyección apareció el nombre de Mythycal en primero dejando los otros quince lugares hacia abajo vacíos, el príncipe movió un poco más su mano derecha en el cajón de segundos tomando una esfera.

-Veamos quien será nuestro rival—Dijo para sus compañeros el que era su líder mientras sonreía feliz y emocionado pero el color se le fue del rostro cuando vio lo que decía la esfera de segundo lugar.

-Mermaid Heels, de Fiore—Decreto el hombre que era llamado Lord al ver la esfera que sostenía el príncipe, el primer encuentro de dieciseisavos sería un Mermaid Heels VS Mythycal Beast.

En el publico Kagura camino lentamente hacia el alto hombre que era el León de Nemea, alzo el cuello para verlo a los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

-A veces las sirenas devoran a las bestias—Susurro tan bella y poética como solo ella sabía.

Radamel se agacho un poco para verla a los ojos, la indecisión y vergüenza que usualmente lo invadían fueron substituidas por un fuerte espíritu de lucha.

-Pues a veces….Los Leones devoramos a las sirenas, mi bella ninfa—Hablo en un tono de voz ronco y profundo, el cual era su tono de voz usual cuando no se moría de vergüenza. La joven de Fiore se sobresaltó un poco, aunque no lo exteriorizo, por el cambio de actitud del "entrometido" no dejo de verlo mientras le tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

-Voy a devorarte por haberme llamado ninfa—Le advirtió aunque se sintió en el fondo alagada por ser llamada así y sobre todo por lo de bella.

-Tus mordidas no penetraran mi piel, no como tu belleza penetro mi corazón—Y ahora con eso Kagura se sonrojo—Aun después de eso, te advierto que no me dejare vencer a por ti Kagura Mikazuchi—Se alzó viéndose alto e imponente frente a ella—Eres mi rival a vencer y me gustes o no: Voy a derrotarte—Se dio la vuelta caminando hacia sus compañeros que lo veían con la boca bien abierta de la sorpresa.

-¿Kagura-chan?—Pregunto Ariana que estaba a espaldas de ella al no notar reacción de su líder, se pasó por su lado para verla a la cara topándose con una imagen algo bizarra: Su líder tenía sus labios entreabiertos con sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se coloraban cada vez más— ¿Acaso?...

-Él es….un hombre interesante…. —Murmuro apenada y dándose la vuelta caminando hacia el bufet de comidas tan rápido como sus pies le permitían.

De vuelta en el escenario el príncipe había sacado otros dos nombres, el de un gremio desconocido y el de La Barrera de Hielo, Gray sonrió hacia su nuevo maestro que lucía como siempre serio como una piedra.

-Real Deal, de Pergrande—Aplausos fueron sonoros ante la mención del gremio más famoso del lugar.

-Ya díganos con quien vamos para poder irme al hotel ¡Debo ver el Súper Bowl Mágico!—Se quejaba Isco Asier mientras hacia un puchero.

-Isco ya te dije que no ganaran—Murmuro un apenado Jareth.

-Claro que ganaran…más vale le aposte a Diamond Dude siete millones a ello—Lloriqueo ante la idea de perder ante Ronald.

Luego de decir el rival de Real Deal, nombraron a Sabertooth dándole un rival desconocido por igual. El líder de ese gremio, Sting le dirigió una suave sonrisa a Natsu quien le devolvió el gesto con desafío y alzando su puño como reto. El curioso gremio Seis Samuráis fue mencionado para después darle un rival desconocido. Entonces la situación se tornó mal…

-Kami No Kyojin, de Bosco—Alzo el príncipe la bola con el nombre del peligroso gremio. El rostro de Prometeo se arrugo en fastidio pues llevaba tiempo esperando, los demás miembros que quedaron en segundo estaban impacientes ante la idea de poder enfrentarse a esos monstruos.

El príncipe alzo su mano derecha revelando quien sería su oponente, causando una conmoción en los magos de Fiore: El gremio rival de los Titanes sería nada más ni nada menos que Lamia Scale.

-Valla, un rival de cuidado—Lyon Bastia se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-Parecen un gremio lindo—Dijo una mujer de cabellos verdes y de edad que rondaba los cuarenta, estaba de pie junto a Urano líder de Kami no Kyojin.

-No me parecen divertidos—Dijo un niño pequeño que estaba a su lado, siendo este Chrono el mago del tiempo cambiando su apariencia.

-Mirad certeramente mis amigos, ellos poseen una Cazadora de Dioses—Informo el siempre español Helios causando que Prometeo pusiera una retorcida sonrisa de diversión.

-Entonces será hora de que le muestre el poder de un titán a esa "caza dioses"—Choco sus puños con ímpetu mientras Selene suspiraba enamorada de lo "genial" que era el hombre y al mismo tiempo Helios suspiraba…por cosas de hombres.

Chelia al instante tembló por la profunda mirada que le dirigía el pelirrojo del gremio rival, rápidamente se escudeo en Jura quien frunció el ceño viendo hacia el mago de fuego quien le arrugo la nariz con molestia.

-Shier Ganen, de Seven—Declaro el príncipe, Lucy al instante reconoció al hombre a la cabeza de ese gremio como el mismo sujeto asiático que había visto el otro dio el no giro la mirada hacia ningún lado y se mantuvo sereno mientras declaraban su rival, otro equipo desconocido….eso dejaba solo dos competidores.

Natsu dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia Donovan quien sudo suavemente arrugando el rostro con enojo hacia el príncipe Wilhelm por su mala suerte al sacar, el pelirrosa sonrió pero no sonrió solo como era usual si no que puso una sonrisa enorme y fiera llena de determinación se giró hacia Laxus que solo puso una mueca maliciosa.

-Llego el momento—Y mientras decía esto se declaraba el que sería el último enfrentamiento de los octavos de final.

-Fairy Tail VS Transilvania Nightmare—Y con eso todos los encuentros de octavos habían sido dados.

Miradas se intercambiaron, ojos se cruzaron y sobre todo: Retos fueron dados.

Los octavos de final de la gran Copa de Campeones habían comenzado oficialmente….el ganador estaba allí…solo era cuestión de tiempo para conocerlo.

_**-¡Vamos todos! ¡Estoy encendido!**_

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, sé que fueron como tres/cuatro días pero es que como vera este capítulo es obscenamente más largo de lo usual (Casi tres veces de hecho) **

**Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que me dan, en serio son los mejores. Son las cuatro y media de la mañana y me duele el cuerpo por ir al estúpido gimnasio así que créanme que fue toda una odisea terminar de escribir esto.**

**Recuerden pasarse a dejarme un Review que de aquí en delante querrán que actualice diario porque esto está por ponerse color de hormiga créanme.**

**Denme amor y cariño, dinero si se puede (¿?) Ok no, pero apóyenme que perdieron los Broncos, le robaron un partido al Madrid y eso me tiene muy frustrado emocionalmente.**

**Recuerden pasearse por mi perfil para visitar los dibujos de los personajes de esta historia, si tienen cuenta de Deviantart déjenle un comentario a la dibujante, es muy talentosa y merece que le digan que lo es.**

**¡En el próximo capítulo!**

**-¡Me dejaron abandonado traidores!**

**-¡Te juro que fue plan de Iker!**

**-¡Pero si todo fue tu plan Ronald!**

**-¡Enzo te juro que es mentira!**

**¡Entra! ¡Enzo Ancelotti!**

**-¡Me las vas a pagar Ronald! ¡Duermes con la mujer de Jellal!**

**-¡¿Quién rayos le dijo eso?!**

**¬3¬**


End file.
